100 Auslly Moments
by Percabeth619
Summary: Did you READ the title? It's 100 moments involving our favorite couple! Some friendship, some romance. I think you'll like it if ya give it a shot! It's Rated T just cuz I get a little paranoid... R&R! NOW COMPLETE! PLEASE VOTE ON MY UPCOMING MULTI-CHAP STORY!
1. 365 Days

**This is a one shot. BUT its a series of one shots involving Auslly in either friendship or romance. After all, my friends don't call me cupid for nothing. For some reason they consider me a hopless romantic, I go "AWWWW!" at like everything. Alright, they may have a point. ANYWAYS... feel free to motivate. **

**Don't own the characters. Don't own the song. *Sigh* I do own the idea, that has to count for something. Right? I know what your thinking, and YES IT DOES COUNT FOR SOMETHING! Oh just read it already.**

* * *

><p>"But I feel bad about it." Austin said AGAIN as they walked up to the store.<p>

"Would you please stop aplogizing?" Ally sighed as she unlocked the door.

"But you never get any recognition. Dez had a point!" He was still dwelling on the fact that Dez had made a point, and even though Austin got her song on the radio... well... that didn't turn out well but... still she deserved some recognition!

"Austin. I don't mind. I shine through you." Ally laughed.

"But still, people don't know you." Austin pointed out.

"And that's that way I'd like it to stay." Ally walked over to the counter.

Austin sighed, "Stop being so stubborn." he complained.

"I'm not being stubborn. I'm being logical." Ally told him.

Austin sighed louder, "Come on. Let's go work on the new song." Austin said sadly, dragging Ally up the stairs.

"I'm sorry. It was a sweet idea, but I just don't think I belong in the spotlight. That's your place. I'm happy with mine." Ally said, they both sat on the piano bench.

"Okay." Austin agreed, an idea already forming in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Trish?" Austin asked.<p>

"What?" Trish spun around.

"I need a favor." Austin said.

* * *

><p>"Austin and I are going to preform!" Trish squealed excitedly.<p>

"Great! Which song?" Ally asked happily.

"The new one." Trish replied, the smile on Ally's face disappeared, then came back in less then a second, so Trish assumed she imagined it.

"Oh. Have fun. When are you preforming?" Ally wasn't doing so well at hiding her disapointment.

"Um, tomorrow night." Trish replied.

"Great." Ally smiled and went upstairs. Trish pulled out her phone and texted Austin.

_Trish: Plan GAOSAMHFILWY is working well._

_Austin: Plan what?_

_Trish: Plan GAOSAMHFILWY_

_Austin: Can we shorten it to like plan G11 or something?_

_Trish: Why G11?_

_Austin: It starts with a G and there are 11 letters._

_Trish: Oh. You're smarter than you look, Moon._

_Austin: Yeah._

_Trish: Don't get used to the compliments._

_Austin: I know._

_Trish: Just making sure. Are you positive this will work?_

_Austin: Knowing Ally and her loyalty, it will work perfectly!_

_Trish: Okay, but if something goes wrong it's all your fault._

_Austin: Gee, thanks._

_Trish: Anytime._

* * *

><p>Austin had been smiling all day. And frankly, it was creeping Ally out. He kept staring at her.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?" Ally finally screamed around 5:00.

"Nothin'." Austin replied.

"You are going to drive me insane." Ally sighed.

"Okay." Austin still kept smiling,

"You're really creeping me out." Ally mumbled.

"Okay." The smile didn't leave. Ally sighed.

"Would you stop that?" She started unpacking a box.

"Nope." Austin replied. Ally rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Show time!" Austin screamed before running onstage.<p>

"Trish, go on." Ally urged.

"I can't do this!" Trish ran off somewhere. Ally started to go after her. Dez stopped her.

"Ally, what are we gonna do. Austin doesn't know Trish bailed hes gonna bomb this." Dez pointed out.

"But Dez, she's-"

"I'll take care of Trish. Figure something out for Austin!" Dez ran off to find his frenemy. Ally did the only thing that came to mind. Austin was starting.

Monday

Well baby I fell for you

Tuesday

I wrote you this song

Austin waited, Trish didn't come. He looked like he was gonna panic. So Ally grabbed a microphone and ran on stage. Staring at Austin so she wouldn't look at the crowd. She sang the part Trish was supposed to.

_Both:_

Wednesday

I'll wait outside your door

Even though I know it's wrong

_Ally:_

7 days a week

Every hour of the month

I gotta let you know where my heart is coming from

_Austin:_

I shouldn't feel this way but I gotta say

Baby I gotta let you know

_Both:_

I will try everything

To make you come closer to me

_Austin:_

And baby do you believe

That it's not just a phase

How can I get it through

To tell you

What I can't lose

_Both:_

I will try 365 Days

365 Ways to get to you

Yeah

_Ally:_

Yeah you get to you

You, you, you, you baby

_Austin:_

Every second

Every tick, tick of the clock

_Ally:_

Every second

_Both:_

I want you all to myself

_Austin: _

I just can't handle being guilty

But girl I can't stop

Girl I don't want nobody else

_Ally:_

No one else

_Austin:_

No one else...

_Both:_

I will try 365 days

365 ways to get to you

Austin gave Ally a huge hug.

"Thanks." He mumbled into her hair.

"You owe me." Ally laughed.

"I know I do." Austin agreed. Ally looked over and saw Trish standing with Dez grinning evily.

"So your plan was to make me jealous by pretending you were going to sing the new love song with Austin? Bailed? And you knew I'd have to sing with him?" Ally recapped.

"Yeah pretty much." Dez said.

"You were in on this?" Ally screamed.

"Austin told him." Trish rolled her eyes.

"What? He guilted it out of me!" Austin said defensivly.

"So am I the only one who didn't know about this?" Ally asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh." Trish nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>1 down. 99 to go. What did you think? I liked it.<strong>

**365 Days- Tori and Andre from Victorious**


	2. Ally's Party

**I think that last chapter was pretty sweet. Austin and Trish make a devious team, and Ally? Oh Ally, she really fell for it. **

**Yeah, I don't own it. Surprise surprise.**

* * *

><p>My birthday party? There was kareoke. Alot of presents. Tons of people. Alot of dancing. And I hated it. I barley knew half the people my father invited. Most of them were customers kids. I was just standing there the entire time watching people dance, trade partners. The usual. One shocking thing is that Trish and Dez mananged to dance through a fast song without killing each-other. Austin walked up beside me.<p>

"You sure look like your having fun, Ally." He laughed.

"Yeah. A blast." I sighed.

"Ally. This is your party. You should be having fun." He said, following me over to the snack table. I sighed again.

"This seems more like my dad's party. There's way too many people I've never met before." I grabbed a chip and started breaking it into pieces.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"After what happened last time?" I looked at him.

"Yes. I told you, it's cuz that lady blasted an air horn in my ear! There's nobody here with an air horn." He pointed out, following me away from the snacks.

"Alright, fine." I sighed. He took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. And so we danced. It was a little scary at first, but after realizing he was right, there were no air horns, I relaxed a little. After all, I did trust him didn't I? Of course I did.

"See? Not so bad?" Austin asked.

"Alright, I guess." I had to agree.

"Okay. What kind of birthday party did you want if you hate this one?" He asked.

"I don't know, something small. Just my dad, you, Dez, Trish. That's all I really need." I sighed.

"Oh. I can see how this isn't your thing." He laughed.

"Is that obvious?" I mumbled. He nodded.

"But that's okay. Everyone likes different things." He said, spinning me.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I smiled.

"There's that famous Ally smile I've been waiting for." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I think I'm gonna head home." I sighed, pulling my arms from around his neck.

"What? But you can't leave your own birthday party!" He protested, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.

"It's not like any will miss me." I said.

"I will." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, Dez is dancing with Trish. Who am I supposed to dance with?" He asked.

"Fine. I'll stay. But if I break your ankle again, it's your fault." I shrugged, pretty much being forced back onto the dance floor.

"Gee thanks." He laughed again.

"You're welcome." I smiled again. How does he do this? Oh, I just stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"It's okay." He said.

"This isn't going very well." I mumbled.

"It's going perfectly fine." He glanced over at Trish and Dez, they were slow dancing too. Both Austin and I smiled.

"Trez." I smiled to myself.

"Trez?" Austin asked, over hearing since we were only a couple inches away from each-other.

"Oh you heard that?" I asked quietly.

"Uh-huh. What's Trez?" Austin questioned.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"It's Trish and Dez, Trez." I responded.

"Oh, that's interesting." Austin nodded.

"Yeah." I said. Then, he kissed me.

* * *

><p>Trish walked into Sonic Boom, "Ally? Have you seen Austin? I have-"<p>

"NO!" Ally inturrupted. She started chewing her hair.

"Ally? Is there something wrong?" Trish asked, approaching the counter.

"Nope... cuz it's not like Austin kissed me." Ally laughed nervously.

"WHAT?" Trish screamed, a huge smile spread on her face.

"O...M...G!" Trish literally jumped up and down.

"You've been spending too much time with Dez." Ally commented.

"Oh no." Trish shook her head with a disgusted look on her face.

"The important thing is now... I can be your maid of honor!" Trish smiled happily.

"Woah. Don't get ahead of yourself." Ally put her hands out. Stopping Trish.

"What?" Trish shrugged like she did nothing wrong.

"We're not getting married, we're not even dating." Ally laughed.

"Not yet..." Trish mumbled, smiling.

"He is a sorta cute. And kinda talented, okay very talented." Ally sighed, propping her head up with her left hand.

"Young love. It is spectacular." Trish teased.

"Trez..." Ally smiled deviously, knowing Trish knew exactly what it meant... thank you internet.

"Don't make me hurt you." Trish walked away.

"Whose laughing now?" Ally called.

* * *

><p><strong>Trishy, Trish, Trish. She really started acting OOC for a second. Maybe Dez has been rubbing off on her... haha. 2 down, 98 to go. This'll be fun! :D<strong>


	3. Tell Me That You Love Me

**Alright, this could be considered part 2 to that last chapter. I just had to write it and I had already posted the other chapter and I JUST had to. Alright, you get the picture. I'm also watching the new episode of Austin and Ally: Songwriting & Starfish. OMG I can't believe they robbed an ice cream shop. *sigh* they're insane. BUT WE ALL LOVE THEM FOR IT!**

**I don't own Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish, Lester. Yeah, none.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I woke up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, at breakfast, went to work, dealt with irritating customers, and went to take a lunch break. So far so normal? I totally embaressed myself in front of Dallas, it went a little something like this.

"Hey Dallas." I approached him at the cell phone cart.

"Hi, Ally." He waved.

"Did you see the news last night?" I asked.

"No, I missed it, any good stories?" he looked up from the change he was counting.

"A cat got stuck in a tree." I blurted out.

"Cool...?" he shook his head and handed the woman the money.

"Yepp, I got stuck in a tree once. A dog was chasing me." I said, he gave me this creeped out look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Grabbing my drink off the table and slowly working my way back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

"But Trish still isn't here with the cake!" I told Dez.

"Hold on, I'll call her." He pulled out his phone. I tapped my foot anxiously. Ally left for her lunch break 15 minutes ago, she'd be back soon. Then Trish ran into the store with a big box.

"Upstairs." I said, making sure the balloons were in the perfect position and the lights were turned off. Lester was behind the counter with Dez. Trish and I were behind the piano. Just waiting.

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

Where was everyone? My dad wasn't at home. Trish wouldn't answer my texts. Austin won't answer my calls. Dez won't answer my texts. Did I make them all angry or something? I kept running through possible reasons they were ignoring me as I walked up to the store. The lights were off, that's not how I left it. Was somebody in there. I grabbed the potted plant beside me and pushed the door open. I worked my way over the light switch and turned it on, bracing myself with the plant.

"SURPRISE!" Everyon yelled, bouncing up from their positions, I dropped the plant. There were balloons all over the place. It was just my 3 best friends and my dad, just the party I wanted all along. But... the only person I told was...

"It was all Austin's idea." Trish blurted out.

"No, it was not." Austin said in a guilty sounding voice. He rolled his eyes suspiciously.

"Thanks Austin." I walked over and hugged him.

"Anytime. What else am I for?" he laughed.

"You're a great friend." I told him before hugging Trish.

"Happy late birthday." she said, considering my birthday was yesterday. I hugged Dez and my dad.

"Whose ready to party?" Austin shouted.

"Wooo!" Dez jumped like a little kid. I smiled at his randomness.

"Ally, sweetie, it really was all Austin's idea." My dad said quietly while Austin was talking to Dez.

"I know." I giggled.

"You know, he would make a good boyfriend." My dad mumbled.

"DAD!" I protested.

"What?" He shrugged. Austin walked over to us.

"Hey Ally. Hey Mr. Dawson." He said.

"Hiiiiiiii Austin." My dad laughed.

"Were you guys just talking about me?" Austin asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Is it about that keyboard! Because I swear Dez did it!" He shouted

"No. What are you talking about?" I put a hand on my hip.

"I don't know. What am I talking about?" He walked away.

"Ally, I'm just saying. He seems to really care about you." My dad nodded before he walked off. I rolled my eyes.

"So... what were you talking about." Austin ran back over to me.

"Um... nothing." I mumbled.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, spinning in a circle and clapping his hands.

"Not exactly." I sighed, going upstairs. He followed me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside me on the piano bench.

"It's Dallas. I totally embaressed myself in front of him." I mumbled.

"Don't you always do that?" Austin asked. I glared at him.

"Sorry..." He sighed.

"Yeah but, I don't he likes me anymore. He just doesn't seem interested in me anymore." I crossed my arms.

"Hmm, you have to get his attention. Maybe you could preform!" He suggested.

"Nooooooooo." I said, shaking my head.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." He tried to convince me.

"You saw me, I can't even preform in front of stufffed animals. By the way, how's Dougie?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. Now you are gonna preform, and we're gonna write a song." Austin started playing the piano.

"Now? But it's my birthday- hey what's that?" I asked, pointing to the cake behind me.

"Your birthday cake!" He said happily.

"What kind?" I asked.

He sighed, "Vanilla, chocolate icing, and filled with vanilla pudding." He looked at me.

"You know me so well." I smiled, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah I do." He nodded happily and high fived me. We walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"Ally? You're not getting out of this." Austin laughed, blocking the door.<p>

I put my saddest puppy dog eyes on, "Please don't make me do this." I mumbled sadly.

"Aw, Ally, I'm- HEY! That's not fair." He grumbled. I sighed.

"It was worth a shot." I mumbled as he dragged me towards the stage. The curtains were closed, but I was still nervous. He took a seat at the piano and gave me a thumbs up. Then he started playing.

_Austin:_

Ohhh

_Both:_

Yeah

Yeah

_Ally:_

The situation turns around

Enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me

Yeah

_Both (Austin slightly in the background):_

Tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if we take one more

I would know for sure

There's nothin' left to say

_Ally:_

So tell me that you love me

Anyway

So tell me that you love me anyway

_Both:_

Woah

_Ally:_

Wakin' up beside yourself

And what you feel inside

Is bein' shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide

I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me

Yeah

Tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more

Then I would know for sure

There's nothin' left to say

So tell me that you love me anyway

_Both:_

Show me

Look what we found

Turnin' around everyday

I can hear what you say

Now I know why

I know we can

Make it

If you tell me that you love me

Yeah

_Ally:_

And tell me that I take your breath away

_Both:_

And maybe if we take one more...

So tell me that you love me

Yeah

Tell me that I take your breath away

Cuz maybe if you take one more

Then I would know for sure

There's nothin' left to say

But tell me that you love me

Anyway

Everyone clapped. Austin stood up and gave me a huge hug. Does he always do this?

"Austin, what's with all the hugs?" I asked while he put me down. This dude had some serious personal space issues. Not that I minded or anything...

It was kinda nice. Who cares about Dallas? I had Austin. Uh... and of course Trish, and Dez... and my dad.

Oh get over yourself Ally, you can't deny it anymore. You know you love him.

I don't. Do I? Besides as a friend?

Yes Ally. Don't you see?

If I did, would I be arguing with myself?

Well no... but you know it. The big question is... does he feel the same way?

I mentally sighed, Dallas who?

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, Ally was going insane for a second there at the end... 3 down, 97 to go. Get comfortable, this could take a while!<strong>

**Tell Me That You Love Me- Victorious (I love the music on that show!) There's like one or two more Victorious songs I'll probably use, maybe 3. Hey, I never said I wouldn't use music!**

**Comments? Ideas? Tips? Anything will do, just review!**


	4. Bike Riding

**This is another friendship chapter. Sorry, I'll find a BF/GF chapter in here somewhere. Promise! Possibly the next...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ally." Austin walked into the room. Ally was sitting at the piano playing a song.<p>

"Hi, Austin." Ally mumbled absentmindedly.

"Get up." Austin said.

"Huh?" Ally turned to him.  
>"Get up." he said again.<p>

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Because, we're going bike riding." Austin replied. Ally turned pale.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She stood up.

"Why not?" Austin asked.

"Because..." Ally trailed off.

"Come on, you can tell _me _anything." Austin pointed out to her.

"Alright, I can't..." Ally sighed.

"Can't what?" Austin questioned.

"I can't ride a bike." Ally muttered.

"What?" Austin shouted.

"I know it's weird but, I just never bothered to learn..." Ally sighed, stacking some papers on a table.

"Ally, bike riding is practically an American Tradition." Austin protested.

"I know, but after my mom died when I was 4, my dad hadn't taught me anything for years because he was too busy mourning, and by the time he was done, I gues we sorta forgot. Besides, why do I need to ride a bike?" Ally shrugged.

"You know what, you're learning how to ride a bike. I'm teaching you. Come on, we're going to the park." He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack.

"But Austin, it's not that big a deal." Ally sighed, walked towards him.

"Yes it is, you gotta know how to ride a bike. Who else am I supposed to go with?" Austin asked, following her downstairs.

"Dez." Ally suggested.

"Besides Dez, I know he's my best friend but... I like spending time with you too." Austin said, he followed Ally over to the counter.

"I have to run the store." Ally said.

"It's not open on Sundays." Austin smiled.

"Is today Sunday?" Ally asked nervously.

"Uh-huh." Austin nodded.

"Alright. Fine, but promise you won't let that DEVIL bike kill me." Ally glared at the bicycle outside the store.

"Promise, let's go!" Austin ran out the store, followed by a less excited Ally.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry." Austin said again. Ally was still glaring at him.<p>

"Just get on the bike. It's not like it's gonna hurt you." Austin laughed.

"Are you sure?" Ally was more serious.

"Yes..." Austin looked at her.

"Aren't I a little old for this?" Ally sighed.

"Yes, which is why you HAVE to learn." Austin dragged her towards the bike.

"Maybe we could get some ice cream. I could go for ice cream." Ally attempted to drag him away from the sidewalk.

"After I teach you." Austin pulled her back.

"Or we could go get lunch." Ally pulled him away again.

"Yeah, after you learn how to ride a bike." Austin picked her up and carried her back towards the bike. Ally was pouting.

"I don't wanna." Ally sighed as Austin put her back on the sidewalk.

"I didn't ask." Austin laughed, pointing to the bike. Ally sighed and obeyed, feeling like an idiot. A fifteen year old learning how to ride a bike from an internet sensation who is also her best friend. Wow.

"Okay, just start peddling." Austin instructed.

"This isn't so- WAAH!" Ally screamed, the bike tipped over.

"Ally! Are you alright?" Austin asked, pulling the bike off of her. Ally lay there in the grass, looking irritated.

"Are you okay?" Austin pulled her off the ground. She glared at him.

"Okay, sorry." Austin sighed as Ally got back on the bike. He held the bike up as she peddled along the sidewalk.

"Promise you won't let go, right?" Ally asked.

"Of course." Austin stopped in his tracks, but Ally kept going.

"Ally! You're doing it!" Austin screamed happily.

"What?" Ally asked. "You promised!" she yelled.

"But Ally! You're doing it!"

"Oh? I am!" Ally screamed, she managed to turn around and peddle back towards Austin.

"Ally? Stop." Austin said.

"I can't. How do you use the breaks?" Ally asked, panicing. Austin reached out and grabbed the handle bars.

"That wasn't so bad." Austin laughed.

"Except the falling part." Ally mumbled.

"Yeah." Austin sighed.

"How about that ice cream?" Austin asked.

"Love to." Ally smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This was sorta short compared to some of the other chapters. I will take any ideas to consideration! ANY! After all, I have like 96 more to go and TONS of ideas! But your are happily accepted too! <strong>


	5. Secret Relationships

**I'm listening to Savin' Me by Nickleback and Chris Daughtry. I LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH! What's your favorite band? Just something to think about while you read... its a nice song too. 3 Lol, I wasted 4 days downloading an Austin and Ally song, well not really a song. But you know when they're writing Not A Love Song and Austin is totally convinced Ally has a crush on him and they're upstairs trying to write and it's like...**

**Ally: What about a love song?**

**Austin: What about a like song?**

**Ally: Come on, I've already got a bunch of the lyrics worked out. **_**A love love love.**_

**Austin: **_**A like like like.**_

**Ally: It's a special kind of feeling.**

**Austin: But not always so appealing.**

**Ally: You wanted to get close.**

**Austin: But too close is kinda gross.**

**Ally: Gotta go for what you want.**

**Austin: ...But just keep things on a friendly level is also a good option if you want things to stay the same.**

**Yeah, I'm downloading that. It broke my heart when they were both TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS TO THEIR LOVE! But I thought it was funny.**

**Alright, I wasn't totally sure which artist wrote it, I'm assuming it was Glen Hansard, for the "Falling Slowly" thing. Just making sure because it sounds like a really nice song, you know who you are that I'm talkin' to! :D**

* * *

><p>"But Austin, they're gonna find out." Ally sighed, pacing upstairs back and forth past Austin, who was calmly eating peanuts on the piano bench.<p>

"They're our best friends. We were gonna have to tell them eventually." Austin laughed.

"Austin! Our parents don't even know yet." Ally sighed, sitting beside him.

"And we'll tell them too." Austin threw the empty bag in the trash.

"But what if they're mad? What if they send us away to boarding school?" Ally screamed, jumping up. Austin flinched as she screamed.

"Ally, don't get so freaked out about it. You're still the same Ally. I'm still the same Austin. No biggie." He said, kissing her forehead. Then of course Trish walks in.

"Woahhhh, what's goin' on?" She gasped.

"Woah, Ally. You have a temperature, we should go find your dad." Austin put his hand to her forehead as if feeling for a temperature and dragged her out the room.

"They are so hiding something." Trish smiled.

* * *

><p>"And you're sure about this?" Dez asked Trish.<p>

"Of course you nitwit! I'm not you! I saw what I saw!" Trish shouted.

"Just asking... so when are we gonna ask them?" Dez asked.

"Oh we're not, we're gonna have fun with this, we're gonna get THEM to tell US." Trish smiled her infamous evil smile.

"Uh-oh." Dez shrunk back, away from her.

"Let's go." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the store.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Austin." Trish batted her eyelashes flirtatiously, smiling at the blonde playing the guitar. He stopped and looked at her.<p>

"Hey, Trish." He smiled.

"So... I was wondering if you wanna go out sometime?" Trish could barley manage to say it. Ally was sitting directly beside them. Austin glanced nervously at her. She nodded.

"Um... sure." Austin said, Trish went wide eyed, expecting him to just come clean.

"Oh... how about tonight?" Trish asked.

"Sure." Austin nodded.

"Great." Trish rushed out the room.

"What just happened?" Austin asked as he sat beside Ally.

"You've got a date." Ally sighed.

* * *

><p>"And he said yes?" Dez asked.<p>

"Yeah, how could he do this to Ally when she was sitting right there?" Trish yelled.

"Why didn't she say something?" Dez asked.

"BECAUSE SHE'S ALLY!" Trish screamed.

"Rigggght." Dez nodded slowly, as if finally understanding.

"So now I have to go on a date with him." Trish sighed.

"This WAS your plan." Said Dez, which earned him a punch in the arm from Trish.

"Ow!" he shrieked, grabbing his arm where she'd hit him.

"We gotta take this to the next level." Trish nodded.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Ally paniced, again.<p>

"Ally!" Austin mocked her, she glared at him.

"Sorry... not helping..." he looked at his feet.

"No, you're not. We have to fix this." Ally said.

"How? Unless you wanna tell them." Austin sighed dramaticlly.

"No, not yet." Ally mumbled, sitting beside him.

* * *

><p>"So..." Trish said akwardly. She didn't know exactly what to do. How far would she have to go until they confessed? Would she have to kiss Austin?<p>

"Trish..." Austin sighed, they were sitting in his living room. They talked for what seemed like forever to Ally. Then Trish got anxious. She leaned in to kiss Austin while wincing because she knew exactly how Ally would feel. It was about to happen when Austin jumped up.

"I can't do it!" He shouted.

"Why not?" Trish asked, after all, he techinally hadn't said it yet.

"Because..." Austin trailed off, not knowing if this would be cool with Ally.

"Because why?" Trish urged. Yeah, poke the bear with the stick, Trish.

"BECAUSE I'M DATING ALLY!" He screamed. Ally burst out the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, it was killing me. It was eating me alive!" He shouted, nearly ripping his hair out.

"Ally?" Trish could hardly contain her smile.

"Alright, you got us." Ally sighed, walking over to them. Austin put his arms around her.

"Dez, we did it!" Trish called. Dez came out from behind the couch.

"How long have you been there?" Austin asked.

"Just since this morning." Dez said. Austin paled.

"This morning? So you saw...?" Austin gulped.

"Yes, I saw your potty dance." Dez started mocking him.

"My dad was in the bathroom!" Austin protested, Ally wincined becuase it was right in her ear.

"Sorry." Austin mumbled. Dez started cracking up.

"Just 3 more people left." Ally said, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Whose do you wanna tell first?" Austin asked.

"My dad will probably take the news better..." Ally sighed.

"Let's get moving then." Austin grabbed her hand and his jacket.

* * *

><p>"Hi dad..." Ally walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Ally?" Lester looked up at his daughter, knowing she was about to tell him something.

"I got a... boy... friend." Ally said, her heart pounding.

"A boyfriend? As in a friend that's a boy? Or an actual boyfriend?" Lester asked.

"That second one..." Ally mumbled.

"Who?" Lester practically growled, he was a father, which meant he thought nobody was good enough for his little girl.

"You know him. You know him pretty well." Ally nodded.

"Is it that kid from the resteraunt beside the store, because I've heard some pretty bad rumors and I don't-"

"Dad, it's not him. Come on in." She said. Austin walked in the room.

"Austin? What's he doing here?" He dad asked, nearly laughing.

"Hey!" Austin protested.

"Oh... it's... OH! Awwwwwwwww." Her dad smiled. Ally and Austin raised an eyebrow at that. **(A/N: Hm, never referred to them as Ally and Austin, its usually Austin and Ally. Haha)**

"Well this is wonderful. You take care of her, Austin. Don't let that fame and those teen girls ruin this for you guys." Lester smiled as he continued to make his scarmbled eggs.

"That was easier than I thought." Ally whispered as they left the room.

"It won't be as easy with my parents."Austin sighed. Ally made a sad look, knowing he was right.

* * *

><p>"Dad. I have to talk to you." Austin said, approaching his dad in the hallway.<p>

Mr. Moon sighed, "Make it quick."

"I have a girlfriend." Austin told him.

"It's about time!" Mr. Moon shouted. Austin rolled his eyes.

"It's Ally." He cut to the chase.

"Dawson?" Mr. Moon asked, not looking his son in the eyes.

"No, Michalka. YES DAWSON!" He threw his hands up.

Mr. Moon said nothing more and he walked past his son.

* * *

><p>"Everything'll be okay, Ally." Austin sighed, resting his chin ontop of the small brunette's head, taking her small frame in his arms.<p>

"But what if it's not? You're dad hates me." She mumbled.

"I'm sure that's not true." Austin told her.

"Last week he threw a dictionary at my head." She wrapped her arms around his waist, since she could see he wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

"Okay... you have a point there. But it's not his opinion that matters. Its not his feelings. Its ours." Austin tried to convince her.

"I guess your right." Ally smiled.

"Of coure I am, I always am." He laughed. Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Austin... Austin... Austin... what would she do without you?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! OMG! I read about an interview with Laura Marano and they asked if there would be a romance between her and Austin on the show and she smiled and said to expect it. Then Ross Lynch said he wasn't sure yet. I HOPE SO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cue tears of joy* They would be so cute together. *sigh* but I heard she has a crush on Calum Worthy, which plays Dez (I nearly fainited). And Austin MIGHT be dating Morgan Larson. Gosh I hope neither of those are true... not to sound mean or anything, but... okay, you get the point. <strong>

**Thanks to every single one of you awesome people that sent me ideas! I'm getting right to work on those. :) Inspiration ya know, comes from anywhere. Where do you get yours? I get mine from rain- OH RAIN! Inspiration? Seeeeeeeeeee? I love that wet stuff. For me, there is nothing happier than a rainy Monday morning and a boring 1st hour where you can stare out the window and brainstorm. OH YEAH! **

**Holy crap these are some long authors notes... sorry. BUT THAT ONE ABOUT THE INTERVIEW WAS IMPORTANT! I FLIPPED WHEN I READ IT! **


	6. Nothing Like Austin

**Ohhhh, Ausitn gets jealous and over protective! *Small giggle* Readdddd it! PS Sorry this is up so freakin late, but tomorrows my BFF's bday and I was helping her with her party and buying her presents and... ya. But... I might update twice tomorrow, so FORGIVE ME PWEEZE! :'(**

**Don't own Austin... Don't own Ally... Don't own Trish or Dez... But I do however own Houston. (Teehee, Austin... Dallas... Houston... Ally should go to Texas.)**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson sighed again, "Austin!" She grumbled as he knocked a guitar off a display.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Ally." Austin picked the guitar up and put it back. Ally rubbed her temples, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you look frustrated." A guy walked up to the counter.

"Yeah..." Ally blushed. Austin's eyes narrowed as he glared at the guy that was flirting with Ally.

"You're pretty cute." The guy smiled.

"Uh... okay." Ally giggled.

"I'm Houston."

"Hi, Houston... I'm Ally." She started playing with her hair.

"Hi Houston, this my fist." Austin mumbled to himself.

"We should go out sometime. Here's my number." The guy slid a paper across the counter at Ally and left.

"So are you gonna call him?" Austin ran over to her.

"Call him?" Ally asked, not realizing what just happened.

"Yeah, he just gave you his number."

"Who did?" Ally laughed.

"Houston." Austin said.

"Was he cute?" Ally asked.

"You were just standing there." Austin laughed.

"Dang it, whenever cute guys talk to me I kinda blank out." Ally sighed.

"Obviously." Austin said. He began explaining Houston to Ally.

"He had blonde hair, dark brown eyes, he was wearing a white t-shirt, ripped jeans. Yeah, yeah." Austin said, seeming pretty bored.

"Oh, I missed that?" Ally sighed. Austin rolled his eyes and left the store. Trish ran over from where she was watching from a distance.

"Do you realize how similar Houston AND Dallas are to Austin? Seriously, Houston and Austin are so smiliar they could be long lost twins. They're all cities in Texas. They all have the same warm, brown eyes, the same hair the flops, quote, 'just the right way'. Oh puh-leeze Ally, get over yourself. OPEN UP YOUR EYES AND SMELL THE DENIAL!" Trish screamed, shaking her best friends shoulders.

"What? Similar?" Ally cocked her head, she had her thinking face on.

"Yes, similar. PRETTY MUCH RELATED!" Trish was nearly jumping up and down in frustration.

"I don't see it." Ally mumbled, shaking her head. Trish groaned loudly and angrily before stomping out the store. Ally shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>"But, Ally, he could be a criminal for all you know!" Austin had tried every other excuse in the book to get her to cancel this date.<p>

"Austin, it's been an hour, stop trying to convince me to cancel." Ally laughed. Her doorbell wrang. She opened and after a few seconds they were out the door. Mr. Dawson walked into the living room, a little startled to find Austin still there.

"Hey... could you do me a favor?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"Sure." Austin replied happily. Yeah that's right, suck up to the father of the girl YOU KNOW YOU LOVE!

"I want you to spy on Ally, make sure nothing goes wrong." Mr. Dawson requested.

"On it!" Austin sauluted him and ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

He kept touching her arm! He kept smiling and laughing! SHE kept smiling and laughing. This is so killing me on the inside. But I remained behind the popcorn bucket just a few rows behind them. One false move Austin and you could ruin your friendship forever. Well that surley didn't cheer me up. He did that stupid yawn where he put his arm around her. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and got on my knees on the floor. With one throw, Houston was covered in popcorn. I hit the floor just before he turned around. I could hear faint...

_Ally: What was that?_

_Houston: I'm not sure, there's no one there._

_Ally: Um... I'll be right back..._

I stayed pressed against the floor as I heard footsteps coming my way, and suddenly there were black heels in front of my face. I looked up. Ally was glaring down at me.

"What are you doing here?" She kneeled on the floor in front of me.

"Me? At the same movie theatre as you, watching the same movie? What are the odds?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, what ARE the odds?" Ally grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." I sat up on the floor.

"I can take care of myself, now go home." Ally touched my hand before she stood up and walked back down to where Houston was sitting. I sighed, leaving my popcorn and drink there, I walked out the theatre. I couldn't believe I had just walked away from the love of my life.

No, no, no Ally Dawson.

It won't end like this.

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

"So, my dad owns this record company." Houstan smiled at me, I finally started realzing what Trish had been saying. He was oddly similar to Austin.

"Oh." I giggled.

"And they're having this raffle where the winner gets to go see a concert with me." He continued. I nodded.

"And they're announcing the winner tonight, I draw the name. Let's go." He pulled me out the seat.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is... Ally Dawson!" He smiled at me.<p>

"I didn't enter the contest." I laughed.

"Well maybe somebody entered you in." He suggested, leaning in to kiss me.

"Houston, I barley know you." I stopped him.

"Right." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Having fun?" Houston asked.<p>

"Yeah." I replied, though I had never heard of the band, I guess it was fun.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Wanna come?" He asked, not wanting to be left alone, I went with him. But he didn't stop at the concession stand. He led me to the parking lot, where he grabbed me and kissed me.

"Stop!" I tried to push him away.

"What's wrong?" He kissed me again.

"I did this so we could go to this concert together." He started making out with me again. I shoved him away harder.

"You rigged it? That's not fair!" I shouted.

"Life isn't fair." He leaned in again.

"No!" I screamed, I thought he really really liked me. Now I knew, he was nothing like Austin.

"Ally!" He kissed me again, pushing me against the car. I pushed him away from me and began to cry. He got this very frustrated look on his face as he punched my arm. Then there were footsteps behind me and shouting. I turned to see the one and only Austin Moon.

"What is he doing here?" Houston groaned.

"I had a bad feeling about you." Austin growled as he took me in his arms.

"Hey! She's mine!" Houston yelled as Austin led me away.

"Leave her alone." Austin said. Houston threw a rock at Austin, just barley missing his head. Austin turned red.

"Please don't do this." I cried, grabbing his arm. He sighed.

"It'll be alright." He whispered soothingly. Houston was throwing a temper tantrum behind us.

* * *

><p>I sat in the passenger seat, not speaking a word. Not making a sound as Austin drove.<p>

Finally Austin broke the silence, "Als? Are you alright?" He asked, glancing at me. I just nodded slowly.

"I love you, Ally. You know that?" Austin glanced at me again.

"Yeah, I love you too." That brought a small smile to my face.

"Okay. I'm sorry I medled in your date." He sighed, not looking at me this time.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for not listening. How did you know Houston was... like this?" I asked quietly.

"Best friend intuition." He laughed. I nodded.

"I love you." I just blurted out. I hate it when my mouth did that, like it was secretly working with my brain and dragging my feelings out slowly without me realizing it.

"I know." He giggled a little.

"I don't mean as my brother type, 'I love you'." I told him, playing with the zipper on the jacket he forced me to wear.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I mean as my best friend, maybe more." I looked up at him.

"In that case, I love you too." He smiled.

No matter how similar their hair might be.

No matter how similar their eyes are.

No matter what state both their names came from.

No matter how similar their height may be.

Houston is nothing like Austin.

Because I never loved Houston.

**I am so not proud of this chapter. And... I'm working on an idea from Athena Godess of the Wise, about chess I'm pretty sure. Anyways, I really like those ideas! **

**ANYONE IS WELCOME TO SEND IDEAS IN! In case ya haven't noticed, I still have like 94 left to write. I will not give up! And if I say I'm deleting this story, you all have the right to bring up when I PROMISED TO NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! And then to virtually slap me. So thank you my readers, uh thank ya very much!**

**~Percabeth619 has left the building!**

**LOLZZZZ! :P Elvis impersonater. Teehee. **


	7. Memories

**I just got home from my BFF's birthday party, and I got a few ideas! :P AND I JUST CHECKED MY REVIEWS... OH MY CHEESE WHIZ YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You truly are the reason I write. So keep it up guys and gals! **

**I don't own the characters, but I sorta own the idea...**

* * *

><p>Austin walked into the practice room, Ally was on the bench, she looked down.<p>

"What's wrong?" Austin sat beside her.

"I just miss my mom, that's all." Ally mumbled.

"Oh, don't you have any memories of her?" Austin asked.

"I used to, I had a picture of her in Toronto." Ally sighed.

"She was from Canada?" Austin asked.

"No, her grandmother was and the rest of her family. They didn't want to come to America. So just my mom and her sister came." Ally whispered.

"Oh... what happened to all your pictures and stuff?" Austin asked.

"When we moved a few years ago, they lost that box." Ally started picking at her nails.

"Aw, that's so sad. What else did you have? Just a picture?" Austin questioned.

"No, I had a picture, a sweater, and a stuffed elephant she had since she was a little girl." Ally started tearing up.

"Ah-ha." Austin nodded quietly.

"So what do you want for Christmas?" Austin asked.

"Nothing. What do you want for Christmas and your birthday?" Ally tried to smile. **(A/N: Ross Lynch's birthday is December 29, Laura Marno's is November 29, Calum Worthy's is January 29, and Raini Rodriguez is July 1.) **

"Nothing this year." Austin patted her shoulder and left the room, leaving Ally to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Ally!" Trish hugged her best friend. Then Austin and Dez hugged her.<p>

"Thanks guys, you too!" Ally laughed. It was present time and they were in the store along with Mr. Dawson.

"I wanna go first!" Mr. Dawson handed out presents.

"You got us presnets?" Austin asked, looking at Dez, then back at Mr. Dawson.

"You guys are practically family." Mr. Dawson laughed. Everyone tore open their presents.

"Alright, everyone's presents for me." Ally giggled. Austin, Trish, and Dez handed their presents over. Trish's was a big box, Dez's was a small box, but Austin's was a small, flat envelope. Ally opened Austin's first.

"A gift card to Dairy Queen?" Ally asked.

"It's ten bucks." Austin nodded, proud of himself.

"Thanks." Ally tried not to look disapointed as she put the gift card back on the counter. She opened Trish and Dez's presents carfully, as always. She smiled at Trish's pretty bracelet, and Dez's personalized banana pillow (hey, it is Dez we're talking about). Everyone gave Trish her presents, then Austin, then Dez. Ally took her things and put them in a bag. She set the bag on the counter and smiled at her friends. Austin had gotten her a gift card? Seriously? She tried not to seem upset. Then she noticed Austin his disappeared off somewhere. He then ran out of the room carrying a meduim sized box.

"What's that?" Ally asked. Austin set the box down in front of there were multiple pitcures of her mom, her mother's baby blanket, and the stuffed animal she thought she had lost. She blinked back her tears through her smile. She ran over and gave Austin the biggest hug of his life, and even kissed him. They looked over to Dez and Trish. Dez was holding Mistletoe, Trish sighed, giving in, she kissed Dez on the cheek. He seemed pretty satisfied. Mr. Dawson, Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez all came together for photos and a group hug.

"You guys are by far the best family ever." Dez laughed.

"Merry Christmas! I love you guys!" Ally smiled through her tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Agh, my neck is killing me, by back hurts horribly. I'm exauhsted and I still gotta take a shower. I hope I don't fall asleep again. Just kidding, I never fell alseep in the shower. That's be sorta dangerous! Alright! Stay tuned, remember how yesterday I said I'd update twice. I always keep my promises... okay mostly. But I am about to update again if I don't fall asleep. Here's a deal, if I do fall asleep I have to update 3 times tomorrow! Got it? Cuz I'm having a party Friday. MACY YOU BETTER BE THERE GIRL! <strong>


	8. Deaths

**I read this story called Swimming in Miami, it was sooo sad I literally did cry the entire time while writing this, I'm sorry if it's sappy and cliche. I need some Auslly imidately or ELSE I COULD DIE! Alright, that was an overexageration. But seriously, I cried all the way down 'till the last word of the authors note. Without Silverflare07's story, this chapter never woulda happened. So thanks! :D I actiually do smile alot!**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson? Most excited person IN THE WORLD. Why? You ask? Well I think it would be better for the person who heard the news straight from Ally to tell you this tragic story...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

"AUSTIN!" Ally ran into the practice room screaming. Austin dropped the bongo he was playing on his foot. He yelped and Ally sighed, taking the bongo away from him.

"What?" Austin asked, trying his best to sound irritated. But who could do that with your girlfriend in the room staring at you with her big brown eyes?

"My step mom is pregnant!" Ally jumped up and down. Austin grabbed her shoulders, causing her to stop.

"Woah." He laughed at his girlfriends hyperactivity. Wasn't it usually Dez's job to act crazy? Since when did Ally jump up and down with exctiment? Oh yeah, Austin and Dez were totally rubbing off on her. Whether she liked it or not!

"I'm gonna have a new brother or sister!" Ally smiled at the thought. Austin gave her an odd look.

"What? I don't have any siblings..." she mumbled.

"Me niether." Austin sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the kid will get attatched to you like a brother." Ally giggled. She was so excited.

"And he'll have you as a sister." Austin added.

"Yeah, he's pretty lucky," Ally laughed again. Austin stared at her, not really sure what to say.

* * *

><p><em>9 Months and 17 Days Later...<em>

"And we can get the little baby toys, and the little crib-" Ally went on and on happily. Which was only going to make the following news harder. Her step mother had gone into labor a few hours earlier. They were sitting in the wating room and tears were welling in Mr. Dawson's eyes.

"Ally?" Mr. Dawson put his arm around his daughter.

"Yeah dad?" Ally asked, sounding worried for the first time.

"Tiffany... she and the baby didn't make it." Mr. Dawson broke down. Ally did too, sobbing.

* * *

><p><em>Back To Austin's POV...<em>

It was 3 am. 4 Days after Ally had recieved the news. I was laying in bed when my phone vibrated right off the nightstand. I had been expecting a call from Ally since this is about the time every day she would call, sobbing, I'd grab the tissues, and rush over to her house. But hey, that's the kinda thing that a good boyfriend does. Honestly, Ally was taking this pretty well considering the circumstances. First, she lost her birthmother, then her step mother, and then her new unborn sibling? Instead it was Mr. Dawson.

"Austin?" Mr. Dawson sounded very worried.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ally isn't eating, she won't sleep, she won't drink anything, she won't talk to us. She just stays locked in her room, she won't even let Trish in." Mr. Dawson sighed. I threw a jacket and some shoes on. Grabbing the tissues and running down the stairs and down the sidewalk all the way until I reached her house. Upstairs, her bedroom light was off, but the kitchen light was on. I didn't even knock on the door as I rushed into her kitchen. Mr. Dawson and Trish were at the table. Dez was standing at the counter. Why had I, her boyfriend, been the last one called? They all looked at him, hardly taking in his presence. Mr. Dawson's eyes were red and puffy, Trish had bags under her eyes. Dez was staring blankly at the kitchen floor, for once, everyone silent.

"Upstairs." Mr. Dawson simply said in a rough, hoarse voice. If this were any other father, and other daughter, any other guy, A teenage boy would not have been let into willingly by his girlfriend's father. But this was Mr. Dawson, Ally, and Austin. This was something totally different. I ran up the stairs, rushing towards Ally's bedroom door.

"Als? Please let me in." I said. On the other side of the door I could hear her loud sobs. She sounded so heart broken.

"Ally?" I whispered to myself. Slowly I heard faint footsteps.

"Ausitn? Is that you?" Ally whispered on the other side.

"Of course it's me." I replied. The door was unlocked and opened. Ally was standing there in the dark, hair all over the place, eyes red and puffy, things thrown all around the room, her face was red and she had huge bags under her eyes and she was remarkably skinny from the lack of food. Her skin was a sickly pale.

"Ally? I know your upset, but you've got to eat." I put my arms around her, she stood there crying into my jacket.

"I can't." Was all that she said before she stumbled backwards. Luckily, I had a tight grip on her, otherwise she would've fallen right into the doorframe.

"Come on, this isn't good for your health. We're all worried about you." I took her hand and led her towards the stairs. She gripped the railing so hard her knuckles turned white. Holding onto me with one hand and the stairs with the other, she managed to make it down 2 stairs before she fell to her knees in weakness. I scooped her up and took her into the kitchen, where Mr. Dawson set a plate of toast in front of her. She just stared at it.

"Please eat." Mr. Dawson begged. Trish, me, and Dez were surronding her. Mr. Dawson was right beside her at the table. Trish's hand rested on Ally's shoulder, Dez had a hand on her arm, and I was holding her other hand. She slowly picked up the toast, but before she could take a bite, she collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

Of course when I woke up, I saw my dad staring down at me, along with Austin. I could see Trish and Dez watching through the window. The bright lights were blinding.

"It's okay. Just close your eyes." My dad said.

"How do you feel?" Austin asked.

"Groggy." I replied. Somebody set something down beside me. I opened my eyes to see what.

It was a little gray dolphin.

"Dougie? But you love Dougie." I managed to whisper.

"Yeah, but I love you more." Austin said, apparently forgetting my dad was in the room. But my dad didn't seem to mind very much.

"No, I want you to keep him." I groaned, feeling weaker with each word.

"No." Austin stated. I opened my mouth to say something, but Austin inutrrupted, "Alright, you keep up until you get out of the hospital. Now get some rest." He kissed my forehead as my eyes closed.

"I love you." My dad said, releasing my hand. I heard soft footsteps and a door closing. All I could remember was wrapping my arms tight around Dougie and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soza, not my favorite chapter... but not my least. I'm sorry, I'm exhausted, that would explain and spellinggrammer mistaker. I gots to go now! See ya tomorrow! **


	9. Austin's Test

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I was really sick Thursday and there was a big storm with lightning and tornado warnings on Friday... my power went out and it came back on sometime yesterday but I slept most of the day and I didn't realize it, so... here I am, possibly with more chapters later. And PS You guys are the best. This story already is in 3rd place when it comes to my reviews. And I know, I know that's sorta sad, but still, you guys are just amazing! So... here comes Ally helping Austin with his driving test. This'll be interesting. And thank you to .X33 for reminding me what plan G11 was. It stood for "Get Ally On Stage And Make Her Fall In Love With You". Yeah... maybe it was smarter to shorten it to G11...**

**Anyways, onto more important matters... I don't unfortunatly own Austin nor Ally. But hey, in my dreams I could. But this is reality. CURSE REALITY! **

* * *

><p>"Ally!" Austin ran into her dining room.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

"I need help." He sighed, sitting across from her at the table.

Ally stared at him, waiting for him to go on, when he didn't she said, "With?"

"My drivers test. I need you to help me prepare."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Well did you really think I'd ask Dez? And Trish sorta scares me a little." He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll be at your house around noon." Ally said.

"Can I have breakfast?" Austin laughed.

Ally sighed, "Pancakes?"

"Duh."

"I could go for pancakes." She stood up and went into the kitchen. Austin clapped before following her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, before you take the test, we have to make sure your capable of passing." Ally had set up two chairs in his living room, side by side. Trish and Dez were wating in the hallway, ready to help and provide props.<p>

"Alright, you sit in the drivers seat." Ally pointed to one of the chairs.

"Okay..." Austin sat down, Ally handed him a pretzel for the steering wheel and sat in the other chair.

"Ready guys!" Ally called to Trish and Dez. Trish gave her a thumbs up. Dez threw a big rubber blue ball right in front of Austin.

"Look out for that little boy!" Ally yelled. Dez ran out after his ball. He fell to the floor dramaticlly.

"Austin, you killed Dez." Ally sighed. Dez sat up and crossed his arms.

"Dude!" Dez stomped back into the hallway. Ally shook her head.

"Let's just keep going. Look out for that old lady!" Ally screamed as Trish walked in front of them, Austin hit the pretend brakes.

"This is alot harder than it looks." Austin grumbled, looking at Ally.

"Focus or you'll fail." Ally said in a sing-song voice.

"No pressure." Austin mumbled.

Dez crawled in front of them. "Look out for that dog!" Ally shouted. Dez barked and tried to run away. Austin dropped the pretzel and tried to grab it, but all he did was tip the chair over. Ally sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are so doomed." Trish laughed. Austin rolled the chair off his back and glared at her.

"Thank you for your support," Austin groaned. Dez helped him off the floor.

"What are we going to do? I have to pass!"

"If you can't drive a fake car, how will you drive a real one?" Dez asked.

"I can drive a fake car!" Austin protested.

"What kind of moron hits a little boy, an old lady, and a dog within 5 minutes?" Trish screamed.

"Guys, calm down. We should be supporting Austin, not screaming at him." Ally pointed out, trying to calm Trish down before someone got hurt.

"Thank you! So stop yelling at me!" Austin crossed his arms.

"When is your test?" Ally asked, not seeming very enthusiastic.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Austin replied.

"Wonderful, we have just until then tomorrow to prepare for it." Ally sighed.

"We can do this! Look at what else we've acomplished!" Trish urged.

"Yeah, Trish is right! We can help Austin pass a stupid drivers test!" Dez laughed.

"Alright, let's get to work then!" Ally was finally on board.

"Thanks guys!" Austin smiled.

"What else are friends for?" Ally asked.

"Um..." Dez was seriously thinking on that one.

"Dez! You're an idiot!" Trish punched his arm.

"Hey!" Dez protested. Trish rolled her eyes, probably thinking something along the lines of, "We're all thinking it"

"Guys, we need to be prepared. Austin, you know which things to stop at, right?" Ally asked, turning to Austin.

"I'm not an idiot. Stopsigns and red lights." Austin laughed.

"You should also stop at train tracks. We cannot have you getting squashed be a train, it'll ruin all our careers." Trish pointed out.

"Trish! That's not the only reason we'd be upset if he get squished by a train, right?" Ally glared at her.

"Right. Sorry." Trish looked down, obviously embaressed.

"I feel the love." Austin mumbled. Ally elbowed him.

"Ow, hey." He scoffed.

"You know what to do at a yellow light, right?" Ally asked.

"Heehee, that rhymes." Dez giggled quietly.

Austin ignored him, "You slow down." he said.

"I think he can do this." Ally nodded her approval.

* * *

><p>"Didja pass?" Ally asked, considering the sad look on Austin's face as he approached them, she may have known the answer.<p>

He looked at them with his sad brown eyes, "Of course I did!" he shouted, picking up Ally and hugging her. When he put her down they both blushed a little. Then Dez and Austin hugged, then Austin and Trish.

"We knew you could do it, man!" Dez said.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Austin smiled.

"Group hug!" Dez yelled, his friends looked at him.

"Why not?" Trish asked before they all tackled eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so many of these end in group hugs. It may have taken me 4 hours to write this, but it was sorta worth it... I hope.<strong>


	10. Admit It! Because Jealousy Sucks

**10 down, 90 to go. We've gotten 1/10 of this done! Thank you for all your support!**

**Ohhh Trishy Trish, you must convince Ally! And Dezy Dez you MUST convince Austin. AND in this a chapter where Austin's got a girlfriend for part of it. Okay, Ally gets a tad jealous. But hey... it's Austin, wouldn't you get jealous?**

* * *

><p>"Hi, Ally. So, you still want to meet my girlfriend right?" Austin asked, walking into the practice room.<p>

"Do I have a choice?" I asked hopfully.

"Not really." Austin replied with that stupid cute smile of his.

"Then, yes, apparently." I responded, and sat on the piano bench.

"Have you finished that new song, yet?" Austin asked, sitting next to me on the bench.

"Almost, I just wanted to run the lyrics I have to so far by you. You know, so we can make sure you like them." I told him.

"Yeah. Hey, I have to go. I'm meeting Cassidy." Austin waved good-bye to me and left.

"Stupid Cassidy." I sighed and moved to a bean bag so I could mope. Just then, Trish walked in, followed by Dez.

"Hey, Allllllllly." Trish droned my name out.

"Hi, Trish. Since when do you and Dez hang out?" I asked, trying to change the topic from whatever she wanted.

"Oh, we're certainly not. I need to know if you know where Austin is?" Dez asked.

"He's with _Cassidy_." I mocked her name. It was a beautiful name, unlike my boring Ally. I wish I was special to him like she was. Wait! Stop that, Ally! You can't go getting jealous.

"Why do you say it like that?" Trish asked.

"No reason." I mumbled.

"Maybe because she loooooooves Austin." Dez laughed.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed, they both stared at me, jaws dropped, but before they could say anything, I ran out of the room, down the stairs, and into the store. It was closed on Sunday's. I paced back and forth. Dez and Trish ran down the stairs.

"Ally! What was that all about?" Dez asked furiously.

"Sorry, Dez. I just got sooo angry." I admitted.

"I think someone needs a hug." Dez put his arms out.

"No thanks." I told him and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Sitting together at the water fountain was Austin and Cassidy, kissing, kissing at <em>my <em>fountain. _My _songwriting foutain. I had to stop it. I ran over to them.

"So, Austin? I assume this is Cassidy?" I said. Austin pulled away and jumped.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Austin asked.

"Just came to meet Cassidy like you said." I replied innocently.

"Right. So, Cassidy, this is Ally." Austin said. "And-"

"Ally? Who is... _she_?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, no one. Just my songwriting partner." Austin told her reasurringly. So now I was no one? Just his song writing partner? Give me some credit here Austin. I thought I was one of your best friends.

"Yeah, just his songwriting partner." I mocked him.

"Anyways. Okay, 'Ally', Austin and I were kind of in the middle of something so... buh-bye." Cassidy waved rudley to me.

"I thought you were better than this, Austin. And by the way, here are the lyrics to your stupid song." I threw them at him and stormed off into the store.

* * *

><p>"Ally? What was that about earlier?" Austin asked later. I was upstairs when he came in the room.<p>

"I don't know, why don't ya go ask Cassidy? After all, I'm, quote, 'Just your songwriting partner'." I mocked him from earlier.

"Ally, I didn't mean it like that." he said.

"Then how _did_ you mean it, Austin?" I asked, sounding pretty upset.

"I just didn't want Cassidy to get jealous." He sat beside me.

"That really hurt, Austin." I told him.

"I'm sorry. Alright?" he asked. I scowled and continued to play notes on the piano.

"I said sorry. What else do you want me to do?" Austin asked. I ignored him. Austin sighed and walked away. If he wants to date her... well fine, just fine. Two can play at this game.

* * *

><p>"Dallas?" I walked up to the cellphone acessory cart.<p>

"Ally, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie Friday night?" I suggested.

"No thanks." He said, turning to a customer. Okay, so maybe two _couldn't _play at this game.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Apology accepted." Ally smiled as Austin pulled her in for a <em>friendly <em>hug, he had accidentaly destroyed another instrument. But it was just a friendly hug, nothing more. Ally pulled away, or... tried to.

"Austin." Ally said.

"Austin!" Ally said a little louder.

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled. Austin quickly pulled away.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. He was Austin Moon, with a girlfriend. He was NOT supposed to feel like this towards Ally. But he did. Major uh oh.

* * *

><p>"DEZ! I have a girlfriend." Austin groaned.<p>

"But you love Ally." Dez's muffled voice came from behind the BBQ rib he was knawing on at Austin's kitchen table.

"I do not. Liar!" Austin yelled defensivly.

"Okayyyyyy." Dez licked BBQ sauce of his thumb and looked at his best friend, giving him that "your insane" look. Austin rolled his eyes.

"This is serious. I'm dating Cassie." Austin mumbled.

"Dude, shes hot." Dez commented.

"DEZ! NOT HELPING!" Austin screamed.

"Right."

"And besides, why would I like Ally? We have nothing in common..." Austin sighed.

"Opposites attract." Dez stated, licking the sauce off his lips.

"And even if I DID like her. I couldn't say so. She likes Dallas, ever since Kindergarten." Austin grumbled.

"Not only is it necessary to love, but necessary to say so." Dez said.

"Huh?" Austin came back down from planet denial and looked at his best friend.

"Yepp."

"That's deep man, real deep." Austin nodded his approval.

* * *

><p>"Trish, I have an issue. He... he... HE FORCED ME TO FEEL THIS WAY!" Ally screamed, slamming her head on the wall.<p>

"Ally, don't give yourself a concussion over it." Trish pointed out. Ally sighed.

"Now I wanna cry." she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Ally, no guy is worth your tears. And the one who is, won't make you cry." Trish pointed out.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ally asked.

"What I meant was, you HAVE to tell him this."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Sticks and stones are hard on bones aimed with angry art, words can sting like anything but silence breaks the heart." Trish said.

"Come again?" Ally made a confused look.

"Yeah, you heard me!"

"Trish! Come on, what did you spend all weekend memorizing poetry?"

"No, just last night." Trish said.

* * *

><p>"And how am I supposed to tell her how I feel?" Austin asked.<p>

"Okay, I got it: In a world of imperfections, you are the one exception and I love you 365 days a year." Dez said.

"You do realize we're not in a romantic drama movie right?" Austin asked.

"Yes." Dez confirmed.

"Just making sure... you sound like Ally." Austin mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Trish, I've never even felt like this." Ally mumbled.<p>

"Nothing's harder than watching the one you love, love someone else." Trish pointed out.

"You are depressing me now." Ally complained.

"Sorry, I only speak the truth." Trish smiled. Ally couldn't contain her eye roll.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Ally ran up to Austin in the food court.<p>

"I have something to confess!" They both shouted.

"You first." They both said.

"You go first." Austin finally said.

"I... sorta... feel... I like..." Ally couldn't say it, not to his face. She pulled out her phone and texted him. Then his ringtone went off. He checked his messages.

"Ally?" He looked at her, she shrugged and smiled.

"I know. I feel the same way, sorry." Austin laughed.

"Sorry about what?" Ally asked.

"This." Austin kissed her. The food court was filled with, "Ohhs" and "Awww"s and "Young love"s.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I didn't really like the first part, but the second part with Dez and Trish trying to convince their friends I sorta like. <strong>


	11. Getting Kicked Out of Walmart

**Yeah, Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish go to walmart... this'll be funny. And Ally's a little less... Ally, shes more brave like Austin and Dez.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, if we're gonna win this bet with Michael, we have to split up." Austin said, Michael was Trish's cousin, he bet them that they couldn't get kicked out of walmart. Big mistake.<p>

"Okay! Me and Dez, you and Ally." Trish dragged Dez away from them before they could protest, they were going to bond whether they agreed with it or not!

"Okay... what first?" Ally asked.

"Um, how about we... play... tag?" Austin suggested.

"Sound easy enough. You're it!" She tagged his arm before running towards the dairy section.

"Oh it's on!" Austin chased her before he lost her.

* * *

><p><em>Trish and Dez<em>

"I've got the perfect one. See that camera over there?" Trish asked, pointing to a security camera.

"Yeah." Dez nodded.

"Go right up to it, stare at it like it's a mirror, and pick your nose." Trish said.

"Gross! I love it!" Dez ran over and... started... well... digging for gold. Trish laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Austin and Ally<em>

"Okay... you caught me." Ally was panting, Austin had caught up with her near the canned vegetables and soups.

"Yeah, how about no more tag?" Ausitn suggested, holding his side, where a cramp was forming.

"Deal." The shook hands.

"Wanna put random stuff in people's carts?" Austin asked, stretching.

"Oh fun!" Ally laughed. Austin grabbed an abandon basket and started throwing stuff in. He had a couple cans of soup, some diapers.

"You know what'll be fun?" Ally could barley contain her laughter as the idea formed in her mind.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Buying a bunch of womens's stuff and putting it in a man's cart." Ally said.

"Haha, yeah. Where do we start?" Austin asked.

"A ladies unmentionables."

"Good lord." Austin sighed as she dragged him away.

* * *

><p><em>Trish and Dez<em>

"You know you have to distract the manager right?" Trish asked Dez. He nodded. "And while he's distracted, I'll sneak into his office." Trish continued.

"Yes." Dez walked over to find the manager. He started talking to him. Trish snuck towards the office and got on the intercom.

"Now the party don't start 'till I walk in!" Trish sang, nearly cracking up. The manager's eyes shot towards her, she laughed and ran out the office, Dez was right behind her. The manager rolled his eyes, "Stupid teenagers."

* * *

><p><em>Austin and Ally<em>

They'd put alot of ladies undergarmets in this big bald man's cart. And snuck away without getting caught.

"So what do ya wanna do next?" Austin asked.

"Go get a cart." Ally smiled. Austin went and got one.

"Okay, we need some foam swords and nerf shields. TO THE TOY SECETION!" Ally screamed, hopping in the cart.

"AND AWAY!" Austin added, pushing the cart towards the toys.

* * *

><p><em>Trish and Dez<em>

Trish was holding up one of those universal remotes. She stood on a chair.

"I GOT THE POWER!" She started dancing.

"Trish, you're gonna get us kicked out." Dez said.

"That's the point." Trish put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Dez laughed. Trish chased him down the camping aisle.

* * *

><p><em>Austin and Ally<em>

"Ready?" Ally asked.

"Oh yeah." Austin replied. Ally was holding a plastic shield in one hand and a foam sword in the other. Austin pushed the cart down the aisle. Ally was screaming, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

"We're under attack!" Austin added.

* * *

><p><em>Trish and Dez<em>

"Shh, someone's coming." Trish whispered, just loud enough for Dez to hear. A lady with a basket walked towards the clothes rack.

"Can I help you?" Trish asked.

"No thanks." the lady said, she took a blue dress off the rack.

"Uh-uh, honey blue is not your color." Trish shook her head. The lady gave her a confused look but continued toward the rack that Dez was hiding in.

"Pssst! Pick me!" Dez whispered from inside the clothes rack. The lady glanced over at Trish.

"What are you lookin' at me for?" Trish started sorting through some shoes.

"PICK ME!" Dez shrieked a little louder. The lady turned pale, dropped her basket, and rushed away quickly. Dez came out and high fived Trish.

* * *

><p><em>Austin and Ally<em>

"You brought the walkie talkie right?" Ally asked.

"Duh." Austin continued taping it to the back of the barbie. Then they hid in the next aisle. A lady and her little girl walked towards the doll.

"Psst, I know where you live." Austin giggled into the other walkie talkie. They heard the little girl gasp and say, "Mommy, barbie is talking to me." Ally covered her mouth to make sure she didn't get them caught.

"Wanna be best friends?" Austin asked. The little girl screamed and her mom picked her up and quickly walked away.

"Oh that was awesome." Ally high fived Austin.

"Oh no, a plan that genius deserves a hug." Austin gave Ally a bear hug.

"Genius? Whatttt?" Ally asked in that nervous voice she uses.

"Yeah, genius. It was sorta mean, but funny." Austin sighed.

"We probably scarred her for life." Ally said.

"Aw, now I feel bad." Austin mumbled.

"Come on, we still haven't gotten kicked out." Ally grabbed his hand and pulled him off to more trouble.

* * *

><p><em>Trish and Dez<em>

"I think it's dry." Dez tried to get the quarter he had just glued to the floor off.

"Yeah, let's watch and wait." Trish and Dez stood off near some electronics and waited. At least 10 people tried to pick it up. One little boy was sitting there for 5 minutes trying to get it off.

"MOMMY I WANT THE QUARTER!" The little boy screamed.

"Somebody seems like a brat." Trish mumbled to Dez.

"Yeah, I feel bad for his mom." Dez nudged Trish.

"Me too." Trish laughed.

"Looks like we're not getting that quarter off, let's go" Trish and Dez walked down towards the arts and crafts.

* * *

><p><em>Austin and Ally<em>

"Anybody do a double take yet?" Ally asked, they were staring at random people.

Without thinking, Austin started siging, "You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!" Finally one man looked back at Ally.

"I got new socks, wanna see?" she asked.

"Freak." The man mumbled, before walking away. Ally giggled.

"It worked." she smiled.

"But he called you a freak." Austin pointed out.

"Who cares? I don't know him?" Ally shrugged.

"Nice attitude." Austin high fived her.

* * *

><p><em>Trish and Dez<em>

Trish was waiting in the checkout line, because Dez wanted fruit gum.

"Is that your boyfriend?" the lady in front of her gestured to Dez.

"WHAT? NO!" Trish screamed. She looked at the lady behind her, when suddenly she got an idea.

"MOM!" she yelled.

"I'm not your mother..." the lady backed away.

"Please stop ignoring me... I love you!" Trish cried.

"You're crazy!" the lady yelled.

"Mommy... I love you." Trish turned back towards the cashier, who was giving her weird looks.

"What?" Trish asked, like the sudden outburst was totally normal.

"Yeah... you're gonna have to leave miss." A man in a walmart uniform said. Trish gave Dez a thumbs up.

"We did it?" Dez called.

"Yepp!" Trish replied, draggin him out of walmart.

"But what about my fruit gum?" he screamed, considering Trish never made it to the front of the checkout line.

* * *

><p><em>Austin and Ally<em>

"Good luck." Ally couldn't stop laughing. Austin was wearing a cops uniform (don't ask how they got it) and he had spray painted a nerf gun black.

"If this doesn't get us kicked out, I don't know what will." Austin started running around.

"BAD BOYS! BAD BOYS! WHATCHA GONNA DO? WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU?" he sang. An employee came up to him.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave." she said. Ally ran over to him and hugged him, Austin dropped the toy gun on the floor and frowned.

"We did it!" Ally screamed.

"We win the bet!" Austin agreed. They both happily left.

* * *

><p>"Michael, you owe us each 20 bucks." Austin said.<p>

"Actually, I owe you all 20 bucks. Which means you split it, which also means you get 5 bucks each." Michael laughed.

"What?" Trish screamed.

"You never clarified." Michael shruged. Trish chased him out the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee, some of these I would try, others... no. Which ones would you try?<strong>


	12. Stupid Guitar Picks Cause Trouble

**I have been diagnosed with strep throat. XP I feel like I got hit by a truck being driven by death himself. **

**Yeah, I never have and sadly, I probably never will own Austin and Ally. But a girl can dream. **

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

I needed more guitar picks, and did my dad think to order any? Nope. We might have had some old ones in the storage room. I hate that room. It's about the size of the practice room, except filled with dusty boxes of things we didn't sell. Literally anything we never sold. It smelled old and the door was so rusty it would squeak when you opened it. But I needed those stupid guitar picks. So I ventured up to that old room.

"Dez and Austin, watch the store!" I called. Dez and Austin were the only people there I trusted at the momtent. Trish was surprisingly at her new job, she was actually working. But if that sounds weird and totally not like her, then you're right. She was only working there because theres this motivational speaker whose supposed to stop by and she wants to meet him.

So I opened the door to that storage room.

"Guys, if I'm not back in 10 minutes then call for help!" I joked. Dez laughed and Austin smiled and rolled his eyes. Honestly, I was only semi-joking. You've never seen this room and the amount of clutter in it. I hope for your safety that you never do have to see it. You might as well be taking a little stroll through the labyrinth. It's just that bad. Alright, that could quite possibly be an overexageration.

As soon as I walked in the room the smell of dust overwhelmed me. I closed the door and started rummaging around for some guitar picks.

And that's how I started the avalanche. Box after box fell around me. I sighed, how did I manage to cause trouble where I went? I went for the door, it was stuck.

"HELP!" I screamed.

I heard Austin's muffled voice, "Be right back!" He managed to get the door open.

"Hey, Ally, what's up-"

"DON'T CLOSE THAT- door..." But it was too late. He had closed the door.

"It's just a door." He tried to open it.

"You just locked us in here!" I screamed.

"In my defense you didn't warn me until after it was already nearly too late." He protested.

"Just help me with these boxes." I picked a few up, causing a few more to fall.

"Oh! Boxes! Let's get creative!" He clapped happily and started arranging some boxes.

Some how, some way he'd made two little make shift chairs and we'd stacked the boxes against one wall. We'd screamed for Dez many times, but either he left or he couldn't hear us, because he didn't come to help.

"I'm bored." Austin said, blowing bubbles.

"Why do you have bubble suryp?" I asked.

"In case I ever get trapped somewhere. You only get locked in a freezer full of chickens once." Austin sighed.

"Huh?" That really got my attention.

"It's a long story." Austin laughed.

"And we've got plenty of time." I said.

"Alright, well so Dez has this cousin up in Montana with a huge farm. And one summer, Dez and I went up there. So one day, his cousin tells us that he's going to go into town the next morning, and he asked us to watch the farm. So Dez and I are just standing there blowing bubbles when this wolf comes along and starts terrorizing the chickens. So Dez and I did the only thing that came to mind. We tried to haul the chickens somewhere safe. And we got them all in the barn, except the cows didn't like them there. So we sorta took them in the house, where he had this humongous freezer. So we all got in the freezer. And Dez and I were so bored because we'd left our bubbles outside. That's why I never go anywhere without bubbles."

"Interesting story..." I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't really that long if you sum it up." He sighed.

"DEZ!" I kicked the door. Silence...

"So... your turn." he said.

"My turn?" I asked.

"I just told a story, your turn to tell a story." he shrugged.

"A story? I'm not good at telling stories."

"Then sing a song."

"So a story? What kind?"

"No, come on. Now I wanna hear a song." He smiled.

"Why? I can come up with a good story." I said.

"Do you have your book?" He asked.

"No." I replied.

"SONG! Please." He begged.

"Why don't you sing the song?" I asked.

"Cuz I don't wanna sing the song." he said.

"You do it."

"You."

"You."

"You!"

"Hi guys!" Dez finally opened the door with a milkshake in his hands.

"NOT NOW!" Austin and I screamed. He sighed and shut the door.

"You sing a song!" Austin shouted.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I don't."

"Please, even for me?" He made puppy dog eyes. I couldn't stand the puppy dog eyes.

I eventually sighed, "Alright, fine. Which song?" I asked.

"Any." He responed.

"Wait was that, Dez?" I asked, finally looking at the door.

"I think so... DEZ!" Austin and I began banging on the door.

"Oh... so now your not gonna yell at me?" Dez asked through the door.

"Yes, now please let us out." Austin begged.

"Hm... I don't think so." He said.

"DEZ!" I yelled.

"Alright, I was kidding." He opened the door.

"Yay! Who wants lunch?" Austin asked.

"To the food court!" I shouted.

"And away!" Austin threw one hand in the air as the 3 of them locked arms and walked out the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that chapter totally did not turn out as good as I thought. It turned out TERRIBLE! Don't judge be, I'm sick. :P Be happy I updated at all. I promise the next one will be a reader requested chapter... :D R&amp;R!<strong>


	13. LA Breaks Hearts

**This is sort of another "TELL HIM ALLY! TELL HIM! TELL HIM! TELL HIM"! type chapter. 3 more reviews and we get to 40. God, you guys rock.**

* * *

><p>"I have huge news!" Austin walked into Sonic Boom, where luckily his 3 best friends were already hanging out.<p>

"Really?" Trish asked, mocking his happy tone.

"Yes! There's this HUGE clubowner and he wants to be a regular preformer at his club." Austin's voice got quiet as he spoke.

"That's amazing!" Ally screamed.

"It's in Los Angeles." Austin blurted out.

"Oh." Suddenly everyone was silent.

"Yeah..." Austin sighed.

"I don't think I should go. Surprisingly, my parents said yes, but... I don't think I could leave you guys." He looked at all his friends one-by-one.  
>"No! NO! We can't... you can't... you have to go." Ally stopped him.<p>

"But I can't just-"

"Come on man." Dez said.

"Seriously?" Austin asked.

"Yes. This is too amazing to not take this." Trish pointed out.

"Thanks, you guys are awesome!" He ran out of the looked at Ally and Dez, possibly wondering which would cry first.

It was Dez, surprise surprise.

"He's my best friend." Dez mumbled, he walked out the store.

"Aw, even_ I _feel bad for him." Trish sighed.

"I'm not gonna cry." Ally told herself, "I will not cry." Trish walked over to her.

"Are you gonna cry?" asked Trish.

"I don't know." Ally replied.

"Do you want to cry?" Trish asked.

"I don't know." Ally mumbled, her voice cracking.

"You're gonna cry." Trish told her, sounding sympathetic.

"Yeah, I know." Ally cried.

"If you don't want him to go, then just tell him." Trish said.

"I can't, this opportunity is just... too awesome." Ally sobbed.

"Let's get out of public." Trish looked at all the people staring at them and dragged her best friend upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Here, sign this good bye card for Austin." Ally said.<p>

"How are you feeling about this?" Dez asked her, Trish had told him about Ally's little breakdown.

"Fine, I think we can get through this together." She unenthusiastically hit Dez's arm, seeming very unconvincing. She was very upset.

"Ally, just tell him you don't want him to go." Trish said.

"I can't, he has to go. This could be just what his career needs."

"But Ally-"

"No, you know what. Us being upset is just going to hold him back, so... he doesn't even get a card." Ally threw it in the trash.

"Oh, Ally. Just tell him, it's tearing you apart." Trish said.

"I know how you feel, it's not helping me either." Dez mumbled.

"I can't believe he's really gonna go." Ally started crying again.

"I know, me too." Trish began crying for the first time. Dez, felt left out, so he started crying too. They all came together and comforted each-other.

"What's going on...?" Austin asked, walking up behind them.

"We were..." Ally stopped.

"We were practicing acting, you know how Ally has drama for her 6th period?" Trish asked.

"Oh, cool. Not bad." Austin nodded.

Thanks." Ally wiped her eyes.

"Yeah." Dez crossed his arms sadly.

"So... I'm leaving for the airport in a few hours. LA is a long long way away." Austin sighed.

"Yepp, it's all the way across the country. That's pretty far." Trish nodded, she seemed like the only one capable of saying more then 2 words.

* * *

><p>"So... I'm going." Austin sighed, getting in the car, he hadn't closed the door yet.<p>

"Goodbye." Ally hardly choked the words out before she began waving.

"Bye." Trish waved.

"See ya." Dez nearly stopped talking and cried before he waved his best friend goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Austin sighed. Everyone could only nod.

"Miss you too." Trish said, seeing as she was the only one who could talk.

"Alright, call you when I get there." Austin said.

"Uh-huh." Trish mumbled. He closed the door and it began to drive away.

"I can't believe he's really gone." Ally immediatly cried to her best friends.

"I know." Dez mumbled.

"It'll be alright, at least we know he's gonna do great things in LA." Trish sighed, they all began to cry.

"See? I knew you guys would miss me!" Austin stomped up to them.

"What are you still doing here?" Ally screamed, still crying.

"I knew you guys would miss me! I knew it!" Austin sounded upset.

"Of course we would miss you, idiot!" Trish yelled.

"Yeah, of course we'd miss you!" Ally cried.

"Then why'd you let me go?" Austin looked at her, everyone got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about to LA.

"I don't why I let you go." Ally sighed.

"I didn't want to go to LA!" Austin told them.

"We thought we'd be holding you back." Dez said.

"From what? My best friends?" He asked.

"I love you guys." Austin said.

"We love you too. Ally smiled.

"I could never go anywhere regarding my career without a manager! Or my best friend/director!" Austin looked at Trish and Dez.

"Or my songwriter, my partner,my best friend." Austin looked at Ally.

"I'm glad you didn't leave." Ally hugged him.

"I'm glad I didn't leave too." He hugged her back.

"I'm glad we got our Austin&Ally back." Trish and Dez laughed.

Trish's POV

Austin and Ally were too wrapped up in their stupid hug to laugh. It was just a hug. Okay... now they were kissing.

"Wanna go get some pie?" Dez asked, like our two best friends kissing was no biggie. Aw, we knew it'd happen sometime or another.

"Sure, why not." We walked over to the food court. What a perfect end to such an unperfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>That was way too short. Sorry, I'll try harder next time, I swear I'm working on the other three chapters I think I mentioned, the swimming chapter, the chess chapter, and the red vines chapter. I SWEAR I SWEAR I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON THEM! :D Love you alls! R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. Maybe Rainy Days Aren't So Bad

**Awwwww, R5inmysoul... 40th reviewer! I HAD to give that shout out! 40 reveiws is a HUGE deal for me! You guys are just so... awesome. That's the word. Gosh, I love you! I'm gonna do the R5inmysoul requested chapter... finally! I'll do the same with 50. The 50th reviewer gets to request a chapter!**

**I don't own them, but I'm so happy I can't even act upset about it! :P **

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want any ice cream?" Austin asked Ally again.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure." She smiled, "thanks anyway."

"No problem. So why did you want to come to the beach... they called for rain today. I don't think they were lieing." Austin pointed to the gray sky, he had never really been fond of rainy beach days.

"I don't know, it seems sorta peacful when it rains at the beach." Ally shrugged.

"I think I know a place." Austin stopped mid-thought. He grabbed Ally's hand and ran down towards some rocks.

"Where are we going?" Ally asked once they stopped, totally ignoring the fact he was still holding her hand.

"Almost there." He replied, climbing up onto another rock, he reached down and pulled Ally up.

"Wow, you can pretty much see everything from up here." Ally commented.

"I know." Austin agreed, it was a small cave where the back wall was rounded off and there was a bunch of grass and tiny flowers growing up through the rock. Austin moved a little closer to Ally, causing the scoop of ice cream to fall down off the rock and hit the sand many feet below. He looked down and realized he was still holding her hand, but she hadn't said anything yet, meaning either she didn't care or she didn't notice.

"We should go for a swim before the waters get rough. The beach is hardly ever this quiet." Ally sighed.

"Did you just suggest going in the water?" Austin stared at her with his eyes wide open.

"Yes." Ally sighed.

"We had better get down there before you change your mind." Austin hopped off the rock and helped Ally down. They climbed the rest of the way down.

Ally and Austin... or Austin and Ally waded into the water slowly. Austin was a little bit ahead of Ally.

"You do realize there are SHARKS in the water?" Ally asked.

"Just a second ago you were suggesting this." Austin laughed.

"Yeah... but now I'm sorta second guessing myself..." Ally mumbled. Austin rolled his eyes.

"You're never supposed to second guess yourself." Austin grumbled.

"Yeah but... look, it's starting to rain." Ally sighed, she was right, it was drizzling and Austin knew it would only get worse.

"It's a shame our day at the beach had to be cut short." Austin complained.

"Who says we have to leave?" Ally asked, looking back at the rocks.

"Fine." Austin agreed.

* * *

><p>"It's kind of nice up here." Ally smiled.<p>

"Yeah, it's quiet and it feels sorta safe." Austin shrugged, sitting down in the cave. At least now they had the chance to dry.

"Wow, it's sure raining out there." Ally stared outside, the rain was really coming down now. She began wringing out her wet hair.

"Shouldn't we leave?" Austin asked, also looking at the rain.

"Not yet." Ally sighed. "I'm not ready to go back to reality."

"Me niether. Sometimes you really just need time." Austin nodded. They both sat silently for a moment, still looking out at the weather.

"Thanks for coming to the beach. Sorry it rained, and possibly created another bad memory." Austin laughed a little.

"No, not exactly a bad memory. I realized something, well 2 things." She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"What are they?" Austin asked.

"One, I know why I've always had such a bad time at the beach, I've been with my dad, been with Trish, I've never just been with you. You make the beach fun." Ally smiled at him.

"Really? Thanks." Austin smiled back. "What's the second thing?" he asked.

"I'm in love with somebody." Ally mumbled.

"Who?" Austin asked.

"I don't wanna say." Ally said.

"Then why'd you bring it up?"

"Well... I thought I wanted to say, but then I realized I didn't." She sighed.

"Oh. Well... you still tell me when you want." Austin said.

"Thanks, you'll be the first I tell."

"Trish doesn't even know?" Austin asked, amazed.

"I'm not even sure _I_ know how I feel." Ally sighed, mostly to herself.

"It's okay. Sometimes people need alone time to think." Austin pointed out.

"Right." Ally agreed.

"Ready to go?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." Ally stood up.

They left the beach.

* * *

><p>"Austin?" Ally asked on the sidewalk.<p>

"Huh?" Austin turned and looked at her, before they parted ways to go to their houses.

"It's you." Ally replied, before walking away. Austin didn't need to hear anything else, he knew exactly what she meant by that.

"I'm in love with you too." Austin whispered, he watched her go inside her house before he continued to his, which was just two blocks away. Maybe he could get used to rainy days at the beach after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, even I had nothing bad to say about that one, EXCEPT for one thing, the chapter idea was swimming, and there was like 5 seconds of them in the water. I might just have to rewrite it. 50th reviewer gets their request done!<strong>


	15. Cujo

**Hello my friends, readers, and fellow Auslly shippers! If you think this plot sounds familiar, it's cuz it's from the T.V. show Friends. I love that show! I liked Rachael with Joey... hence the reason this is based off of a scene with them together... yeah, that's all I got. **

**I don't own it, yeah, rub salt in the wound. :P**

* * *

><p>"So what movie should we watch?" Austin asked, shuffling through some movies while sitting cross legged on the floor in the practice room.<p>

"I don't care." Ally replied. It was the weekly movie night, Trish and Dez canceled on them at the very last second. Dez had to take his lobster to the vet or something, and Trish didn't give an explanation. The four of them had made plans to hang out together multiple times, but Trish and Dez always seemed to cancel just as soon as it was too late for Austin and Ally to back out too. They had forced the two best friends to hang out together ALOT latley.

"If you don't pick, I will make you watch a scary movie." Austin threatened.

"Go ahead." Ally challenged.

"Alright, I will." He said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's not scary. But it is Cujo." Austin shrugged.<p>

"What's Cujo?" Ally asked.

"You've never seen Cujo?" Austin's eyes widened.

"No." Ally rolled her eyes, "What's the big deal?"

"Bascially EVERYONE has seen Cujo." Austin gasped.

"Not me, what's it about?" Ally asked.

"I can't tell you." Austin said. His phone went off.

"Be right back, go ahead and start the movie, I've seen it a MILLION times." He laughed before leaving. Ally shrugged and put the DVD in the DVD player.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Ally was curled up on the couch in the practice room staring at the T.V. Austin walked through the door.

"Oh thank god you're here! How could you leave me here to watch Cujo alone? And what the hell is wrong with that dog?" Ally asked quickly.

"Uh... it has rabies." Austin replied, nearly laughing.

"Well sit down, watch the rest of the movie with me." Ally invited him in. He sat on the piano bench.

"What do you think your doing?" Ally almost yelled.

"Sitting down." Austin replied.

"All the way over there? No. You need to come over here and protect me!" Ally laughed.

"I thought horrer movies didn't scare you." Austin mocked her.

"They don't... but seriously, what's wrong with the dog?" Ally looked at him as he joined her on the couch.

"I told you, I think a bat gave it rabies. I don't remember." Austin shrugged.

"That's Cujo!" Ally screamed, pointing rapidly at the T.V. screen.

"I know, Ally. I know." Austin laughed now.

"Oh! He just came out of nowhere!" Ally screamed.

"Ally, he was sitting right there." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I can't look!" Ally buried her face in Austin's shirt. Austin was extremly surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

_Austin's POV_

Wow, I never really noticed how shiny her hair was. Or how it smelled like strawberries. Or how she fit so perfectly in my arms. Or how she smelled so nice. Or how she was so small and warm. Oh god, Austin, you can't start thinking like this. She's your BEST FRIEND, your PARTNER. If you start developing feelings like this, it could ruin everything. Snap out of it! Snap yourself out of it! I couldn't help but smell her hair, please don't judge me! You've never smelled her hair! It smells so happy and meadowy. Alright, meadowy isn't exactly a word. But still... so nice. So pretty. Man, someone smack me. I certainly should NOT feel like this towards her. And especially if she didn't feel the same way. THAT would suck. Suddenly, she stopped panicing. I looked down, ohhhh she was asleep... in my arms. Yeah, this is really not helping my situation of getting over her. Maybe... if I like get a new girlfriend. No, that would never work. Ally looked up at me.

"Austin, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" Uh-oh, what WAS I doing now?

"You keep running your fingers through my hair." Ally responded. I just now realized that, I continued to run my hands through her thick brown curls.

"Sorry." I replied, resting my hand on her back.

"It's okay." She smiled before closing her eyes again. I pulled her closer to me, I couldn't exactly help it, it was like a relfex. I'm sorry, it's not like I wanted her THAT close to me. Alright, so maybe I did. We were really that close, so close she was almost curled into a ball on my lap. I couldn't believe she was almost 17, she was so small. So light. Alright Austin, enough dwelling on your stupidty and vulnerabilty for one night. I rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes. This was pretty nice. Yeah, yeah I could get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, yeah, this was really based on that episode of Friends, I can't remember what the episode was called... but if you've seen the show you'll know what I'm talking about. Surpirsingly enough, I didn't get this idea from watching the show, I got it from talking to my cousin while sitting on the porch of my uncle's house. 5 more reviews and we reach 50! Remember 50th reviewer gets a request! And The Red Vines chapter will most likely be next. :) R&amp;R... or A&amp;A, as in Austin &amp; Ally. Haha, I amuse myself...<strong>


	16. Why I Kissed You

**This is sorta a random chapter inspired by reading Ross Lynch's tweets. It literally had NOTHING to do with any of them, but I sort of feel inspired! I just now got a twitter, feel free to follow me at percabeth619 please? I don't have any followers. :( Not that I'm begging... okay maybe I am...**

**So anyways, I did go a rewrite the chapter "Finally Falling For Austin" and obviously I renamed it. Thank you R5inmysoul! I think this one is going to be better!**

**Dez: Nope, still doesn't own us! ...Thank all that is holy and good.**

**Me: HEY!**

* * *

><p>"Dad! I left my book at Sonic Boom, I'll be back." I stuck my head in the bedroom of my father. It was 3 in the morning, and I really did need my book. I had this melody that I couldn't afford to lose.<p>

"Okay... be safe." He mumbled sleepily. I put some shoes on, and still in my pajamas, I ran to the mall.

* * *

><p>I went directly upstairs, I was pretty sure I'd left my book on the piano bench.<p>

"AHH!" I screamed as I walked into the room. Austin was sitting on the floor staring at a carton of Orange Juice.

"Oh, hi Ally." He mumbled sadly.

"Okay, two questiones. 1: Why are you staring at Orange Juice? And 2: What are you doing here?" I shouted.

"Couldn't sleep." He sighed.

"And you can't not sleep at your house?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare that took place in the house. How was I supposed to stay in the place I got murdered with a banana?" He rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious.

"Yeah, I'm really gonna need an answer on that Orange Juice thing..." I couldn't focus without knowing why he was staring at juice.

"It helps me relax. Don't ask." He shook his head, picking up the orange juice and rising from the floor.

"Why'd you bring Dougie?" I asked, picking the dolphin up off the small table beside the door.

"I couldn't just leave him in the murder house!" Austin exclaimed, then he seemed to shake himself back to reality, "You came for your book didn't you?" He asked, picking my book up off the paino bench.

"Drop the book." I said calmly.

"Drop the dolphin." He said back, eyeing Dougie.

"Same time?" I asked. He nodded. We both reached a space between us and dropped what the other wanted. Austin hugged Dougie against his chest while I checked my book to make sure everything was okay. It was, of course. Austin yawned and sat back on the floor. I put my back to the wall and slid down so I was sitting.

"So, how's life?" He asked, like we haven't seen eachother in years.

"The same. How 'bout you?"

"We haven't hung out enough latley." He sighed.

"Last week we got lost in the woods and kidnapped by two creepy stalker guys. Isn't that enough bonding?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Ally... seriously. I think we might be... drifting apart." He says it like it's an awful disease. Well, when it comes to us, it kind of is.

"So... what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, just talk." He suggested.

"Alright. About what?" I questioned.

"Um, how about... Dez's crazy stunts." He laughed.

"Yeah, remember that one time he ordered 30 gallons of ice cream?" I recalled the memory.

"Uh-huh! And remember when he broke that tuba and we didn't tell you because- uh oh..." Austin stopped mid-memory.

"That's what happened to that tuba?" I screamed.

"Sorry..." Austin sighed.

"You guys will be the death of me." I mumbled.

"No, you can't die on us." He laughed.

"Would you guys stop breaking instruments?" I asked.

"That may never happen, it's mostly Dez though." He told me.

"Aw, that's wrong, go placing the blame on your best friend." I rolled my eyes. He got up and took a plastic cup out the drawer.

"Orange juice?" He asked, pouring the juice into the cup.

"No." I shook my head.

"How long have you just been sitting here?" I asked, standing up too.

"About an hour, just until you came in." He put the orange juice down.

"Oh." I said, we must've been running out of things to talk about.

"So..." he said akwardly.

"So." I muttered, very intelligent.

"How's the weather?" He asked.

"Dark. It's 3:30 a.m." I replied.

"Right... wanna write a song?" He blurted out.

"Please." I stood up, grabbing my book, and sat at the piano bench. He slid onto the bench beside me.

"Okay, what are we writing about?" I questioned.

"Um... shall we pick a paper from the topic hat?" He suggested. The topic hat was this old hat from one of Trish's insane jobs that she never returned. Dez and Trish spent almost an hour writing down random topics for songs in case of a time like this, and they put them in the hat. We didn't use it often, because usually I had what I wanted to write a song about already planned out.

"Alright..." he put his hand in the hat and ruffled through the papers.

"Oh hurry up." I sighed.

"Okay, got one." He pulled the paper out.

"Falling in love?" I asked, looking at the small piece of paper.

"I guess." He put the paper back. How on earth were we supposed to write a song about falling in love?

"Alright, here we go." I sat there, then my melody from earlier came back. I started playing.

"I think it should be a duet." He blurted out randomly.

"What? No. I don't sing." I reminded him.

"Alright, we don't even have to sing it in front of anyone." He crossed his arms.

"Fine, just for fun." I agreed, playing my tune again.

"You should start." He said. I thought on how to begin the song. Dallas floated into my mind, the guy with the hair that's the color of maple syrup, and then how maple syrup goes on pancakes, and how pancakes are Austin's favorite food, and how Austin was sitting right next to me. Woah, how did my thoughts get from Dallas to Austin. This song was about falling in love. Not your best friend. Alright, back to Dallas, his caring eyes, and how that was in book, and how Austin read my book, and how Austin was right next to me. STOP THAT, ALLY! Okay, why can't I get Austin out of my head?

Dallas, Dallas, Dallas!

No, Ally, what you want to say is, Austin, Austin, Austin!

Stop that!

Why do I keep thinking about Austin? Alright, maybe, just maybe, I had an itty bitty crush on him. But really, so small you would never know it was there. Alright? Okay, is it that obvious? I hate when you like someone and then you know you shouldn't but you just can't help it. Ugh, being a teenager who really likes two different guys is really really hard.

"I think I'm ready." I said eventually.

"About time, you were all wondering in your thoughts I was thinking you drifted off into space." He laughed. I thought for a moment about how I wanted to say it.

_Suddenly_

_My choice is clear_

_I knew when only you and I were standing here_

That's really all I had so far.

"Okay, I'll think of something." He put on his thinking face.

"Got it." He played a couple keys and began.

_And beautiful_

_Is all I see_

_It's only you_

_I know it's true_

_It has to be_

He stopped with the piano and picked up a guitar. I turned around to see what he was doing. I got the idea, I didn't even have to think anymore. My emotions were writing the song for me, he played while I sang.

_Ally:_

_Well that money isn't worth a thing if you didn't earn it_

_You don't desrve it_

_True love doesn't cost a thing_

_And if you try to buy it_

_You can't return it_

_Austin:_

_No, no, no, no_

_Ally:_

_Well your friends are doing all the same things_

_And my friends say look at what you're wastin'_

_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Cause suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling_

_Falling_

_Finally falling_

_Falling_

_I don't need all the finer things_

_Diamond rings and nothing_

_So show me something_

_Cause love is all I need_

_All I ever wanted_

_And now I've got it (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_My friends are wondering what you're thinking_

_And your friends, they probably think the same thing_

_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_

_Cause suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling_

_Falling_

_Finally falling_

_Falling_

_If you can't find a love when you're in it_

_Just forget it_

_It would change your mind once you get it_

_Don't you get it?_

_Cuz we did it (we did it)_

_Yeah we did it (we did it)_

_Well we did it (We really really did it!)_

_Cause suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling_

_Falling_

_Finally falling_

_Falling_

_And suddenly I can see what I didn't before_

_And I don't care what they say anymore_

_Cause I'm falling_

_Falling_

_Finally falling_

_Falling_

_Finally falling_

_Falling_

_Finally falling_

_Falling_

"That was awesome!" He high fived me.

"Yeah... kind of..." I blushed a little bit. We both sat there looking at each-other, not really sure what to say. I may never know why he kissed me, but I did know I didn't mind it.

_Austin's POV_

The first thought in my mind? AUSTIN YOU ARE AN IDIOT! The second thought in my mind? Wow, Ally's lips are soft. Oh my gosh we're still kissing! She pulled away first. Oh god, what if she didn't want you to kiss her? Okay, deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Okay, better now. She looked away from me. Alright, Austin, you have to say something, you can't just sit there quietly like an idiot. But of course that's what you're doing. Just sitting there.

_Ally's POV_

Oh no, I pulled away. Now he's going to think I didn't want him to kiss me. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't even know if I wanted him to kiss me. On one hand, I really liked him, but on the other hand, what if he only did it on like a splurge of the moment type thing? What if he didn't like me but kissed me because we were so close to each-other, or it was a love song. I stood up and walked out the room.

_Austin's POV_

"Ally! Wait!" I chased her out the room. It was still dark outside, but it was about 4:30 now. The sun would come up in a few hours though.

"Ally." I ran between her and the door. She didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry." I told her.

"Me too, for two reasons, one, I'm sorry because you're sorry. And two, I'm sorry it took you so long to do that." she mumbled quietly. She was sorry that I was sorry?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "Why do guys have to be so clueless?"

"What?" I was becoming frustrated.

"You're so... blind!" She stormed out the store. Leaving me confused as ever.

* * *

><p>"Austin! What did you do to Ally?" Trish seemed angry as she stomped up to me in the food court.<p>

"I don't know." I told her.

"You kissed her then apologized?" She screamed.

"I guess..."

"Guys are morons." She punched my arm.

"Ow!" I shouted.

"That's for randomly kissing her." Then she punched me again harder.

"And that's for apologizing for it." She grumbled.

"Huh?"

"Um, Mr. Clueless, obviously she's falling for you, and unless you want her to get hurt, I suggest you catch her." She said before walking away. Wow, I know some confusing girls.

"Hi, Ally." I said, walking into Sonic Boom, where she was working with customers.

* * *

><p>"Hi." She turned to a customer was was impatiently waiting for their customized guitar.<p>

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Busy." She replied.

"It'll only take a minute." I said.

"Later." She still wasn't looking at me.

"Come on, this is important." I told her, then she turned and looked at me.

"And what's so improtant you had to come here and inturrupt me while I'm working?" She asked, seeming a little bitter.

"I wanted to say sorry... for saying sorry." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I'm also sorry for being blind." I sighed.

"Moon, stop confusing me." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Oh, so I'm Moon now. You can't even call me Austin anymore?" I asked.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, she put up the 'closed' sign and we went to the foor court.

"Ally, the reason I said sorry wasn't because I regret kissing you, it's because I was afraid I'd ruin our 'just friends' friendship."

"Don't you think you did that after kissing me?" She asked.

"Okay, maybe." I admitted, "But seriously, I don't regret kissing you, but I do kind of regret apologizing for it." I shrugged.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Apology accepted?" I asked hopefully.

"Who said I was mad at you?" She looked up at me.

"So weren't mad at me?"

"I was mad at myself." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"I kind over-reacted. You weren't the only one a little in denial." She said.

"In denial?" I asked, what was she talking about?

"I like you, okay. You think I randomly made up that song on the spot without having an inspiration?" She laughed.

"I guess not, I just thought it was about Dallas, which is why I kissed you. I was afriad I was losing you to him." I told her.

"You could never lose me to him." She smiled.

"Thanks," I didn't know what else to say, "Wanna go get some pizza?" I suggested.

"Well, it _is _my lunch break, come on." She took my hand and we walked over to Pete's Pizza.

"Trish, I thought you were working at Flo's Meat Market." I said.

"I thought you two were just friends." She countered, smiling.

"Good one." Ally blushed.

"I didn't like Flo's Meat Market, I always smelled like raw meat." She sighed, "Anyway, can I take your order?"

* * *

><p><strong>You guys have to read "Are You Afraid?" by RossLover2012 it's amazing! <strong>

**Trish: Someone is in a creepy good mood. Bye everyone!**

**Austin & Ally: And keep on reviewing!**

**Dez: But no haters... we don't like them.**

**Me: We might just have ourseves some special guests in the 24th chapter... be thinking... cuz I know you'll love them. :D**


	17. Red Vines Vs Twizzlers

**YES! YES! YES! R5inmysoul you are so right! I totally did rush the ending and not enough of their feelings or thoughs on the situation! After I post the next 2 chapters I'll probably fix and repost! Thanks!**

**Oh shush, I already know... I DON'T OWN IT! Jeez people don't go rubbing it in my face...**

* * *

><p>"Did you get the snacks?" Ally asked Austin as she dragged Trish into the room. They were planning a make up movie night since the other one was just Austin and Ally. But now, Ally made sure Trish, blankets, and the movies would be there, and Austin made sure Dez, pillows, and the snacks would be there.<p>

So there Austin was, standing at the piano pouring chips into a bowl. Dez was sprawled out on the floor staring at the ceiling. Ally closed the door and Trish sat down beside Dez.

"Are those Red Vines? I love Red Vines!" Ally giggled, running towards the piano.

"Me too! Dez likes Twizzlers. GO TEAM RED VINES!" Austin high fived Ally.

"Ewww, Red Vines? Twizzlers rock!" Trish laughed. Then she turned sort of pale and looked at Dez, realizing she had yet ANOTHER thing in common with him.

"One day you two will find out you both have another thing in common: love." Ally teased. Trish got up and started to go after her. But Austin stepped between them.

"Trish! You can't kill Ally!" Austin said.

"Why not?" Trish glared at Ally, who was right behind Austin.

"Because who else is going to write my songs?" Austin laughed, waiting for a reaction from Ally.

"HEY!" Ally punched his arm.

"I had a feeling that would make you angry." Austin smiled.

"So... back to more important things than Trish killing Ally... HOW CAN YOU TWO LIKE RED VINES?" Dez shouted.

"That's more important than Trish killing Ally?" Austin asked, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you!" Ally shouted, shooting Dez a quick glare.

"Besides... Twizzlers are the best candy ever." Trish dragged the convorsation back from a couple seconds ago.

"But Red Vines have no preservatives!" Ally debated.

"Twizzlers are smoother!" Dez pointed out. Austin looked at him.

"Red Vines have less than 5 ingridients!" Trish yelled.

"Twizzlers were made first! They're the veterans!" Austin challenged.

"Oh my gosh, how did you know that?" Ally looked amazed.

"Candy is my department of knowledge." Austin smiled.

"Oh." Ally nodded.

"What knowledge? Did you SEE your last report card?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"I said _candy _was my department of knowledge." Austin repeated.

"Whatever." Trish sighed, falling back on the blanket.

"Start the movie already." Trish complained.

"No until you admit Red Vines are better." Austin put his hands on his hips.

"Only girls do that." Ally took his hands off his hips.

"I knew that." Austin crossed his arms.

"Sure you did." Ally sighed.

"Come on, Dez, let's go get some Twizzlers." Trish made a face at Austin and Ally before walking towards the door.

"No! You're not bailing AGAIN!" Ally grabbed Trish's ankle and Austin pinned Dez's arms behind his back.

"Alright." Trish sighed, Ally dragged her over to the blanket and forced her to sit down. Austin did the same with Dez.

* * *

><p>By the time "Titanic" was over, Dez was snoring ontop of the piano (don't ask) and Trish was curled up on the blanket on the floor. Ally was about to dose off right as soon as there was a loud crash downstairs. She and Austin's eyes shot towards the door. They both stood up and took a few steps forward, they met at the door.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Austin whispered.

"Uh-huh." Ally replied, she gulped. She wasn't scared of horrer movies, but she never lived one.

"Stay here." Austin told her, Ally rolled her eyes so he couldn't see. As soon as he left the room and quietly shut the door, Ally followed him.

"Ally! What are you doing?" Austin whispered as quiet as possible.

"Coming with you." Ally replied. Austin sighed, but he creeped down the stairs, staying low. Ally was glad she was wearing quiet slippers for once, but not so happy she was wearing pajama pants and a tank top. It was cold downstairs. Austin hid behind the tuba and dragged Ally along with him.

_Ally's POV_

Austin and I were hiding behind tubas. You know why, I'm not even gonna explain it. But jeesh was it cold down there... and wow was Austin warm. Sorta like a campfire. Weird.

"See anything?" I asked. He shook his head. Then there were footsteps behind us.

I almost screamed.

Austin covered my mouth with his hand and whispered, "Just back away slowly." right in my ear. We backed right over to the stairs, where Austin yelled, "RUN!" I ran up the stairs so fast, I tripped and nearly caused him to fall. As he ran past me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the stairs and into the practice room. He slammed the door and collapsed on the floor, gasping for breath. Then the door flew open. It was dark and Austin grabbed some Red Vines to brace himself. He started beating whoever opened the door with the candy.

"Austin! Austin it's just me!" The voice was familiar.

"Flip the switch." I told Austin, since he was right by the light switch.

"Flip the switch, turn on the lighting, get it right, show 'em how it's done- sorry..." He blushed after belting out the begining of his own song.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked as Austin helped my dad off the floor.

"I came you check on you guys and got beat up with some Red Vines." He sighed.

"Sorry about that by the way." Austin shrugged.

"See? This is why Twizzlers are better." Trish had apparently woken up in all the comotion. Austin and I rolled our eyes and said at the same time, "Red Vines will always be the best."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll always be more of a Twizzlers person myself. But hey, that's just me! Which do you prefer? Team Twizzlers or Team Red Vines? <strong>

**MysteryGirl's requested chapter is up next! Remember, I'll do reviewer #60's request too! So review and hope you're lucky!**


	18. The Nicest Way To Shut Ally Up

**Oh my begizzles (yeah I made that word up) and the 60th reviewer was... AUSTIN, WHERE IS MY DRUMROLL?**

**Austin: Sorry. *Drum Roll***

**Me: That's better. And the 60th reviewer was... R5inmysoul! You're chapter might take me a little longer to write. Yeah alot of work! But I live for challenges, and maybe Austin and Ally can help set you guys up... :D Alright, 70th reviewer... review, and hope with a little luck = a possibilty of a request! **

**And it's time for MysteryGirl's requested chapter... Ally gets jealous! Ohhh!**

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

How did I feel after seeing Trish and Austin OBVIOUSLY on a date?

Angry? Not much.

Upset? A little more.

Jealous? Who me?

Pain? Just a little.

Confusion? Mostly.

Regret? Yep, that's the one.

I felt regret because, I regretted never telling him how I felt. And how could Trish, of all people, do this to me? My best friend. But fine, just... whatever. Their relationship wasn't going to ruin my life. Nope. I can go right on with my life. I can plaster on that famous Ally Dawson smile and everything will be okay, right? Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never be able to do that. I'm Ally. He's Austin. Together we've always been... Austin&Ally. Inseprable Austin&Ally. But apparently I'll always be a sister in his mind. I know this is something a guy would say, but I guess I'm stuck in the 'friend zone' for all eternity.

My life sucks doesn't it?

To have to be best friends with a sweet, caring, absolutley ADORABLE, guy and pretend nothing is wrong. You tell me if you could be "just friends" with Austin Moon. Yeah, I didn't think so. And sure, I could always find someone else and move on, but I'll never be as happy. I'll never get over him.

But that's what every teenage girl says about her first big crush, right?

Right. You can go ahead and say it, oh, Ally, it's just teenage hormones. Well you can take your teenage hormones and shove them up your-

"Ma'am?" Oops, there was a customer at the regiester.

"Sorry." I apologized to the man buying the guitar. I counted his money and handed over his $9.34 change and went back to me depressing thoughts.

I've liked other guys. There was Dallas. But this... felt... different in a way. So incredibly different. Whenever he'd bump my arm when we were playing the piano... it made my skin feel all tingly. The way he'd hug me after an amazing preformance gave me butterflies. This was different from Dallas and everyone else. Trish? She was my best friend in the entire world, and of course I'd drop nearly anything for her if she really needed me. But... I had my girl friends... and I had my guy friends... and I had Austin. See? He even has his own category! I'm not even sure what to call him. Best friend? Guy pal? Huge crush? You tell me what I label him as.

But the question _always _crossing my mind is, what did he label me? Sister? And how on earth could he be so oblivious? I know he was Austin... and he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but still, even HE should be able to see how I feel!

Speaking of the happy couple, guess who was sitting at a table in the food court. Now, you could call it stalking, you can call it creepy, call it whatever you want. But I closed the store for 10 minutes max and casually walked past their table... 6 times. I only caught snippets of the convorsation.

Trish: What did you want to ask me...

Austin: Would you like to... with me Friday?

Trish: Well of... what time?

Austin: How about 6...

Trish: Where?

Austin: Miss Suzy's Sou... I miss her.

Trish: Are you sure you... do this?

Austin: Of cour...

I stopped walking by, just incase they got suspicious. Besides, I had to go back and open up the store again.

Now, didn't it sound like Austin was asking Trish on a date? And to think she said yes! Call me a pathetic baby, but I swear I felt two tears roll down my cheeks. I pushed them off my face and walked to my dad's office door.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" his muffled voice barley came through the door.

"Can I take the rest of the day off? I don't feel so well." I sniffled for dramatic effect.

"Alright." There was a loud crash and a sigh in his office. I rolled my eyes and closed the store. Then, I headed home.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting on my couch throwing myself a pity party.<p>

Whoop whoop, not. Suddenly I got a text.

_From: Austin_

_Hey, Alls! I'm on my way over! B there soon! K?_

I didn't bother to reply, no matter what I said, he would be here anyway. He probably heard from my dad that I went home sick. And everytime I have the slightest cough he shows up at my doorstep with a pot of chicken soup and a year supply of tissues.

Why does he have to make me love him more?

Then there was a knock at my door. And who just happened to be standing there? Austin Moon with his red pot of soup, the bag of tissues, and a teddy bear nearly bigger than him. Which of course, made it bigger than me. He just let himself into my living room and tossed the bear on the couch. He took the soup in the kitchen and set the bag of tissues near the front door like it was his daily routine. He got a ceramic blue bowl out the cabinet and put the soup on the stove. Soon he brought the warm bowl into the living room and handed it to me before sitting beside me on the couch.

"Austin, I'm perfectly fine." I laughed.

"No, your dad told me you went home sick. Now eat your chicken soup." He pouted like a 5 year old.

"I'm not exactly sick." I mumbled, putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Come on you can tell me." He gave me puppy dog eyes. How could I resit the puppy dog eyes?

I took a deep breath, knowing this would take a minute or two, "Alright. Well, this morning I was on my way to Sonic Boom and I saw you and Trish, but I didn't think too much of it, alright maybe I did, and then later when you guys were in the food court I kept walking by to hear your convorsation and I heard you asking out Trish and I got a little jealous because I think I might be in love with you and oh my god did I really just say that, you know when I get nervous I start talking and talking and sometimes-" He pressed his lips against mine. I placed my hands on his shoulders and we sat there kissing, until he pulled away.

"Thanks for shutting me up." I giggled nervously. What would you do if he kissed you randomly out of the blue when he's dating your best friend- oh god, Trish.

"But Austin... you and Trish." Was all I managed to choke out. I was still a little shocked from that kiss.

"Ally... it's not what you think. It's totally taken out of context. I swear, I was practicing asking you out." He admitted, blushing a little.

"Why were you practicing?" I asked.

"Because you're... you. You're Ally Dawson, with the happy face, and the bright smile, and those big brown carmel eyes! Gosh, Ally. How am I supposed to look into those big brown eyes and not get lost in them? Not stutter? Not be nervous, Ally, why don't you see yourself the way I do?" Austin asked.

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"You're so pretty, you don't give yourself enough credit. And you're so talented, you can write songs, you can sing... of course you're dancing isn't the best but it's so cute! The way you can't dance, or do a cartwheel, or break the rules. Ally... we're total opposites but we just fit... so well together... and..." he sighed, for once, Austin Moon ran out of words. I was probably redder than a cherry from all the compliments he threw at me.

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" I smiled nervously, playing with the couch.

"Yes." He couldn't meet my eyes, like I'd yell at him.

"I think you're cute too..." I murmered, why was it so hard for us to say two simple things?

"So, I didn't practice for nothing. How would you like to go out on Friday night?" he finally looked at me. I smiled and kissed him again.

"What do you think?" I asked, still smiling. He smiled too.

**Alright, this is quite possibly one of my favorite chapters! :) Even I have nothing much to critisize, and the next chapter will be the date, don't worry you'll get to hear about it! Oh, thanks again to R5inmysoul for the interesting idea (I will get to work on it soon). This chapter brought to you by...**

**- MysterGirl**

**- Energy Drinks**

**- Snickers :P R&R I read everyone of them, and I'm not sure if I mentioned this, I believe someone asked, but AU means Alternate Universe. **


	19. Support Your Son

**Me: *Clears throat***

**Austin: Oh yeah, *drum roll***

**Me: And the 70th reviewer was... okay, Ally will tell you.**

**Ally: Finally! The 70th reviewer was... RosemaryPennykettle! Yeah, she knew it. Cuz she looked at the number of reviews! Duh! So... if you have an idea bad enough I guess you could wait and watch the reviews until it gets to 79 or something. Cuz I'll do the same for 80 reviews. So... I've got R5inmysoul and RosemaryPennykettle's ideas to work on. But this is a chapter I've thought about for a while and I think I've worked out the details... I'll fix that other chapter soon... I believe it was, gosh, now I can't remember... was it, "Finally Falling For Austin"? YEAH! That one! I'll fix it soon! Kay kay? :D REVIEW!**

**Trish: You forgot the disclaimer...**

**Me: Oh, they know I don't own it *rolls eyes***

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

My own father. Wasn't he supposed to support me? Yes, he was. But does he? Nope. He pretends I don't exist, he pretends my best friend isn't a little weird, he pretends Ally isn't real, he pretends Trish actually has manners. What's wrong with him?

The biggest preformance of my career so far, and he won't see it! My preformance was going to be on local T.V., wouldn't you watch it if YOUR son was on T.V.? That's what I thought. But noooooo, he thinks my chances are one in a billion. So as you know, my friends and I are on a mission to prove him wrong!

And tonight might be our chance. T.V.! I was going to be on T.V.!

"Hi, Austin! So what songs are you singing at the show?" Ally skipped over to me.

"Don't know. Probably Double Take and either Not A Love Song or Break Down The Walls. But Double Take for sure!" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Great, what did your dad say?" Ally asked.

I sighed, "He's not coming."

The sad thing is, that answer didn't surprise her.

"I'm sorry." She placed her hand on my forearm.

"It's not your fault." I mumbled, trying to smile at her.

"Maybe it is... he really doesn't like me." Ally muttered sadly.

"No! Please don't blame yourself!" I hugged her before she started feeling all guilty and stuff.

"Thanks." She smiled before skipping into Sonic Boom.

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

I knocked on the front door. Mr. Moon answered.

"Oh, Amy, Austin isn't here." He tried to pick some meatloaf out of his teeth.

"It's Ally. And, I'm actually here to see you." I corrected him.

"Oh, come on then." He moved out the way and let me into the very familiar house. Austin's dog Murphy was in the house. He's a Border Collie puppy. AND quite possibly the most adorable puppy you'll ever see. I sat across from Mr. Moon at the dinner table.

"Mr. Moon, I'm sure it would mean alot if you'd just come see Austin preform once." I told him.

"I'm busy." Mr. Moon didn't bother to look up from his dinner.

"But it would mean so much to him, he's so talented!" I begged.

"Is this all you came to talk about?" he asked.

"Please just come this one-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He inturrupted, jumping up. I flinched and ran out of the house. Jeez, you try and help your best friend and this is how you're repaid.

* * *

><p>"She said it's just a cold." Austin sniffled through his stuffed nose.<p>

"Are you going to be able to preform?" Trish blurted out. I glared at her.

"I mean... get well soon." She looked at her feet. I stepped forward.

"I think I'll be fine to preform." He sounded like death.

"I hope so." Trish mumbled.

"You should go get some rest, okay?" I said to him. He nodded and left the store. I sighed, could this get any worse?

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I looked out at the crowd from behind the curtain, I knew he wouldn't be out there, I just had to look and see. I was almost glad he wasn't going to be here, this preformance was going to suck from my sore throat. Trish told me that I had to go on, because this would be huge for me.

"I'm so sorry." Ally told me quietly.

"It's fine." I mumbled in a hoarse voice.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Ally asked me.

"I hope so." I sighed. They introduced me and I ran out onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon and I'll be preforming Double Take." I hardly made it to the end of my sentence before my voice started going out. I cleared my throat, but I couldn't speak. For the first time, I felt nervous on stage. Then a voice started singing somewhere off to my right, I turned my attention towards her.

_Flip a switch_

_Turn on the lightning_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Freak it up_

_No matter how you dress that song_

It was Ally. Ally was singing. Then another voice joined in, I looked to the crowd, it couldn't be.

_Girl ya know_

_You got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

Ally and my father sang together, then alot more people in the crowd joined in, little by little the entire arena was singing my song. Our song. Trish and Dez dragged Ally on the stage. There we stood, the 4 of us in front of that crowd. Ally did it, she got my father to come to the show. I tackled her with a huge hug, literally lifting her off the stage.

"I love you!" I screamed. I looked at the 3 amazing people in front of me.

"I love you guys so much." I said. It was time for our annual group hug, we hadn't had one in a while anyways. My dad was clapping the loudest in the audience.

* * *

><p><strong>Dez: I didn't get any lines in that begining authors note!<strong>

**Me: Sorry Dezy, next time I'll let you announce the 80th reviewer.**

**Austin: You said I could do that!**

**Me: Oh... um... Dez, you can do the disclaimer next time!**

**Dez: Oh, okay. **

**Austin: So I still get to do drumroll, right?**

**Me: Yes, Dez does disclaimer, Austin... slight change of plans... Austin, you'll do drum roll, Ally will announce the 80th reviewers and so on, Trish can say our goodbye. So, take it away, Trish!**

**Trish: And that's all the time we've got today folks! Join us tomorrow for another chapter of 100 Auslly Moments! How was that?**

**Me: I think you could do very good at this job.**


	20. Austin's Still Sick

**Check out my poll on my profile! I'll ask the same question at the bottom, but still check the poll out!**

**Austin: Do I get to do a drumroll?**

**Me: Sorry, you and Ally have no part in this until the 80th reviewer.**

**Ally: Awwwwww.**

**Dez: She does not own the characters, including me! But she does however own the idea! **

**Me: Uh thank you, Dez!**

* * *

><p>"Ally, where ya goin'?" Trish asked as Ally was about to leave Sonic Boom.<p>

"To see Austin." Ally replied.

"Oh. Why?" Trish questioned.

"Because he's sick." said Ally.

"Oh. I think Dez mentioned that yesterday." Trish nodded.

"You actually talked to Dez without killing him?" Ally asked, amazed.

"Yes, I'm just as surprised as you are." Trish laughed.

"Gotta go." Ally smiled as she left the store.

* * *

><p>Ally barged into the Moon household without knocking, she had a huge bag in one hand, Austin was curled up on the couch covered in a red blanket.<p>

"Aw, he looks so peaceful," Ally mumbled before screaming, "AUSTIN WAKE UP!" And plopping down onto the couch beside him. Austin jumped and sat up.

"What exactly was that for, Ally?" he asked.

"Just to wake you up." She smiled.

"Was the yelling seriously necessary?" Austin sighed, shifting himself to a more comfortable position.

"Yes!" Ally giggled.

"Ally, maybe you should go, I wouldn't wanna get you sick." Austin said.

"Nonsense, who is supposed to take care of you?" Ally rustled around in the huge bag she'd brought.

"But Ally-"

"Shush, I'll be right back." Ally stood up and went down the hall to his bathroom. She looked through the medicine cabinet and took the thermometer out. She went back in the living room.

"Open up." Ally ordered.

"I don't like this part." Austin groaned. Ally glared at him.

"Alright." Austin opened his mouth. Ally took his temperature.

"100.2 degrees." Ally said.

"And?" Austin let his head fall back onto the back of the couch.

"The normal temperature of the human body is 98.6 degrees. You're 2 degrees more. Lay down and relax." Ally stood up.

"Don't I usually take care of you when your sick?" Austin mumbled.

"Yes, well it's my turn." Ally smiled, "Lay down, you need your rest." Ally comanded. Austin obeyed, he took a nap.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Ally was sitting right beside him on the edge of the couch. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he could feel her body heat.<p>

"Oh Austin, my poor little Austin." She put her hand to his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh great, you're awake! How do you feel?" Ally asked, not moving from beside him.

"Like crap." Austin replied.

"Time to take your temperature again." Ally took out the thermometer. Austin opened up.

"99 degrees, it's going down. That's good." Ally smiled at him.

"I made you some soup." She handed him a bowl as he sat up.

"Thanks." They sat there silently as he ate his soup, when he was done, Ally took the empty bowl and brought it into the kitchen. Then she rejoined him on the couch. He was sitting up all the way, rubbing his temples.

"I have a massive headache." He complained.

"Aww, poor Austin." Ally sighed, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Thanks for doing this, Ally." Austin sniffled. Ally handed him a tissue.

"Don't thank me, how many times have you taken care of me?" Ally asked, smiling.

"Alot. But seriously, thanks." Austin blew his nose and tossed the used tissue in the trash can.

"No problem. Need anything?" Ally asked.

"No." Austin lay his head in Ally's lap.

"Do you feel any better at all?" Ally questioned, stroking his hair.

"A little. Do you have an asprin?" Austin asked.

"Let me check." Ally patted his head and walked down the hallway. She brought back two asprin and a cup of water.

"Here." She handed them to Austin.

"Thanks." He took the medicine.

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

Austin was asleep again. I didn't realize how late it was until I glanced outside and it was dark. I checked the clock on the wall, it was 10:30. I called my dad.

"Hey!" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Austin up.

"Allyson Dawson, where have you been?" He shouted.

"I'm so sorry, I was taking care of Austin, he's sick. I lost track of time." I apologized.

"Oh yeah, how is he?" he asked.

"Doing better, pretty tired. Very weak. I think I'm gonna stay here, his parents are off on another buisness trip and his mom is supposed to call at 11 to check on him, but other than that, I don't think he's capable of taking care of himself." I sighed.

"I'll bring your stuff, alright, let me guess, your PJ's, your book, and a change of clothes for tomorrow." He laughed.

"Thanks dad." I hung up. Austin started punching the air and then he gasped like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

He must've been having a nightmare, he always got freaked out by the slightest bad dream, though he never liked to talk about it.

"Austin! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" I shook his shoulders. His eyes shot open.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed, obviously thinking he was still in his dream.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him sit up.

"Yeah, whenever I'm sick I have nightmares." he mumbled.

"Want to talk about it?" I questioned.

"No, I'm good." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright." I said. We both sat there.

"Want to watch TV?" Austin asked.

"Sure." I responded. He picked the remote up and flipped through the channels. There was a knock at the door. I ran over and opened it.

"Here ya go, Ally." My dad handed me a bag full of my stuff.

"Thanks." I hugged him and he left. I rejoined Austin on the couch.

"Tired?" Austin asked, turning the TV off.

"Yeah." I stood up and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Austin did the same while I was gone, because when I came back he was in his pajamas, a long sleeved gray shirt and red and black sweat pants. I grabbed a bunch of blankets out the closet in the hall and tucked Austin in like a little kid, hey, when people are sick, I tend to baby them a little bit.

"Good night." I whispered from the other side of the couch.

"Night, Ally. Thanks for staying." Austin yawned.

"Of course, wake me if you need anything. Anything at all." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Okay." His voice trailed off until I heard his quiet breathing.

"Feel better." I mumbled one last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason I didn't put the Auslly date in the last chapter is because I forgot to ask you guys an important question...<strong>

**Where should they go on their date?**

**A. A carnival**

**B. A walk through the woods with a scary turn of events (don't worry, no one dies)**

**C. Dinner & a movie**

**D. A picnic**

**Vote in your review! The choice is up to you!**

**Trish: You heard the girl, VOTE! Um... can I submit my vote now?**

**Me: Oh alright.**

**Trish: I like A or B, either works for me.**

**Austin: Do Ally and I get a vote?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Ally: But-**

**Trish: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**Dez: Wait, did you guys know that we've gotten 2/10 of this story done? Oh yeah! *high fives everyone***

**Trish: Now... GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


	21. Uncle Brett

**Hi! Hi! Awesome reviews, awesome ideas. I'm working on my two requested chapters, but this chapter just HIT ME OUT OF NOWHERE during my 5th hour at school. :D So... yeah... Dez, take it away!**

**Dez: Woo! Nope, she doesn't own it... well she owns Mr. Pickenpopper and Uncle Brett, but other than that? Nope!**

**Me: Thank you! Read on! Austin, my drum roll please!**

**Austin: One drum roll comin' up! *drum roll* all to you Ally!**

**Ally: And the 80th reviewer was... CRaveRob! **

**Me: So be thinkin' about your idea, and I think the interview was... urgh, maybe you could searh 'Laura Marano talking about character or Austin and Ally' I just read about it on another website. Not sure. Sorry! :D **

**Trish: Just to forewarn you, this is going to be a long chapter... and it's supposed to be kind of scary, but personally-**

**Me: TRISH! Anyways... enjoy the chapter!**

**Ally: And review!**

**Austin: And vote for our date! **

**Me: Yeah, those too.**

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

"So, you're still sitting beside me on the plane, right?" Trish asked. We were on our way to Buffalo! Well not yet, we were still packing. Trish and I were at my house, she was done packing, and I almost was! I swear. But a girl has to look good, right?

"Are you guys ready yet?" Austin and Dez just barged into my room.

"How do you know we weren't changing?" Trish asked, punching Dez in the chest.

"We'll knock next time...?" Austin suggested, in a high pitched, guilty sounding voice.

"Yes, you will." I smiled and rolled my eyes, finally zipping up my suitcase, or I tried anyways.

"A little help." I groaned, pulling the zipper.

"Here, let me try." Dez said, as though that was supposed to calm me down. He tugged on the zipper, but ended up falling backwards, flipping over my desk chair, and landing on a pile of books.

"Somebody sit on it." Austin said, walking over to my suticase. Trish and I sat on top of the yellow suitcase. Then, finally Austin was able to close it.

"Got it!" He screamed victoriously, when he let go of the suitcase, it bounced and threw Trish and I onto the floor. Austin and Dez laughed. Dez was still on the pile of books. Austin helped me up, and Dez tried to help Trish, but she sort of hissed at him.

"Let's go." Austin said, we all took our luggage and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Flight 276 to Buffalo, at gate 813 is ready to depart." A lady over some loudspeak said. No one except me heard it over all the commotion of trying not to lose luggage, trying not to lose Dez, trying to keep Trish from throwing Dez out a window, the usual stuff.<p>

"Come on, that's us!" I dragged my friends down to the gate.

"You never answered my question, are you sitting by me?" Trish asked, waiting in line to hand the man their tickets.

"That's a really funny story..." I mumbled.

"ALLY!" Trish shouted.

"I have to sit by Austin so we can finish the song for next Thursday." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's over a week away! You can't spare 6 hours to sit with your best friend?" She screamed.

"I..." I stopped, staring at the floor.

"I can't believe this! Some best friend you are!" She handed the dude her ticket and stomped into the jetway. I sighed. Oh Ally, what have you done? I handed the man my ticket and slowly walked through the jetway. Austin and Dez caught up with me.

"What's wrong? Where's Trish?" Austin asked.

"Trish is mad at me." I sighed.

"Oh, what happened?" Dez rummaged around in his carry on.

"I told her I was sitting by Austin." I said.

"What? Austin, I thought we were sitting together!" Dez was actually angry for once.

"Well Ally and I-"

"Yeah, sure, sit with her." Dez walked ahead of us, entering the plane.

"Well this is going well." I mumbled.

"I'm sure things will get better, I'm finally going to meet my uncle Brett!" Austin was so happy, did I mention that's why we were going to Buffalo? Yeah, a relative emailed Austin and told him his uncle requested to see him in person.

So there we were, Austin was on my left and some creepy dude was on my right. We tried to get seats together, but the flight to Buffalo was pretty packed. Trish ended up between two 80 year old men who kept arguing over a BBQ sandwhich from 3 years ago. Dez was next to a pretty girl our age with curly red hair, and a tall guy with blonde hair. Trish almoost seemed... jealous whenever Dez would talk and laugh with the red headed girl.

"So have you got any new lyrics?" Austin asked, leaning over, looking at my book. I slammed it closed.

"And what do you think your doing?" I smiled.

"Learning?" He shrugged.

"About what?"

"Ally Dawson." He laughed. I could not contain my eye roll.

"Oh take a nap already." I giggled.

"Yes ma'am." He leaned back and closed his eyes. He was kind of cute when he slept.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place, it looks a little like a hotel..." Dez stared up at the huge mansion.<p>

"Dez... it's a mansion." I pointed out.

"Oh..." He looked down, obviously embarassed. I laughed at his slight stupidity.

"Come on." Austin approached the gate. The mansion looked like something straight out of a horrer movie.

A big iron black gate guarded the yard, dead flowers bordered the dirt pathway up to the huge wooden door, it had a big silver, iron knocked on it.

The windows were dusty and the entire house was obivously once beautiful, but now the white paint was chipped and it looked more like gray in some spots.

It was way out in the country, which was a little odd for a house in New York, there were no neighboors for miles and was a big forrest surronding the entire property.

But that was just the outside.

Don't let that fool you.

The inside looked amazing, everything was beautiful and polished. The marble floors spread across the large foyer and eventually split into 3 hallways. Off to the right there were two glass double doors, and a huge spiral staircase to the left. From the looks of things, through the glass doors was the dining room.

The first hallway was the brightest of the 3, there were windows as far as I could see, and there seemed to be many doors.

The second looked like there were just as many windows, but covered with dark shades.

The 3rd was the worst, the floors were chipped and as far as I could tell, there were no windows at all.

You could see over the banister and onto the second floor from where I was standing. I could see the tops of many many doors, spreading down a long hallway. The walls were an amazing burgundy color.

His uncle must've been a millionare.

"Well, our guests have arrived." Said a deep voice. I turned around, there was a man in a formal looking suit, he had silver hair which was slicked back on his head, pale blue eyes, and he was wearing clean white gloves.

"I'll go get Mr. Sal." The man said, before walking down the 1st hallway and disappearing from our view.

"This place is amazing on the inside." Austin admired, the first to speak since we entered the house.

"Uh... yeah." Was all I could manage.

"The outside was a little horrer movie-ish." Trish sighed.

"Yeah, it looked like a murder house!" Dez said, a little louder than necessary.

"Dez... shhh, we're the guests. Don't be rude." I whispered to him. Austin was on my left, Dez on my right, Trish beside Dez. Then the man with the suit and silver hair joined us back in the foyer, he also had a younger man, who had short cut blonde hair, dark stormy blue eyes, and a suit on too.

Did we underdress or what?

"Ah, you must be my nephew, Austin." The man with the black hair held his hand out. So much for a family gesture. Austin shook his hand though.

"Oh my, I'm being rude. My name is Brett, Brett Sal. This is my butler Gregory Pickenpopper." Brett said. Pickenpopper? That was quite a name.

"What an amazing house you've got." Trish smiled.

"Oh, sorry, Uncle Brett," Austin looked a little bit ashamed, "These are my best friends, Dez, Ally, and Trish." He pointed at each one of us as he introduced us.

"Nice to meet you, is this your girlfriend?" Brett pointed to me.

I nearly choked on my gum.

"Um... no." Austin and I blushed bright red. I saw Trish smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Pickenpopper, give them the tour. I have things to attend to, I'll see you all at dinner." Brett smiled a charming smile and went back down the 1st hall. Pickenpopper took us down the 1st hallway and pointed to the first door.

"This is the media room." Then he showed us the second room.

"The library."

Well the 1st hallway contained a media room, the library, Brett's office, and a bathroom.

The 2nd hallway had another bathroom, Brett's master suite, and a small gym.

Then we reached the third hallway, or I thought we did.

"Um, sir, you skipped the third hallway." I pointed out.

"NEVER GO DOWN THE THIRD HALLWAY!" His face turned red and his eyes went wide as he screamed at me.

"I'm sorry... I..."

"She didn't know." Austin stepped in. Pickenpopper straightened his jacket and continued with the tour.

* * *

><p>Then it was dinner time.<p>

I sat between Austin and Trish. Dez was on the other side of Austin, Brett at the head of the table beside Dez, the dining table was huge, but most seats were empty.

"You live here alone?" Trish asked.

"Um, yes. It's just me and Pickenpopper, so Austin, tell me more about yourself." He seemed eager to change the subject.

"Well, I have performed a couple songs, written by Ally of course." He nudged my arm.

"Oh Ally, you must be quite talented." Brett smiled at me.

"Well I wouldn't say that..." I stopped before I said something stupid. Trish picked at her food uncomfortably, she was apparently still angry at me for not sitting with her.

"Yeah, the best songwriter I've ever met!" Dez added.

"She's amazing!" Austin agreed. I blushed a little.

"I'm not that amazing." I mumbled.

"Don't be so humble. If you've got talent, flaunt it." Austin pushed my arm lightly.

* * *

><p>After we ate dinner, we <em>almost<em> left.

"Well, we should go find our hotel." Austin began to leave.

"No! ...I mean, you're family. You'll stay here." Brett quickly stopped us. Stepping between us and the door.

"We wouldn't want to intrude." I said, I didn't feel that comfortable here.

"Nonsense! Pickenpopper, show them to their rooms!" He threw his hands up happily.

"But we couldn't..." Austin trailed off.

"Oh! But you must!" Brett hurried us off up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Ally, does this place give you the creeps too?" Austin asked, sticking his head in the door to my guest room. He had a tooth brush hanging out his mouth and I could barley make out what he was saying.<p>

"Yes! It's very creepy. I feel like I'm being watched." I shivered, pulling the huge velvet comforter up to my waist.

"Me too. I'm right next door, Trish is across the hall, and Dez is on the other side of me. So just come join one of us if you get scared." He laughed.

"Me? Scared?" I rolled my eyes.

"Coming from a girl who freaked out about Cujo." He teased as he left.

"The dog had rabies." I mumbled to myself. I turned the lamp off and rolled onto my side. Despite the creepy feeling, I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest. I did fall asleep for a few hours. Then I woke up again at about 1 a.m. because of some loud breathing. I opened my eyes and if I could, I would've screamed, because there was a bloody old lady standing at my bedside staring at me. I sat there frozen, I opened and closed my eyes a couple times, on the third time, she was gone. I jumped out the bed, scrambling off the floor because I got tangled up in the comforter. After I untangled myself, I ran out into the hall and into the first room I saw. Which just so happened to be Austin's. **(A/N: Ohh, who saw that coming? Well Trish and Ally are still angry at eachother and shes not too close with Dez.) **

When I made it into his room, I dropped to my knees on the floor, gasping for air.

"Austin!" I managed to choke out. Luckily, he was a light sleeper. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.  
>"Ally?" He asked groggily.<p>

"Old lady- bloody- can't breath." I gasped. He rushed over to my side.

"Remember? Breath in, breath out." He said over and over. I finally caught my breath.

"I was asleep and I woke up and she was staring at me." I told him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You believe me right?" I questioned.

"Of course, come on, Ally, let's go find Uncle Brett." He grabbed my hand and helped me off the floor. I still couldn't breath all that well.

* * *

><p>I didn't let go of him as we walked down the hall and down the stairs, all the way to his Uncle's room. He tapped on the door. No answer. I knocked this time, not releasing Austin's hand. Hey, I was freaked out.<p>

"We've been expecting you." A raspy voice whispered in our ears. We both looked at eachother and slowly turned around. The same old lady was standing maybe a couple inches in front of us, there were like 10 other ghosts behind her, all looking like they died awful deaths. I screamed, paralyzed. I couldn't move. My feet had failed me. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me down the hall, we ran to hide the only place that came to mind.

The third hallway.

We ran into the first room that was open. Big big mistake. There were coffins lined against the walls, each containing a ghost we had seen moments ago.

"Oh my god, Austin, no offense, but what's wrong with your uncle?" I looked up at the blonde boy at my side. He looked like he was trying to keep calm, but his eyes told the story. They weren't the warm chocolate brown they usually were, they were cloudy and faded. He'll never admit it, but he was terrified. Not that I can judge, I was too after all.

"I want to go home." I mumbled, close to tears.

"Me too, Ally." He whispered. There were footsteps right outside the door.

"We have to hide." He led me behind some coffins and we crouched down. I was so scared I thought I'd have a heart attack. Obviously Austin realized how scared I was because he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me close. I put my arms around his waist, trying to offer some sort of comfort in return. The door opened with a loud creak.

"You can't hide forever." A man's voice whispered. The man reminded me of my dad. Oh dad, and Nelson and Dallas. Would we ever see them again? Austin and I sat silently, holding eachother, wishing we could wake up from this awful nightmare. The footsteps got closer to where we were hiding.

_Austin's POV_

I tighted my grip on Ally, I felt that if I let go, I'd never get her back. I wanted so badly to protect her, but how can you protect someone from something that's already dead? I saw a few silent tears trail down her pale cheeks. Then there was my uncle standing above us, smiling evily. Holding something in his hands, a knife.

"It's been nice having you, Austin and Ally." He raised the knife. That's when I went into action. I picked Ally up, knowing her so well that she was paralyzed again and couldn't move. I carried her all the way upstairs and towards Trish's room. I pushed the door open, Trish and Dez both screamed, they were hiding in the corner.

"It's just you! Close the door! Hurry!" Trish screamed. I set Ally down and slammed the door, we piled chairs and tables agaisnt it. Dez had already looted the linen closet and he and Trish were tieing sheets together. Meanwhile, I was checking on Ally. She seemed extremely shaken up, but otherwise alright. Trish was finishing up the rope and Dez opened the window. Below the window showed us how crappy our luck was, we were right above the pool and Ally can't swim. A 15 year old girl from Miami who can't swim. So Dez and I made a plan. Dez would be waiting in the pool, ready to help Ally.

"Ready?" I called down, Dez had already climbed down the make-shift rope.

"Ready!" He replied. I convinced Ally to go down, I would follow, then Trish. Ally looked up at me and dropped into the water. She struggled to swim but Dez had her under control. Once I got down, we got Ally out the pool and Trish climbed out after us. We were all soaking wet and it was December in New York. We were cold.

"We left our luggage." Dez finally noticed.

"Ah, I never liked that stuff anyways." Ally mumbled. Dez shivered.

"Let's get out of here." I said to them. We all huddled together and started to look for help.

We eventually made it down the road and found some neighboors, they called the police and they checked out the house. Apparently my uncle was an undercover crimnial they had been trying to catch and he just really didn't like our work on the internet. Pickenpopper was questioned and released for having no idea what was going on while he worked, though I was still a littile suspicious.

We went back to Miami and vowed to never speak of that night again.

Eh, I never liked that uncle anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, longest chapter yet! I'm so proud, and you guys were amazing! Pat yourselves on the back!<strong>

**Ally: Really? I was terrified, I thought we were going to die! And remember to vote for our date location! So far...**

**The carnival (1 vote)**

**The woods (2 votes)**

**Dinner and a movie (0 votes)**

**Picnic (1 vote)**

**Austin: Woo! Goodbye every-**

**Trish: THAT'S MY JOB!**

**Austin: Sorry...**

**Trish: Goodbye everyone!**

**Me: You have to love these guys!**


	22. What Do You See?

**Hey! Lots of requests, I'll probably update alot this weekened and starting next Friday I'm on Spring Break! Woohoo! **

**I've also made it past 100 reviews! I love you guys, this wouldn't be possible without you! Seriously, no words can express my happiness! Oh yeah, be prepared for mushy stuff in this chapter, I tend to do that when I'm very happy OR Auslly deprived. **

**Dez: She does not own the characters, and some quotes.**

**Ally: And so here we go with... "What Do You See?"**

**Austin: WAIT! WAIT! *Drum roll***

**Ally: Oh yeah, the 100th reviewer was MeDuhWhoElse! Yay! But she is also doing a requested chapter by A. Martin. Why?**

**Me: Cuz I loved the idea to much to not do it. How did it never occur to me? Someone slap me!**

**Trish: *Slaps Liz***

**Me: OW! I was kidding...**

**Trish: Oh... ANYWAY, this is going to be another long chapter, and little mean, nothing said here is meant to offend any of you guys!**

**Ally: It offended me.**

**Trish: Well, cuz the bullying was centered around you...**

* * *

><p>"Oh look! It's Ally, the girl with no talent." Ashlee laughed as she walked past Ally in the hallway. Ever since Austin became an internet sensation, Ashlee and her best friend, Emma had hated her even more. <strong>(AN: I brought in Ashlee and Emma from "Who Says Kindergarten Was Easy?" My other A&A story, in this one, Ashlee is a real bitch.) **But Ally would ignore them, as long as they thought she was strong, that's all that mattered. They didn't have to know how much the teasing hurt her, they didn't have to know she would go home and cry in her room or cry herself to sleep. What makes any of that their buisness? No one realized how much it pained Ally to be called, ugly, or stupid, or untalented.

Not her dad.

Not Trish.

Not Dez.

Not even Austin, the person that practically knew EVERYTHING about her. The person that cared about her and loved her. The person that knew all her embaressing secrets. Her own boyfriend didn't know.

Who was Ally supposed to turn to? They knew about the teasing, but no one knew how much it hurt.

Ally walked into her English class, she took a seat in the middle of the room. Ashlee and Emma sat directly behind her. Gina Marie took her place next to Ally. They didn't speak, but Gina was nice enough.

"I heard Ally cheated on Austin." Ashlee whispered to Emma just loud enough for Ally to hear. Ally rolled her eyes, she knew it wasn't true, so why did it hurt her?

Mr. Fascatelli went on with his lessons.

* * *

><p>Ally returned home after school, Trish was in between jobs and offered to take Ally's shift because she seemed a little upset. The house was empty because her dad was still at work.<p>

What an amazing best friend.

So Ally sat in her room, on her bed, staring at the mirror across from her. What was wrong with her? Why did they hate her? Was she really untalented? Was the really ugly or stupid? Someone's footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Ally started to get scared, she had locked the front door right? Then her bedroom door opened. Ally backed towards the wall behind her bed. To her relief, it was just Austin. He must've used the key taped under the mailbox to get in.

"Hey Ally, I went by the store but your dad said you weren't there and Trish said you seemed upset. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the desk chair. Ally said nothing.

"Come on, Ally." He urged.

"Ashlee and Emma, the things they say every single day." Ally mumbled.

"What do they say?" Austin asked, looking concerned.

"Everything, from your ugly to your a... I can't even say it." Ally sighed.

"Don't let them get to you." Austin told her.

"Easier said then done." Ally grumbled.

"You're amazing, why are letting them get you down? Just ignore them." Austin said.

"It's not that easy! I knew you wouldn't get it! You're Austin Moon, everyone loves you. You don't know what I'm going through!" Ally screamed at him. Austin, being as understanding as he is, remained calm.

"Ally, I'm sorry I don't understand it. But you're strong enough to get over this. It's just an obstacle, they're just jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of?" Ally cried.

"You're amazingly talented, you're beautiful, you're funny, you're sweet, and you're smart." Austin pointed out. Ally was still fuming, her face was red. Austin didn't see her angry often, but when he did, it was kind of scary.

"Come here." He said, Ally slowly got up and walked over to him. He stood up and took her by the shoulder, leading her towards the mirror.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"I don't know anymore." Ally mumbled.

"Because what I see, is an awesome girl. Don't make me repeat my compliments." Austin looked down at her. That earned him a smile.

"I see a lame girl, with an awesome boyfriend." Ally said.

"You're not lame." Austin rolled his eyes. Ally looked up at him.

"You know sometimes, I just really want to push you in front of a bus," said Ally. Austin looked hurt.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you, but you didn't let me finsih. Sometimes I want to push you in front of a bus, but then I realized, I'd probably kill myself trying to save you." She hugged him.

"Ah, that's better." He laughed. They went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table.

"You know you fell for me." Austin smiled.

"I did not." Ally protested. Austin rolled his eyes, knowing exactly how wrong she was.

"You tripped me. And I just happened to land in your arms." Ally put her hands ontop of his.

"You know everyone wants the be the sun in my life, to light my world. But you'll always be my Moon, you'll light up my world when my sun isn't around." Ally said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Thanks." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Feel any better?" he asked.

"A little." Ally replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"A little? We've got to fix that!" Austin exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Ally mumbled, Austin's plans never turned out exactly... as planned.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ally, you do realize there <em>is <em>a point where you're too skinny, right?" Ashlee asked Ally as she opened her locker. Ally ignored her and put her stuff away.

"Yeah," Emma looked her up and down, "I guess you're going for the... starving look."

"Good one, I've seen chickens with more meat than her." Ashlee laughed. Ally's eyes got watery.

"Oh look, it's crying." Emma smiled.

"Uh-huh, IT," Ashlee agreed, "God make rivers, God make lakes, God made you... well we all make mistakes." Ashlee shrugged before walking off with Emma. Ally wasn't one to skip class, but today, she couldn't handle it. Those were some of the meanest things they'd said to her in a long time. She walked to the bathroom and sat against the wall beside the sink. It's not like anyone would miss her. Someone came in. It was Trish.

"Ally! Why are you crying?" She ran over to her.

"Ashlee and Emma." Ally replied, Trish knew all about it.

* * *

><p>Lunch was the worst part of the day, the week, possibly the year.<p>

"What's up, Ally?" Ashlee and Emma walked by. Ally was silently picking at her food beside Trish. Austin was across from her with Dez. Ashlee bumped Ally over on the bench and sat beside her. Emma told Trish to scoot and sat on the other side of Ally. Austin, Dez, and Trish eyed Ashlee and Emma, afraid of what they'd do or say.

"Gosh Ally, I'm having a party this weekend, you wanna know what brunettes miss about those?" Ashlee asked, smiling.

"What do they miss, Ashlee?" Emma questioned, urging her friend to go on.

"The invitation. When is your birthday, Ally. I know exactly what I'm going to get you." Ashlee smiled again, "A garbologist, they study trash."

"Okay, do you EVER stop talking?" Trish asked.

"Know your place and shut your face." Ashlee said to Trish.

"You can't talk to my friend like that." Ally said. Austin and Dez sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Watch me, you dirty bitch." Ashlee growled. **(A/N: A girl at my school got suspended for almost a month for saying this to another girl) **Ally couldn't take that one, she was sobbing within seconds.

"HEY! Don't talk to her like that! Why don't you go get a life?" Austin shouted.

"I have one, why don't you get a pretty girlfriend." Ashlee laughed before walking away with Emma. Trish was so furious for making Ally cry, she grabbed Dez for back up and chased after them. Meanwhile, Austin got up and slid onto the bench beside Ally. Everyone was looking at her.

"Come on, let's get you home." Austin said, taking Ally's hand and helping her off the bench.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Ally asked as Trish and Dez entered her living room.<p>

"Nothing, we lost them before I could kick butt." Trish sighed, sitting down. Austin and Ally were sitting on the couch and Trish was sitting on a chair across from them. Dez brought a dining chair from the kitchen and sat beside Trish.

"It means alot that you stood up for me. All of you." Ally looked at her friends.

"Well you're our friend, wait you're our BEST friend." Dez said.

"Where's your dad?" Austin asked.

"Convention in Georgia." Ally replied.

"He just left you here? Alone?" Austin questioned.

"He always does, he left yesterday morning." Ally shrugged like it was no big deal, she was staring at the floor, not making much eye contact. She seemed so sullen and depressed.

"That's awful, to just leave you here when you need him most." Austin sighed, pulling Ally closer to him.

"He didn't know." Ally mumbled.

"I'll be back." Dez got up, grabbed a sheet of paper, and stormed out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you!" Dez approached Ashlee and Emma, who were sitting at the most popular hangout in town. One of the few places that Trish hadn't worked at yet.<p>

"Oh god, it's carrot top." Emma laughed.

"Crumple this paper." He handed Ashlee the paper, she crumpled it then unfolded it.

"What about it?" Ashlee asked, rolling her eyes.

"You see how you crushed that paper, you can't fix that, it will never be the same. Ally is that piece of paper." Dez said, looking at them directly in their eyes.

"In that case." Ashlee put the paper in her cup of water.

"There, now Ally is gone, and you should be too. Buh-bye." Ashlee waved Dez away. Dez left.

* * *

><p>"So everyone knows the plan, right?" Trish asked. Austin nodded. Ally wasn't listening. Dez joined them behind the curtain. They all had gym together (what a lucky break) and luckily, Emma and Ashlee were in their class. Ashlee and Emma were also the co-captains of their dodgeball team (who has captains for dodgeball?).<p>

"Whatever." Ally sighed. Austin nudged her arm, waking her from her depressing trance.

"Let's win this game, then!" Trish led her friends over to their side of the gym and faced the other team. Ashlee and Emma gave them some orders, such as where to stand and who to aim at. As much as she hated it, Trish obeyed and so did everyone else. They had to stick to the plan.

"WHERE IS CARROT TOP?" Emma screamed. Dez ran over to them, he had just finished with the soup...

"Carrot top, reporting for duty!" Dez saluted them. Trish threw the rubber ball at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm on your team!" He yelled.

"My bad." Trish lied. Dez glared at her before taking his spot behind Gracie Martinez.

* * *

><p>They won the game, and Ashlee and Emma were taking all the credit.<p>

But that was okay, the A&A gang had a plan.

"Come on." Dez and Austin carried the huge cooler, followed by Ally and Trish, they snuck up behind Ashlee and Emma.

"Congrats on being captain of the winning team." Trish smiled before Austin and Dez poured the soup over their heads.

"YOU WANNABES ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Ashlee shrieked, she and Emma were screaming about their hair as they ran towards the locker room. And for the first time in a while, Ally smiled.

"You guys are the best." Ally smiled.

"We'd do annything for you." Austin hugged her.

"Yeah." Trish hugged Ally, who was still being hugged by Austin.

"Okay, I feel left out." Dez hugged the group, which was already hugging of course. Maybe Group Hugs are just their thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I was reading that the Auslly is going to begin towards the end of season 1 and into season 2, apparently we'll just have to be patient. :( but at least we know it's coming eventually! Did you notice that everyone's name except for Austin's seems like it's short for something, Dez could be short for Dezmond or Dexter or Derek, Ally could be short for Allyson, Trish we know is short for Patricia, but Austin is just Austin. Lol, am I the only one that realized that? Hm, I think about the show way to much. Next chapter is FINALLY their date. :D BYE!<strong>

**Trish: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And we're out!**

**Me: For now... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	23. Why You Should Always Take Ally's Advice

**Lots and lots of votes... and here's the winning vote!**

**Austin: This'll be interesting.**

**Dez: DON'T FORGET THAT SHE DOES NOT WANT TO GET SUED... therefore I must do this, she does not own Austin nor Ally.**

**Trish: Nor?**

**Dez: I'm trying to be sophisticated. **

**Me: So anyways, look, this starts out as almost a part 2 to "What Do You See?" then turns into the date because in the last chapter I said I'd post the date chapter next but then I started thinking about how many songs that described what Ally was going through and I realized I could use one and then I started listening to-**

**Austin: Oh my gosh, get on with the chapter already.**

**Me: Why you gotta be so mean? (It's funny once you realize which song I use)**

**Ally: You kinda gave it away...**

**Me: Whatever.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the practice room, my newly finished song was jotted down on the bent and torn paper in front of me. I had ripped it out of my book because of the memories it caused, but then I realized, maybe if I finished it, I'd feel better. My fingers began to glide along the keys, as if it were second nature to me. Like I was born to play the piano.<p>

_You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You, have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard _

_Calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You picking on the weaker man<em>

Well you can take me down

_With just one single blow  
>But you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_You, with your switching sides_  
><em>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<em>  
><em>You have pointed out my flaws again<em>  
><em>As if I don't already see them<em>  
><em>I walk with my head down<em>  
><em>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel okay again<em>

_I bet you got pushed around_  
><em>Somebody made you cold<em>  
><em>But the cycle ends right now<em>  
><em>Cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
><em>Talking over a football game<em>  
><em>With that same big loud opinion<em>  
><em>But nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>  
><em>But all you are is mean<em>

_All you are is mean_  
><em>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<em>  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so?..<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)_  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah (Why you gotta be so?..)<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)<em>  
><em>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

"That's why you're amazing." Austin walked up behind me and nearly made me pee my pants.

"Oh, didn't know I had an audience." I blushed.

"Nice job by the way." He sat beside me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Why's it all crumbled up?"

"I didn't like it at first." I sighed.

"Why not? It's an amazing song." He exclaimed.

"I don't know." I neatly folded the paper and carefully placed it between some pages in my book.

"Come on, we're going on a walk." Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me out the practice room.

* * *

><p>"See how nice and peacful this is?" He asked, not releasing my hand. I guess the park was nice, especially when the sun was setting over the treetops.<p>

"Pretty nice." I agreed.

"We should go through the woods." He suggested, walking towards the trees, and since he was still grasping my hand, he pulled me along with him.

"What? No, there could be wild animals in there." I shrieked.

"Like what? Bears?" He laughed, oblivious to the fact that I was actually serious.

"Maybe..." I rolled my eyes, he was mocking me.

"We don't have bears in Miami, Ally." He continued to lead me towards the woods.

"We do at the zoo! Maybe they got loose!" I stopped, causing him to stop too.

"Don't you think that would be on the news?" He looked at me.

"Okay, but what if nobody knows yet." I asked.

"Wouldn't someone notice a heard of zoo animals running down the road?" He smiled.

"Okay..." I was out of excuses except for the fact I was scared.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do, it's not you I don't trust... it's the things in the woods." I said.

"Oh come on." He pulled me down a path.

"It's getting dark out." I told him.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand." He chuckled, holding up his hand. I didn't have any comments for that except, "Alright fine, I'm scared."

"Aha, I knew you'd admit it. Now come on, we won't be long." He continued to pull me along. I kept up with his quick pace. I don't know if he heard it, but I sure did, there were footsteps behind us. Maybe 10 feet away.

"Austin..." I whispered, grabbing his arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Shh, I think we're being followed." I whispered again, hoping our stalker didn't hear. His eyes widened.

"What do we do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Keep walking." He answered. Then there were footsteps in front of us too. We both stopped at the same time.

"Okay... new plan..." His breathing quickened, he looked down at me.

"Run." He told me, we both ran in opposite directions, but because he was still holding my hand, he pulled me along with him.

"Ah, bad day to wear heels." I complained, kicking my shoes off as we ran, I really didn't care where or what happened to them, I wanted to make it out alive.

"Tree!" I yelled, pulling him out the way just before he rammed into a huge tree. How did he not see it?

"Stupid darkness." He mumbled.

"I shouldn't ever wear heels on a walk." I grumbled. I stepped on something pointy.

"OW!" I screamed, looking down. Thorn bushes. Crap.

"Ally, shh, they're gonna hear you. Oh no." Austin gasped, they footsteps were even closer than before, and they were quickening.

"Come on." He rushed me to climb a tree, then he followed.

"Man, why couldn't we have found an abandon tree house or something?" I whispered.

"Kids?" A voice called from below.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" A deeper voice added.

"Jerry, I don't think they're here." The first voice said.

"No, they couldn't have vanished into thin air." The second voice argued.

"Oh my gosh, are we going to die?" I asked Austin.

"I don't know, I'm not psychic." He replied. I rolled my eyes, not the time for your sarcastic comebacks, Austin.

"Maybe we oughtta go get a flashlight." The second voice said.

"Yes, and give them time to run away? You are a genius!" The first voice shouted, then there was a sound like a smack.

"Ow, hey I'm tellin' ma you hit me." The second voice warned.

"Go ahead." The first voice argued back. I nearly slipped out the tree, but managed to grab onto the branch before I fell.

"You hear that?" The second voice asked.

"Uh-huh. They're up in one of these trees." The first voice confirmed. Nice going, Ally.

"I'm really scared now." I whispered.

"Stay calm, and follow my lead." He slowly began to climb down. I followed.

"HEY!" Austin shouted.

"Oh my gosh, did you hear that?" The first voice asked.

"Yes you moron, I'm not deaf!" The second voice shouted.

"Austin, what are you doing?" I asked, panicing. He stood right where they would find him.

"Run." He told me.

"No."

"Ally, go!"

"No."

"ALLY!" He yelled, he was really angry now, but I didn't care.

"I'm not leaving you." I crossed my arms.

"ALLY GO!" He shouted, I'd never seen him angry like this, but I was going to stand my ground.

"Gotcha." Two strong hands grabbed my shoulders. I screamed. Austin screamed. We both screamed.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, you?" I questioned.

"Kind of." He replied, it sounded like he was struggling.

"Come on." The guy holding me said.

"Ah, he stepped on my foot!" The dude holding Austin yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that your foot?" Austin asked sarcastically.

"Austin!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Please let us go. We won't tell anyone about this." I begged.

"I'm sorry, we can't do that." The second guy said. Okay, let's give them names, the first guy (the one holding Austin) is going to be called Bill, the second guy (the one holding me) will be called Jerry.

"Please!" I begged, my eyes were getting watery. This is not the time to cry Ally. We were thrown into a car and then driven to some warehouse further in the woods. They shoved us in the warehouse and left.

"This is all my fault." Austin sighed. I fumbled around in the room until I found a string, I pulled it and a light bulb lit up the room just enough to not trip over anything. Austin looked very upset.

"No, it's my fault, if I hadn't almsot fallen out the tree they wouldn't have heard us and they might've left." I mumbled.

"No, it's my fault." Austin argued.

"No, it's MINE!" I shouted.

"It's my fault!" Austin yelled.

"Don't try and take the blame, it's my fault!" I screamed. We glared at each-other.

"We need to stick together." Austin finally said after a 4 and a half minute silence.

"You're right. We have to get out of here." I sighed, this room gave me the creeps.

"No windows." Austin sighed.

"The door's locked." I added.

"The walls are brick." He complained.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." I groaned.

"No one knows where we went." He pointed out. "This isn't boosting my confidence, how about you?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"We could... I got nothin'." He sighed.

"What? No, you're Austin Moon, you never give up." I said.

"You're right, let's think."

"Well, what do we have to work with?" I thought out loud.

"A couple bags of mulch, a shovel, and an empty box." He examained.

"Exactly. How about the roof?" I asked.

"Wooden." He replied.

"That means it's breakable." I picked up the shovel.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. Then I realized, I couldn't even reach the ceiling.

"I hate being short." I crossed my arms, handing Austin the shovel, I was defeated.

"So what, do I beat the ceiling with the shovel or what?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll take a while though." I said, then we heard a car door slam outside. Austin threw the shovel on the ground and we both sat down on a bag of mulch. Then the guys came in the door.

"Well look who it is," The first guy threw a paper bag towards us. The second guy turned and started doing something on his phone. He whispered to the first guy and they both looked at the screen.

"Oh no." The first guy mumbled. Austin and I must've been thinking the same thing, because I handed him the shovel and he knew exactly what to do with it.

"Are you sure they're not dead?" I asked.

"Of course, I didn't hit them that hard." He shrugged, tossing the shovel on the ground again. We ran out the door, the forest floor is very pointy when you don't have shoes.

"Police!" I screamed, running into the Miami Police Station.

"Yes?" The guy asked. We told them everything, from the walk in the woods, to knocking them out with a shovel. They went into action. We both sat there as they called our parents.

"See, Austin? This is why you don't ever go for a walk in the woods at night." I laughed.

"Alright, next time I'll have to listen to you." He smiled.

**Alright, apparently I'm addicted to the song Love Me by R5. I heard it for the first time earlier and I've been listening to it non stop since them. **

**I might have a serious problem here. **

**Haha, I love that song!**

**Austin: I'm flattered.**

**Me: Was that sarcasm?**

**Austin: Haven't decided yet.**

**Ally: Oh Mr. Sarcasm.**

**Austin: Mr. Sarcasm. What? **

**Trish: SARCASM? HEY! That's MY job. *Attacks Austin***

**Ally: Trish!**

**Dez: Should we help?**

**Ally: Yes! *They pull them apart***

**Me: Since Trish is a little... busy... I'll do it, BYE EVERYONE!**


	24. Meet Riker

**Me: Hi! Hi! This is-**

**Austin: This is R5inmysoul's requested chapter!**

**Me: Hey... that was my line.**

**Austin: Well I don't get a drum roll, can't I do something?**

**Ally: You two sound like Trish and Dez, stop arguing!**

**Dez: Speaking of me... she does not own this stuff... including the idea. I believe R5inmysoul owns the idea!**

**Me: I also rewrote chapter 16, it was also once known as "Finally Falling For Austin" but is now called "Why I Kissed You" You should read it, pretty much the only thing that's the same is the song and them kissing. It's very very different now!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Ally was overly excited. She, Trish, and her sister Ash were going to see Austin's band preform.<p>

"Gosh, Ally, stop rushing me!" Ash came out of her room, pulling the comb through her curly brown hair.

"Come on, we were supposed to meet Dez at the park 5 minutes ago!" Ally stared at the clock. Ash rolled her brown eyes at her sister's need to be on time to every little thing. Ally sighed, tapping her foot. Trish came up the stairs, holding a container of yogurt.

"Do you guys have anything besides no fat yougurt, this stuff tastes horrible." Trish glared at the yogurt.

"Sory, our insane father is on health kick." Ash sighed, walking back into her room, placing the comb on her dresser.

"He's not insane all the time." Ally mumbled.

"Just most." Trish added onto the sisters' discussion.

"Let's go!" Ally rushed them, dragging both girls out the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you guys been?" Dez shouted as Ally, Ash, and Trish ran over to them.<p>

"Sorry, Trish was looking for a snack and Ash took forever just brushing her hair and picking out her outfit." Ally complained.

"Hey! He has brothers, I have to look good." Ash smacked her sister's arm.

"Whatever, we have to go." Dez said.

* * *

><p>"And so after I told him-" Ash stopped as they reached the garage. She had her eyes set on one of Austin's brothers.<p>

"Helloooo? Earth to sister?" Ally waved her hand in front of Ash's face.

"Oh, sorry. Who's that?" She pointed to the guy she had been staring at moments earlier.

"I'm not sure, let's go ask Austin." Ally dragged Ash over to the group that was tuning insutruments or testing michrophones. Trish started a convorsation with Dez.

"Ally! You made it!" Austin shouted excitedly, he hadn't seen his friends in nearly a week and a half, between of Ally's midterms, Trish's struggle to keep a job, Dez trying to maintain sanity, and Austin keeping the peace within his family, the group of best friends hardly spent time together at all. So when Austin saw Ally, his first reaction was to scream and attack her with a gigantic hug. Ally laughed and hugged him back.

"And you brought Ash!" He hugged her too.

"Yeah, she wanted to know who that was." Ally motioned to a guy who looked alot like Austin, just older.

"That's my brother, Riker." Austin gave Ash this odd look as she continued to smile at him. Riker looked up and noticed he was being admired, he smiled back at her before continuing to tune his instrument. Austin and Ally glanced at eachother, then their siblings.

"I smell connection." Austin sang.

"Come on, we have to do something." Ally looked at Ash then Austin.

"Yeah! We need a plan." Austin smiled mischeviously.

* * *

><p>"Hi..." Ally walked up to her sister, smiling.<p>

"Ally, is something wrong?" Ash eyed her sister, who was acting very weird.

"Nope... come with me." Ally grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled her towards the garage.

"Hi, I assume you know my brother Riker." Austin said, pointing to the guy beside him. They looked almost identical, just different ages. **(A/N: I literally couldn't believe how similar they looked when I first saw them!) **

"Uh-huh." Ash seemed lost in her own little world.

"We're going to go..." Ally backed out the garage, dragging Austin with her.

"I wanna see what happens next." Austin whined, still be dragged away.

"Ask your brother later." Ally said.

"They're gonna be together forever." Dez said dreamily. Austin, Ally, and Trish gave him a weird look.

"What?" He asked, like nothing happened. No one answered that question.

"Look... she's laughing." Ally whispered. They were just around the corner spying on Ash and Riker.

"Aw... he's smiling. He's cute when he smiles." Trish observed.

"Trish." Ally kicked her shin.

"Sorry..." Trish mumbled.

"What's going on?" A guy behind them asked, they all screamed and turned around.

"Oh... hi dad." Austin laughed.

"Is there a reason you're all acting weirder than usual...?" His dad asked.

"Not really..." Austin shrugged.

"Werid? Psh, we never act weird." Dez laughed nervously.

"You chased a kangaroo around the mall." Austin's dad said.

"Oh... forgot about that." Dez looked down, ashamed.

"Look." Ally pointed at Riker and Ash being all flirty.

"They'd be a cute couple." Trish nodded.

"Yeah." Ally agreed.

"Dude, we're gonna have to do this some other time." Riker called as he and Ash walked down the street.

"What?" Austin shouted, "Well that backfired." He mumbled.

"At least we can hang out, now." Dez said.

"True, come on." Austin led everyone inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I was really torn here, I didn't know if I should call him Ross or Austin... I was confused. Anyways, this chapter did not meet my expectations. What did you think? I'll never know if you don't-<strong>

**Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish: REVIEW!**

**Me: Would you people stop stealing my lines? I don't write scripts for nothing.**

**Ally: You don't write scripts at all.**

**Me: Shhh! They don't know that!**

**Trish: We should go before someone gets hurt or offended. By everyone and Happy April Fools day!**


	25. Antonio and Leslie

**Hm... I was reading a story and got inspired... it starts off as Ally with a boyfriend, but as usual becomes Auslly just a little through the end, and BTW Austin acts a little crazy at first, I got this idea from the episode of Friends (it's a little modified). I love that show. Oh yeah, they're all older in this one. Like around the age of 22 or 23. So, there's Austin and Dallas, then I made up Houston, and now we've got Antonio. **

**Dez: Nope, doesn't own it. **

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I had one hour. One hour until the love of my life showed up with her new boyfriend. _Antonio._Ugh, the name made me sick to my stomach. It was nothing personal, he was a stand up guy. But he stole Ally from me. _My _Ally. Of course, she was never techinally _mine. _I had a girlfriend now, and I shouldn't even be thinking that way about Ally when I have a girlfriend. My girlfriend...? Oh yeah, Leslie. See? Ally does strange things to my head. When I'm with Leslie, I'm happy, but when I'm with Ally... I feel ecstatic. No, more than ecstatic. I can't explain why, so don't ask. There aren't even words to describe how I feel when Ally's around.

"Dingggg donngggg." The doorbell wrang. I jumped up, it wasn't 6 o'clock yet. Was it? Was I thinking about Ally and my screwed up mind for that long?

No, of course not. Who could that have been? I walked to the door. It was Leslie.

"Austy!" She yelled, throwing her arms around me.

"Hey." I mumbled, I didn't like when she called me that, but I couldn't hurt her feelings. She came inside and plopped down on the couch, causing her curly blonde hair to swing around her head. I sat beside her.

"So when are Ally and Antonio gonna be here?" She asked, sounding excited. Don't get me wrong, she was on the list of some of the sweetest people I'd ever met, and really pretty, and I liked her too, but, I didn't feel the way about her that I felt about Ally.

"6." I replied.

"Oh." She nodded. Then there was another knock on the door. I stood up.

"Austin!" Ally smiled, hugging me, then Leslie. They were pretty good friends, which made my life a little more akward, the girl I love and the girl I'm supposed to love are friends? Antonio gave me a small smile, like he was being forced. Ally sat down on the chair at the farthest end of the room, Antonio sat down on the chair beside it. Leslie and I took the couch.

"We brought some wine." Antonio handed me a bag. I smiled at him, it was supposed to be a friendly smiled, but ended up with a hint of anger. I brought the bag in the kitchen. Antonio, here with Ally. Ick. I put on my warm smile and walked back into the room, where Ally and Leslie were exchanging make-up tips.

"...yeah, but if you only use a little you get a dreamy look." Leslie finished something she had been saying.

"Really? I never thought about that." Ally smiled. I sat down awkwardly, feeling weird to intrude on their convorsation. Antonio looked like he could care less about make-up.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked Ally and Antonio.

"Fine." Ally replied, smiling at me. Oh god, not the Ally Dawson smile. I don't stand a chance against the Ally Dawson smile! She must've noticed my smile was fake, she was the only one in the room that knew me well enough to realize my smile was fake.

"Austin, are you sure you're alright with us being together?" Ally asked, pointing to herself and Antonio.

"Yeah, of course. Why would I not be? I don't have a reason to not be, do I?" I laughed nervously.

"Austin..." She looked at me.

"Who wants fajitas?" I blurted out, jumping off the couch like a psycho.

"Austin are you-" Leslie began.

"Stop asking if I'm okay!" I laughed again.

_Ally's POV_

Okay, was it just me or was Austin acting weirder than usual? He ran into the kitchen.

"Woo! My fajitas are almost done!"

"Who wants wine?" He asked, coming back in the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked again.

"What? Psh, me? I'm better than alright!" He rolled his eyes like _I _was the crazy one.

"You don't seem-"

DING!

"My fajitas are done!" He sang before going back into the room. I looked at Antonio and Leslie.

"Everybody grab a plate!" He ran into the room holding a tray with plates full of messy fajitas, if that's even what you want to call them. They looked like a bunch of vegtables and a little meat thrown onto a plate with a taco shell on the side.

"These look... unique." I smiled.

"Yeah!" He smiled that same fake smile. I stood up and told him to come with me into the kitchen.

"Austin, tell me what's really going on," I put my hands on my hips.

"My fajitas are messed up." He lied, not meeting my eyes while he searched his refridgerator.

"Austin, I've known you way to long to fall for that. You're not okay with me and Antonio are you?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around, forcing him to meet my gaze.

"Of course I am." He said.

"Your lips say you are, but your eyes tell a whole 'nother story." I told him. He didn't say anything after that.  
>"Come on." I told him before we walked back into the living room.<p>

The sight before me made both our jaws drop. Antonio and Leslie making out on the floor. Austin cleared his throat.

"Oh, Austy, this isn't-"

"Get out." Austin said.

"But, Austy." Leslie pleaded.

"Out." Austin remained firm.

"Ally, I can explain this-" Antonio grabbed my hand. I snatched it back.

"Get away from me." I didn't look at him.

"This isn't your apartment." He had me at that one. Austin would come through for me.

"Fine, both of you get out." Austin said, sounding like he was trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, Austy, you don't mean that." Leslie stood on her toes to kiss him.

"Leslie, get out." He said again, she looked hurt, but she gathered her things and left, followed by Antonio. I didn't know what to do except hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes.

"I have to go." I said, not even bothering to get my things before I left. I was actually glad Austin didn't come after me, I wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>I ran down the sidewalk and up to my apartment building, unlike Austin, I felt more comfortable here than in a house all by myself. It was scary, at least here you have alot of neighboors to look out for you. When I got inside I collapsed on the couch in the living room. Why would he do that to me? We seemed to have a good, strong relationship. I reached for my book, it wasn't there. OH CRAP! I took it with me to show Austin a song. It was in my bag on his couch. Then Austin walked in.<p>

"You left this." He set my bag on the couch, sure enough, my book was in there.

"Since you're here, help me." I patted the seat beside me. He sat down.

"With what?" He asked.

"A song." I replied, picking up my guitar from off the table and handing it to him.

* * *

><p>It took 3 and a 12 hours, but it was great.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
>The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone<br>Yesterday I found out about you  
>Even now just looking at you: feels wrong<br>You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<em>

_[Chorus:]_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_  
><em>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<em>  
><em>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her<em>  
><em>Would get back to me...<em>  
><em>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind<em>  
><em>I shouldn't be asking myself why<em>  
><em>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...<em>  
><em>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_You can see that I've been crying_  
><em>And baby you know all the right things: to say<em>  
><em>But do you honestly expect me to believe<em>  
><em>We could ever be the same...<em>  
><em>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance<em>  
><em>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...<em>

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_  
><em>Was it worth it...<em>  
><em>Was she worth this...<em>

_No... no no no..._

_[Repeat Chorus]_

"Nice, way to pour out your feelings." He didn't seem as enthusiastic as usual.

"Yeah, not exactly how I imagined my next song... but..." I trailed off, not having anything else to add onto the statement.

"Sometimes there are just things you have to go through in life to get your next big hit." He sighed.

"I guess." I agreed.

"Hey, Ally, can I ask you what you saw in Antonio?" Austin sighed.

"I'm not even sure I can remember anymore." I mumbled, rubbing my face with my hands. Austin took my in his arms, rubbing my back.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone better." He said.

"I already have someone better, if he doesn't mind." I sniffled, looking up at him.

"I'm sure he wouldn't." He smiled before slightly rocking me back and forth.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone get why I named her boyfriend Antonio? Hint: My favorite wrestler and author come from a place... so anyways, I don't have anything else to say, Trish, it's all you.<strong>

**Trish: Peace out suckers!**

**Me: Nice.**


	26. I Do

**Aw, I needed a little Auslly in my life, here's their wedding! **

**Dez: I'm the best man, right?**

**Me: Of course!**

**Austin: Isn't that my decision?**

**Me: Shut up and go put on your tuxedo!**

**Austin: No need to be mean about it... gosh.**

**Dez: Doesn't own the characters or any song that might be used.**

**Me: Gracias.**

**Dez: I don't speak french.**

**Me: That's not even- whatever. And I haven't been to a wedding since I was alot younger and I don't exactly remember what goes on at them. On with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>"I actually ordered SALMON and it has to be delivered by 3 o'clock tomorrow!" Our wedding planner, Stacy screamed into her cell phone. She was freaking out a little bit. Just a little. I looked at Austin. He shrugged and mouthed, "I don't know."<p>

"No, I didn't order an ice sculpture! ALLY? Why are you not dressed yet?" Stacy shouted in my direction.

"Sorry." I ran off down the hall, nearly sliding into the wall because I wasn't wearing shoes. That's a long story we don't have time to tell.

"AUSTIN! We have the rehearsel dinner in 20 minutes! If you're not ready I'm gonna blow up and you'll have to scrape me off the wall!" I heard Stacy freak out again. Austin scrambled down the hallway as I walked in the room where Trish was finishing her make-up.

"Ally! Is Stacy done flipping out?" She asked, nearly laughing.

"For now." I sighed, being forced into my seat. Trish did my make-up, you know me, nothing too big. Then Stacy poked her head in the room, "ALLY! HURRY!" She yelled before leaving. Trish and I were already there in our dresses just about to leave. We glanced at each-other and walked out the room.

* * *

><p>"It's great to see everyone here on this amazing night!" Trish began, standing up at the table, "For those who don't know me, I'm Trish, the maid of honor and best friend of the bride and groom." She smiled at Austin and I, "So anyways, I've known them for a long long time. And trust me, I've got plenty of stories."<p>

"Um... we only have the place till 11, so..." Stacy intrupted.

"Ugh, okay," Trish sighed, "Alright, so this one time, Ally and I had to do a report on Alaska, and we were about to give our presentation and Ally was really nervous, right? And so our teacher Mrs. Fuller told her she should open with a joke, and at the begining, Ally goes, "What did Delaware? How about a New Jersey? I don't know, but Alaska," and then she starts laughing like an idiot. Good times, good times." Trish laughed before sitting down. I shot her a quick glare. Then Dez got up.

"I'm Dez, the OTHER best friend." He glared at Trish, because she 'forgot' to mention him as their best friend, "Austin told me I wasn't allowed to say anything embaressing, but you know him, always embaressing himself in front people because he has huge stage fright." Dez smiled.

"Dez? That's Ally." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't think so." Dez shrugged and sat down. Trish face palmed herself. It was time for Ally to speak.

"So... I... we, um..." She thought for a minute, "What should I say? We met when, um, he sorta stole my song, and the rest is history. Alright, that sounded stupid, okay, um, I'm not good at these sort of things, and... I, uh..." She stumbled, Austin stood up.

"What Ally's trying to say is, we sort of met on a chance, something was sort of drawing me to the music store that day and I heard her singing and kind of borrowed her song, but that's okay because everything turned out fine in the end, I mean, I'm getting married, happy ever after, wouldn't you say?" he asked. Everyone clapped.

"Thanks." I laughed nervously. Austin put his arm around me.

"Anytime." He smiled.

"A toast to Austin and Ally, we love you guys." Trish smiled, holding up her glass. Everyone joined in.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to party!" Trish laughed, putting her glass down and waving her hands in the air.

"Always gonna be that same 'ole Trish." My dad laughed.

* * *

><p><em>No POV in particular<em>

"Are we clear? The wedding takes place at 0-18:00!" Stacy screamed, marching through the halls. Ally and Trish gave her odd looks, while Ally's bridesmaids, Lucy, Stella, and Alexis laughed. The flower girl, Austin's niece Taylor, was hiding behind Ally. The ring bearer, Trish's cousin Mikey was running around with Stacy. Austin was standing beside Dez, and his groomsmen Charlie, Justin, and Brian were goofing around being men.

"OH ALLY! MY ALLY!" Lester called.

"Dad!" Ally ran over to him. He hugged his daugher as if his life depended on it.

"Dad? Why are you hugging me so tight?" Ally asked.

"Because, this is the last day you're going to be mine." Her father said.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I'm giving you away in 30 minutes, you're going to be Austin's." He pulled away, shooting Austin a, "Take care of her or I'll hunt you down" kind of look. Austin smiled nervously, getting the idea.

"Is he scaring anyone else?" Austin asked the 4 guys beside him.

"No." Dez shook his head.

"The guests are arriving! Everyone must get ready!" Stacy shouted, all the bridesmaids dragged Ally into a room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Just in time, Ally was ready and standing with her father at the door, just waiting for the music.<p>

First, Lucy and Charlie walked down the aisle arm in arm, then Stella and Justin, then Alexis and Brian. Then came Taylor and Mikey. Then Trish and Dez arm in arm. Then every rose as the wedding march began. Ally and her father locked arms and began down the aisle.

"You know, Ally, I think this one is a real keeper. It's not every day you fall in love in high school and end up getting married." Her father said to her as they approached the altar, where Austin was smiling happily.

"Your approval means alot." Ally said as she kissed her father on the cheek. He joined Ally's grandmother off to the side. Trish gave Ally a ressuring smiled, Ally was a little bit nervous will all those people just staring at her. Austin took Ally's hands in his own and looked deep into her eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

The minister looked around the room, then continued, "I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." He turned to Austin, "Austin, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Austin smiled again.

"Ally, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Ally smiled, not focusing on all the eyes planted on her. The only person that mattered right now was Austin.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Moon." The minister took a step back, "You may now kiss the bride." he smiled. You didn't have to tell Austin twice. He took Ally in his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

It was totally official, she was his and he was hers.

Austin and Ally walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, then Dez and Trish walked down the aisle, reluctant to even touch one another. Then Taylor and Mikey followed. Finally, Lucy and Charlie, Stella and Justin, and Alexis and Brian. Everyone else followed Austin and Ally out of the church, throwing rice. **(A/N: I never understood why they did this) **

"Ow!" Austin shrieked as Dez's rice hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry." Dez called, laughing.

* * *

><p><span>The Reception<span>

"Alright, the party is SURELY on now!" Trish demanded, arriving. Austin and Ally were already seated up at the main and biggest table. Ally's dad sat beside her, Austin's parents beside him. Then Dez beside Austin's mom, Trish took her spot beside Lester, then Stella, Lucy, and Alexis sat beside Trish. Justin, Charlie, and Brian beside Dez. The rest of the guests were seated at the larger tables.

"I know I gave a speech already, BUT, I just wanna say you guys are such a part of my life." Trish smiled.

"Thanks, you're like the sister I never had." Ally smiled, hugging Trish. The leader of the band took the michrophone, "Let's have the bride and groom on the floor for the first dance."

"Oh I don't-" Ally began, before being dragged by Austin.

"It cannot be that bad." Austin took one hand, they danced, Austin spun Ally, kissed, etc., etc. Then everyone else joined them.

"So... wanna dance?" Dez asked, Trish shot him a murderous look, but to Dez's surprise, that vicious look turned into a sweet smile, "Love to." She took his hands and pulled him to the dance floor. After the dancing, the food came out and everyone sat down again.

* * *

><p>"I asked for salmon!" Stacy stomped off with her phone in hand. Ally laughed.<p>

"And you thought I was a control freak." She smiled at Austin.

"I still do, but it's different, now you're MY control freak." He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"So either way, I'm a control freak?" Ally playfully glared at him.

"Oh shut up and eat." He rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with chicken.

* * *

><p>"Dez? Stop staring." Ally laughed, Dez couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful cake before him. He reached his fingers out to take some icing.<p>

"DON'T TOUCH MY CAKE." Ally growled, before walking away. Dez sighed, sticking his bottom lip out like a kid.

* * *

><p>"Now we can cut the cake." Ally took the knife and made the first slice. Austin took a piece.<p>

"Ally, I'm so happy for you." Trish smiled before hugging her best friend. Austin tapped her on the shoulder, Ally turned around to get a face full of cake.

"Ohh, you wanna throw cake?" Ally challenged before smushing cake in Austin's face.

"I guess I deserved that." Austin turned around and dropped cake on Dez's head.

"YOU CUT THE CAKE WITHOUT ME?" Dez screamed, smashing his entire face in the cake.

"Dez." Ally rolled her eyes, why didn't that surprise her at all?

"We wish you the best of luck!" Lester put one arm around Austin and the other around Ally.

"Thanks, Mr. Dawson!" Austin jumped up and down. Lester looked him straight in the eye.

"Call me dad." He smiled before walking away.

"Well... not everyday a man says that to his daughter's husband." Austin mumbled to himself.

"Because no one else married Austin Moon." Ally smiled before wrapping her arms around Austin.

"Party!" Trish shoved the DJ out the way and started playing some music.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, odd chapter, some OOC moments, not many I hope. Review and read Auslly Alphabet Oneshots by BrandyyElizabeth! They're really sweet and inspirational! Check 'em out! What should I do next chapter and what did you think of Stacy the crazy wedding planner? ;D Remind you of anyone? Family, friends? Just askin'! REVIEW!<strong>


	27. Ally's Project

**Still listening to Love Me. Surprise, surprise. I might have a real addiction here. Anyways, onto more important matters... Ally's Project. This is going to be funny. I hope...**

**SHOUTOUTS...**

**R5inmysoul- Glad you liked that song! And if I had to go and count the reviews, I think you reviewed most! You're awesome!**

**micchir333- Haha, I was actually thinking about putting that, I didn't wanna make him seem TOO stupid. **

**RossLynchLUVR- Thanks for all your support throughout the story! And yeah, we kinda do have alot in common. :)**

**LoveShipper- Haha, yeah, I'm glad I got their characters right, sometimes I make them too random, or too serious. I kinda liked Dez's speech, it is alot like him to get Austin and Ally mixed up!**

**BrandyyElizabeth- Awww, glad the chapter spoke to you! Sorry it made you cry... but STILL! And PS, my name is Elizabeth, though hardly anyone calls be that, it's still techinally my name. :D**

**RosemaryPennykettle- I read your stories, they're awsome! **

**lolipopkillsu- I love that song! You know what else I love? Your pen name. :D**

**I know there are TONS more reviewers and I'm sorry I didn't get to all of you guys, but really, you all mean SO SO SO much to me. I wouldn't be able to do this without you. You are the BEST reviewers ever. **

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! Point 8 for Team Moon!" Austin yelled, dancing around the room. It was Team Moon vs. Team Watermelon. Team Watermelon was Dez. They were playing an inverted game of clarinet golf. Then the ball bounced off the wall and right into Ally's "A Better Tomorrow" project, knocking it on the floor, causing all the little people and buildings to scatter. Austin and Dez looked at each-other, eyes wide.<p>

"Ally's. Gonna. Kill. Us." Austin gasped.

"Us? You did it." Dez shook his head.

"It's was your idea to play the game." Austin pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Dez sighed. They heard footsteps and a, "Watch the store for me, Trish, I have to get something!" From right outside the door.

"Stall her." Dez said, kneeling beside the ruined project. Austin ran out the door, running into Ally in the process and nearly shoving her down the stairs.

"Hey! Why are you in such a hurry?" Ally asked, catching her balance.

"Um..." Austin didn't know what to say.

"Excuse me, Austin, I need to get something." Ally tried to step around him.

"No, you don't wanna go in there." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because... Dez... isn't decent." He lied.

"In my practice room?" Ally screamed.

"I meant... he's planning you a surprise birthday party."

"My birthday isn't for 6 months."

"Well it was a big surprise wasn't it?" He stalled nervously.

"Austin, what did you do?" Ally gulped.

"Me? I didn't do anything, jeez, Ally, someone has trust issues." He still didn't move.

"Austin." She glared at him.

"We didn't break anything!" He blurted out.

"Austin!" She shouted.

"We should go get some lunch." He suggested, attempting to pull her away. But she didn't budge.

"Austin." She stated firmly. Her tone scared Austin a little. The last time he upset her, he ended up orange and sweaty on the mall jumbo tron.

"What? We didn't even break anything." He shrugged suspiciously.

"What did you break?" She asked.

"Um... Ally? You're scaring me a little." He took a step back towards the door.

"GOOD!" She shouted.

"Hey, Ally, wanna hear a secret?" He asked, not even having a secret to share.

"What?" She growled.

"I..." he thought.

"You don't even have a secret you-!" She stopped herself.

"You what?" Austin asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"What were you going to call me?" Austin sounded serious now.

"I was gonna call you an idiot, but that's not true." Ally reassured him.

"You were going to call me an idiot?" Austin was hurt.

"Since when are you so sensitive, you don't act like this when Trish calls you an idiot."

"Because your opinion means more to me than Trish's!" He yelled.

"Why?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Because, it just does. Okay?" He sighed.

"Austin! We have a little... issue in here!" Dez called, followed by a loud crash.

"Austin, what is going on in there?" Ally pleaded, "Please just tell me."

"No, jusy give me a chance to fix it!" He begged.

"No, if something's wrong, I want to help. Is Dez hurt?" She questioned, trying to get around him.

"Nope, Dez isn't the one that's hurt." He told her, "at least not yet anyways." he mumbled.

"Austin, if I promise not to get angry, will you let me in?" Ally asked, smiling sweetly.

"Fine." Austin agreed.

"What? Don't give in!"Dez yelled from inside the room.

"Dude, we were going to have to tell her at some point anyways!" Austin pointed out, letting Ally open the door and see the mess they had made of her project.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?" She screamed.

"We were kind of maybe playing clarinet golf... and things went bad." Austin sighed.

"That's why we don't play with the instruments, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ally complained.

"We're sorry, we'll-"

"GOTTA GO!" Dez ran out the room, seeing how angry Ally was.

"Wimp!" Austin called. He started to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ally asked, not even having to turn around. She was kneeling on the floor next to her messed up project.

"This is 60% of my final grade, me not having this project is going to ruin everything." Ally mumbled.

"We can fix it, when is it due?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow," Ally replied.

"Which hour?" Austin questioned.

"2nd." Ally responded.

"We can pull an all nighter then Dez and I can repair it the rest of the way in 1st hour." Austin suggested.

"Alright." Ally finally agreed.

"We can do this!" Austin held his hand up for a high-5, when Ally just glared at him, he grabbed her wrist and smacked her hand against his.

"Yay?" Austin asked, laughing.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna need glue, clay, paint, and steel wire." Ally recited things off her list.<p>

"We gotta go to wal-mart then." Austin sighed.

"We're not allowed there, we're banished remember?" Ally giggled, **(A/N: Chapter 11.) **

"Oh yeah," Austin nodded, "good times."

"Come on, we'll stop by Target." Ally grabbed her stuff and rushed Austin.

* * *

><p>"Austin! Take that off." Ally put her hands on her hips.<p>

"Why?" Austin laughed, he was wearing a pair of red devil horns, with a red tail, and holding a pitch fork.

"Because it isn't Halloween!" Ally pointed out.

"Live a little!"

"We have a project to finish." Ally grabbed the hood of his jacket and dragged him along with her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we got everything- EXCEPT FOR GLUE!" Ally shouted, stomping her foot as they walked into her living room.<p>

"Wow, Ally Dawson forgot something, someone mark this on a calender." Austin teased. Despite her anger, Ally laughed at that.

"Very funny, I think there's some glue in the closet on the top shelf." Ally said. Austin walked over, but it wasn't on the shelf in the closet.

"NO! My dad put everything on that shelf in a box-"

"That's alright, where's the box?" Ausitn asked.

"The attic," replied Ally.

"Is that where that door leads?" Austin questioned, pointing up at the door in the ceiling. He dragged a step-ladder over to the closet and stood up.

"When you fall and give yourself a concussion, I'm going to laugh." Ally crossed her arms as Austin tried to reach to short string reaching up to the attic door.

"You wouldn't you'cry." Austin challenged.

"I would not-" Ally was intruppted by Austin tumbling off the chair and onto the hall floor, Ally screamed.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it! Austin come on! Wake up!" Ally shook his motionless body.

"Austin! Austin! Wake up! Please!" Ally cried. He didn't move.

"Austin! Please? Come on, buddy!" Ally tapped his arm, he still lay there on the floor not moving. Ally started crying.

"Please!" She begged, his eyes slowly opened.

"Ally?" He asked in a hazy voice.

"Austin! Stay with me, I'm gonna go call an ambulance." Ally started to stand up, Austin pulled her back down beside him.

"No, don't go. Do you see the bright light?" He asked quietly.

"No! Stay away from the light!" Ally pleaded.

"I see grandma." he mumbled.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed.

"Ally? I'll miss you, tell everyone I said good bye." His eyes closed.

"NO! Austin, I love you!" She cried.

"Got'cha." He laughed, opening his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you for real now!" She yelled.

"At least we know how you'll react. That was just too easy." He cracked up. Ally helped him off the floor.

"I feel like an idiot, and you didn't hear that last part." She blushed, bringing her hair towards her mouth.

"What last part? The part where you said you love me?" He teased, taking her hand away from her mouth, causing her hair to fall back into place.

"No... that other part." She looked down, walking over to her project with the bag of needed tools. Austin followed her over there. They both sat down.

* * *

><p>"Can't... continue... so... tired." Ally fell back off the couch.<p>

"Come on, Ally, it's 3 am, if you go to bed now and then get up at 6am, you're gonna be exhausted, you might as well just stay awake." Austin said, looking at Ally, who was still on the floor.

"But everything is seriously starting to turn blurry." Ally mumbled, not moving from the floor.

"Come on, get up." He reached down and wrapped one arm around her waist and one under her knees before quickly pulling her up beside him and letting her lay her head on his shoulder as he finished gluing a little person's head back onto it's little clay body. Ally went closed her eyes, unable to hold her eyes open any longer.

"But wait... my-"

"I'll finish it, go to sleep." Austin assured her.

"Okay." Ally sighed.

"Ally, going to sleep sitting up cannot be comfortable." He laughed, looking at her head still on his shoulder.

"No, I'm good." She smiled.

"Okay, your choice." He put the little person on the painted card-board sidewalk.

"Thanks, by the way." She yawned.

"No problem." He told her, she finally did drift off.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mrs. Fantaza." Ally yawned, walking into the classroom of her 2nd hour.<p>

"Ally, you're up first." Mrs. Fantaza said. Ally's eyes shot wide open, Austin and Dez hadn't arrived with her project yet.

"Really? Are you sure?" Ally asked. Then there was a frantic knock at the door. Mrs. Fantaza opened it and Dez and Austin rushed in, holding the completed model of a healthier city. They carefully put it on Ally's desk.

"Ally, you left your project at the store." Austin said.

"Thanks for bringing it." She rushed over and gave them both a huge hug.

"You guys are the best." She mumbled in their ears.

"What else are best friends for?" Dez laughed.

"See you at lunch." Austin laughed before turning and saying, "Good luck on your presentation." And kissing her on the cheek.

"Awww," Mrs. Fantaza quickly snapped a picture of the couple, smiling. She was truly a hopless romantic.

* * *

><p><strong>I would've snapped a picture too, I have an issue with interfering in people's love lives... oops? And the next chapter is gonna be up sometime before noon tomorow. PROMISE! Ahhh, review my people. Review. <strong>

**Trish: PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**Me: Couldn't have said it any better myself. :D**


	28. I'll Be Back in 2 Days

**Hi, guys! There are gonna be ALOT of updates this week, I'm on Spring Break! If you want alot of updates lemme hear you scream, YE-YUH! Remember that from Deejays & Demos? Funny, I screamed YE-YUH! Because, really, they both have such beautiful voices that would go so great together in a duet. Oh, yeah, someone do the disclaimer.**

**Ally: OH! Can I do it? THANKS! This is a real quote, "I do not own the characters from A&A, no matter how much I wish I did... but maybe someday!"**

**Me: How did you remember that?**

**Ally: I have my ways...**

* * *

><p>"Austin, I'm going to be back Tuesday morning," Ally promised, attempting to pry her boyfriend's arms from around her. It didn't work, because she still wasn't on the floor, instead she was trapped. She had been napping while curled up in a ball at her house when apparently Trish let it slip that she was going to vist a friend in Jacksonville. Austin freaked out and ran to her house and picked her up (while still in a ball) and hugged her against his chest like she would die if he released her.<p>

And he still hasn't put her down. So now, they're standing in the middle of Sonic Boom and people are staring.

"Austin, I'm going to have to leave at some point." Ally pointed out.

"But you can't leave, there's all kinds of guys in Jacksonville, what if you meet another adorable blonde singer and he steals your song and you fall for him and forget all about me and you never come back and none of us will ever see you again because you're too busy with your new family with your new blonde singer!" He cried, burying his head in her hair.

"How likley is that?" Ally asked.

"Not very likley, but it could happen." Austin mumbled.

"Ausitn, no one is going to replace you, now put me down, I have to finish packing." Ally groaned.

"No, we're going to spend your last day together." Austin told her.

"Austin, that's really sweet, but I'm going to be back in 2 days." Ally laughed.

"But I'm gonna miss you." Austin complained.

"I know, I'll miss you too. Look at me." Ally ordered. Austin carefully set her down, but losely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going to find a more adorable blonde singer, I won't let anyone steal any of my songs, I won't fall for anyone else, and I could never, ever forget about you. Okay?" She asked, placing one hand on his cheek.

"Alright, but your not escaping Austin and Ally day." He smiled, taking her smaller hand in his.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ally returned the smile.

* * *

><p>"First activity of the day, cloud watching. Just because YOU'RE the one leaving." Austin and Ally settled on a bench near Ally's new pond. It was alot bigger, dirtier, and further away. But it was one of her favortie places, it was where they shared their first kiss. Austin set his guitar case on the bench beside them.<p>

"That one looks like a tree skiing down a mountain." Ausitn pointed out.

"You're getting better at cloud watching, you pay attention now." Ally laughed,

"Yeah, only because it's one of your favorite hobbies. And now you'll watch horror movies with me!" Austin added.

"Only the really really scary ones."

"Next on the list is: I want to preform you one more song to remember me by." Austin told her, looking in her direction.

"You make it sound like I'm moving to another country." Ally rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget me the 2 days you're there." He playfully elbowed her.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, not that I ever would." Ally smiled. Austin would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"But still, I worked on this for a month and even asked Trish and Dez for help at some points. Please?" Austin begged.

"I never said you couldn't." Ally told him.

"Great." Austin opened his guitar case and took his guitar out.

_It all started out so innocently  
>You were just another pretty face that I loved to see<br>But somewhere down the line I got this feeling deep inside  
>That won't stop talking to me<br>Yeah! Won't stop talking to me...  
>But lately I've started to dream,<br>About you and me  
>And how it would be to hold you close to me<br>Like its supposed to be  
>But then I get this ringing in my ear<br>And it brings me right back to reality...  
>Oh reality, yeah yeah<br>Would you bat your eyes and smile  
>And kiss me like it was a style<br>And tell me you feel the same, yeah  
>Would you be surprised and get<br>Uncomfortable and lie to spare my heart such a pain...  
>What should I do...<br>I've fallen in love with you...  
>Lately I've started to dream,<br>About you and me  
>And how it would be to hold you close to me<br>Like its supposed to be  
>But then I get this ringing in my ear<br>And it brings me right back to reality...  
>Whoa-oh! Reality...<br>Help me! I think I'm falling,  
>In love with you...<br>Help me! I think I'm falling...  
>Yeah, in love with you<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, eh eh  
>In love with, you!<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...  
>In love, with you...yeah eh eh... <em>

"Austin, you wrote that?" Ally looked amazed.

"It was nothing." He shrugged, looking at his feet.

"Looks like one day you're not going to need me anymore." Ally teased.

"Oh please, I'll always need you. You're Ally. I'm Austin. And together we are-?"

"Austin&Ally." Ally finished.

"Forever." He added.

* * *

><p>"Bye, you guys. I'm gonna miss you, see you soon!" Ally smiled at all her friends, her dad was in the car waiting for her. She turned and walked towards the car, but once again felt two arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"Austin." She said firmly.

"I don't want you to go." He sounded seriously upset for the first time.

"I'm only going to be gone for two days." She laughed.

"I think I'm going to miss you the most." Austin mumbled.

"I'll be back in 2 days. I promise." She finally unlatched his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Pinkie promise?" He held up his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." She smiled before they locked pinkies.

"Come on, Ally!" Her father called. Ally gave Trish and Dez another hug and planted a small kiss on Austin's lips before she jumped in the car.

"See you soon!" Ally said as the drove away.

"I'll miss you!" Trish called, "I'll protect your pickles!" Dez called, "I love you!" Austin called. Ally smiled in the car.

"I love you too, Austin." She laughed.

Austin&Ally. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed Disney often pairs blondes and brunettes together, Skylar and PJ in Good Luck Charlie, Jake and Miley in Hannah Montana, Justin and Juliet in Wizards of Waverly Place, Bailey and Cody in Suite Life on Deck, Zack and Mya (is that how you spell it?) in Suite Life on Deck, Teddy and Spencer in Good Luck Charlie. I don't know if that's just a coincidence or what, but Austin and Ally is a blondebrunette couple. That just got me thinking... What do you think of my theory? Concidence or for a purpose? Eh, probably just a coincidence. **

**Song used:**

**Dream- Leon Thomas or Harper on iCarly, whatever.**


	29. I'm Glad I Said Your Name

**Hola my fellow Auslly shippers! I'm here, (happy as ever), and ready to share yet another chapter with you guys, they're still age 22 or 23 in this one. I'm feeling like I'm in a "Wedding Disaster" type of mood, so... here ya go!**

**This was inspired by a mixture of a Taylor Swift song, another episode of Friends, and skittles. Don't ask about the skittles... it's a LONG story my cousin and I are not allowed to share with anyone... haha, oh read it!**

**Dez: Doesn't own the characters, well except Casey and Leo. **

**Me: Yet...**

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

Married? Austin Moon is getting married to Casy Nevelah? They've known each-other a year and half and dated for a year. I've known him for 8 years! Not that I'm jealous... cause that would be wrong. Very very wrong. What did he see in her anyways? She was greedy, egotistical, and let's put it this way, certainly not the brightest crayon in the box. Does it SOUND like she has good qualities? Nope, but she was a blonde bombshell with the clearest blue eyes, but she was ALSO the daughter of Leo Nevelah, one of the biggest record producers in the world. I knew Austin wanted his career to go further than being admired by people all over the U.S. I never thought he would stoop this low.

But obviously I was wrong, because there I was, one of her stupid bridesmaids. More like work-monkeys, she had us all over that church. As I left the room to go check on Austin and his best man, Dez, I heard Casey screaming at Gracie to go get her chocolate pudding. I approached the door, but stopped because of the convorsation.

"...I don't think I can do this!" Austin sounded paniced.

"You have to, you can't break her heart or else she's gonna tell everyone-"

"Come on, time to go." Trish walks by and grabs my arm.

"But they were..." I didn't know what to say. I was just praying that Dez would talk Austin into this, the thought of something bad happening to him made my stomach turn. We all walked down the aisle with some of Austin's groomsmen, which I'd never met any of them before. I just knew the one I had to walk with smelled like cheese. Then came Trish and some other dude. Then Gracie, who was Casey's maid of honor. Then Stacy the flower girl and Michael the ring bearer came down the aisle, and finally Casey with her father in his baby blue tuxedo. Who wears a blue tux to a wedding? I had to stand there while Austin got married to... her. They went through the ceremony and Casey had just finished her poorly written vow. Then Austin was nearly done when he screwed up big time.

"I love you, Ally." he said, before gasping.

"ALLY?" Casey screamed, taking a step away from him.

"Oh no..." His eyes widened. Casey slowly turned and glared at me, like I was controlling him.

"You." She growled, walking towards me.

"Hi... glad to be a bridesmaid." I smiled, backing up slowly. I could feel the horrified looks from everyone in the audience. I saw Mike and Mimi, Austin's parents, sitting near the front smiling faintly at me, like they were proud their son said my name. My heart was pounding, everyone staring at me like that.

People began leaving, including the groom and Dez. Leaving just me and bridezilla.

"You ruined this for me! Austin was going to become rich and famous and we were going to live in a mansion and buy whatever we want!" She shouted.

"That's not what Austin wants, he wants a girl that loves him for who he is, not who he's going to be, that's what he deserves." I mumbled.

"NO ONE ASKED YOU! I only had you as one of my bridesmaids because Austin suggested it would be okay, I never thought you'd ruin my wedding! He chose ME Ally Dawson, ME!" She screamed in my face.

"Obviously I made a mistake on that one." He said, leaning on the doorway.

"Oh, Austin, how long have you been standing there?" Casey asked innocently.

"Long enough." He replied.

"But, honey, that was completley taken of context." Casey grabbed his right hand.

He smiled, "You know what else is going to be taken out? You, of my life. Goodbye." He gently took his hand back.

"No, but I was going to live happily ever after." She begged.

"Yes, you can still do that. Just not with me, we never wanted the same things. I don't even think we feel the same way. Maybe we never did." He stared at her.

"Fine, have it your way. But when I'm telling my daddy to not give you a recording contract." She stomped away.

"You think that's what I wanted? I'm not that low. You have to make me a promise or with one tweet, I can tell the entire world what a diva you are and ruin your 'America's Sweetheart' lable." Austin smirked, holding up his cellphone. Casey slowly turned around.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"You can't tell anyone that secret." He said.

"Fine, you can't protect your precious Ally forever though, the secret will come out on it's own eventually." She walked away.

"What was the secret?" I asked wearily, I had huge secrets?

"Ah, it was nothing. I'm glad I said your name. That chick is crazy." He laughed.

"Me too." I mumbled.

"You too what?" He asked.

"Glad you said my name." I smiled at him before we both walked away.

"I love you." He smiled at me.

"I love you too." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure whether to like or dislike this chapter. At some points I just really felt like it was... too forced, but at some points I felt it was pretty good. Eh, it's not my opinion that matters anyways. <strong>

**~Elizabeth :D**


	30. The Cheesiest Couple In History

**Ohhhh! 3/10 of this story is now completed! This is so fun! Be sure to check out "Are You Afraid" by RossLover2012. Pweese? For me? LOVE YOU!**

**I got some replies for you guys!**

**So here...**

**RossLynchLUVR- Yay! My mom thought I was crazy. Glad someone sees what I see!**

**Your Worst Nightmare- Maybe... but I lost Austin's phone number, I can't text him, email it to me okay?**

**Too Lazy To Login- HEY BFF! HE DOES NOT LIKE ME! We're just friends, okay? And it was kinda based off of that. But yeah, it WAS pretty sweet. Remember when he locked me in my house?**

**The Austinator- WHATS UP OTHER BEST FRIEND? Stacy is based off of Monica. Yeah, I'm still coming, don't know about Macy though. You'll have to ask.**

**clarinetto14- I don't even know, I'll come up with one or you can use your imagination, I just didn't have a reason for Austin to marry Casey without seeming too selfish. **

**LoveShipper- You know, your review inspired me for a new chapter... here we go... part 2 to chapter 28. Also... there is an important author's note at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

Alright, I'm not trying to sound too gay or anything, but I was about to write a letter to Ally. She doesn't get a signal on her phone where she is and if I send her an email she won't get it until she gets back, so I decided to surprise her with a letter. You know, me being the sweet guy I am.

So here goes,

_Dear Ally,_

_Hey, I know you weren't expecting this but I just missed you alot. I wanted to communicate. Really, are you thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about you? I know that sounds pathetic, but I miss you! _

_Dez is still his same crazy self, though he doesn't talk about you as much as Trish and I, I know he misses you. It's a real shame you have to stay for a week, tell Marie I said get well soon!_

_Trish got fired from that job at Pete's Pizza, she had the job for 3 days. It's a new record! Haha. Can't wait to see you again, it's not the same here without you. Even some of the customers are asking where the sweet girl with brown hair is. Ms. Suzy says hi too. So does Lester. _

_Trish is pretty much going crazy without you. She and Dez even went out rented movies, ordered pizza, and had a movie night! When you come back we're having a movie night, you pick 2 I'll pick two. Okay? Well, I have to go. Dez and I are recording another video! Write back to me if you can!_

_Love, _

_Austin _

I stared at my finished letter before carefully sliding it into the envelope, along with the picture of Trish, Dez, and I. Then I just stared at the envelope. Send or not to send? I sighed, and before I could give it a second thought, I slammed a stamp onto it and threw it in the mailbox. Should I have sent that? I don't wanna sound too clingy or needy. But I don't want her to think I don't miss her! Because I really do. But I didn't want it to be THAT obvious.

* * *

><p>Today was the day! Ally was coming home! That week without her seemed like forever to me. I was sitting at the window just practically bouncing out of my seat. Trish and Dez went to pick her up from the bus station. Marie was supposed to drive her home, but she was still too sick, but now her grandparents were home again to take care of her. Lester was staring at me like I was a psycho.<p>

"Ally's coming home! Ally's coming home!" I squealed like a little girl.

"Austin, calm down." Lester gave me one of those weird looks.

"Sorry." I sat on the bench beside the window, trying to contain my happiness. Then the car pulled up, and out came my sunshine. Gosh, I am so cheezy. She was smiling like she had just won the lottery. She looked at the store and looked at me. I waved to her and she ran inside.

"YOU'RE HOME!" I screamed.

"Not yet." She smiled at me before running straight into my arms.

"Now I'm home." She mumbled into my chest.

We must be the cheesiest couple in history.

* * *

><p><strong>That was so short, and PS the next chapter is going to be up most likely tonight, or tomorrow morning. I have wayyy too much time on my hands. <strong>

**Forwarning, there will probably only be 1 update Sunday, you know, it's Easter. I'm spending time with my family! They're amazing! **

**Anyways, I might be starting part 2 to my story Who Says Kindergarten Was Easy? It'll either be me adding more Kindergarten chapters onto the story right now, or me going up to them in middle school. Your choice. And obviously you have to-**

**The A&A Gang- REVIEW!**

**Me: It sounds better when you guys say it anyways! **


	31. Austin's Father Causes Issues

**I have possibly the worst memory in my family, BUT NOW I'VE REMEMBERED AND WRITTEN A. Martin's request. Finally oh finally! :D **

**I've started something new with the POV's, lemme know what you think.**

**And here we go...**

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person Omniscient<em>

_Thursday Morning_

_9:05 a.m._

_Austin's Kitchen_

His father could take him out to lunch couldn't he? Just a normal father and son type thing. But what if every single time you spoke with your father it ended in either

A.) A meltdown

B.) Another broken vase

C.) Someone being seriously offeneded

or, the worst of all...

D.) Your son packing his things, stomping off the front porch into the rain, and screaming at 11 o'clock at night, "I never wanna see you again!"

Apparently that night, Austin had decided on D with a hint of C. It started at breakfast that morning. It was a Thursday, or maybe a Friday. Austin chose not to keep track during the summer.

"Austin? We never do anything together." Mr. Moon said. Austin looked up from his cereal.

"Your point?" he asked, Fruit Loops dripping out of his mouth.

"We need to do _something_. We don't act like father and son." Mr. Moon pointed out.

_Yeah because you think Dez is a freak, Trish is lazy, and Ally, don't get me started on what you said about her. _But for once, Austin would keep those thoughts to himself.

"Let's go out to lunch, just you and me." Mr. Moon set his newpaper down.

"Um... sure." Austin said. His father ruffled his hair like he was 7 and walked out the room. Austin couldn't help but turn and stare at him while he walked away.

"What did HE eat for breakfast?" he asked his mother, who was standing silently at the counter. Mrs. Moon shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person Omnisient <em>

_Thursday_

_11:00 a.m._

_Denny's Resteraunt_

Austin and his father sat at a table, staring awkwardly at the menus the waitress had dropped off moments ago.

"So... hows, um," Mr. Moon thought hard to remember Ally's name, but it didn't come, "that songwriting girl?" he finally asked.

"You do know 'that songwriting girl' has a name right?" Austin asked.

"Um..." Mr. Moon shook his head awkwardly.

"Ally." Austin managed to say through his teeth, which were clenched tight.

"Right. Ally." Mr. Moon sighed, not really caring.

"So how is Dez?" Mr. Moon asked.

"Fine." Austin replied.

"What about that other girl?" Mr. Moon looked at the daily special.

"Trish. She's great. Got a new job." Austin mumbled.

"Oh." Mr. Moon sat in silence.

"Yeah." Austin simply sighed.

"You know I'm some what proud of you. I just wish you-"

"Dad, stop there." Austin put his hands up. "This isn't about your dreams for me, this is about me pursing my dreams." Austin intirupted.

"I know, I know. But, maybe if your songs and videos were a little more professional, they would appeal to more people like me." Mr. Moon critisized.

"Are you trying to start another fight?" Austin asked.

"I'm just saying. Maybe just a new director. And replacing Trish wouldn't be a bad call. Maybe a new songwriter would help too." Mr. Moon finished.

"What are you talking about?" Austin questioned, sounding very offeneded.

"Just constructive critisizm." Mr. Moon responded.

"There's a difference between constructive ctritisizm and totally insulting my friends." Austin said.

"You are representing me here. Alright, let's negotiate." Mr. Moon, being the buisnesman he was, was good at negotiating.

"Okay, I'll hear you out. No promises." Austin mumbled.

"I suppose I can deal with the same video director, the manager isn't a big deal right now, but the songs. Oh good lord the songs... they sound like nursery ryhmes. Am I right?" Mr. Moon laughed, attempting to joke. Austin didn't find it funny.

"Nursery ryhmes?" Austin asked, crossing his arms.

"If it weren't for those nursery ryhmes, I wouldn't be who or where I am today!" Austin yelled, a few people glanced in his direction, but shrugged it off.

"I was just saying, a little more maturity wouldn't kill you. A whole new songwriter will be good for you." Mr. Moon argued.

"I don't want a new songwriter. I love Ally like my own family! All three of them are my family, at least more of a family than you'll ever be." Austin stormed out the resturaunt. Then the waitress finally came to take Mr. Moon's order.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person Omniscient<em>

_Thursday Afternoon_

_11:48 a.m._

_Austin's Bedroom_

Austin stomped through the door of his bedroom and sat on his bed, tapping his feet impatiently trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't manage it. He clenched and unclenched his fists trying to contain his anger. Not working ether. He took deep breaths, that helped, but not much. He decided he needed a nap, so he lay down in a tight ball and closed his eyes.

It took him at least 10 minutes to fall asleep, but he had time to waste. It was his dream that really bothered him.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person Omniscient<em>

_Unknown Date_

_Unknown Time_

_Austin's Dream_

He and Ally were walking down a dark road. He couldn't tell if it was late at night or early in the morning. There were no cars, no sound. Pretty much nothing. So there they were. Walking silently. He didn't know where they were going, or where they came from. All he was aware of was that it was very cold out and Ally seemed very scared. Then again, so did he. Ally was stumbling along the muddy path they were walking on, glancing over her shoulder from time to time. He could tell she was worried. Very worried. Moments later, they found out that Ally shouldn't be worried about what was behind her, it was what was in front of her. She turned around and saw a dark shadow maybe 10 feet away. She instictivly moved closer to Austin. They both stopped moving, holding their breath. Ally clung to Austin's arm as if her life depended on it.

The shadow raised something up, and Austin heard the sound of a trigger. And Ally dropped to his feet motionless.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person Omniscient<em>

_Thursday Night_

_10:00 p.m._

_Austin's Bedroom_

He sat up, breathing heavily. His pillow was soaked with sweat and his heart was racing like he had just run 20 miles. His hands were shaking. He quickly snatched his phone out of his pocket and dialed Ally's number.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Ally." Austin breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Austin? Why are you calling me so late?" Ally asked. He glanced at his alarm clock, it was 10:30 at night.

"Sorry Ally." Austin smiled, knowing she was okay.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, great. See you tomorrow. Okay?" Austin said.

"Yeah. Good night." She hung up. Austin hung up too and set his phone back on the nightstand and ran his hands through his damp hair. He went downstairs for a snack.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person omniscient<em>

_Thursday Night_

_10:07 p.m._

_Austin's Kitchen_

His dad was at the kitchen table looking through some papers.

"Austin, great. I was just looking through some more expirienced songwriters. This one has written songs for Jamie Harthvay." His father said enthusiasticly.

"Who?" Austin asked, dumbfounded.

"The internet sensation. She's amazing." His father said.

"No, I do not want another songwriter. When we first started, we promised eachother we'd do this together. The four of us, we'd stick together and we would make it!" Austin pointed out as he pulled the fridge open.

"But Austin, I've already placed ads in the paper." Mr. Moon sighed.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm not replacing Ally." Austin took a bottle of water out the fridge.

"Fine, I'll fire her myself if I have to." Mr. Moon pulled out his cellphone and started dialing.

"DAD! STOP!" Austin shouted, snatching away the phone and throwing it on the ground.

"HEY!" Mr. Moon stood up.

"She's my partner. My songwriter. My best friend. You are not replacing her."

"Austin, I'm not asking you for permission." His dad picked up the house phone.

"Dad! This is my decision! My dream! You can't go changing it!" Austin shouted defensivly.

"You watch it! YOU are MY son, YOU are representing ME and MY company when you preform and I do not want you singing songs that little girl writes! Not only are they childish, but they are bad too!" Mr. Moon yelled.

"You can't talk about her like that!" Austin screamed. He ran upstairs and started cramming things into his bookbag. He went back downstairs and grabbed his hoodie off the coat rack. His father stopped him just as he was reaching the sidewalk.

"AUSTIN MOON GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THIS HOUSE!" Mr. Moon ordered over the pouring rain, Austin put his hood up and yelled, "I never wanna see you again." and he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><em>Ally Dawson's POV<em>

_Thursday_

_11:57 p.m._

_Sonic Boom_

I was standing at the counter. We closed in 3 minues, honsetly, who would buy an instrument after 8 o'clock? Nobody. So why did we stay open until midnight? I stared at my book. I was like an empty well. No more song ideas. None. Zilch. Zero. Goose Egg. Getting the picture? Yeah. I had literally no ideas at all. The double doors behind me flew open and someone stormed into the store. I turned around. Austin was pacing in front of the counter. He was soaking wet and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He said nothing as he dropped his soggy bookbag onto the floor.

"Austin?" I asked again. He took a few deep breaths and walked upstairs. I sighed and followed him.

"Austin!" I called, rushing into the room. He was sitting at the piano playing "Without You", or the angry version anyways.

"Austin?" I sighed, sitting next to him. All I got in response was his heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" I questioned quietly.

"DO I LOOK OKAY?" He blew up, jumping off the bench, getting rain all over the place. I was a little scared by his sudden, angry outburst.

"Well... no but." I mumbled. He sighed. I sat there playing with my thumbs, not wanting to face him. He seemed so angry, so frustrated, like he couldn't get his anger out.

"Ally," Austin began, like he didn't know what to say. I just sat there silently, afraid to speak. All he did was pick me up off the bench and hug me.

"I'm sorry, Ally." he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, nearly having to stand on my toes. It didn't matter how wet he was, he was my best friend and I was going to comfort him!

"It's okay. Now tell me what happened." I took his hand and led him to the couch. He took a deep breath as he sat down.

"Well, it started this morning." And he told me the entire story.

* * *

><p><em>Ally Dawson's POV<em>

_Friday Morning_

_9:30 a.m._

_Sonic Boom_

Well, normal morning. I arrived on time for work and went upstairs to get something. I opened the door and screamed. Austin was on the couch, he rolled on the floor and looked up at me.

"Ally, why'd ya do that?" He groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, what are you doing here? Did you spend all night here?" I asked.

"Sorta... maybe... yes." He said. I sighed and helped him off the floor.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't go back home. So I'll just live here." Austin nodded.

"You can't live here, Austin. This isn't a hotel." I pointed out.

"Please! I can't go home." Austin begged.

"Austin, you can't stay here." I said again.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Austin begged again.

"No." I said firmly.

"You leave me no choice." sighed Austin dramaticly, he started tickling me.

"Austin! Stop!" I laughed, falling on the floor.

"Can I stay?" Austin questioned, his hands ready, threatening to tickle me again.

I smiled, "Fine. Just don't break or vandalize anything, and you have to help me run the store." I requested.

"Alrighty. Thank you!" Austin picked me up off the floor and spun me around.

"Austin, put me down." I sighed, nearly laughing. Austin set me down.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Austin jumped up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"Your welcome, now stop acting like your 5." I giggled as I walked downstairs. He jumped one more time and ran after me.

"So what do I do first?" Austin asked, sliding onto the counter.

"Could you polish those tubas?" I asked.

"Sure." Austin jumped off the counter and ran over to the tubas.

Five minutes later...

"Austin!" Ally yelled as the tubas came crashing down, Austin ducked and covered his head with his hands.

"Oopsie." Austin mumbled. Ally glared at him.

"Sorry?" Austin asked.

"Not yet your not." Ally laughed.

"Really, thanks for letting me stay here." He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Ally Dawson's POV<em>

_Saturday Morning_

_8:00 am_

_Sonic Boom_

I arrived for work the next morning, silently reminding myself that Austin was upstairs and probably still asleep. So I creeped up the stairs quietly, opening the door, but before I got the chance, I pressed my ear to the door. It sounded like sniffling coming from inside.

"Austin?" I asked, walking in the room.

"Oh, Ally." He quickly hid his face.

"Are you alright?" I sat beside him.

"Yeah, fine." He told me, but it was obvious that he was upset.

"Austin, tell me what's wrong." I ordered, Austin started to argue back, but seeing as he knew he'd lose, he gave in.

"It's everything. I miss my mom, my dog." He sighed.

"Then go home, I'm sure they miss you too."

"I can't go home, it'll just start another fight. That's not home anymore." He shook his head. I put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Austin, they're your family. They'll love you no matter what."

"I can't." He whispered.

"Alright, well as long as they don't take care of you, I will. Come on, you can stay with us." I took his hand and stood up.

* * *

><p>"Hi, dad." I pulled Austin into my father's office.<p>

"Oh, Ally! Hello Austin!" My father smiled. When Austin didn't smile back, he knew something was wrong.

"Austin had the biggest fight with his father yet. He left." I told my dad.

"So Austin has nowhere to stay?" Dad questioned.

"Yes, and we were talking-"

"I know where this is going Ally, we might not even have room for him here." He had it all wrong.

"Yeah, he stayed up in the practice room last night, and it didn't turn out well." I shrugged.

"I supposed, if it's only temporary, he might be able to stay in the guest room at house." Dad sighed.

"Thanks, dad. Just give them time to cool off." I hugged my father.

"Yeah, you don't know how much this means to me." Austin smiled.

"Aw, get over here." My father took one arm from around me and held it out. You can have a group hug with just 3 people, even if one of them is your dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I guess you can just imagine peace and a few minor problems here and there with Austin living with the Dawson family, let's pretend he moved back in with his own family after about a year. Kaykay? Good imaginative readers, good!<strong>

**Trish: That's a wrap.**

**Dez: Hey, I'm the director.**

**Me: What are we even directing, this is just a chapter...**

**WELL ANYWAYS, onto more important matters... REVIEW! **


	32. Thanksgiving Part 1: Preperation

**Hi! So I was watching "Yes, Dear" and this idea kinda slowly came to me. So if anyone has seen it, tell me who Austin is more like, Greg or Jimmy? And who is Ally more like, Kristine or Kim? Just something to think about. Alrighty so... here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Austin! What did you tell her?" Ally called. Katy, their 9 year old daughter, was sitting at the island in the kitchen. Austin and Ally had to go and get a whole lot of groceries, because that year, it was their turn to host the Thanksgiving dinner. You know, the one where Trish and Dez and their 2 children come over, Ally's dad, Austin's parents (who have grown to love Ally), sometimes Trish and Dez's parents come with them. So they needed a babysitter for their 3 children. So they called their 15 year old neighboor who babysat at least 3 times every 2 weeks.<p>

"MOM!" Jacob ran in the room, he was their 9 year old son, also Katy's twin brother. He was soon followed by Sam, their 11 year old son. Jacob dashed behind his mother. Sam looked furious.

"Look at my science paper," Sam held up his ruined notebook paper.

"What happened?" Ally asked. Sam took another step towards his little brother.

"Mommy!" Jacbo jumped up and down. Ally picked up her 9 year old son.

"Ohh, someone is in trouble." Katy laughed, putting her wavy blonde hair up into a pony-tail. So Ally was standing in the kitchen dealing with Sam and Jacob's issues, and Austin telling Katy dumb things.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed. Austin came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What happened, who's hurt?" he asked frantically.

"No one, what did you tell Katy?" Ally asked.

"What do you mean?" Austin sounded confused.

"She said you told her that the bathtub would suck her down the drain." Ally gave him a disaproving smile.

"Oh, honey, that was just a joke." Austin laughed, turning towards Katy.

"But you said it was on the news-"

"Let's go play in the backyard before Hayden arrives." Austin suggested, taking his daughter's small hand in his. They went in the backyard.

"Mommy, is daddy in trouble?" Jacob looked up at his mom.

"Not yet." Ally laughed. Jacob put his small arms around his mom's neck as Sam started to return to his happy-go-lucky self.

"Isn't daddy always in trouble?" Sam giggled. Ally nodded before setting Jacob back on the floor.

"Go play with your sister in the backyard." Ally sighed, she sat down and continued to make the grocery list.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Hayden!" Ally said to the 15 year old girl.<p>

"Hi, Ally." Hayden waved.

"HAYDEN!" Sam ran in from the backyard. He was soaking wet, they must've been playing in the pool. Austin chased him inside.

"Sam, come on, it's your turn to be Marco, Katy and Jacob are waiting." Austin said.

"You guys are playing Marco Polo?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, hi, Hayden." Austin smiled.

"Hello." Hayden replied.

"Come on, everyone is going to be here tomorrow at 3, we've got to start cooking tonight." Ally rushed them.

"Coming." Austin sighed. They walked out the front door and Hayden and Sam went in the backyard.

* * *

><p>"So do we need pasturized cheese, or low-fat, or no-fat, or just regular cheese?" Austin asked, holding up each package as he named it.<p>

"Grab low-fat and regular." Ally laughed.

"This is so confusing, who knew there were so many different types of Kraft Original cheese?" Austin complained.

"Come on, I'm sure we've got everything." Ally stared at her list one more time, silently checking off dinner items as she glanced in the cart from time to time. Austin stood and admired her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ally asked, looking up at him.

"Just cause, ready to go?" He smiled.

"Yepp, we have a dinner to start making." Ally said. Austin started to push the cart as Ally checked off her list one more time.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You just cut in front of me!" A man behind them screamed.<p>

"Oh, sorry, we didn't see you there, we can-"

"Ally!" Austin shot her a look, Ally went silent, "What she meant to say was, we were here first."

"I was just about to get into line, I was standing right there!" The man shouted.

"Well obviously you didn't make it in front of us, it's been nice talking to you, now, goodbye." Austin waved, turning around.

"We're so sorry." Ally said one last time.

"If you were sorry, you'd tell bimbo over here to move!" The man yelled, pointing at Austin. Austin could take being insulted, but you do not, I repeat you DO NOT yell at _his_ Ally. He turned around.

"If you were smart, you'd change your tone." He smiled.

"Austin." Ally whispered.

"No, he doesn't have the right to yell at you." Austin glared at the man.

"Well tell your stupid little girlfriend that this line is extremly long, and I just want to go home!" The man screamed.

"Stupid?" Austin growled.

"Austin, come on, the line is moving." Ally spun him around and pulled him as the line moved up. They were almost next. Just after the person in front of them. This was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, the one of the next chapters will be Thanksgiving with everyone! <strong>

**So what did you think of the kids?**

**Sam- obviously the oldest, 11 years old, brown hair, brown eyes**

**Katy- 9 years old, blonde hair, brown eyes**

**Jacob- 9 years old, blonde hair, brown eyes**

**I actually have reasons for all their names, the first kid I ever had a crush on was named Sam, one of my friends is named Katy, and my neighboor's son's name is Jacob. ****So... yeah, they're not random names. So anyways, don't forget to review. **

**Oh yeah, **

**PurpleDreamer99- my spring break ends on the 16th. :D**

**LoveShippr- You're not the only one who loves cheesy romantic things. **

**Your Worst Nightmare- Thanks for textin me his phone number, Grace wants you to call her. AND ANSWER MY EMAILS!**

**So, not very many responses. And we've got 5 reviews till we get to 50. **

**I have a question for you, ****Whats the scariest thing that has ever happened to you or a friend? I need inspiration for a chapter coming up soon!**


	33. The Best Boyfriend Ever

**Me: Well, well, well 3rd update today. :D Can you feel the love? I know I can. **

**Austin: I can't believe you made me do this.**

**Me: I DID NOT! Ally did...**

**Ally: Oh sure, blame it all on me.**

**Dez: Anyways, this was requested by RosemaryPennykettle-**

**Me: AND IT'S GONNA BE ABSOLUTLEY ADORABLE! Thank you for reading my meaningless authors note... you're so nice. I know this will probably end up as just a three, but I'm gonna type a little heart anyways 3 besides, you know what I meant. **

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

At that moment, Austin decided to walk into the room. Why that moment? For almost 2 and a half hours I had called and texted him and he hadn't replied. But once I had given up for today and decided to have a little party, he decides to show up! He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"What is going on in here?" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I shouted.

"Ally, I thought you were more mature than tea parties." He gestured to the tea pot in my hand.

"And I thought you knew how to knock!" I crossed my arms, honestly angry at him. Gosh, he knocks when I'm waiting for him to help me write a song, he knocks when I have important news for him, he knocks when I'm in a hurry, but jeez, the ONE time he doesn't knock is the ONE time he should've.

Stupid boyfriend with no regard for my privacy. He sat down in the seat that was once occupied by Dougie. But somebody had to go and save me from total emabressment and then I had to repay him, so I had to give him Dougie. Not that I regretted it, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Dougie was in good hands. But really, why couldn't he just knock?

"So... is this an annual tea party or a one time thing?" He asked. I threw a cookie at him, he easily dodged it though.

"What? Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" He teased.

"Why didn't you knock? This is my private practice room!" I screamed. It's a good thing he had such an easy going personality, other guys would've blown up. But no, not Austin, he was Mr. Keep My Cool.

"I love you, Ally." Austin smiled, switching places with the stuffed monkey that was next to me. I crossed my arms, still angry.

"Prove it then." I challenged.

"How?" He asked.

I thought for a moment, thinking of something most guys wouldn't do, "Tell the world." I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't do it. I just wanted to see his reaction.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"Why'd you whisper it to me?" I questioned.

"You are my world." He replied, there was no way for me to not smile at that.

"You mushy brat." I laughed, punching his arm.

"I have the right to be as mushy and cute as I want." Austin playfully glared at me.

"Come on, you barged in my tea party, you have to make it up. Would you like some tea?" I held up the teapot.

"Sure." He responded, picking the cup up.

How many other boyfriends do you think would tell a girl she's his world, and have a tea party with him? I really do have the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, simple, pretty sweet. Like? Love? Hate? Comments? Ways to improve? Review please.<strong>

**Trish: This MIGHT be the last update today, but it IS Saturday. **

**Me: Oh my goodness, Trish, you just stole the words right out my mouth.**

**Trish: Yeah, yeah. Weekly paycheck?**

**Me: Ugh, fine. Here you go.**

**Trish: Come on, Ally, we're going shopping!**

**Me: Whatever... ANYWAYS! **

**Another Q...**

**Do you like 1D? If so, who's your favorite member?**

**Mine's Harry, he's so cute!**


	34. Wake up, Austin!

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Watchin' Tickets & Trashbags. This show cracks me up, and sometimes makes me go awww, (like when Austin sang the butterfly song so Ally wouldn't embaress herself). They'll get together eventually! I JUST KNOW IT!**

**So here...**

**HAPPY EASTER MY PEEPS! (Lol, I'm a peep. I love Christian, he deserves to be World Heavyweight Champ)**

**ANYWAYS...**

**I envy you Disney, you own the best show ever. QUIT MOCKING ME!**

* * *

><p>"AUSTIN MOON! GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Ally barged into his room where he was half hanging off the bed.<p>

"Yum... more syrup." He mumbled, drool seeping from his mouth.

"Gross..." Ally made a disgusted face.

"Austin! Wake up." Ally grabbed a pillow and smacked him in the face, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Why must you be such a heavy sleeper?" Ally sighed. **(A/N: I'm a super heavy sleeper, just ask any of my friends...) **

"Mmmmm, chocolate chips." He mumbled dreamily.

Ally groaned in frustration, sitting on the floor beside him.

"How am I gonna wake you up?" She thought out loud. She smiled, grabbing some scissors off his dresser.

"Austin, if you don't wake up, I'm cutting all your hair off." Ally laughed. Austin's eyes opened slowly, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, would I?" She took a lock of his precious golden hair between her fingers and held the scissors close.

"NO! Not my hair!" He sat up and backed away.

"I wasn't gonna cut your hair. I like your hair." Ally giggled.  
>"Oh, in that case, good night." Austin closed his eyes again, throwing his feet over Ally's lap.<p>

"Austin, get your feet off me." Ally ordered.

"No." He responded.

"Austin!" She complained.

"Good night, Ally." He mumbled.

"Night? It's noon- oh god, it's noon, I'm late for work." She screamed, attempting to stand up, but Austin wasn't letting that happen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and used her shouler as a pillow.

"Do I LOOK like a teddy bear to you?" She asked.

"No, but you feel like one." He yawned.

"Austin, I'm late for work. My dad's gonna kill me." Ally whined.

"He's gonna have to kill me too." Austin mumbled.

"Please, Austin," Ally begged.

Austin smiled, "Nah, I don't want you to go."

"You're not even sleeping, you're just talking with your eyes closed." Ally protested.

"I'm also using my girlfriend as a pillow, you forgot that." Austin laughed.

"I came here to wake you up, not be used as a pillow and made late for work. This is the last time I ever come over here on a Saturday." Ally grumbled.

"No, it's nice having you here, now shush. I'm tryna sleep." Austin complained.

"I'm trying to go to work, so I guess we're both upset."

"Hush up, you know you love me."

"That still does not change the fact that you're getting on my last nerve." Ally said.

"I'm okay with that." Austin laughed, adjusting himself so that his head was on Ally's knee.

"Get up!" Ally yelled.

"No." Austin groaned, yawning.

"Austin, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Appreciate, love, respect, and admire me?" he suggested.

"Shut up." Ally ordered.

"And apparently shut me up." Austin laughed, getting up and plopping himself on the bed.

"I gotta go, see ya later?" Ally asked, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Right after I finish sleeping. Thanks for attempting to wake me up on a Saturday." Austin laughed.

"No problem, but I'll never try it again. Bye." Ally waved, leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why, but I feel sad now. Bummer. :( Someone cheer me up pweeze. <strong>


	35. The Smell of Rose Petals

**I'm the happiest person in my neighboorhood right now. My magazine has a Ross Lynch poster in it, it's just one of those small one page posters, but it's the best poster EVER! :D So before you ask, it's the April edition of Popstar. **

**I need help, I always seem to miss things that happen with the cast, I know R5 took over RadioDisney last night, and Ross is shooting a movie which is coming out next year. But that's it. So, could you guys help me keep up with this stuff? Please? Anything you know, whether someone is going to be on a talkshow, or guest starring on a TV show, or in a magazine article, or what. I don't care. PLEASE JUST HELP ME KEEP UP! There are 4 of them... it's so hard. **

**So anyways, I literally got this idea from an interview with One Direction in a magazine, from something Harry did, and something Liam did. (Harry is my favorite as I've said before). **

**Also, be sure to read Miami Hill High by justsomegirl 21. It's great! **

**Warning: This is gonna have some cheesy stuff in it... you have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

I smelled Ally, I DO realize how weird that sounds, but no joke. I smell her perfume somewhere in my kitchen. My parents had just left, and I was standing there, it's like the scent kept following me. I looked around.

Not that I was complaining, because she smells good, but I just found it weird that I was smelling her perfume. I took one last look around before I set my orange juice on the table and sat down.

When I sat down, my knee bumped the table, spilling my orange juice all over me. I sighed. I spilled things on myself way too often for someone with as much balance and coordination as myself. It's just weird. I tried to think back on the day, was there a reason I should smell like her. We only hugged 3 times today, once before the party after we just barley finished the song in time, one during the party after my performance, and one after the party when we said goodbye to each-other.

Before the party! Oh yeah.

_I was standing in the practice room standing in front of a mirror trying to fix my hair, when Ally came upstairs and shot me a glare._

_"Austin! No one is going to care if one strand of your normal perfect hair is out of place!" She rolled her eyes. _

_"I'll care." I laughed. I picked up a small purple bottle on the shelf._

_"What's this?" I asked, accidentaly spraying the liquid all over myself._

_"Austin! That's my perfume." She giggled, "Now you're gonna smell like rose petals." She dragged me down the stairs._

_"I can't perform smelling like you!" I protested. She glared at me, "Not that you smell bad." I quickly corrected myself._

Oh yeah, that's why I smelled like Ally. The smell made me miss her.

Man was I lonely. Ally wouldn't be sleeping at 11 pm, would she? The party only ended 30 minutes ago. Eh, why not go see if she was up?

I know what you're thinking, why don't you just call her? What? And take the easy way out? Austin Moon NEVER takes the easy way out!

I wanted to see Ally, so I walked out the door.

On the way to her house, I saw a river with a bridge going over it. A thought popped into my mind. I turned around and ran all the way to CVS.

"We're closing, can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked with her back to me, she turned around.

"Oh, you're Austin Moon!" She smiled, I was a little scared she was gonna go all psycho fan on me. We were the only ones in the store.

"I love your music. Can I have your autograph?" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket. I signed it.

"Thanks. We close at 11:30, just so ya know." She nodded, going back to counting the money in the cash register. I looked around until I saw what I wanted. I bought over 15 candles and took them back to the bridge. I lit every single one and looked up at the sky, the stars were out, the moon was full, tonight was gonna be great. I ran all the way back to her house and banged on her door. She answered, wearing a light blue shirt, a black ruffled skirt, a black & white striped vest, white ankle boots, blue socks, and complete with her signature music note necklace.

"What'cha doin' here?" She laughed.

"What, I can't come to see my beautiful girlfriend?" I asked defensivly.

"Yeah, but it's 11:00." She smiled.

"So? LESTER! ALLY'S COMING WITH ME! WE'LL BE BACK AROUND 12!" I screamed into the house.

"OKAY AUSTIN!" Lester yelled back.  
>"Dad!" Ally called.<p>

"What?" Her father asked from the kitchen.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the house.

"Austin, where are we going?" She asked, "And why didn't you give me time to grab a jacket?" She complained.

"Cuz if you went in there, I have a feeling you wouldn't come back out. Come on." I smiled at her.

"Alright, but where are we-" She stopped. The bridge was lit up in a way that made it look like it was glowing, the stars were out and all that mumbo jumbo I told you before. She turned and smiled at me.

"You might just be the sweetest guy I've ever met." She said to me.

"Come on." I led her over to grass by the river. We sat down.

"This is nice." She said, staring into the water.

"Yeah." I agreed. I leaned back, so did she.

"It looks so nice tonight." She said. I starting picking at the grass beside me, it was soft.

"That party was fun." I said awkwardly.

"You still smell like rose petals." she laughed, rolling over to look at me.

I laughed, "So we smell the same?"

"Guess so." She smiled. I jumped up and walked closer to the river. She slowly got up and followed me.

"Hey... Ally," I put an arm around her. She gave me a skeptical look. Suddenly we were both in the river. I had meant to just push her in, but she grabbed my hand and dragged me with her.

"Haha, really funny." She giggled.

"Alright, didn't end as planned." I sighed, climbing out of the river. I helped Ally out too.

"Jeez, now it's even colder." Ally complained.

"Come on." I wrapped my arm around her waist and walked her home.

Come to think of it, the smell of Rose Petals is pretty comforting.

**Heyyy! Who wants to be my Auslly obsession buddy? My friends either think they don't go together or they don't watch the show. I only have Austin, wow, that came out sounding wrong. **

**Still, I need someone ANYONE to obsess over Auslly moments with me. I've got so much to talk about. :D **

**Respones (I can't respond the right way cuz my computer is too slow)**

**R5inmysoul****- That's sooooo cool! I used to have a scary obsession with Hannah Montana, literally Hannah Montana EVERYTHING. I'm not even joking. Haha. When I like something, I OBSESS over it.**

**BrandyyElizabeth****- I do that EXACT same thing when people mention me. Glad I'm not the only one... I thought I was psycho.**

**clarinetto14****- I KNOW RIGHT! My mom always divides up the shopping list between me and one of my friends or my brother. Last time, she sent my friend Austin (He hates when I call him Austin Moon, but I just can't help it) to go get milk, and he drags me halfway across the store because he's like, "Do I get low-fat, no fat, soy, 2%, 1%, skim, or lactose free?" And I'm like, "We drink regular milk." I still tease him about that, because he should know that by now, as much time as he's spent at my house. Jeez, dude.**

**emylissa****- When I get too happy, I write cheesy stuff, you can usually tell my mood by what kinda chapter I write! Anyways, I LOVE CUTE STUFF!**

**Lolipopkillsu****- Oh my gosh, that happened to me and some of my friends, there's a writer on here called "The Austinator" and if you look him up on this website, he's got the story on his profile. It was too funny.**

**whatmakesyoubeautiful101****- Okay, two things, LOVE YOUR PEN NAME!, and I know right! Sometimes I write his dad as a nice guy, sometimes he's a total jerk.**

**PurpleDreamer99****- Haha, I do that all the time. I got that quote from something someone said to my best friend. She texted me after their date, I was like, oh my gosh, that is so sweet. They've been dating for a year and a half. **

**So, don't forget I need an Auslly Obesession buddy, PM me or something! WE CAN BE CRAZY TOGETHER! Haha. **


	36. Austin's Stalker

**I don't exactly know where this came from, but as my special Easter Treat... I present to you... MY STALKER!**

**Woah, that sounded weird... I'm presenting my stalker... nevermind, ANYWAYS... HAPPY EASTER! Hugs and kisses to my people. Well mostly hugs, I don't do kisses. Haha, AND I LOVE HUGS!**

* * *

><p>Ally Dawson was laying in the grass, there was pretty much nothing she loved more than to lay back and stare up at the clouds.<p>

The normal sounds of the park could be heard, clowns giving out balloons, kids laughing and playing, people playing frisbee. It was one of the rare calm moments in Ally's life. She was lucky to have it. Just some alone time, don't get me wrong, she loved her friends, but every person needs some alone time. The serenity was nice, quite nice.

And it was all lost in a matter of seconds. Austin Moon plopped down on the ground beside her.

"Ally, I've got an issue." He sighed. Ally rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"So much for my peace." She mumbled.

"Ally, this is serious. I think I'm being stalked." He whispered, looking around as if someone was eavesdorpping.

"Austin, you're crazy. No one is stalking you." Ally laughed.

"I'm so serious right now! I was in my room the other night and I kept hearing leaves and sticks crunch outside my window. And the other day I was in my backyard listening to some music on a blanket and I fell asleep for like an hour and I woke up and my blanket was gone. Some of my other stuff has gone missing too." Austin explained.

"It's probably just Trish, did you do anything to make her angry?" Ally asked.

"No, I don't think so. This morning we were talking about her new job." Austin told her.

"Maybe someone's trying to scare you." Ally said.

"What? Me? I'm not scared." Austin said, "I just don't like this. I'll never have an privacy." Austin groaned.

"This is going to be over and done with before you know it, I promise." Ally smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Austin, come on your're gonna be late." Ally said, banging on the door of the practice room.<p>

"I have another problem!" Austin called through the door.

"What?" Ally walked in the room. Austin was sitting on the floor barefoot.

"I think they stole my red shoes." Austin sighed.

"Why can't you wear the green ones?" Ally questioned.

"Ally! Everyone knows you can't pair green shoes with a blue shirt!" He said, as if it were obvious.

"Austin, I swear, you care more about your looks than I do." Ally teased, sitting across from him on the floor.

"I'm kind of scared now." Austin admitted quietly.

"Now? What made you scared just now?" Ally asked.

"I left my red shoes here, that means they were in the store. YOU work in the store, which means they were around YOU. And they could be dangerous." Austin told her.

"Ausitn, it's sweet that you worry, but I'm hardly ever here alone." Ally laughed.

"Hardly? So you ARE sometimes?" Austin asked quickly.

"Yes, but there are almost always people outside the store." Ally assured him.

"But what if something happens to you?" Austin asked again.

Ally laughed. Austin scowled at her, "This is serious!"

"I know, I could be kidnapped at any moment." Ally teased.

"WHAT? Well thank your for putting THAT thought into my head." Austin cried, latching onto Ally.

* * *

><p>"I DID IT!" Ausitn ran into Sonic Boom about 2 seconds after they opened. Ally was standing at the counter. She hated these types of days, where it's pouring rain and she just can't be as happy as usual.<p>

"Did what? I swear if you learned how to lick your elbow, I don't care." Ally grumbled.

"Morning to you, sunshine." Austin laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry. What did you do?" Ally asked.

"I've got a plan." He smiled evily.

"Oh lord. Dez had nothing to do with this right?" She asked, giving him "the look of truth" as Trish would often call it.

"No, Dez doesn't know I have a stalker-"

"Yeah, niether do we, maybe you're just a crazy person who loses things." Ally suggested, because let's face it, she didn't want Ausitn to have a stalker. She'd heard about people being killed by stalkers on the news. She couldn't live without Austin.

"Ally, really. I'm setting up video cameras." Austin said with pride in his voice.

"You think that'll work?" Ally asked in disbelief.

"It's possible. Dez is at my house setting up the cameras." Austin nodded with approval.

"In the rain? And I thought you said Dez doesn't know?" Ally asked.

"Well, I told him that I wanted to film the birds." Austin responded.

"You're crazy. NO ONE IT STALKING YOU!" Ally yelled.

"How do you know that, maybe it's you." Austin backed away slowly.

"Austin, it isn't me. Why would I stalk you?" Ally asked, nearly laughing. Then the lights started flickering.

"What was that?" Ally asked, sounding a little bit worried.

"I'm sure it's just the rain." Austin tried to reassure her, but to no avail.

"No, it's been worse and the lights have never flickered." Ally said.

"Ally, it's fine. Just call your dad and ask him to close up shop until it stops raining." Austin suggested.

"No. You're right, I'm sure it's nothing." Ally agreed reluculantly.

"You sure?" Austin asked.

"Yeah." Ally replied, Austin's phone went off.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Oh, Dez." He said.

"No, I can't-" he stopped like he was being inturrupted.

"Because I'm with Ally."

"Oh."

"You're kidding!"

"I'll be right there." Austin looked at Ally, "Dez needs me there NOW."

"Hurry." Ally smiled before Austin ran out the store.

* * *

><p>"I think your stalker is..." Dez whispered.<p>

"Is who?" Austin urged him to go on.

"1 word: Tilly Thompson." Dez said.

"Dez, that's 2 words," Austin corrected, "Why would Tilly stalk me?"

"She obviously wants to get revenge on you and Ally. LATER!" Dez ran out of the house, leaving his best friend very confused. Austin groaned and fell back on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Ally ran up to her boyfriend with a box in her hands. Austin quickly looked up and smiled at her.<p>

"Hey, Ally."

"I know who your 'stalker' is." She smiled brightly.

"Who?" Austin asked excitedly.

"This little guy." Ally took the lid off the box. A small golden retriever puppy with a torn red shoe in his mouth was inside.

"That's Purch! Mrs. Garcia's dog. She's my neighboor." Austin laughed, petting the puppy.

"Mrs. Garcia said he DID come home with a messed up pair of red sneakers and a blue blanket." Ally giggled.

"Come on," Austin looked at the puppy, "Let's get you back home." He scooped the puppy up in his arms, and along with Ally, they returned the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not all that sure what to say, but thanks to all my Auslly Obsessers! I've created a forum for it, it's actually called "Auslly Shippers". You guys should really check it out. We can ship Auslly together! Review please!<strong>

**Also...**

**-Listen to Call Me, Maybe. **

**-Read PJO**

**-Watch R5 music videos**

**-Listen to 1D**

**-Don't forget how cute Ross Lynch is.**

**That's all! :D**


	37. Our Tree

**I thought of this while I was with my best guy friend at the park yesterday afternoon. **

**So, this mostly happened to me, except the kiss part.**

**Special shoutout to The Austinator, without whom, I never would've gotten this idea. Thanks for being such a sweet guy! :D**

* * *

><p>Ally walked through the neighboorhood, attempting to escape the pressures of school, songwriting, relationships, and life in general. She had actually been looking for her friend, but momentarily got sidetracked by seeing a blonde boy wearing a black jacket, a blue t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, and bright blue sneakers sitting up in a tree.<p>

"Austin?" She called, looking up. That was a really high tree.

"Ally? Is that you?" The blonde called back, climbing a few branches down.

"Yeah! Come down!" Ally begged.

"You come up." Austin challenged, climbing further down.

"I'm afriad of heights." Ally admitted.

"I'll be right here." Austin jumped down to a lower branch, he could see Ally's facial expression now.

"What if the branch breaks?" Ally asked.

"Dez and I have climbed this tree countless times, I'm pretty sure Dez weighs more than you." Austin laughed, holding his hand out.

"You won't let me fall, right?" Allly mumbled, nearly agreeing.

"Promise. _I'd_ sooner fall then let you fall." Austin assured her. Ally reached up and took his hand, he helped her up onto the branch below him.

"These aren't exactly tree climbing shoes." Ally laughed, kicking her high heeled ankle boots off.

"Come on." Ausitn smiled as his friend climbed up onto the branch with him.

"See? Not so bad, now we just slowly work our way up." Austin told her, climbing up another branch, but not letting go of her hand.

"This is scary." Ally mumbled.

"Come on, Ally, I won't let you go." Austin stared down at Ally, who was still on the branch below him. He was holding onto a branch beside him to steady himself.

"AH!" Ally screamed, nearly slipping off the branch. Austin helped pull her onto the branch he was on.

"See? Not so scary?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Ally agreed finally. Austin slipped down to a sitting position, Ally sat beside him.

"So, are you gonna take more risks in life?" He asked, Ally casually glanced down, looking at their hands still intertwined, she wasn't complaining though, it was comforting to have his hand in hers.

"I'm really scared right now, what if one of us falls out?" Ally asked, butterflies flying around in her stomach.

"If I fall, I'll most likely break something, you fall, I'm jumping to see if I can catch you." He laughed. Ally couldn't help but smile.

"Stop doing that." She said.

"Stop doing what?"

"Being... you." She blushed.

"Me? What's wrong with me?" He laughed.

"I don't know, that's the problem. You're sweet, you're talented, you're good looking, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure." He shrugged.

"Seriously, it's wrong for a guy to be THIS perfect."

"Well I can't figure out what's wrong with you."

"Where do we begin, I've got the worst stagefright, I crack under pressure, I let people walk all over me-"

"Those are the things I really love about you."

"Stop doing that." She giggled awkwardly.

"Doing what?" He laughed, not knowing what he was doing wrong.

"Charming me. That's what." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I'm charming you, huh?"

"Yes, if you MUST know." Ally replied, she blushed, looking down at the ground below. With the hand that wasn't still grasping Ally's, Ausitn tapped Ally on the shoulder, causing her to look at him. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he lightly kissed her. He was going to pull away, until she started to kiss back. Then they both realized what was happening, and they pulled away, blushing madly.

"Austin... did you just...?" Ally stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah, I think I did... and you...?" Austin finished her sentence.

"Yes, yes I did." Ally finished his sentence. Suddenly, Austin smiled.

"Am I a good kisser?" He laughed.

"What?" Ally blurted out, as if that was not the questioned she was expecting.

"What I meant to say was, we need to go on a real date." Austin corrected himself.

"I'd love to do that. But no Zaliens." She teased.

"Are those the only rules?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then it's gonna be at the beach."

"DARN!" Ally shouted, thinking it wouldn't be so bad, hey, at least she'd be with Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, this was VERY smiliar to what happened at the park, if you want to hear the REAL TRUE story, you can review or PM me or something, I'll answer ANY questions you may have about the true story. :D<strong>


	38. Rock A Bye Baby?

**Don't ask where the inspiration for this one came from, it's sort of something alot of parents do, but, okay.**

**Alrighty, a few of you heard the real true story. So, yeah...**

**Replies?**

**R5inmysoul- I blushed so bad after reading that review. I for once had nothing to say... hahaha...**

**clarinetto14- I know, I love them for it. :D**

**Yay for all my Auslly Obsessers! **

**Nah, I still don't own it, so stop asking. It bums me out. **

* * *

><p>"WAHHH!"<p>

"Austin... baby..." Ally groaned, rolling onto her side.

"Ally... baby..." Austin didn't want to get up either.

"One of us is going to have to get up sooner or later." Ally sighed.

"Okay, you can get up now, and I can get up later." Austin mumbled.

"But I did it last time."

"No, I did- oh wait, you did..."

"Yeah, you owe me." Ally smiled.

"But it's so far." Austin groaned, throwing his hand towards the door lazily.

"Please. I'll make pancakes for breakfast." Ally prooposed.

"You're supposed to make them for breakfast anyways. It's pancake Tuesday, remember?" Austin opened his eyes to turn and look at her.

"WAHHHH!" The baby cried once again.

"Fine." Ally finally agreed, getting up.

"I love you!" Austin called as Ally walked into the hallway.

"Shut up." She grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked the baby in the crib. The baby stopped screaming for 2 seconds to look at her.

"WAHHHH!" The little boy cried.

"Good god, come on, Sam." Ally begged, staring down at him. Sam continued to cry.

"AUSTIN!" Ally yelled. After a loud groan and a few quiet footsteps in the hall, Ausitn appeared in the doorway.

"Yes?" He yawned. Ally pointed to Sam, Ausitn came over and scooped the baby up into his arms.

"Yes Ally, it is a child." He told her sarcastically.

"If my baby wasn't in your arms, I'd slap you." Ally said.

"Woah, no need to get violent." Austin advised. Ally carefully took the baby from him.

"Please stop crying?" Ally begged. Austin suddenly looked wide awake as he ran downstairs. He came back with his guitar.

"_Rock-a-bye, baby  
>In the treetop<br>When the wind blows  
>The cradle will rock<br>When the bough breaks  
>The cradle will fall<br>And down will come baby  
>Cradle and all<em>

_Baby is drowsing  
>Cosy and fair<br>Mother sits near  
>In her rocking chair<br>Forward and back  
>The cradle she swings<br>And though baby sleeps  
>He hears what she sings<em>

_From the high rooftops  
>Down to the sea<br>No one's as dear  
>As baby to me<br>Wee little fingers  
><em>_Eyes__ wide and bright  
>Now sound asleep<br>Until morning light"_ Austin sang as the baby finally drifted back to sleep.

"Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air, feeling victorious. The baby's eyes shot back open, "Wahh!"

Ally glared at her husband, "I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not a whole lot of Auslly, but hey, they're married with a child! Is that enough love for you? It took me so long to post this because I had to re-do my room.<strong>

**Also, check out the WWE story, "DX and Their New Partner" co-written by The Austinator and myself thank you very much. Although it's under The Austinator's account. **


	39. Austin's Lame Attempt? Not So Lame

**Warning: This is probably going to be one of the cheesiest ones yet, if you don't "do" cheesy, you might want to skip this one. Tomorrow's our 1 month anniversary for this story, it's been up since March 10th, you can expect alot of updates as celebration!**

**OMG! 10 reviews away from 200! I cannot thank you enough! Be sure to review! **

**I also did not take the time to figure out which grade they're in at age 16. I'm too lazy for that. :P So I took a guess with 10th.**

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

The first day of school and not one of my closest friends has a single class with me. We all have lunch together though, so that's nice. I'd give anything to have at least one of them in every class, cause really, let's face it, Dez would make me laugh when I'm sad, Trish would come up with something sassy to say to anyone who gives me a hard time, and Austin would do anything for me. So, in a way, I needed them. We were a family.

But hey, life is life and sometimes you just have to get over it.

I walked towards my locker and opened it. My 3 best friends in the entire world pranced over to me.

"Hey!" Trish smiled.

"Ally!" Austin tackled me with a bear hug as if he hadn't seen me all summer, when in reality, I just saw him yesterday. Boyfriends, yeesh.

"Is that a granola bar?" Dez was eyeing the snack in my hand. I rolled my eyes and handed it to him. He smiled happily and tore the wrapper off, then he began gnawing on it.

I ignored his weirdness, I was used to it, "I can't believe none of you are in my classes." I sighed.

"I know." Austin agreed, taking my math book out of my locker.

"You're in 11th grade math aren't you?" He smiled questioningly at me.

"Maybe..." I looked down, he knew me too well. The bell wrang, I looked back up and took my book from Austin. The three of them were smiling at each-other as though they had some sort of inside secret. I was about to ask what when I saw the time, I had one minute to get to class.

"See you guys at lunch!" I called, lunch was only right after 3rd period, (That was A lunch I think) I could wait 3 hours, right?

* * *

><p>I walked into my ELA classroom, eager to start learning. ELA was one of my best subjects, Math WAS my best, and I had that next. Mrs. Torres smiled at the class.<p>

"Welcome back to school, I know you're all excited." She teased, the class groaned in response.

"Oh come on, anyone want to share what they did over Summer Vacation?" She asked, turning to me. "Ally?"

"Oh... um..." I hadn't been expecting her to call on me, "Hang out with friends, write new songs for Ausitn, the usual." I said.

"Speaking of Austin, I hear you two are dating." She smiled. Since when do teachers keep up on all the gossip?

"Uh..." I said, really intelligent, Ally. What would you do if your teacher asked about your love life? Thankfully Ariana, a girl I faintly remembered from last year, raised her hand.

"I got a new puppy!" She squealed happily. I let out a sigh of relief, silently reminding myself to thank her later.

* * *

><p>Finally it was time for Math, I loved this subject. With ELA, there isn't always an exact answer, there are so many different rules and spellings and so many mistakes you can make. But with math, there is always an answer that's right. What is 2+2? It's 4. See? Easy to answer, it's not like What is the difference between they're, their, and there? Unless you're a writer, it can be hard to keep up with that stuff. So, therefore, math was my favorite subject. I entered the classroom, Mr. Grandell was at his desk, the rest of the room was empty. Smart Ally, be the first one to arrive. THAT doesn't make you look like a complete suck-up.<p>

"Ms. Ally Dawson, long time no see. You sit right there." He pointed to a seat in the middle of the room, I'd be surronded by people there, but I sat down anyways. Slowly the room began to fill up and class was started.

"Alright class, please open your books to page 10." He said, turning to write on the board. I flipped through the book until I landed on the correct page. There was a folded up piece of paper stuck in that page. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Dear Ally,_

_How are you enjoying math? I hope it just got better! I thought I'd write you a note just to let you know I'm thinking about you. I can't wait until lunch! Well, I know you like to take notes in class, so I'll keep this short and sweet, I love you!_

_Love, Austin :)_

Oh my gosh, how sweet was that?

"Awwwww." Ariana whisper-screamed in my ear.

"What?" I blushed, placing my hand over the note.

"Your boyfriend left you a note in your math book. I want a boyfriend so bad." She cried, slamming her head onto her desk. I awkwardly patted her back. I couldn't see how she DIDN'T already have one, I mean, she had really pretty long black hair and nice blue eyes. I figured she'd have boys all over her. Apparently not.

* * *

><p>Lunch time FINALLY arrived! As I entered the cafeteria I scanned the crowd of 10th graders for my friends. I saw Trish's BRIGHT green shirt in the back sitting at a table with my blonde boyfriend. I looked to my right.<p>

"Dez!" I laughed.

"Ally! I ate your granola bar." He said sadly.

"Dez, I gave it to you." I smiled.

"Okay." His smile returned, he grabbed a bowl of mac and cheese and put it on his tray. After we got our food we walked over to Trish and Austin.

"Hi, guys!" Trish greeted us. Dez sat down on the right of Ausitn, I sat on his left.

"Aw, I have to sit alone?" Trish asked with fake disapointment in her voice.

"Okay." Dez got up and slid beside Trish.

"I'd rather sit alone." Trish glared at him, so Dez moved back beside Austin. Austin smiled at me, I smiled too. Trish and Dez glanced at each-other.

"Dez and I are going to go get some yogurt." Trish said.

"I'm not in the mood for yogurt." Dez shrugged. Trish sighed and dragged him away by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Dez shrieked, being dragged further away.

"What is this?" I asked, holding up the note from math.

"This thing called paper, it comes from trees." He laughed, turning his attnetion to his pasta.

"Austin..." I bumped his arm.

"Alright... it's my lame attempt at saying I love you." He sighed.

"Well for the record, I love you too." I giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>I would cry if my boyfriend left a note in my mathbook. Just... how sweet is that? In case you didn't realize, at the begining by Ally's locker, Dez, Trish, and Austin were smiling at each-other because they saw Austin slip the paper into her mathbook. <strong>

**What would you do if someone left a love note in your textbook? **


	40. Our Anniversary

**Yay! 1 month anniversary! Speaking of anniversaries... AND GUESS WHAT? Bop is the BEST magazine EVER, I got a giant Ross Lynch poster (Well not exactly giant) and I got a full 2 pages of the cast of Austin & Ally taking pics on set. They're so cool! I'm in love with this magazine. :)**

**NO! I STILL DON'T OWN IT! THIS IS OUR SPECIAL DAY! STOP ASKING!**

**Phew, I over-reacted for a quick second. Sorry I updated later than I have been recently, I went to walmart (Got a Ross Lynch poster, some A&A pics from a mag, the 1D cd), came home, worked on my room, cousins are coming over around 8, busy busy day! I'll make it up to you, promise! PROMISE! Plus I was running out of ideas... so since you know I got the 1D CD, don't be surprised if there's a One Direction song in here... :D**

* * *

><p>"Trish, it's not that easy." Ally groaned, walking behind the counter.<p>

"Yes it is, you already know what kind of stuff he likes, all you have to do is go buy him something he doesn't already have." Trish said, trying to make it sound like the easiest thing in the world.

"How do you buy an anniversary present for a guy who never asks for anything?" Ally questioned, putting her head in her hands. Dez walked into the store.

"Still discussing what to get Austin for your anniversary?" Dez laughed a little.

"Yes, if you MUST know." Trish groaned at his presence.

"Did he already get my gift?" Ally asked, looking up.

"I can't tell you." Dez said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not asking you to tell me what it is!" Ally jumped up and down.

"I can't tell you what he got you, it'd the ruin the surprise." Dez crossed his arms.

"So he DID already get her present!" Trish pointed her finger right in his face.

"Alright! You tricked it out of me." He grumbled, walking away.

"He loves pancakes? How about a gift-card to a pancake house." Ally suggested.

"Nah, that screams BEST FRIEND." Trish told her, they both sighed.

"This is alot harder than we thought." Trish said, then she glanced at her watch.

"OH NO! I'm late for work." Trish exclaimed.

"By how long?" Ally asked, sounding worried for her best friend.

"2 days." Trish replied, walking out of the store.

"Trish." Ally giggled.

* * *

><p>"How about a new guitar?" Ally asked Dez.<p>

"Nah, he doesn't need one, I think he just got one for his birthday." Dez shrugged.

"How about a new keyboard?" asked the slightly frustrated girl.

"Nope." Dez replied.

"Ugh! Then WHAT does he need?" Ally questioned.

"A new pair of drusticks, new socks." Dez resonded absentmindedly.

"Yeah... that doesn't exactly scream 1 year we've been dating." Ally sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Austin." Ally said into her phone.<p>

"Ally, happy anniversary." He laughed.

"Yupp." Ally sighed, she didn't find him the PERFECT gift.

"Meet me at the beach." Austin said, Ally mentally groaned, she hated the beach. But good things seemed to happen to her when she was with Austin, getting his song on the radio, finding their own little hideout in the rocks. Speaking of which, that's just were he happened to be seated eating a corn dog.

"Hey." Ally sat down beside him.

"Ally." He smiled, his corndog did a sucide dive out of his hand. He frowned and tossed it off the rocks and down onto the sand 14 feet below. With him, he had a wicker picnic basket, his acoustic guitar, and... balloons? Nevermind, the balloons were now flying off into the sky.

"Awww." Austin grumbled, staring at his balloons floating away, "Darn." He muttered.

"Austin, I want to apologize in advance for my gift..." Ally sighed.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked, confused, "You're-"

"I really couldn't figure out what to get you, I asked Dez and Trish and both-"

"Ally, being with you is a great enough gift." He smiled.

"Oh..." Ally blushed, suddenly interested in her fingernails.

"Anyway, time for your gift." Austin laughed, picking up his guitar.

_(I waited for a girl like you)_

_The light shines_  
><em>It's getting hot on my shoulder<em>  
><em>I don't mind,<em>  
><em>This time it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Cause your friends,<em>  
><em>They look good, but you look better<em>

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight_  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart<em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face<em>  
><em>I fell in love<em>  
><em>It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>I waited for a girl like you<em>

_I'm weaker_  
><em>My words fall and they hit the ground<em>  
><em>Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?<em>  
><em>I start to say,<em>  
><em>"I think I love you", but I make no sound<em>

_You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight_  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart<em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face<em>  
><em>I fell in love<em>  
><em>It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>I waited for a girl like you<em>

_There is no other place that I would rather be_  
><em>Than right here with you tonight<em>  
><em>As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you<em>  
><em>And we can stay here tonight<em>  
><em>Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say<em>

_Under the lights tonight_  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart<em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face<em>  
><em>I fell in love<em>  
><em>It took a minute girl to steal my heart<em>

_Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)_  
><em>You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)<em>  
><em>I fell in love<em>  
><em>It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)<em>

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)_  
><em>Been waitin' for a girl like you<em>  
><em>Been waitin' for a girl like you<em>

"I've got the best present ever." Austin laughed, wrapping one arm around Ally, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Until I update, you must do these things...<strong>

**-Watch ALOT of Austin & Ally**

**-Review**

**-Rock out to One Direction until 1 am when your mom tells you to turn it down**

**Things you should not do... (I know from personal expirience with some)**

**-Don't walk down the sidewalk belting out "You don't know your beautiful" at the top of your lungs, you'll get some weird looks**

**-Don't touch Ally's book. I just HAD to throw that one in there :P**

**-Don't eat ice cream in the rain, it's just plain odd and it makes you feel very cold.**

**Alright guys, I hope I can update again b4 my cousins come over! Love you guys and make sure you review, I've reached 200, I never could've imagined reaching that many, this is going GREAT. Also, we've completed 4/10 of this story! Yay!**

**Song...**

**Stole My Heart- One Direction **

**Q? **

**What's the worst thing that could go wrong while babysitting?**


	41. Antonio Part 1: Second Chance?

**I love One Direction! So... my cousins and I were listening to their CD and when this song began playing, I was like... ohhh, that'd make a good chapter. Then BAM! This was born. :) This is a trilogy of chapters, so this is part 1. **

**Nope, I don't own Austin, Ally. Or Save You Tonight for that matter. Oh, but a girl can dream...**

**I'm bringing back Ally's ex too... **

* * *

><p>At one point in her life, Ally was a happy go lucky spirit, taking ballet, writing songs about butterflies, reading great books. She had a beautiful mother, a caring father, the greatest best friend. What more could a 4 year old girl ask for?<p>

That all changed with one simple mistake.

It was a dark night when the accident took place, Ally's parents were out on a date night and she was staying the night at her best friend, Trish's house. One mistake her father made, the light was green and he went. He did nothing wrong, it wasn't his fault. It was the drunk driver that cost an innocent girl her equally innocent mother. Her father got out with a broken leg, her mother was not so lucky, she died on impact.

Ally was devastated, she could hardly take ballet, she wouldn't write another song, she hardly ever picked up her favorite books. She had changed. One day, when she was 11, she began writing songs again. These songs better than her old ones, because of course she was older now and had a bigger vocabulary. But despite her happiness slowly starting to return, her father knew she'd never be the same happy spirit she was before she lost her mother.

* * *

><p>But enough with the past, this is the present...<p>

Austin Moon, internet sensation was sitting at a table in the Mall of Miami food court. He and his best friend Dez were intently watching something, a store to be more specific. But it wasn't the store itself they were watching, it was the cashier working at the store. She had wavy brown hair flowing just past her shoulders, dark brown eyes that could melt your heart with a single glance, and in her hand: a leather book with a big "A" on the front. In case you're wondering, they didn't randomly pick some teenage girl out of the mall to spy on, she was actually a very close friend of theirs. All they really wanted was the book. The infamous "book". While they were watching, an all too familiar guy strolled up to the store. His dirty blonde hair had gotten a little bit longer, he was a little taller, but other than that, he was the same old jerk that broke her heart.

"Ally!" He shouted, as if he were happy. Austin stood up, but Dez yanked him back into his seat.

"Let's just see where this goes." Dez told his best friend before turning his attention back to Antonio and Ally. Ally looked up from her book, "The sign said closed can't you- Antonio?" Ally paled a little bit, not expecting him here. After he had cheated on her with Austin's girlfriend practically right under their noses.

But Ally being Ms. Forgive and forget, she smiled at Antonio.

"Ally, I know I messed up big time, but I'm different now," **(A/N: Don't they all say that?) **"I want a second chance." Antonio smiled, taking Ally's free hand in his. Her other hand was still holding her purple pen beside her book.

"Okay." Ally giggled. Austin started to get up again, "Ah ah ah, wait until he leaves." Dez advised, holding his best friend back. Antonio wrote down his new number and handed it to Ally.

"Pick you up around 7?" Antonio winked and left the store. Then Austin broke free from Dez's secure grip and walked over to the store.

"What's up?" Austin asked, sliding onto the counter. Ally glanced up at him and slowly closed her book and set it under the counter.

"Nothing..." she said, like he was a crazy person.

"Was that Antonio? The same Antonio that made out with my girlfriend right in front of us?" Austin questioned, crossing his arms.

"Yes, not that it's any of your buisness." Ally sighed, turning away from him, suddenly very interested in the jar of guitar picks.

"Ally... seriously?" Austin slid down the counter so she was facing him.

"Yupp." Ally replied, turning away again, this time checking out an instrument catalog.

"Ally, he hurt you bad." Austin told her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

"I know, but where would the world be without second chances?" Ally asked, nearly laughing. Trish and Dez silently slid into the store, waiting for their best frineds to be finished debating.

"Probably less heartbroken girls." Austin told her. That earned him a glare.

"Antonio is a nagging jerk." Austin told Ally.

"Just like Trish!" Dez exclaimed, thinking it would do no harm.

"You have 5 seconds to run." Trish growled. Dez's eyes widened and he dashed out the store.

"Bye, Ally, I have a red head to beat up." Trish waved goodbye before chasing Dez. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Ally, I just don't think this is going to be good for you. Antonio didn't exactly leave things on a good note." Austin shrugged, walking out the store.

"Austin! I'm giving him a second chance, why can't you?" Ally called, Austin turned around.

"I care about you, don't say I didn't tell you so." He backed out the store.

* * *

><p>Austin didn't write songs, in fact, that's why he and Ally knew each-other so well, when he borrowed her song, but once again, that's another story. He'd never written a good song, until now, that is. It may have taken him 4 straight hours (it was almost 3 am now) sitting at the piano with his guitar because he couldn't decide which to play. But he'd done it, he wrote a good song. But still, he couldn't help but wonder how their date went<p>

_I, I wanna save your, wanna save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break ya_

_Leave you torn apart- oh_

_It's a quarter to 3_

_Can't sleep at all_

_He's so overrated_

_If you told me to jump_

_I'd take the fall, he wouldn't take it_

_All that you want is under your nose_

_Yeah_

_You should open your eyes, but they stay closed, closed_

_I, I wanna sacve ya, wabba save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break ya_

_Leave you torn apart- oh_

_I can't be no superman_

_But for you I'll be superhuman_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya, tonight_

_Oh, now your at home and he don't call_

_Cause he don't adore ya_

_To him you were just another doll_

_And I tried to warn ya_

_What you want- what you need has been right here_

_I can see that you're holdin' back those tears, tears_

_I, I wanna sacve ya, wabba save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break ya_

_Leave you torn apart- oh_

_I can't be no superman_

_But for you I'll be superhuman_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya, tonight_

_Up, up and away I'll take you with me_

_Up, up and away I'll take you with me_

_I, I wanna sacve ya, wabba save your heart tonight_

_He'll only break ya_

_Leave you torn apart- oh_

_I can't be no superman_

_But for you I'll be superhuman_

_I, I wanna save ya, save ya, save ya, tonight_

_I, I wanna save your, save ya, save ya, tonight_

_I, I wanna save your, save ya, save ya, tonight_

_I, I wanna save your, save ya, save ya, tonight_

He sighed, picking up his cell phone. He couldn't bear it any longer, he had to know. He pressed 1 on speed dial, it wrang.

"Hello?" A small voice mumbled, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Ally? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Austin asked, jumping off the piano bench.

"He didn't even show up." She sniffled. If Austin was an insensitive jerk, he probably would've said something along the lines of, "I told you so," but he was not an insensitive jerk, so he said, "Do you need anything?"

She sniffled again, "No."

"Is your dad there?" Austin asked.

"Uh-uh." She sighed.

"You should come over," Austin told her. But whether she knew it or not, she wouldn't arrive alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! A cliffhanger (sorta, I think we've got a feeling who arrives with her... or do we?) , so... stay tuned for part 2! <strong>

**Also, I don't know why I put that background stuff about Ally in the begining, I really don't know.**

**Oh, before I forget, I know Austin, Ally, and Antonio were older in the other chapter, but I have more fun writing them as teenagers, so, yeah... anyways, don't forget to review.**

**Save You Tonight- One Direction**


	42. Antonio Part 2: Walking In The Rain

**Here we go... as some of you may have realized, I've got a new love for 1D, don't know how, why, or where it came from, but I don't mind it! So anyways, since I like them so much now, I might just have to do a chapter with them in it after this trilogy, also, let me know if I should write the part 2 to the thanksgiving thingy. **

**Also, tell me if I should do a chapter with One Direction, I kinda want to, and you guys might be that one last push that I need...**

**Alright, you win, I do not own it. What's with all the questions? :P**

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

Ally said she was on her way, I tip toed down the hall to my parent's room. My dad wasn't home right now, my mom was fast asleep.

"Mom?" I whispered, tapping on the door. There was alot of crashes coming from inside the room, when I opened the door. My mom was on a yoga mat with one leg above her head.

"Mom? Who does yoga at 3 am?" I questioned.

"I couldn't sleep." She groaned. I chuckled.

"Okay... anyways, Ally's on her way, she got stood up by her date and her dad's not home." I told my mom. My mom's face saddened.

"Ally Dawson? Who would stand her up?" My mother sounded worried.

"That's what I'm thinking!"

"Oh, dear, help mommy up, she's stuck." My mom moaned, prying her leg from behind her head. I pulled her off the floor.

"Want anything?" My mom asked, rubbing her back.

"Nah." I replied, "We'll probably just sit in the living room or watch TV, I just don't want her to be alone right now." I told my mom as she stretched her neck.

"Ally's lucky to have such a good friend." My mom smiled, walking past me and out the door. I sat in the living room until Ally showed up. I pulled the curtain away from the window, it was pouring rain. Ally better not be walking.

As if on cue, someone knocked on the front door.

"MOM! DOOR!" I shouted. My mother appeared in the hallway and glared at me.

"Yes, because I _am _alot closer." She rolled her eyes, pulling the door open.

"Thank you mommy." I smiled sweetly. Ally was standing on the porch. In the rain. Soaking wet.

Now, when I say soaking wet, I mean it. Her long green dress was dripping water, her dark brown hair was plastered against her face and neck and it looked midnight black, she was holding a sopping wet bag at her side. Her make-up was running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

My mother looked at her with concern, "Oh, Ally, honey, did you walk?"

"I had to. My dad has the car, and he's at a convention in Mississippi." Ally mumbled.

"Ally, you're soaking wet!" I exclaimed, bad choice Austin.

"Never would've noticed." Ally grumbled.

"Oh, dear, let's get you out of those clothes." My mom led Ally upstairs towards her room.

"Oh, I don't think any of my clothes will fit you, wear this until we find something else." My mom said to Ally. I was leaning on the doorway watching my mother dig through her closet. My mom had handed Ally an old bathrobe she used to use before she got a new one from my dad and I for Christmas. We're not the best present givers, but she did say she needed a new one. Ally walked into the bathroom. I stood and watched my mom shove all her clothes back into the cramped closet. That took a good 5 minutes. Ally walked out of the bathroom holding her wet clothes in one hand.

"Austin, go put those in the drier." My mom ordered. Ally handed me the wet pile. I jogged downstairs and into the basement.

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

I swear I heard someone on my way here. Following me, but whenever I'd turn around, there was nothing there. Maybe I was imagining things. Austin's mother was kneeling in front of her son's dresser digging through his things. She did manage to find me a pair of sweatpants.

"Alright, this is good enough." She handed me one of Ausitn's blue t-shirts. I sighed, he'd worn it many times before. It didn't seem like she was going to give me a choice so I just walked into the bathroom and changed. The shirt smelled like him too.

When his mom and I went back downstairs, Austin was sitting on the couch. As soon as he saw us, he jumped up.

"Mom! Can you make me some pancakes?" He asked.

"Austin, I told we don't have any pancake batter." His mom sighed.

"You said you were gonna get more this afternoon."

"I didn't have time." His mom told him.

"But... I need pancakes." He mumbled sadly.

"Alright, if it's that important I'll got get some stupid pancake mix." She groaned, grabbing her purse and jacket and walking out the door.

"She's the best mom... EVER!" Austin shouted, bouncing up and down on the couch- "hey is that my shirt?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh. Wanna watch TV?" He asked, smiling.

"It's 3am, how do you have so much energy?" I groaned, falling back onto the couch.

"Magic." He waved his hands as if making some rainbow formation.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, turning onto my side to face the TV, which was on, but muted. Austin picked up the remote and turned the volume up. It was a move which was just starting. '_This better not be a horror movie.' _I thought to myself. Suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs. Austin and I glanced at each-other and ran up the stairs, nearly running into each-other. Austin's guitar was on the floor and everything on his desk was on the floor. Austin immediatly walked over to the window and looked outside at the ground below. Meanwhile, I started picking things up off the floor.

"Ally..." Austin whispered, he dived towards the lightswitch and flipped it off, then, like a ninja, he rolled back towards the window. He motioned for me to come over. I crawled towards him.

"I see someone outside, it almost looks like Antonio." He whispered, at the sound of his name, my eyes filled with tears and anger boiled inside me. Then downstairs, it sounded like someone banging on the door.

"Stay here." Ausitn told me, tip toeing out the bedroom door and down the hallway. I wiped a couple silent tears off my cheeks and sat with my back towards the wall. There was a loud boom downstairs, I heard Austin shout, then another loud crash. Then, the bedroom door flew open.

* * *

><p><strong>I was actually going to end it right there... but seeing as you guys have been good little readers and review quite often, I'll keep going. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ally," Austin was panting for breath, he doubled over and put his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths.<p>

"Austin? What happened? Whose downstairs?" I asked, jumping off the floor.

"Come on, he's here. After you." He stood up.

"Who?" I questioned. Who would be after me?

"I don't know, but he... he says you can run, but you can't hide." He grabbed my hand and shoved me into the closet just as the bedroom door opened again.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice asked. I knew that voice, I just couldn't pinpoint where.

"She isn't here." Austin replied.

"I said... WHERE IS SHE?" The other voice asked, there was a painful yelp and a loud THUMP against the door.

"Will you tell me now?" The voice growled.

"Nope." Austin groaned.

"I know she's here." said the voice. I was getting very scared. Was Austin alright? I had to help, but how? My cell phone was in my pants pocket which Austin put in the drier all the way in the basement. I looked around the closet for anything that could be used as a weapon, all that was in there was his shoes and some shirts. That's it! I knew what my weapon was going to be, all I had to do was get a little creative.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what did you think? The next one is part 3 (the final part)! I'm also thinking of making a real A&amp;A story, like with 1 plot, I want to write some horror stuff, so... look out for that within the next month. Also... review and lemme know if I should do a chapter with 1D in it, I have an idea or two... :) Buenos tardes!<strong>


	43. Antonio Part 3: Pickles and Pancakes

**I'm trying something new...**

**Chatper: 43**

**Title: Antonio Part 3: Pickles and Pancakes**

**Genre: Drama/Suspense/Some Humor**

**Couples: Slight Auslly**

**Oh shut up, I know I don't own it. :( Disney mocks me...**

* * *

><p><em>Ally's POV<em>

There. It was finished, I had tied like 5 shirts together and a shoe at each end. Let's do this thing.

I quietly opened the door, there the attacker was, standing over my best friend's unconcious body. I had the urge to scream out his name and rush to his side, but that would not be good for me. I slung my shirt weapon at the attacker. I always had bad aim, I missed and knocked a couple picture frames off of Austin's shelf, the attacker turned to me, finally I could see his face.

"Walter?" I cried out. The guy from the movie theatre? The guy that was attacked by our goose? Then Antonio ran in the room.

"Dad, the mother's home." Antonio said quickly.

"Dad?" I asked, Walter was his father? I didn't know what to say, I was officialy out numbered and my shirt/shoe weapon thing was across the room next to Austin. Antonio walked towards me, trapping me between him and the wall.

This is it for me. I'm done.

With those happy thoughts trailing through my mind, I held my breath, the only thing to do was wait.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE GIRL!" A new voice said. I opened my eyes, Austin's mom was in the doorway, holding the box of pancake mix. She launched it at Antonio.

"OW! MY FREAKING EYE!" He screamed, slapping his hand over his left eye. Mrs. Moon tossed me her cell phone as she kicked Walter in a place no man wants to be kicked. I called 9-1-1.

* * *

><p><em>Austin's POV<em>

"Austin... wakey wakey." A familiar voice said. My eyes slowly opened and I saw that beautiful face I loved smiling down at me. My mom was standing in the doorway.

"Ally? Is that you?" I asked, blinking my eyes.

"Yepp. How do you feel?" She asked, my mom walked to the end of the couch and smiled at me.

"Um... like I got his by a tractor." I laughed randomly. I was feeling a little woozy, don't judge me.

"Austin, come on. Your mom made you pancakes." Ally smiled.

"Pancakes? Finally! Oh, and Ally, by the way..." I stopped so I could sit up, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" I screamed, throwing my arms around her shoulders and probably squeezing her half to death.

"Austin... there's this thing called air, and I need it to breathe." She sighed while awkwardly patting my back. So I realesed her.

"What do you mean I'M alive, you're the one who got knocked out." Ally said.

"Yeah, that didn't feel good. I was afraid they'd gotten you." I told her. She gave me her infamous smile.

"Well, the important thing is, we're all okay." My mom said.

"So... can I have my pancakes now?" I asked.

"Yes, dear." My mom said, walking back into the kitchen. I jumped up and dragged Ally into the kitchen with me.

"Do you have pickles?" She asked.

"Of course, Ally." I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>GEIZOPIEZILA! I just made that up... though it does almost sound alien-ish... haha. :)<strong>

**CRaveRob- yay! thanks!**

**RossLynchLUVR- Haha, I tell people that ALL the time. I'm super crazy like that...**

**R5inmysoul- You've got yourself a deal! A 1D AND a R5 chapter! **

**LoveShipper- Yeah, I often do make Austin's parents mean stuck up people, but I decided, hey, who says I can't change 'em? So... there came his crazy but uber sweet mother.**

**emylissa- Lol. My friend loves Liam, I like Harry though. I've always had a soft spot for brunettes with curly hair... **

**icysparkle99- I know! I first started liking them a few weeks ago because 1: they're awesome and 2: no one at my school liked them that much. I LOVE R5, and the fact that they're not the big thing at my school is a big bonus. I hate following the crowd... but anyways, thanks! I love long reviews! :)**

**Thanks to everyone else that reviewed too! You guys are like... THE BEST! So, what did you think? Lemme know in this things majig called a review... and just so you know... I love reviews. Lol, I'm sure you did know that, I AM always begging for them...**

**I know, I know, I updated all 3 chapters of the trilogy thingy in the same night... how lame. :( I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Push that button right about...**

**there:**


	44. Don't Touch My Book Again

**I was watching Secrets & Songbooks for the bajillionth time and this thought came to me... what if he did it again and found out DA TRUTH? So anyways, I went next-door to get my best friend, so I dragged her over here to help me with this chapter, she helps me get Dez into character, since they're so similar. **

**Alright, I know it... you know it... do we have to go over it everytime? I do not own: Austin, Dez,Trish, Ally, Ally's Songbook, the quote "Don't Touch My Book" or any refrence to Secrets & Songbooks. :( Don't you hate it when you have to admit it?**

* * *

><p>Austin wouldn't invade her privacy would he?<p>

He definatly knew he shouldn't.

But, him being Austin, he did. It was just sitting there! Mocking him, "Open me! Open me!" and "Read me! Read me!" So there he was, standing in darkness of the closet attatched to the practice room holding her precious book in his hands, staring at the cover, knowing it was wrong. She'd told him millions of times, "Don't touch my book" but hey, it really looks like he listened, after all, he did end up orange, sweaty, and on the mall jumbo-tron last time he read it. So what made him want to read it again?

Curiousity is what made him want to read it again.

Why was she so protective of that thing? Were the secrets in there THAT personal? So personal that even Trish didn't know? Trish WAS her best friend, after all, didn't they know everything about each-other? Didn't they?

It's not like he read it yet, he was just holding it and staring at the cover. He still had a chance to put it back where it was and pretend none of this happened.

But of course, he didn't. Then he heard the practice room door open, he flung himself into the spare clothes they kept in there for all-nighters and emergencies (like when Dez _accidently_ nearly sets your floral skirt on fire) He kept his back to the wall and silently prayed that was NOT Ally looking for her book.

"Austin?"

He let out a huge sigh, not even realizing he was holding his breath. It was just Dez.

"Dude, get in here." Austin whispered, poking his head out the closet. Dez joined him in the closet.

"Is that Ally's book?" Dez asked, his mouth hangning open.

"Yepp." Austin replied.

"How... how did you get that?" Dez stared at the leather book.

"Well, while she was on her date with Dallas, I found it in it's hiding spot, I've been here for 15 minutes staring at it. Did Ally mention anything about looking for it?" Austin questioned.

"Nah, not that I've heard. Did you read it yet?"

"No... I don't know if I should. It's wrong." Austin sighed.

"Austin? Bozo?" Trish called, walking into the room. Austin and Dez glanced at one another, before Austin shoved Dez into Trish's view.

"Hi Trish." Dez said awkwardly.

"Sup Bozo?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Will you help me make a new gingerbread family, seeing as you ATE my old one." Dez grumbled.

"Your lucky I have nothing better to do." Trish sighed before they both left. Meanwhile, Austin continued to stare at the book, to read or not to read? He sighed, this could be his one and only chance to look through it.

As he flipped through the pages, he felt a little bit guilty, this WAS after all her private and personal book after all. He saw some of his songs where she had written them, a bunch of journal entries, and nothing that grabbed his attention until he saw his name.

_Today Austin did the dumbest thing, he TOUCHED my book. He even read that little part about the kind eyes and the hair and the fresh summber breeze. I really think he's crazy. But, crazy in a cute kinda way. _

_I know what you're thinking, but I could never lie to you, book. You know everything, and since I can't say it out loud, I'll say it to you: I might kinda sorta possibly be in love with my music partner, I do realize just how insane that sounds, but trust me, Dallas is going to help me get over him. I know it!_

She was on her date with Dallas right now. Austin knew he couldn't let her think... well, he wasn't sure what to think. But he knew that the feeling in his heart was telling him not to let her get away. He ran out the closet and tossed the book on the piano bench. He ran to Trish's most recent job and Marcie's Pet Groomers, she was not very surprisingly fired about 20 minutes ago (something about nearly burning the place down with a hair drier), instead she was sitting at a table in the food court with a bored expression on her face.

"Trish! Where did Dallas take Ally on their date?" He quickly spouted out.

"Beach." She replied, like she could care less. He silently reminded himself to ask what was wrong later. He just had to get to the beach NOW.

* * *

><p>"ALLY DAWSON!" Austin shouted at the top of his lungs over the crowd and commotion of people on the beach. He got a few glances and he took that time to scan the crowd for his songwriter. Then he saw her holding hands with Dallas.<p>

He knew she might kill him for this, but he raced over to her, and without a single word, just kissed her. No, "hello" not even a "I'm sorry for this", just a kiss. Then he pulled away and opened his eyes, only to find her brown eyes filled with confusion.

"What... why...?" She barley sputtered out.

"Don't kill me... I read your book." He shrunk back, expecting a very angry reaction. All he got was a fairly large glare, and a small playful smile, she wrapped her small arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug, he put his arms around her waist, pulled her closer.

"Well," Dallas looked speechless, "It's about time you two realized it." He laughed, "Catch ya later, Ally. And Austin?" He looked at the blonde, "You take care of her." Dallas left the couple and jogged back to the mall. Then they pulled away from each-other.

"Austin?" Ally asked in a caring tone.

"Yes?" He smiled, expecting something sweet.

The smile was replaced with a teeny tiny glare, "Don't ever touch my book again." She giggled, planting another kiss on his lips.

"Dez and I also broke another guitar." He took this as the time to tell her, since they were admitting things.

"We can deal with that later." Ally rolled her eyes.

"I want pancakes." Austin looked down at her as they manuvered their way through the crowd hand in hand.

"Same old Austin." Ally sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure what the point of this chapter was, but what's really the point of any of these chapters? I mean, come on people. So anyways, we've almost made it half way! Yippee! I'm hoping the 1D chapter will be up soon, and no worries, so will the R5 chapter (with Ash). I've been SUPER busy lately (which explains the minor update amount). So I sit here begging for forgiveness... PWETTY PWETTY PWEESE? *Puppy dog eyes* Why don't you think about it...? :) Review!<strong>


	45. Heard It On The Radio

**This idea is literally the story version of "Heard It On The Radio". It sounds like a love song in some verses, and Austin and Ally wrote it TOGETHER... so... maybe it's a sign. :) Maybe oh maybe...**

"Austin, your turn." Ally said, staring at the book.

"Ugh, Ally. We've been studying for 2 and half hours. You need a break. You know what, we're going to the beach." Austin said, taking her hand and dragging her towards the door.

"Austin, you know how I feel about the beach." Ally gave him a small glare.

"Aw, come on."

"The last time we were there, Dez glued us together." Ally put her hands on her hips.

"So... the last time we were there we ALSO got a song on the radio." Austin mimicked her.

Ally sighed, "Alright. Fine." She went along with it.

"You are going to have fun at the beach!" Austin shouted happily.

"I don't think so." Ally rolled her eyes, she was not happy.

What Austin saw:

The perfect beach weather, awesome waves for surfing, ice cream to buy, sand to make castles with, and volleyball nets just waitng to be used.

What Ally saw:

It was hot amd muggy, there were waves to drown you, there was sticky ice cream to melt all over yourself, sand to get stuck to your feet and in your bathing suit, and volleyball nets to run into and fall into the sticky sand.

So as you can tell, they had two different ideas about the beach.

"Let's swim!" Austin shouted excitedly.

"Let's not!" Ally shouted, faking the same excitment. Obviously, Austin didn't get that because he ran down to the water and dived right in. Ally sighed and spread her towel out on the sand, then she pulled out three umbrellas and practically hid from the sun and everything else.

"ALLY!" Austin protested, poking his head into her little fort.

"Huh?" She asked, like nothing was wrong. Austin sighed and destroyed her fort, then he picked her up and took her towards the water.

"I demanded you put me down NOW!" Ally threatened.

"Or what?" Austin chuckled.

"Or..." Ally was about to speak when Austin dropped her in the water.

"I am going to murder you!" Ally screamed, jumping towards him.

"Should I be afraid?" He asked as he easily dodged her attack.

"Yes." Ally giggled as she splashed him in the face.

"Really? You wanna play dirty, huh?" Austin chased her a few feet before he grabbed her waist and said, "Hold your breath," then he dived under the water.

"I'm tired. Like, exhausted." Ally yawned as the got back to the store, Austin sat on the piano bench and closed his eyes. Ally nearly fell asleep right there on the floor, but she managed to wake Austin up, get him home, and get herself into bed.

So, maybe she could have good memories at the beach now.

**I'm gonna try to update alot! :-D**


	46. Crazed Fans

**Anyone else see the new episode? Sweet right, and at the time I'm writing this, Burglaries & Boobytraps was the newest episode, I'm writing this on Saturday April 21, 2012. OH YEAH! It was so nice how Austin got the guiar autographed, and the calender for Austin & Ally time, and how he said he'd be available anytime she needed him. :') So incredibly SWEET.**

**I was watching it in the living room and my mom was in the kitchen, and Austin gave Ally the calender and told her he'd be available anytime she needed him, and my mom was like, "Would you two hurry up and start dating already?" and I jumped off the couch and screamed, "I KNOW RIGHT!" and she looked at me like a psycho.**

**Must you ask? Alright, if you must, have I ever owned it? No. Do I own it now? No. Will I own it in the future? No. All your questions have been answered by the great Elizabeth-ini! Get it? Like- never mind, I've kept you waiting long enough.**

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY! HIDE ME!" Austin screamed, running into the store and sliding across the floor.

"What? Why?" Ally asked, nearly laughing.

"They're following me!" Austin cried, jumping behind the counter and peeking out.

"Who?" Ally questioned, looking down at him.

"A big mob of girls." He replied, ducking down again as a huge mob of teenage girls ran up to the door. Ally quickly ran over and locked it.

"Where is Austin Moon?" A curly haired brunette shouted.

"Um... he went that way!" Ally responded, as the girls ran to the direction she pointed.

"Thanks." Austin sighed, standing up.

"No problem." Ally said.

"They're crazy, one of them took my shoes." Austin grumbled, holding up his feet.

"Wow, they really are, some fans are a little creepy like that." Ally giggled.

"I know, I love when they ask me for autographs, or pictures, or stop and have a convorsation, but stalking me 24/7 is scary." Austin explained.

"AUSTIN!" Trish screamed, she and Dez ran up to the store and pounded on the doors. Ally unlocked them just long enough to let their two friends in, then she locked them again.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Some girls tried to attack Dez." Trish replied.

"Yeah, and Trish stood and watched." Dez complained.

"I got it on video." Trish laughed, pulling out her phone.

"Trish." Ally glared at her.

"Do you want to see it or not?" Trish asked.

"No." Ally replied.

"AUSTIN!" The girls came back.

"Run." Ally told the blonde musician. He dashed up the stairs.

"Ally, go keep an eye on him, we'll fend off these crazed fans." Trish smiled deviously, picking up a guitar.

"You are not using my instruments as weapons." Ally solded, taking the guitar. The girls screamed and pounded on the door.

"It may be our only option." Trish sighed dramatically, staring at the fans then taking the guitar back.

"Fine, just don't damage them too bad, and try to keep Dez alive this time." Ally glared, jogging up the stairs to find their friend.

"Austin? It's me." Ally whispered, knocking on the locked door.

"How do I know?" Austin asked through the door.

"Your middle name is Monica." Ally replied. There was a loud sigh and the door opened.

"You shall never mention that to anyone." Ausitn told her, stepping aside so she could get in. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes.

"My parents wanted a girl!" Austin protested, closing the door again.

"Okay." Ally nodded, holding back a smile. The some girls started pounding on the windows.

"How did they get up here? This is the second floor." Ally groaned, closing the shades.

"They're going to kill me." Austin squeeked, dropping to the floor and scooting under the piano.

"What should we do?" Ally asked frantically.

"NO!" A scream came from downstairs and Trish came running through the door.

"They've gotten inside." Trish told them.

"Where's Dez?" Austin asked, sounding worried about his bestfriend.

"They got him too." Trish cried, pretending to faint.

"I'm coming for ya buddy!" Austin shouted, grabbing a flute and running downstairs.

"What are we gonna do?" Ally asked her friend.

"There's only one thing we can do." Trish smiled evily and glanced towards the closet.

"This will never work." Ally sighed, looking at the sheets they tied together.

"It's our only option." Trish tossed the rope out the window and climbed down. Ally followed.

"LOOK! IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER!" Trish screamed like a crazed fangirl and ran off in one direction. The swarming mob of girls screamed and chased after her. Austin let go of the door, which he had been clinging to for dear life.

"That was close." Austin sighed. Dez came out of the piano and whispered, "Are they gone?"

"Yes, Dez." Ally nodded. Trish snuck through the back door.

"Next time, let's call the cops." she sighed.

"Next time, let's make sure there is no next time." Austin agreed.

**If it were longer, it could be an actual episode, I tried to keep them in character as best I could. What'dja think? :-D**


	47. Cursed

**So the long awaited One Direction chapter, all 9 of my cousins and I were sitting in my grandma's backyard belting out What Makes You Beautiful. It was a really interesting sight... but very fun! Anyways, it took a while because I didn't really have an idea for the chapter. **

**I do not own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, or Zayn. I do in my dreams! But sadly... reality gets in the way of that... :(**

Ally was enjoying the quietness of Sonic Boom at 6 am. Humming along to one of her favorite songs, "What Makes You Beautiful", when her Ally time was inturrupted with a...

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin shouted her name multiple times as he made a mad dash for the store. He ran in so quickly he flipped over the counter and landed on the floor. Ally stared down at him.

"Are you excited about something?" She asked, giggling.

"YES! YES! YES!" He jumped up.

"And what would that be?" She questioned.

"Guess who got a call from a certain band's manager, and they want someone to be their opening act at their show on the beach this Saturday to kick off Summer?" Austin sang the last word.

"And who might that be?" Ally asked in a bored tone.

"Oh no one, just ONE DIRECTION!" Austin shouted. Ally's eyes went wide and she grabbed Austin's arm.

"Don't lie to me." She tried to keep calm.

"I would never lie." Austin said in a guilty tone, signaling that he had in fact lied before, and Ally knew it.

"Oh my gosh... AHHH!" Ally screamed, then she started giggling hystarically.

"I take it you're a fan." Austin admired. Ally didn't even have words, she ran circles around the counter at least 10 times.

"I feel like I could fly!" Ally yelled, climbing onto the counter.

"It'd probably be best if you didn't try." Austin advised, helping her down.

"When do I get to meet them?" She asked quickly.

"If you keep acting like this? Never." Austin replied.

"Don't joke about this, this is a serious matter! I'M GONNA MEET ONE DIRECTION!" She screamed again.

"I'm kind of regretting telling you this." Austin sighed.

"Oh my gosh, they're in our mall parking lot. Oh my gosh, they're in our mall. Oh my gosh, they're in our food court. Oh my gosh, they're at my store. Oh my gosh, they're standing right in front of me!" Ally shouted.

"I think I'm going to..." She fainted.

"Austin! It's your duty to catch her!" Trish scolded.

"Why me?" Austin questioned.

"You were the one standing beside her." Trish responded.

"You must be Austin Moon." Harry smiled. Austin nodded.

"Are you the songwriter, Ally?" Liam asked, looking at Trish. Trish giggled and nodded.

"No, she's my manager, Trish. Ally's the one that just fainted."

"Check it out, this gypsy gave me a necklace, she say's it's magic!" Dez shouted happily, walking into the store holding a huge medalian.

"I want to see!" Trish nearly tackled Dez trying to get the necklace. It flew out of his hands and Harry reached out and caught it.

"I guess I'm quite the catch." He laughed, Austin smiled to be polite, but his band mates looked at him like he was insane.

"Get it? No." Harry sighed at his unfunny joke. He admired the necklace.

"Haha, you should try it on." Louis suggested. So Harry did.

Over the course of 5 minutes, all 5 guys had tried it on and all looked equally silly.

"Alright guys, enough play time, we've got a concert to rehearse for." Liam reminded them.

"Right, coming?" Harry looked at Austin, Trish, and Dez.

"Yeah, Dez, help me get Ally." Austin told his best friend.

"Can't. I have to carry my necklace." Dez laughed crazily and walked out the store.

"I can help." Harry said, Austin grabbed Ally by the arms and Harry took her feet.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was gonna faint." Austin apologized as they carried her out the store. Zayn, Liam, and Niall grabbed the bags and Louis started up a convorsation with Trish.

_With One Direction the next morning_

"Wake up, guys." Liam called to his bandmates. They yawned and opened their eyes. Harry jumped up and headed towards the bathroom to fix his hair for the day.

Zayn opened his mouth and tried to speak, but no words came out. He tapped Liam's arm and pointed to his throat.

"What's up?" Liam asked. Zayn pointed to his throat again and stuck his tongue out.

"Did you lose your voice?" Niall asked him. Zayn nodded furiously.

"Come on, let's find a doctor." Liam grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the hotel room door, but slipped on a bottle of Harry's hair gel.

"OUCH! MY ARM!" cried Liam.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to the hospital, now isn't it?" Niall asked, grabbing the car keys.

"Be back later!" Niall called to Louis and Harry.

"Wait! Take me with you!" Louis groaned, holding his stomach, he barfed on Niall's pants.

"This'll be a long drive, now won't it?" Niall sighed, helping his injured friends towards the door.

"AHHHH!" Harry screamed from the bathroom, but his friends were gone.

"I need a hair doctor!" He shouted. His hair was flat and dry and had no volume what-so-ever.

"My hair." Harry sighed, slowly plopping down on the hotel bed, he was holding his head.

_With Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam on the way back from the hospital_

"Broken arm." Liam sighed, staring at his blue cast.

"Strep throat." Zayn scribbled on his notepad and held it up.

"Food Poisoning." Louis moaned, staring at his medication.

"Broken heart." Niall mumbled, glancing at his phone, his girlfriend had just called to break-up with him.

"How's Harry?" Louis asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him." Niall replied. Zayn pulled out his phone and began texting Harry.

_Zayn: What's up?_

_Harry: My hair is depressed and so am I_

_Zayn: What? _

_Harry: It's sad and flat and has no volume! It's not even the least bit curly. :'(_

_Zayn: It's just hair, Harry._

_Harry: But it's MY hair._

_Zayn: C U soon_

Zayn handed Liam his phone.

"Harry's in a bad mood because he's having a bad hair day." Liam sighed.

"Oh, Harry." Niall shook his head.

_A group meeting with Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and all of 1D_

"There truly is just 1 explanation..." sighed Trish dramatically.

"What?" asked Dez.

"You guys are cursed." she replied.

"What?'' Louis blurted out.

Yupp, the question is: how?" Trish questioned.

Austin & Ally exchamged a look, "Dez's medallion," they both said.

"Huh?" Dez looked up from his necklace.

"Yes your stupid necklace." Trish slapped the back of his head.

"My necklace?" Dez frowned.

"Yupp." Trish took the medalian.

"What do we do now?" Ally asked.

"Burn it!" Trish threw her fist up victoriously.

Later that night, they made a bonfire.

"BURN AND UNCURSE THIS BOY BAND!" Trish screamed into the flames as she dropped the medalion into the fire.

"Do you think it worked?" asked Harry.

"We can only hope." sighed Ally.

"The concert went great." Austin told the band.

"I guess it did work." Harry smiled, patting his volumized hair. Niall smiled faintly as a pretty girl walked by.

"Wanna go get some frozen yogurt?" Liam suggested.

"Let's go." Austina agreed.

**There, this chapter's done.**


	48. Christmas

**I AM TAKING ANY REQUESTS! I'LL TRY TO DO 'EM CUZ I NEED IDEAS AND WE MADE IT HALFWAY THERE! Couldn't of done it without your love and support! 3 Thats supposed to be a heart. But I know it'll just be a three, YA'LL GET THE PICTURE! (OMG I'm going country... lol)**

**So I decided to change the whole "Thanksgiving" thing to Christmas instead, I've got ideas for that holiday. So anyways, I know it's nowhere near Christmas, in fact it's the middle of August while I write this, but I feel like I'm in the Christmas spirit right now! **

**PS... anyone seen 1408? It's a scary movie. :o**

**Nope, still don't own a thing except the children and Trish and Dez's parents. Lol, that sounds kinda weird... I own the children.**

Ally was trying to help Austin prepare the meal over the phone, she was sitting in the airport parking lot waiting for his, Trish's, and Dez's parents' plane to land. Her father was already at the house attempting to help him make Christmas dinner. She was sort of keeping him on track. "Austin, make sure you get the bread out of the oven before-"

"Do you smell something burning?" Austin asked Mr. Dawson, Ally must've overheard this question. She was on speaker and the phone was sitting on the kitchen counter while Austin and Lester raced around the kitchen following Ally's orders.

"Burning?! Austin, the bread!" Ally shouted into the phone.

"Bread? Got it!" Mr. Dawson threw the oven open and threw the pan on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "HOT PAN! HOT PAN!" He danced over to the think and ran his hands under some cold water.

"Are you okay, Mr. Dawson?" Austin asked, hardly able to contain the laughter that threatened to escape his lips.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Ally asked frantically.

"I burned-" Mr. Dawson began.

"Me. He burned me good, I said who's the biggest idiot in the house, Mr. Dawson goes, "You are, Austin" then I say, "Ohhhhh burn!" See? Haha." Austin laughed nervously, running into the hall closet to grab ace bandages.

"Do not burn the house down, please!" Ally begged.

"Gosh, have some faith." Mr. Dawson sighed.

"AHHH!" Katy (age 8) ran into the room followed by her older brother, Sam.

"I will murder you." Sam (age 11) growled. Mr. Dawson picked Sam up as he was running. Katy ran out onto the back patio and stood beside the pool. Her brother Jacob (age 7) ran from behind the trees and pushed her in the pool.

"Jacob!" Austin shouted.

"Sam!" Mr. Dawson yelled as Sam ran over and pushed his brother in the pool, Jacob grabbed his wrist and pulled him in too.

"This'll be interesting." sighed Austin.

Finally the big blue van pulled into the driveway and Ally ran up the steps to the front porch. Austin and Mr. Dawson stood proudly in the dining room, a ham at one end of the table and a turkey at the other, mashed potatoes, peas, green beans, sweet potatoe casarolle **(A/N: I hate that crap.)**, rolls, butter, deviled eggs, salad, egg salad, macaroni, and shepards pie surronded them. Places were set for all the kids and parents and grandparents. Austin's mom and dad walked through the door.

"You guys actually did it." Ally smiled as she hugged Austin. Her father laughed at his daughter. Trish and Dez came through the door with their kids Bailee (age 5) and Donovin (age 9). Trish's parents follwed, then Dez's. Sam, Katy, and Jacob walked downstairs with Katy wearing her pretty pink dress and Sam and Jacob had their long sleeved polo shirts tucked in and they were wearing dress pants and Katy's hair was curled. Ally's mom followed the kids and everyone sat around the table. Everybody joined hands.

Mrs. Dawson began.

"Dear lord, bless this food that we are about to eat and bless all these beautiful children here and their wonderful parents and grandparents. Bless the love this group of people share for each-other and keep them all safe to the course of the year and especially in January when Meg, Kelly, Mimi, Lawrence, Jason, and Mike have to fly on a plane to go home. In Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated. Food was passed around and convorsations began.

Then it was time to open presents. Boxes were tossed around the room, wrapping paper was flying, kids were running to show eachother what they'd gotten. Adults recieved and exchanged hugs and laughs. Everyone had a good time. Then, sadly everyone had to leave to go to their hotels, or in Lester and Penny's case, to go home. Trish and Dez were staying the night with Bailee and Donovin. Bailee went upstairs with Katy and Donovin, Sam, and Jacob went downstairs to the basement/playroom. Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally stayed up late and talked, like when they were teenagers.

**Woo! *Wipes some imaginary sweat from forehead* I thought I'd never finish that one! So this was basically what goes on at my Grandma's house during Christmas or Thanksgiving or even any ordinary Sunday. **

**Review and don't forget to say your prayers before you eat! I've recently started going back to church!**


	49. Queen of My Heart

**Anyone seen the movie 1408? SCARY! OMG! I'm watching it right now! Wowza, if you haven't seen it you really need to watch it! That is, if you want to get scared every time you step foot in a hotel room... mwahahaha! **

**Nope, I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez... etc. I don't exactly own the whole Queen of Hearts thing, that's something that my cousin's school does. **

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, there is absolutley no way I'm going to that STUPID dance." Ally stated again, falling back on her bed.<p>

"Why?" Trish questioned.

"If you're not going then why should-"

"You can't use me being grounded as an excuse." Trish told her.

"It'll be no fun without you." Ally sighed.

"Why not? You were nominated for the Queen of Hearts, you could ask Dallas... or someone else..." Trish giggled, sitting on the edge of Ally's desk.

"Trish." Ally glared at her best friend.

"Oh please, Ally, quit denying it." Trish crossed her arms.

Ally sighed once more, "I'm not denying anything."

"Don't make me sing it out for you." Trish threatened, getting off the desk and standing up.

"Go ahead, it won't make a difference." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." Trish walked over to Ally's dresser and picked up her MP3 player, she hit a couple buttons and a song Ally knew very well came on, but Trish decided to change the lyrics.

_You're always on his mind_

_He sure talks about you all the time_

_Um, TOTALLY!_

_It's time to talk about it_

_Don't you dare say you deny it_

_Got your way with his heart_

_There's a clock it's time to start_

_You can't get around it_

_Ally, we can tell you love him_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're chewing on your hair like you just don't care_

_It's a tell_

_You're bluffing_

_How did you not realize it before?_

_He loves the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_This is such a love song_

_It's such a love song_

_He loves the way you get him_

_I'll correct him cuz he's wrong_

_This is such a love song_

_It's such a love song_

_He loves the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you look at him_

_You won't say it _

_But everyone here knows it_

_He loves the way you get him_

_I'll correct him cuz he's wrong_

_This is such a love song_

_It's such a love song_

"Trish, that's NOT A Love Song." Ally protested, sitting up.

"But you bought a dress and everything, you've got to go, and take plenty of pictures for me." Trish begged.

Ally sighed, but smiled, "Fine." She let Trish use her as a life size barbie doll, and she looked amazing. Trish had insisted that Ally let her straighten her hair, and she was wearing a fluffy white dress with a thick red belt just above her waist.

"Go win that crown!" Trish rushed Ally right out the door.

* * *

><p>Ally walked into the Gym, nervous. Dallas and Rachel danced by her. She rolled her eyes and looked around. She didn't see anybody she really knew. So she walked up to the snack table. After a moment of standing there, Austin walked up to her.<p>

"Ally? You actually came?" Ausitn asked, amazed.

"Trish made me since I was nominated for the Queen of Hearts thing." Ally sighed.

"I wonder who did that?" Austin smiled deviously.

"You did not?" Ally growled.

"Oh... but I did. You deserve to win." Austin sighed. Ally punched him in the arm.

"You jerk."

"Sorry." Austin apologized, he shrugged.

"Wanna dance?" Austin asked her.

"Uh..." Ally hesitated.

"Come on!" He begged. She finally gave in and they danced.

"Now it's time to announce the Queen and King of Hearts." Mr. Grapple told everyone. All the teens took their seats at their tables and stared up at the stage. Mr Grapple picked up an envelope off the podium.

"And the King of Hearts is... Billy Johnson!" Mr. Grapple shouted. Billy was captain of the football team. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"The Queen of Hearts is... Ally Dawson!" Mr. Grapple told them. Ally paled and looked at Austin.

"Go." he told her. A bunch of kids started smiling evily at each-other. Ally walked onto the stage and let him place the crown on her head. Then everything went bad. She felt red liquied oozing down her head, it was all over her dress and all in her hair. She looked up and saw the empty bucket dangling from a string. She ran off the stage crying. Everyone else was laughing. Even some girls that she called her friends. Dez ran from one of the nearby tables to greet Ally at the stairs. Austin quickly rushed from the back of the room to meet them.

He spoke to Ally while Dez went somewhere with the crown.

"Come on, we'll take you home." Austin told her. Dez shook his head.

"I have to make sure I can take 'Daphne' home." Dez mocked her name, he was dared to ask her to the dance by none other than his frenemy Trish.

"Oh, I'll take you home." Austin said, leading her out the gym.

They rode silently back to Ally's house. Austin walked Ally to the door and asked if she'd be ok. She nodded and started to go inside, Austin stopped her and opened his arms. Seeing her cry made him feel guilty because he nominaed her for Queen of Hearts. She hugged him and whispered something in his ear.

"Nobody put you up to nominating me so they could do that... did they?" Ally asked.

"Of course not, but, I think Ashlee rigged it, you know she wouldn't have gone down without a fight for that crown." Austin told her.

"So I didn't really win?" Ally asked sadly, "No one really voted for me. I was never the Queen of Hearts."

"I know this doesn't mean anything, but you'll always be the queen of my heart." Austin laughed, handing her the now clean crown.

Ally smiled, "You are so cheesy." Ally laughed. Austin nodded.

"See you later?" Austin asked.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Ally confirmed, she went inside and Mr. Dawson came to the door.

"Thanks, Austin, for taking her home, and giving her back the crown." Lester said, pushing a 20 dollar bill into Austin's hand.

"Um... I can't accept this. Ally's my friend, I'd do anything for her." Austin smiled, handing the money back. He shook Lester's hand and walked away. Lester smiled and turned to Penny.

"He passed the infamous Dawson test." He told her.

"He's a good boy. I hope Ally ends up with a sweetheart like him." Penny Dawson said. Lester agreed too.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go... partially inspired by my cousin's dance and partially inspired by that movie Carrie. If you've seen it... you know what the red substance was...<strong>

**Pig Blood. **

**That was awful what those girls did to her, Tommy and Sue were the only ones who deserved to live. I'm not talking about the remake of Carrie, the original, with Sissy Spacek and John Travolta and all them.**

**Ohhh yeah, did I mention I'm still listening to Love Me all this time? I AM! LOLZ! THAT SONG NEVER GETS OLD!**

**Anyways, peace out suckas! LOVE YA'S!**

**PS IN ONE CHAPTER WE GET TO FIFTY!**


	50. The Fight

**I had the worst week last week, and I tend to write this kind of stuff when I get a little upset. **

**I do not own the Austin & Ally characters and when I'm done they will still belong to Disney.**

"You're late. As usual." Ally grumbled as Austin finally entered the room. She had been waiting at least 2 hours.

"I'm sorry, Dez and I-"

"Isn't it always Dez and you, you're always doing something. I ask for one day out of your week. I ask you, how are we supposed to make our relationship work if you won't commit?" Ally asked furiously.

"Well the few times that I am available, you're not. Don't even try to pin this all on me!" Austin was angry now too.

"Don't act like I have a life!" Ally screamed, then she paused and realized what she'd said.

"Oh my gosh, it's not like you're always 'Little Miss Innocent', you know I put just as much effort as you do." Austin shouted. Ally rolled her eyes and stormed out the room. Austin sighed and sat on the piano bench. Then the door swung open and Ally marched back in.

"I left my book." She told him as she snatched her book up and left again.

Trish watched Ally storm out of the store, she turned to Dez.

"I guess it's up to us to get them back together again." Dez nodded.

* * *

><p>Attempt #1<p>

Austin strolled into Sonic Boom and saw Ally. He turned around to find Dez and Trish blocking the door and staring at him.

"What?" Austin asked. Both Trish and Dez stomped on the ground and pointed to Ally.

"Apologize." Trish growled. Austin rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

"I guess we'll have to take this to the next level." Trish said.

"I've got one, we could talk to some teachers at school and set up a little presentaion in 5th hour, which Austin and Ally have together." Dez said.

"I was thinking more like trap them in a room and threaten to smush them if they didn't make up... but your idea works too." Trish nodded and they walked out the store talking about Dez's plan.

* * *

><p>Attempt #2<p>

Ally walked out of the lunchroom alone, she couldn't find Trish today... or Dez for that matter. Well she didn't have time to waste wondering, she had a class to get to upstairs and on the other side of the building. She and Austin usually took the short way together, but since that little fight, she decided to take the long way so she wouldn't risk having to speak to him. She entered her 5th hour, Mr. Edwards' foreign language class.

"Alright, now class, today, two students have asked to show you a presentaion. Now, they would not tell me what it's about, but they assure me that it is school appropriate." Mr. Edwards said, kicking back at his desk and pulling out a magazine. Trish and Dez walked into the class room. Dez did some things on Mr. Edwards' computer and the screen on the SmartBoard went dark. Then it slowly faded into the cover for the PowerPoint. He would manage the computer and effects while Trish did all the talking.

The Title said:

A Happy Relationship.

"This is the tragic story of some of your fellow classmates." Trish glared at Austin and Ally. Ally rolled her eyes and Austin looked away.

Dez and Trish slowly went through some photos with Austin and Ally looking like the happy couple they once were. When the bell wrang, Ally was the first one out the room. Austin was the last.

"Fail." Dez mumbled.

* * *

><p>Attempt #3<p>

"ALLY! Oh my gosh, Austin't been in an awful car accident..." Dez sobbbed, running up to the confused brunette.

"What happened?" Ally asked, turning around.

"He collided head on with a Semi." Dez cried.

...oOo...

"Austin! It's Ally! She was in a car accident!" Trish cried, approaching Austin.

"What? What happened?" Austin's eyes got wide.

"She was driving in the rain and didn't see the car in front of her, 4 car pileup." Trish cried. Austin gave her a quick hug and they drove to the hospital.

...oOo...

Ally was sitting in the waiting room with Dez.

"He might even have to have a kidney transplant." Dez sniffled.

"We have the same blood type." Ally looked at Dez, "I could do it."

...oOo...

"She's losing alot of blood." Trish cried, turning to Austin, who was driving.

"Well... we have the same blood type." Austin drove faster.

When the doors burst open and Austin and Trish walked into the waiting room. Ally stood up.

"Austin?!" She yelled, running over to hug him. Trish went to stand by Dez. They looked at eachother proudly.

After Austin and Ally's tearfelt reunion, they noticed that neither of them had a scratch on them.

"So... what was this all about." Ally asked, putting a hand on her hip. Trish and Dez smiled at her and backed up.

"You lied to both of us." Austin said.

"Come on... just a few seconds ago you were ready to donate blood and have your kidney removed for eachother..." Dez pointed out.

"True." Ally nodded.

"Don't think we won't remeber this." Austin laughed.

"Right, now, I'm just glad we're all friends again." Trish sighed.

"Me too." Dez agreed, I think he spoke for everyone.

**And so... this chapter is complete! Thanks for reading and join me next time... for...The Ouija Board! PEACE IN DA MIDDLE EAST!**


	51. Ouija Board

**I was watching Celebrity Ghost Stories and I may or may not have gotten some inspiration! YAY!**

**Just to give you a little background, Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez are around the age of 20 or 21, they all live in the same apartment building. Let's say, hmmm, Ally, Austin, and Dez live on the 5th floor and Trish lives on the 4th. They all live in small apartments, Ally lives in apartment E7, Austin lives in E9 (Which would be across the hall), Dez lives in E12. Trish lives in D13. **

**I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Ouija boards, yeah, you get the picture.**

"I know what I'm talking about Ally, your apartment is haunted." Trish continued to convince her friends.

"No way, there is no such thing as ghosts." Austin kept up with the same argument.

"Yes there is, you should call in a medium." Trish told her friends.

"Why don't we just contact it with a Ouija board?" Dez suggested, then Ally, who was sitting between Trish and Austin on the couch kind of jumped back a little bit, like the idea scared her.

Austin glanced back at his girlfriend for the past month, then he returned his attention to Dez, "We don't even have one."

Dez smiled, "Be right back." He stood up and jogged out the door like he was excited.

"Here we go." Dez left the box on the kitchen counter and put the board on the coffee table.

"I'll be in my room." Ally jumped up and walked into her bedroom.

"Party pooper." Trish grumbled.

"Hands on." Dez said, placing his finger tips on the planchette, which is french for little plank. Trish placed her fingers on too. Austin lit some candles and put them on the table, then he put his fingers on too.

"Ready?" Dez whispered, glancing up at his friends.

"Yeah." Trish nodded.

"Is there anyone here that would like to talk to us?" Austin asked. After a moment or two, the planchette went to "yes".

"Who did that?" Trish asked, she looked at Dez, "Was it you?"

"N-no..." Dez shook his head. Trish looked to Austin, he said no.

"What is your name?" asked Austin. First the planchette went to "S", then "A", then "R", then "A", and finally, "H".

"Sarah." Dez whispered.

"That's Ally's moms name." Trish mumbled.

"Are you Ally's mother?" questioned Austin. The thing went to, "NO".

"Who are you?"

It spelled out SARAH again.

"What do you want?" asked Austin. The planchette moved.

"A." Austin said as the thing pointed to the letter.

"L." added Trish.

"L." Dez recited.

"Y." They all said in unison, snatching their hands away from the planchette. They looked at each-other.

"Ally." Austin said. They all glanced towards her bedroom door, where Ally was.

"Ally? Who's in her room?" Dez asked, like he was confused.

"No, the other Ally in our lives." Trish told him.

"Oh." Dez nodded.

"YES THAT ALLY!" Trish slapped him upside the head. Ally let out a shrill scream. Austin was the first one in her room, She was cowering in the corner with her head in her knees. Austin walked over to her and tried to get her to look at him.

"They're gonna get you too!" She whispered/cried. Then she looked at Trish and Dez.

"And you guys too!" She screamed, clinging to Austin for dear life. Trish kneeled beside her and Ally put one arm around her and kept one around Austin, Dez tried to comfort her and he put an arm around Austin.

"Look, Ally, we're all okay." Trish said to her best friend. Dez stood and walked into the living room, he opened up Ally's 5 story window and tossed the Ouija Board outside. Then he closed and locked the window.

The next morning they called a psychic and she cleansed the apartment. She told them not to play with Ouija boards anymore. And they never did. Except for that one time at McDonalds, but that's a whole different story.

**Yeah, it took me month to finish this (as it does with alot of these chapters) but I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

**Bye!**


	52. Are You Scared?

**So... I was watching this movie called "When A Stranger Calls"... scary. It was a good movie, I LOVE scary movies, which often surprises my friends because I'm not the type of girl you'd think likes horror movies. I'm all bubbly, or so I've heard.**

**Anyways, since I just finished watching that and I'm currently watching 1408 (again) except, not alone this time, I will never make that mistake again. So me and my best friends and my family are having a scary movie night... wish us luck with the nightmares. o.O lol... don't get scared... MWAHAH! Also, the children's names are probably going to be pretty familiar.**

**Never mind, we'll get on with the disclaimer. Nope, I don't own the characters, or the plot for that matter. :) ENJOY!**

**I recommend NOT reading this at night, not that I'm any good at making stories scary, I'm working on that. I promise! Please be honest about how scary it is!**

"And the kids are asleep, they had an active day in the backyard, they shouldn't wake up, but if they do: you could probably just maybe make some hot chocolate, they'll be asleep in at least 10 minutes. If you need anything, here are the emergency numbers." Mrs. Tiaritey showed Ally into the kitchen towards a large whiteboard with multiple numbers, the first 3 were labeled "emergency contact numbers", the next 2 were the parents cell numbers, the last 4 was a movie theatre, 2 resteraunts, and a comedy club, just some places they often attended.

"We will be at this resteraunt, then going to see a show at the comedy club." Mrs. Tiarited said, pointing out the resteraunt and then giving Ally a reassuring smile.

"Honey! Are you ready to go?" Mr. Tiaritey called from the driveway, they could hear him through the open garage door.

"Yes! Have a good night, Ally. And help yourself to any of the food, make yourself at home and call if you need anything. The code to the alarm system is written on a sheet of paper on the coffee table right beside the candles." Mrs. Tiaritey gave Ally the last minute information as she headed out the door. Ally stood at the kitchen window and watched the married couple back out the driveway and head down the long empty road.

_Ally's POV_

When I told Mr. and Mrs. Tiaritey I could babysit for them on Friday night, I didn't know I'd be in the middle of nowhere. Literally, not a neighboor in sight. But this was paying pretty good money and I was saving up for a car, unfortunately I was missing the end of the year, Jefferson High, annual beach party. Not that I would've gone anyways, my best friend, Trish was grounded. What was there for me? The only reason I'd go is to see Austin sing, then I'd probably leave. Parties aren't my... cup of tea as you could say.

But enough on my thoughts, this house... this house was amazing. Three stories, I'd get lost. All the floors were wooden, it was classic yet modern, simple and sophisticated.

I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, boy the living room was something. There were long windows that went up to the 2 story high ceiling, 2 huge leather couches sat at a perfect angle, the flat screen TV hung perfectly on the wall, the glass coffee table sat between the couches and the chic fire place.

This family had it made.

Mrs. Tiaritey hadn't been lieing, the 4 digit code was written in neat hand writing right beside the hardly used light blue candles on the table. Also accompanying the candles on the table top was about 5 remotes. Time to play the guessing game apparently. I picked up the first remote, my finger lingered over the power button. Push, or not? Push. Surley. I pressed down and the stereo behind me blared, I frantically pushed the button again, nearly dropping the remote. The music stopped, I picked up the second remote and pushed the button. Then the ceiling fan came on, so I turned that off. No TV for me.

I looked around, what to do? What to do? I slowly lifted myself from the couch and walked towards the stairs. Their oldest and only daughter, who was 9, was asleep in the room directly at the top. The son, who was around the age of 7 I believe, was asleep just down the hall. Across the yard was a guest house, between the two houses there was a huge pond. I looked up over the railing on the second floor, nothing looked out of place. The sun was setting, and with a view like this, it was beautiful, more beautiful than usual.

Half an hour later, I was sitting on the couch, it was dark out and now pouring rain. I had a lamp on and I was just staring out the window. The phone wrang, I jumped a little, moments ago, it was silent.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What's up?" It was Trish.

"Nothing, how are you even on the phone?" I giggled, like I said, she was grounded.

"I told you, I can be sneaky, my parents will never-"

"PATRICIA MARIA DE LA ROSA, GET OFF THAT PHONE!" Her mother screamed in the distance.

"In a minute, mom!" Trish shouted back.

"Gotta go." Trish said, we said our informal goodbye before hanging up. I began wondering what was going on at that beach party. So I called the one person I was SURE was there.

"What brings you to call me?" Austin asked in a fake accent.

"Austin, that's the worst british accent I have ever heard." I laughed.

"Don't you go judging me." I could practically HEAR him smirking like a doofus.

"Who said I was judging?" I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that!" He shouted.

"Heard what?" I questioned.

"I heard you roll your eyes!" He replied.

"You are a real weirdo. You know that right?" I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Yepp, but you have to put up with me." He said in a playful tone.

"Oh yeah... and why is that?" I questioned.

"Cuz you know you love me." He teased.

"Alright, you win. Did you perform yet?" I asked, walking towards the gigantic windows.

"Just finished." He responded.

"Did it go well?"

"It went great, how's the babysitting doing?"

"Boring, they're both asleep and we're in the middle of nowhere." I sighed, I walked back towards the couch and fell backwards onto it.

"Yikes, BORING!" He sang.

"Yeah, have fun at your party." I said.

"You're hanging up?" He groaned.

"Yes, what if the parents call?" I questioned. I got no reply, just a huff.

"Exactly, see you tomorrow?" I asked, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Night." I said.

"Love ya." He said, hanging up. I set the phone back in the receiver and adjusted myself to stare outside. It was raining cats and dogs out there. The phone wrang again, I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello, Tiaritey residence." I said into the phone. Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

"Hello? Are you there? Hello-" The line went dead. I looked at the phone and put it back in the receiver. Why not do a little exploring?

I went up to the second floor. You could see the living room from up here if you looked down over the railing. I heard a door open, then close.

"Hello? Laura? Ross?" I asked, getting closer the the daughter's room. Then the footsteps were downstairs, I raced over to the railing and peered down.

"Who's there?!" I called. Then a cabinet door opened in the kitchen. I hurried downstairs and followed the noise. But I didn't find anything. I slowly backed towards the living room and turned around.

That's when I screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted, punching Austin in the arm.

"Hey, watch the language, there are children in the house." He teased.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, still kind of angry.

"Front door was open." He replied, pointing to the unlocked door.

"You have to leave, I'm not even supposed to have anyone over." I told him, trying to push him towards the door.

"At least let me see the house first, " He gave me his infamous puppy dog eyes, he saw the look on my face and said, "10 minutes max!" He pleaded, grabbing both my hands.

"10 minutes." I gave in.

"Sweet!" He pumped his fist in the air victoriously.

"Where are the kids?" Austin asked, glancing down over the railing.

"Sleeping." I replied, glancing over to the clock on the wall. The phone wrang, I ran downstairs and picked it up. Austin slowly followed.

"Hello? Tiaritey residence." I said.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked. No answer. Austin gave me an odd look. He mouthed, "Who is it?"

I shrugged, hanging up, "I don't know, been getting calls all night. No one is ever on the other line."

"That's pretty creepy." Austin mumbled.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. The phone wrang. Again.

"Hello?" I asked, more frustrated this time.

"Who's your little boyfriend?" A raspy voice asked. Chills went through my spine, goosebumps covered my arms, the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

He could see us.

"W-what?" I choked out. There was a short silence, then they must've hung up. I still stood there, clenching the phone in my hand.

"What happened?" Austin asked, walking over to me. He grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear.

"There's no one there." He said, placing it in it's spot on the table. I glanced towards the trees outside and pulled the huge curtains closed.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Close those." I ordered, pointing to the windows across the room, he did as told. After the windows were closed I set the alarm and locked the doors. Then I sat low on the couch with my knees pressed to my chest.

"What's up? What'd he say?" Austin asked, sitting beside me.

"He could see us. Through the windows. He was watching us." I told him, I nearly began to shake. Then we heard someone walking around upstairs. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

"AH!" A loud pitched scream came from Laura's room. I found Austin right behind me, and together we ran in her room, Laura was trembling under her blanket.

"Go get Ross, he's in the room by the stairs." I told Austin, then I walked over to Laura's bed.

"Laura?!" I screamed. Austin came running in with Ross shaking in his arms. Laura threw the blanket off her head and launched herself off the side of the bed.

"Oops," she must not have known who I was, "It's Ally, the babysitter." I told her, then she ran towards me. Austin and I took the kids downstairs.

"Austin, I'll make them some hot chocolate , call the cops please." I said, handing him the phone. The 4 of us walked into the kitchen.

"Um, my girlfriend has been getting strange calls all night, and there's hardly ever anyone there, and when there is, he asks her these weird questions. It's really starting to freak us out." said Austin. He listened and nodded.

"Ok, thanks." He hung up.

"What'd they say?" I asked.

"If we can keep him on the line for 60 seconds, they can trace the calls." Austin told me. I nodded, "Ok." Then poured the kids some hot chocolate.

The phone wrang, "Perfect," I mumbled before picking it up, "Hello?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"Look, I know it's you, just tell me, what do you want from me?" Still no answer.

"Ok, we're gonna play the silent game huh?" He hung up.

"15 seconds." Austin told me. I nodded and sighed.

"Next time, you can do the talking." I sighed. The phone wrang again.

"Hello?" Austin asked.

62 seconds later, the dude hung up.

"Got him!" Austin highfived me. About 5 minutes later, Ross and Laura were asleep on the couch and Austin was on the phone with the cops.

"What?" Austin asked frantically. He looked at the phone in disbelief.

"Lines dead, calls are coming from inside the house." Austin told me. We woke up Ross and Laura and led them to the door. It wouldn't unlock, that's when the mystery man came from in the kitchen, Austin and I screamed and ran upstairs with the kids right in front of us. We all ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"That's not going to hold him back for long." Austin said.

"I know." I looked at the window. Austin and I both managed to push it open, I went first, stepping onto the roof and carefully making my way down the tree. Ross followed, then Laura and the door burst open.

"AUSTIN!" I screamed, the guy stabbed him in the shoulder. Austin stumbled over the bathtub and out the window. He was sliding down the roof when I hit the ground. I tried to catch him, but I just broke the fall and possibly sprained my wrist. I dragged Austin with my good arm and made sure I could see both kids at all times. We made it around to the backyard and hid in the kids' playhouse. I called the police and told them the address, since it was so far out of the city, it'd take them about 30 minutes. I told the kids to be quiet and tried to tend to Austin's shoulder wound. He seemed to be getting dizzy. I did the best I could by wrapping it up with my hoodie. Then he put his head in my lap.

"Austin, you have to stay awake. No matter what." I kept telling him.

"I know." he kept replying. After a while we finally saw sirens, I dragged Austin out of the playhouse and there he was, waiting for us less than 10 feet away. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down to the water, before he did it, I knew he was going to drowned me, he was angry because I called the police. He grabbed my throat and shoved my head underwater. Then two people fell in beside me. I made my way up to the surface, dripping wet and freezing, Austin pulled himself out the water, he had tackled the man into the lake. His lips were already turning blue. We stumbled back to the kids and followed them to the front yard were officers were pacing and searching.

"Are you all alright?" One officer asked.

They had us all checked out in the ambulance and gave Austin and I blankets and tended to Austin's shoulder and my wrist. The kids were ok but possibly traumatized. The parents made it home.

Now, all I will say about that night, was they doubled my pay.

**Alright, I know it felt rushed, because I was rushing while writing it. Anyways, I bet you guys are happy I finally updated... please I'M happy I finally updated. **

**Review for me?**


	53. That Dumb Deck

**Instead of an "Auslly" chapter, it's more of a "Raura" chapter. Enjoy!**

**Don't own the characters or any brands that I might mention.**

"Yo, mom! I'm home!" Ross called, walking into the house and tossing his bookbag on the couch.

"Can you head out into the backyard? We could use all the help we can get!" Ross's dad requested.

"Come on." Ross said, glancing back at me. He headed towards the backdoor in the kitchen, so I followed him.

"Laura! You're here!" Mr. Moon smiled as we stepped onto the back porch.

"Hello, Mr. Lynch." I waved.

"Alright, we got wood, screws, nails..." Mrs. Lynch rambled on as she stepped into the backyard through the side gate. Ross's siblings followed.

"Seriously, don't- you're going to drop it." Ross's sister laughed, walking backwards into the backyard, like she was instructing someone. Then Ross's brothers came in carrying about 5 pieces of wood on their shoulders.

"So... we have studying to do, we'll be in the kitchen." Ross said, rolling his eyes at his family.

"NO! We need both your help." Mr. Moon begged.

"Oh... Alright." Ross shrugged.

"Laura... you've got the wrong screwdriver." Rydel laughed, taking the flathead screwdriver, she handed her a

"Oh...thanks." Laura smiled, "I don't work with tools often." Laura blushed.

"It's okay, some people just aren't cut out for this." Rydel said.

"Little help?" Rocky groaned, he, Riker, and Ross were sitting on the ground, holding the side of the "slowly coming along" deck together.

"Did you forget something? Nails!" Rydel rolled her eyes, handing them the white and green box.

"We were waiting for the right time." Riker told her, standing up. "Woah!" Ross and Rocky had to change positions to keep the deck from falling apart.

"That time is now! HAMMER!" Rydel handed the three of them hammers. Their dad sighed.

"Get to work, stop fooling around!" He called from the other side of the porch. His 4 children silently mocked him. Laura pulled Ross aside.

"Is it always so... odd...?" she asked.

"Odd? This is considered normal in this house." Ross sighed.

"Oh... wow." Laura sighed.

"Lunch!" Ratliff carried in 6 bags of food.

"What did you get me?" Ross asked, Ratliff held out a bucket of ice cream.

"Oh! Yummy!" Ross smiled greedily.

The 8 of them sat down around the backyard and ate the lunch Ratliff brought.

Rocky was happily eating his cheeseburger when all of a sudden he spit it out on the ground.

"What the-" Rydel began.

"Sorry... there were pickles." Rocky sighed, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"Come on, kids, we've got a deck to stain!" Their dad said excitedly.

Sarcastic "yay"'s came from the group of kids. They all threw their trash away and got back to work.

"It looks great if you ask me." Rocky said.

"It's lopsided and there's a huge hole in the middle." Rydel told him.

"Okay, Mrs. Negative." Rocky grumbled.

"Oh well!" Ratliff shurgged, "What are you gonna do?"

"Next time?" Ross asked.

"Measure." Riker replied.

"Yeah, we should definatley measure." Rydel agreed.

**Okay, it was really short. And I don't want any of you to be like, "Well, Rocky would never say this," or "They don't call Ratfliff this". Because we all I know I'm not gonna go and change it, so whats the point of telling me? Thank you! And Goodbye!**


	54. Our House

**I was walking down the stairs and into my kitchen when I got this idea, I don't know why I got it there, I just did. So deal with it. ;)**

**Nope, don't own Austin or Ally. I do however own Andrew. **

**PS, his name is Andrew cuz it's the name of the guy I like...**

Austin yawned and scratched his ear, he stepped out of bed and stretched. Then he flipped on the bedside lamp. It was 5 am, surprisingly, he had been waking up pretty early the last few days. He headed out the door and peeked into his son's room directly next door. He was asleep in his little bed. He quietly knocked on the bathroom door. No reply, so he walked down the hall to the office, he opened that door. Empty except for the many boxes they hadn't unpacked yert. Where was she? Alright, she must've been downstairs. So he quietly went down the 4 stairs and stopped on the landing to glance out the window. There were still about 4 boxes in the corner. They had just moved into this house about 2 weeks ago and weren't finished unpacking yet.

_Austin's POV_

I walked down the remaining 12 stairs, taking me into the living room. The couch, which was facing away from me, was occupied. Ally was sitting there, there was an open box sitting in front of her on the floor. But she had her face buried in her knees. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Well what are you doing awake so early?" I asked her. She looked up.

"Oh, I was unpacking. I'm a little tired." she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Why did you have to unpack at 5 am?" I asked, nearly laughing.

"I don't know..." her voice got quieter as she placed her head back in her knees.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" I questioned.

"Why are you questioning me?" she groaned.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded.

I took the blanket from the back of the couch and placed it around her shoulders.

"Need anything?" I asked her.

"TV." She replied. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on. She slowly fell over.

"Okay don't want you to fall off the couch." I laughed, pulling her towards me.

"Austin?" Ally looked up at me.

"Hm?" I asked.

"You're never gonna leave me, right?" Ally asked.

"Course not." I smiled.

"Okay." Ally said, she closed her eyes.

4 year old Andrew walked down stairs and sat beside his me.

"What's mommy doing?" Andrew asked.

"Sleeping, she woke up early." I replied.

"Daddy... are we home?" Andrew asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, we're finally home." I told him.

He smiled and closed his eyes. So there I lay, Ally on one side of me, Andrew on the other, My little family. Our House.

**It was short and for so long I just wanted to delete it and start over, and to be honest, I hated this chapter. It sucked Zombie D***. Lol, inside joke. Anyways, please no haters, its bad enough I didn't like it. The next chapter is going to be better! SOOOO much better!**


	55. Heat Wave

**Akay, so this is an idea I got from, uh... someone. Anyways, I really kinda liked this idea and thought it was cute. So, here goes.**

**Nope, I own nothing. The first step to solving a problem is admitting it, well, the problem is I own nothing, and I just admitted it. We are ONE step closer to solving that problem! :D**

Ally sat in her little kiddie pool, "Damn you Miami." she grumbled, looking at her pathetic kiddie pool. She leaned back and closed her eyes, this tiny pool was better than nothing. Then, she didn't feel alone, she opened her eyes and saw Austin standing above her smiling.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough to hear you curse Miami." he replied.

"Shut up." she giggled. Austin plopped himself right down in her little pool.

"This is... pathetic." he sighed.

"It's hot... I'm desperate." she shrugged. Austin smiled and took a handful of ice from her drink, Ally didn't the the evil intantions until he dropped that ice down her shirt.

"Butt hole!" she shouted, splashing him.

"Hey, you're the one who likes me." Austin teased, splashing back. They splashed until the pool was empty.

"Well, now it's hot again." Austin sighed.

"And WHO started splashing?" Ally asked accusingly.

"Well, I threw ice, you splashed, so... you." Austin pointed out.

"Why are you here if you've got a real pool at home?" Ally asked.

"Well, for starters, you're here." Austin told her, grabbing her hands and helping her up, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"See? That's why I can't stay mad at you."

"Good, I don't want you mad at me." Austin poked her side. The two 17 year olds looked at eachother and smiled. That's when Austin said it for the first time.

"Ally... I love you." Austin whispred.

Ally didn't need to think twice, she was sure of how she felt.

"I love you too." she admitted, they leaned in close again.

"Ally! Phone call!" Penny Dawson called out the backdoor. Ally sighed.

"Kidding! Gosh you two are adorable!" she went back inside.

Both Austin & Ally blushed.

"Totally ruined the moment." Ally laughed. Austin had to agree, though he really wanted to kiss her again.

"I should probably go." Austin said, still blushing like mad.

"Oh." Ally sounded disappointed. Austin smiled and opened his arms, Ally hugged him and he left.

Ohhh Puppy Love.

**Well... from Silly... to serious...to ruined the moment... to adorable...**

**or should I say:**

**a-RAURA-ble. Lol, how lame am I?**


	56. My Fish, Your Fish

**To be honest, this is based off of a Hannah Montana episode, you know how I used to LOVE that show? Well my little bros and I were looking through my DVDs and this was on one of them. Enjoy & review!**

**Nope, don't own it... yet. JK.**

"Next Monday is International Relations week, you will each come up with a country, and we shall learn to solve problems peacefully." Mrs. Fuller smiled.

"Oh how fun." Trish turned in her seat and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, do you have my CD?" Ally asked, giving Mrs. Fuller one last odd look.

"Haha, funny story." Trish turned back around.

"Trish." Ally poked her best friend in the back.

"Well... my dog... kinda..." Trish sighed.

"You're dog kinda what?" Ally was a little angry and a little scared.

"Kinda maybe broke it into 17 pieces. Accidents happen." Trish shrugged it off like no big deal.

"This is why I don't let you borrow stuff." Ally grumbled.

"It's just a CD."

"Yeah, but what about my earrings? Or my pen from 5th grade?" Ally asked.

"A stupid pen from 5th grade?" Trish questioned.

"The point is, whenever I let you borrow my stuff it gets lost or ruined." Ally complained.

"Gosh, people make mistakes, calm down and stop being so uptight." Trish laughed.

"I am not uptight. You're just irresponsible." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Ally challenged. The bell wrang and both girls stormed out of the room and in opposite directions.

"Hey, Austin." Ally approached her boyfriend in the hallway.

"How's your country coming along?" Austin asked her.

"Ally-topia? Great, we're a peacful country, good natural resources, what more could you ask for?"

"How big is your army?" Austin questioned, opening his locker.

"Army? I just told you we're a peacful country." Ally giggled.

"Ick." Trish grumbled, approaching the couple.

"Hm, CD loser." Ally crossed her arms.

"Hm, uptight psycho." Trish mimicked her.

"I sense some tension." Austin pointed out, awkwardly rocking back and forth on his feet. Both girls continued to glare at each-other.

"Come on, Austin, let's go get some lunch." Ally said, grabbing Austin's right hand.

"No, come with me!" Trish grabbed his left arm.

"Okay, guys-" Austin began, he could see where this was going.

"No! He's MY boyfriend!" Ally stuck her tongue out at Trish and yanked Austin in her direction.

"He's MY client!" Trish challenged, yanking him back towards her.

"I think you might be about to break the singer in half." Austin pointed out.

"I met him first!" Ally said, pulling Austin towards her.

"Only by a stupid hour!" Trish growled, they went on for five more minutes.

"GUYS!" Austin shouted. Both girls innocently looked up at him. He put one arm around Ally and one around Trish.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Relax, you're best friends, how could you let some dumb CD ruin that?" Austin asked, thinking he was helping.

"DUMB CD? Oh so you're on HER side?!" Ally questioned, throwing Austin's arm away from her.

"HA!" Trish pointed a finger in her face.

"No, I'm not-" Austin began.

"Oh I see how it is!" Trish screamed at him.

"Well technically I never said I was." Austin shrugged. Dez bounded over to the trio.

"What's up?" Dez asked perkily.

"Hmph." Trish walked away.

"Ugh." Ally walked away.

"Man, what did you do?" Dez asked Austin before heading to the cafeteria.

"I didn't..." Austin called after him, but stopped because he was already gone.

"Welcome, welcome!" Mrs. Fuller smiled.

"We are going to learn about sharing resources. Now... can I have Austin-Land, Trishitania, Ally-Topia, and Lillantis!" Mrs. Fuller called. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Lilly walked to the front.

"Now, Ally-Topia has had an excellent fishing season and has all the fish." Mrs. Fuller pushed the bucket towards Ally, "What are you gonna do to the food you need."

"Well, Austin-Land is mainly about entertaining, maybe we could do a few shows?" Austin suggested.

"Or, we could just split the fish." Ally smiled, taking out half the fish and placing them in front of Austin.

"Thanks." Austin smiled.

"Would you like some?" Ally asked Trish.

"Trishitania doesn't need your handouts." Trish grumbled.

"You've gotta eat." Ally smiled.

"Trishitania doesn't need your stinking fish! We're all vegans!" Trish screamed.

"Why would I give you some fish! You'd probably just lose it!"

"Oh, you wanna go there? No wonder you have all the fish, there attracted to your smell!" Trish screamed.

"You know what, I'm mature enough to let you have 2 fish!" Ally shouted, tossing 2 fish at Trish.

"Cold, smelly, fish!" Trish yelled as the fish hit her.

"Yepp, just like your mother." Ally taunted. Trish gasped and slapped Ally with a fish.

"Okay, come on guys, calm down." Austin said.

"Shut up!" Ally and Trish shouted, slapping Austin in the arm with fish. Lilly awkwardly raised her hand.

"I'll take the fish if it gets me an A." But no one listened. Ally threw a fish at Trish but it slipped and hit someone else.

"That's it, I want the fish, and I want them now." Mrs. Fuller grumbled. All the kids threw fish at her. One of the students got hit in the lip with a fish and started making weird faces. Ally and Trish began cracking up. They looked at eachother.

"I'm sorry." They hugged.

"You smell like tuna." Ally giggled.

"You too." Trish smiled.

"Friends?" Ally asked.

"The best."

**Once again, based off of a HM episode (I cried at the Series Finale).**

**Review and God Bless You!**


	57. Fakers

**Okay, so, this is something interesting (if I do say so myself) it kind of reminds me of a child-babysitter situation, but they're both 16. I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, I know I already did a chapter similar to this, but instead of the tenderness of Ally helping Austin, it's more of a humourous chapter.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

Ally had wondered all morning (though she wouldn't dare admit it), where was her blondie?

She'd gone to the store to make sure everything was okay, waited for her dad to show up, and she left for school.

As she walked through the crowded high school hallways, she passed the Popular Girls, Ashlee and Emma giggling in front of Ashlee's locker, the jocks, Jason and Chris flirting with two girls, the norms, such as Mikayla and Sam who were laughing together as they walked down the hall, then of course there were the lovable goofballs, aka Dez, who was filming all the madness, then there was Trish standing by her locker. Ally saw many many high schoolers, but no Austin.

She continued to come up with explanations as to why the blonde musician was absent on this fine Tuesday morning as she approached her best friend.

"Hey, Trish." Ally sighed, she thought Trish wouldn't notice how detatched she was from the real world.

"Alright, what's up with you?" Trish gave her "The eyes" as Dez and Austin often called them. The Eyes could pry any amount of information from you like some sort of emotional crowbar.

"Nothing." Ally attempted to ignore the look the short Latino was giving her and decided to study the hideous carpet.

"Ally Dawson, if you don't spill right now, I swear you better sleep with one eye OPEN!" Trish raged on, causing some nearby students to turn their attention to the two girls.

"It's no big deal, I was just wondering where Austin was?" Ally shrugged, the students saw it was nothing and went back to their convorsations.

"That's all?" Trish laughed. Ally rolled her eyes and nodded.

It wasn't until 4th period was almost over that Ally finally got an answer out of someone.

"So Dez, where's Austin?!" Ally said, leaning over the circular table to glare at the tall redhead.

"Uh... I don't know." Dez avoided eye contact and continued to work on his artwork.

"Sure, sure you don't know." Ally nodded, sitting back down, but still eyeing Dez.

"OKAY! YOU WIN!" Dez suddenly shouted, causing the art teacher to jump and drop the plastic cup of water the was in her hand.

"Alright then, where is he?" Ally asked calmly this time.

"At home." Dez replied in a quiet voice, sounding ashamed of giving up his best friend so easily.

"Doing what?" Ally urged on.

"Probably puking up lunch." Dez replied honestly.

"What? Why?" Ally looked confused.

"He's sick. Duh." Dez scoffed.

"Oh, uh huh." Ally mentally reminded herself to stop by after school.

Ally knocked on the front door of the Moon house, Mimi Moon answered.

"Oh, Ally, honey, I am so happy you're here!" Mimi smiled happily, she was dressed in her queen outfit, telling Ally she was heading off to Moon's Matress Kingdom.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Well, my little boy is sick and I didn't want to leave him alone, but then again, I had to watch the store to keep the customers happy, so I couldn't decide whether to stay or go and I was thinking about calling his-"

"It's very nice to see you again, Mrs. Moon." Ally intrrupted her babbling.

"Oh, I was doing it again." Mimi shrugged, "Anyways, I must get going, Austin's up taking a shower, his dad spilt chocolate milk on the poor boy, he should be done in a moment." Mimi grabbed her coat and headed out the door, leaving Ally alone in the living room.

Ally headed up to Austin's room, where she could hardly get the door open. Austin had clothes, CD's, homework, DVD's, and many other things piled in random places around the room, one of those places being behind the door. Ally told herself she would just calmly wait, but she couldn't. She nervously tapped her fingers together, she tried picking at her nail polish, but nothing worked. She gave in to the temptation and started putting things away, careful not to hurt Austin's instruments, which, of course, were perfectly in place, Austin often called those his babies, and treated them as such. Soon, Ally had finished and she was getting tired of waiting for Austin.

"Man, that boy must love his showers." Ally sighed, walking down the hardwood stairs and into the perfectly clean kitchen, because unlike her son, Mimi Moon was a complete neat freak, which is one reason she got along so well with Ally.

Ally was in the middle of making a turkey sandwhich when she heard the water turn off.

Now, Austin's mother cleaned up Austin's room quite often, which annoyed the teenage boy. But when he stepped out of the bathroom, he could tell this was not his mother's work. For one, everything was in perfect place, his mom had no clue where his stuff went, his second clue was that his CD's were in alphabetical order (even though he was very unorganized, he was very serious about his music), his mom didn't know that her son liked them in any sort of order, his clothes weren't sorted by color in the closet, like his mom always left them. Austin knew exactly who had cleaned his room.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" He ran down the stairs, causing Ally to drop her plate, which held her now perfect sandwhich on the floor. The plate shattered and the sandwhich went splat, causing the turkey to slid across the floor. Ally sighed, she'd spent 4 minutes on that sandwhich.

But as annoyed as she was, all she would do was giggle when Austin hugged her from behind and proceeded to jump up and down.

"Okay, you seem to be a little less sick than your mom said." Ally rolled her eyes and Austin released her.

"About that..." Austin trailed off, picking up the bread and turkey on the floor.

"What did you do?" Ally sighed, Austin was always up to something.

"I sure didn't mix uncooked oatmeal with cottage cheese and rotten milk and water and left it all over the bathroom, that's for sure." Austin laughed suspiciously.

"Did you fake being sick so you could stay home?" Ally shook her head disapprovingly.

"Maybe." Austin held the dustpan as Ally swept the glass towards him.

"Austin, you are so devious." Ally laughed, Austin dumped the glass into the trash can.

"Aw, thanks." Austin hugged her again.

"So, how was school?" Austin asked as he made Ally another sandwhich.

"Boring, as usual." Ally replied.

"Oh, my morning wasn't exactly a day at the carnival either." Austin agreed.

"Oh yeah, pretending to be sick all day must've been terrible." Ally teased, playfully.

"I couldn't do anything but sleep!" Austin groaned.

"Well, you better get your butt back up in that bed." Ally pointed towards the stairs.

"Make me." Austin challenged.

"Maybe I will," Ally laughed, stepping forward, Austin crossed his arms, "Okay, maybe I won't." Ally took a step back and sat on the stool, finally getting to eat her sandwhich.

"So what'd you guys do in Math?" Ausitn asked, considering Ally was his math partner.

"2.3, it was about graphing the carnival sales, it was super easy, I can help you if you want." Ally suggested.

"Homework? And I didn't even go to school? WHAT?!" Austin gasped dramatically.

"That's what you get, Mr. Liar pants." Ally teased, putting her empty plate in the sink.

"Liar? Liar? Liar? Me? A liar? PUH-LEASE!" Austin put his hand in Ally's face.

"Who are you, Trish?" Ally laughed, walking away from him.

"Oh, so now you're trying to escape?" Austin ran up behind her and picked her up.

"Put me down, like... now." Ally was serious.

"I would... if you can make me." Austin chuckled, knowing he'd won.

"Darn you and your deviousness." Ally complained.

"Deviousness? That's terrible grammar for someone in Advanced Language Arts." Austin rolled his eyes as he carried her towards the couch.

"In my defense, at the end of the day I leave my brain in my locker so..." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Guess who's not escaping my wrath?!" Austin laughed evilly as he dropped Ally on the couch and pinned her down.

Ally slid out from under him and sat on him, "Guess who just did?"

"Not fair." Austin grumbled.

"Totally fair." Ally kicked her feet up on the coffee table and got comfortable.

"Hey Austin, I was wondering-" Dez opened the front door, "Why is Ally sitting on you?"

"Because I outsmarted him." Ally replied.

"Okay, I need Austin." Dez picked Ally up and set her down in the kitchen.

"I'll just go make some waffles." Ally huffed.

"WAFFLES?! ARE YOU TRYING TO BETRAY PANCAKES?!" Austin shouted, standing up. Dez grabbed his arm and spun him back onto the couch.

"This video is kinda... odd... even for me." Dez pulled out his camera.

"Dez, this is the video from the zoo last year." Austin tried to cover the screen with his hand, but obviously wasn't doing too well.

"You guys are fresh out of waffles." Ally shrugged, joining the boys in the living room.

"Check this out." Dez showed her the video.

"IS THAT AN ELEPHANT POOPING?!" Ally screamed and covered her eyes.

"DEZ JUST WANTS TO HAVE FUN! OH DEZ JUST WANTS TO HAVE FUN! THAT'S ALL HE REALLY WANTS!" Dez's ringtone blared through the quiet living room. Dez smiled at pulled out his lime green phone.

"Hey mommykins." Dez said, apparently talking to his mother.

"But I don't wanna come home!" Dez shouted into the phone, "FINE!" he gave up.

"Sorry guys, I gotsta go." Dez shrugged and skipped out the house.

"He's very odd." Ally sighed.

"But we love him anyways." Austin added.

"Yepp, pretty much sums it up." Ally agreed.

**So I hope I at least made you giggle, especially with Dez's ringtone, :D**

**Please review or I will cry, or I'll probably just lie and tell you I cried when I totally didn't. :) MWAHAHAHAHA! PS: That's my evil laugh.**


	58. The Glue Part 1

**So, I'm having one of my emotional days and I started writing because I started crying and... yeah, this is what happened. **

**This is gonna be like 5 different parts, so I hope you guys are ready. **

**Oh, I thought I'd give a little summary.**

_**Austin was once a happy boy, he had a beautiful, loving, mom, an awesome dad, everything seemed so... perfect. And then it seemed like everything began to go bad, Austin's mother died, his father became violent, and to top it all off, he was the most hated, biggest, loser at school. He only had one friend, Dez, and he was failing almost every class except for music. He has to work for everything he owns. What can fix this boy's broken life? A very special girl: Ally Dawson.**_

I sat up, my back aching from the lack of shut eye, the nightmares that taunted me in my sleep, I couldn't seem to escape them. Every night, every time I closed my eyes, I saw the images.

But I couldn't dwell on it, I had school to deal with now, another day to survive. Another day for me to struggle to keep my composure. Another day for me try my best to blend in. I picked up my phone, one new text. It was from Dez, of course, who else would be texting me?

_DUDE! I'm not gonna be in school today, but you have to meet me in the mall around 4! I gotta show you something! _

I sighed, I hated going to he mall, I always had to pass through the food court, which is where Damien, Raquel, and Katrina always hung out after school.

Damien was the biggest, bulkiest, jock in the school, Raquel was head cheerleader, of course, but Katrina was the captain of the debate team, making every person on the debate team, automatically on level A of the popularity scale.

I should explain something, at our school, there are levels. There's level A, B, C, D, and unfortunatly, Level Austin, which, sadly, is the lowest of the low. I'd be lucky to make it to level D, which is a place where nobody should want to be, Karrie Johnson cried when she heard she was lowered to level D. So, for me to wish to be on D level, is a pathetic thing.

Level A is where the most popular kids in the school are, kids such as Damien, Raquel, and Katrina and their followers are. Level A is like, being famous at our school, people just seem to know things about you, such as your birthday, favorite things, it's a place full of followers and fake friends. Somewhere, I honestly hope I never get to.

Level B is a little better, alot of people know you, but they don't exactly know things about you, it's mostly a mix of real friends, fake friends, and honest enemies. It's an interesting place to be, but not where I'm working to get.

Level C is average, you've got real friends, and real enemies. It's also the level with the most kids. I'd love to be on level C, but sadly I'll never make it there. The only way I'd make it anywere near level C, is if Raquel asked me out, which we ALL know would never happen. Level C, is where Dez is on the social scale.

Level D is a sad place for most people, you're lucky to have a couple friends, it's a place full of very smart, and very anti-social kids. This is the place I have a slight, very tiny, chance of getting to. I'd love to be here, just so I won't feel so alone.

Level Austin is an awful, sad, place. Imagine a firey hell, multiplied by 10. I'm lucky enough that the teachers talk to me. I've got one friend, Dez, at lunch I always get stuck eating in the bathroom. It's a place that makes you want to run away from home and drown yourself in the ocean. Level Austin is no joke, there's been a few times where Dez has convinced me not to hurt myself. It's a serious thing, and I feel like I can't talk to anyone because they just won't get it. I know they won't get it, it's not an easy thing to understand. Level Austin: is me.

Alright, so while I was pretty much just telling you my life story, I have gotten dressed and brushed my teeth. I tiptoed down the stairs, praying that I wouldn't wake up my dad. I picked up my bookbag and quietly shut the door. The crisp October air greeted me, I looked around, there was a moving truck across the street, who would want to move to this part of Miami? I ignored the new people and walked down the sidewalk, thinking to myself. Am I going to die alone? I mean, what kind of girl would love me? I'm ugly and stupid and weird. Oh gosh.

I'm going to die alone.

Okay, now, don't be surprised, but I just realized that.

I'm going to die alone.

I'm going to be alone all my life, I'll never feel the love of a wife.

I'm going to die alone.

I'll never have kids unless I adopt.

I AM GOING TO DIE ALONE!

Okay, now I was nervous, I know I shouldn't really be thinking about this, I'm only 15, I don't even have a driver's license, I'd have to ask someone to drive me to my wedding. But honestly, I am going to die alone.

"Hey, Austin, whaddup?" Dez inturrupted my depressing thoughts.

"Hi." I shrugged, if I were talking to anyone else, they would've asked why I sounded to sad, but this was Dez, he knew everything I was going through, he didn't necessarily understand it, but he knew about it.

"So, are you ready for school?" Dez asked, slowing his pace to keep up with me.

I shrugged, sighing, " Ready for the work, but for the torment, not so much." I mumbled. We walked up the steps to the building and the door swung out suddenly, smacking into me, causing me fall on the ground. Damien stepped out the building.

"Oh, geez, Austin, I seriously didn't see you there. Whoops." Damien shrugged, walking right past me. I sighed as Dez helped me up.

"I don't see why you don't stand up for yourself, you can't keep taking this." Dez told me.

"I'll see ya later." I rubbed my arm as Dez walked towards his dad's car.

"See you at the mall!" Dez reminded me. I nodded. He hopped in the front seat and drove away. I walked into the building, carefully looking out for Raquel and Katrina. I didn't seen Raquel's jet black hair, or Katrina's bleach blonde curls, so I jogged up the stairs and to my 1st Period, which was Language Arts, I had to sit all the way in the back by myself, because no one wants to sit by the biggest loser in the school. Ms. Gamper was this short, chunky, blonde woman who gave us worksheets that we were supposed to do with our partners, but sadly, I don't have one, so I work alone.

On this normal Thursday morning, she'd given us a Vocabulary worksheet to help study up for the quiz tommorrow, the rest of the day went normal for me, then I met Dez at the mall.

I walked through the food court with my hood on. But a black, high heeled boot still slipped under my foot and I hit the ground face first, my vision went blurry and blood trickled from my lip. I looked up at the evil smirk of Raquel Brimminghem.

"Oh sorry." Raquel laughed. I stood and brushed the blood from my face, I ignored their taunting laughter and looked around for Dez. I saw him napping on a bench.

"Dez, what did you want to show me?" I asked, lightly shaking him awake.

"Oh, check out the Video Game Rental Shop." Dez said, pointing to a new store.

"Sonic Boom?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go see what's inside of it." Dez laughed. I took his advice and walked in the store.

"Check out all of these instruments." Dez pointed out a guitar, and some drums. But I was focused on the cashier. She had wavy brown hair and she seemed to be writitng something in a book. She looked about my age.

"Dude, stop checking her out." Dez elbowed me, getting my attention back.

"Yeah, you're probably right, she'd never even noticed a guy like me." I shrugged.

"True, unless you buy something." Dez tossed me a pair of drumsticks and shoved me towards the check out counter.

"Uh, hey, there." I said nervously.

"Hello." The girl smiled.

"I just wanted... to uh... buy these." I put the drumsticks on the counter.

"Awesome." she laughed.

"Yupp, so... I like your... skirt." I told her.

She glanced down at her skinny jeans and gave me and odd look, "Um..."

"I meant boots." I covered quickly. She looked at her heels, and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"This is not working." I banged my head on the counter.

"Um, that'll be $5." she smiled awkwardly.

"Of course it will." I handed over 4 dollar bills and five quarters to help cover tax.

"I'm Ally, do you go to school over there?" Ally pointed across the street to the highschool.

"Yepp." I replied.

"That's cool, I'm starting tomorrow, what's your schedule?" Ally took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Um, first period is Language Arts with Ms. Gamper." I said.

"Cool! Me too!" Ally laughed.

"Second period is Math with Mr. Hampton." I told her.

"Same here." Ally high fived me.

"Third is science with Mr. Cambell." I said.

"Aw, I got Tech Explorer." Ally shrugged.

"Aw, 4th period is History with Ms. Barell."

"Nope, I got art." Ally sighed.

"5th period is Gym." I said to her.

"Me too!" Ally smiled.

"6th period is Foreign Language." I smiled back.

"Me too." Ally glanced down at her watch.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow in ELA." I waved to her and walked away.

"Someone had their flirt on." Dez teased, I shook it off, but I couldn't deny it was the first time I'd smiled in a long time. Suddenly, I found myself looking forward to Language Arts tomorrow.

**So, what did you guys think? I honestly, really liked it. If you liked it too, you should really review. You know you wanna. ;) **

**OH JUST DO IT ALREADY! Any tips? Things you'd hope to see? Ideas? Come on!**

**Love yas! **

**XOXO**


	59. The Glue Part 2

**Here we are, Don't forget to email me at percabeth619 , you know you wanna! Oh yeah, anyone seen the amazing youtube videos about Auslly?! They are so beautiful, there's one to Fall by JB and it helped me with the songfic I'm writing, it's got some awesome inspiration on it! :D So basically, I wanna dedicate this chapter to Bubblina15 on Youtube, even though she may never see this, I just want you guys to check her stuff out! :)**

"AUSTIN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" My angry father's voice woke me up from the first good nights sleep I'd had since mom died.

I jumped out of bed and scrambled to the door, I made it down the stairs and slid into the kitchen.

"Yes, dad?" I asked quietly.

"I wanna know, where were you yesterday after school? And why do you have a busted lip?" My dad asked.

"No, I was..."

"DID YA GET INTO A FIGHT?!" Mr. Moon shouted.

"No." I replied.

"Don't lie to me!" dad grabbed my shoulders and pressed me against the wall.

"I'm not... I swear." I mumbled.

"Sure you're not," He released me and walked out the door, "Ungrateful little brat," he mumbled under his breath as he left. I rubbed my legs and pulled myself up.

"The perfect start, to a perfect life." I mumbled sarcastically as I headed out the door. I noticed the moving truck from yesterday wasn't there.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a girl's voice shouted happily from across the street. I slowly turned to see who it was.

"I remember you from the music store!" It was Ally, she had moved in across the street from me.

"I remember you too, Ally." I said as she skipped over to me, her gray messenger bag swinging around her legs as she moved.

"Oh... you remembered my name? That sucks, cause I forgot yours." Ally shrugged.

"What?" I was confused.

"Kidding, Austin." Ally laughed. I tried to keep myself ahead of her, I wished she would just leave me alone.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to school?" Ally tried to keep up. I ignored her and kept moving, I knew that if I could overcome the feelings I had for her already, I could keep her safe. Being seen with me was social suicide. I'm just lucky Dez didn't care about what other people thought of him, otherwise I'd be friendless, but I couldn't let Ally kill whatever chance she had at having friends just by walking to school with me.

"So are you just not gonna answer me?" she asked, sounding slightly hurt. I had to keep walking, don't look at her, don't look at her.

"Hello? Are you trying to make me upset, because it's working." She murmered.

"This isn't exactly welcoming me to Miami, huh?" she just wouldn't let up!

"I'm not dragging you down with me." I turned to her.

She stopped in her tracks, "I just thought you might like a friend." I'll admit, I felt guilty, but I just couldn't let her ruin her social life, she didn't know this school like I did.

"Look, I saw what happened yesterday in the food court, I've been in that position too and I don't care how popular you are, if you wanna be friends, we can be friends, I mean, I'm new here, I don't know anybody and I just thought maybe we both could use a friend, but, I guess I was wrong." Ally walked past me and continued towards the school, leaving me to feel like a complete moron.

"Hey, Austin." Raquel and Emma approached me at lunch.

"Those shoes sure look comfy." Emma teased, I knew they were just making fun of me.

"Yeah, but you wanna know what's even more comfortable?" Raquel asked. I sighed.

"A coma, you should try one." Emma laughed, they both walked away. Though I would never dare admit it, their insults really hurt me inside. I tried to ignore them and I walked into the serving room to get my food, there stood Damien.

**3rd Person POV**

"Jeez, Ausitn, the earth is full, GO HOME!" Damien shouted, his loud voice echoing through the small room.

"Right, he's living proof that God has a sense of humor." A girl giggled. Austin sighed and put his tray back on the pile, suddenly he wasn't so hungry. He stormed out of the cafeteria and into the halls. Next to the art room was the staircase. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and he reached the door, he knew he wasn't supposed to be up here, and he could get suspended, but he didn't really care at the moment, all he wanted was to be alone, and here, he could be. He shoved the door open and breathed in the fresh air. The roof of the school was always a calm, peacful place where he wouldn't be disturbed. He pulled the razor blade out of his pocket, this would be the second time this month and he knew he shouldn't be doing this and it could really hurt him, but it was the only outlet he had. He traced the blade along his wrists, where his hoodie would always cover it, even with the sleeves pushed up. The warm blood trickled from his skin and it seemed to calm him at the moment.

"Hey, Austin." Ally approached him on the way home from school, this girl would not get the picture.

"Sup?" Austin kept walking, but replied.

"We're in the same math class, right?" Ally asked.

"I think so, Mr. Hampton, second hour?" Austin questioned, not stopping to face her.

"Yepp, so, um, I was wondering if you wanted to do homework tonight?" Ally suggested.

Austin wanted to accept, he really did, but he was trying to protect her, so he lied, "Can't I got plans with Dez."

"What are you guys doing?" Ally continued with the questions.

"What, are you writing a book?!" Austin shouted, slamming the door to his house, leaving the short brunette feeling really upset, she could tell there was something wrong with him and she was determind to help him, she couldn't let it happen again...

Austin walked out of the serving room and into the actual cafeteria, looking for somewhere to sit, it was Wednesday, which meant the janitor was cleaning the bathrooms, which meant Austin was eating in the cafeteria. Problem was, nobody would let him sit with them. He decided to just sit down already with two skater dudes. They gave him a dusgusted look and got up to move, leaving Austin alone and embaressed and just wishing Dez had B lunch, but noooo, Dez had to have D lunch.

Raquel stood up at her table across the room and whistled loudly, silencing everyone, "Look at the loser over there all alone. Isn't he so pathetic?" She shouted, causing the whole room to burst into a fit of laughter, she began again, "He must've been born on a highway because that's where most accidents happen." she laughed.

Someone else around the room stood, "You know what? I think the only loser in this room is you, Raquel!" Austin turned, he couldn't believe someone actually had the nerve to stick up for him.

"Uh, who are you?" Raquel asked, glaring in the girls direction, Austin couldn't see her from where he was sitting.

"Ally Dawson." The girl proudly replied.

"Well, Ally Dawson, you can shut up because last time I checked, I ran this school so... buh-bye.." Raquel waved her away. Austin stood and ran out the cafeteria, she may have been trying to help, but Ally had just made both of their lives a whole lot worse. He ran out the front door, he didn't know where he was going, but it wouldn't be school. He heard the door slam behind him.

"I don't know who you are but don't even try to convince me to come back." Austin called, his back facing the door.

"Austin, I need to talk to you." It was Ally. Austin couldn't ignore her any longer, after seeing how totally unpopular he was and she still stood up for him, that just told him how much she really did care.

"Okay." Austin turned and led her behind the school and to where the woods began. He led her through some trees to a clearing with one large tree in the middle, there was a large treehouse in the thick branches, in the lowest branch there was a medium sized box, connected to a higher, larger, box by a rope ladder. Austin waited for her to catch up then he helped her up the ladder. They both settled onto the floor and Austin lit a lantern.

"It's cold out here." Ally mumbled, she hadn't had the chance to grab a jacket out her locker. Without thinking, Austin took his hoodie off and handed it to her. She took it and thanked him, then she noticed it. 3 cuts about his elbow.

"Austin? What's that?" She asked, crawling towards him. He pulled his shirt down to cover them.

"What's what?" Austin played dumb, his hearbeat racing.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Ally was tearing up.

"Why do you care, you hardly know me." Austin shrugged.

"Because, that," she pointed to his arm, "is serious. It's a serious, serious thing." Ally said, letting two tears roll down her pale cheeks.

"It's not like I stabbed myself." Austin was looking down, not able to meet her eyes.

"But it could lead to that." Ally sniffled.

"What do you mean?" Austin was confused now, you could hear it in his voice.

"I have a confession." Ally sat close next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

**Ohhhh a cliff hanger, well... not really because I'm about to upload the next chapter... but you'll be in suspense while it loads! HEEHEE! HUGS AND KISSES!**


	60. The Glue Part 3

**Oh my gosh, I hope you guys are liking this story, cuz I'm about to use two songs.**

**What You Mean To Me- Sterling Knight**

**Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne**

**Just thought I'd let you know in case you wanted to listen to em and get a little taste of what's coming up soon. I know this isn't really a oneshot and it probably doesn't belong in this story, but I really need to get all 100 chapters in ASAP because I've started running low in ideas. **

_"It's not like I stabbed myself." Austin was looking down, not able to meet her eyes._

_"But it could lead to that." Ally sniffled._

_"What do you mean?" Austin was confused now, you could hear it in his voice._

_"I have a confession." Ally sat close next to him and put her head on his shoulder._

"What is it?" Austin put an arm around her as she cried silently.

"My sister." Ally mumbled.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Austin said quietly.

"Just listen," Ally took a deep breath, "Now, no one but my family knows about this, and I'm telling you to protect you, because the feeling may not be mutual, but I care about you."

"I-" Austin began.

"No, listen to me," Ally put her finger to his lips and silenced him, "My older sister, her name was Abigal, they called her Abby, well Abbs got bullied alot by some girls and she started doing really bad in school and I saw her one night, she was cutting herself, I was only 8 at the time, after a few months, cutting herself wasn't enough and she went upstairs and closed her bedroom door, she wrote a note and everything. My mom told me to go get her for dinner, she was laying on her bed, her eyes were closed, so I thought she was sleeping, I told my mom, "Abbs is asleep." So mom went to go wake her up, and then I heard a loud thunk so I ran up the stairs and she was sitting on the floor sobbing and Abby wasn't awake. I was confused so I went and told my dad and he ran to see what was wrong and my mom handed him the note and he read it and they both started crying. The girls at school and the stress from failing... she couldn't take it and she overdosed and killed herself." Ally was sobbing now. Austin pulled her closer and squeezed her tight, he was silently crying into her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Austin mumbled, Ally couldn't understand one word he said but she had an idea.

"I don't want to lose someone else that way." Ally wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's hard... they really know how to get in your head and then there's my dad... oh crap, I've said too much." Austin stopped midsentence.

"What's wrong?" Ally looked up with her watery, brown eyes and Austin couldn't lie anymore. He couldn't put it into words, he was never good at expressing himself through talking, so he lifted up his shirt and showed her a bruise on his ribs from where his dad punched him.

"Oh my God." Ally hugged him even tighter and cried even harder.

"I can't take it, Ally! I don't know what to do." Austin admitted.

"It's okay, I'm listening, just let it all out." Ally whispered in his ear.

"My mom, she died when I was 7 and my dad started hitting me because he started drinking, and I went to school and Raquel, and Emma, and Damien... they bullied me and it hurt so much and I started cutting myself because it felt like the only way to let it out and the only reason I was so mean to you was..." Austin stopped, he couldn't seem to translate his feelings into words, he was so used to be judged and denied that he couldn't talk to anyone anymore.

"What's wrong, why'd you stop?" Ally sniffled, not letting him go.

"I can't do it... not with words." Austin confessed.

"What do you like?" Ally asked him.

"Music." Austin simply replied without giving it a second thought.

"Then sing it." Ally suggested, Austin nodded and got an old, dusty guitar from under the table.

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand _

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just the begining _

_But let the truth break down these walls (Oh, yeah, yeah)_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And showed me how much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand _

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_You made me feel like myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand _

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

"So this whole time, you've been trying to protect me?" Ally asked innocently.

"Yeah, I knew if people saw us together, then they would treat you like they treat me, and I didn't want that." Austin told her, looking down at where she was hugging his arm and her head on his shoulder, she looked up and smiled at him, a sad smile.

"That's actually kind of sweet in a sad, depressing way." Ally sighed.

"I'm sorry I denied you." Austin mumbled, ashamed.

"It's okay, if you want, we can just stop hanging out, I'm sorry about lunch too, I just wasn't thinking and I couldn't sit there while she bullied you like that." Ally got on her knees so she could look into his eyes.

"I appreciate what you did, no one's ever done that before, but, why would you do that even though I was so mean to you?" Austin asked curiously.

"Because, I told you, I care about you, even if the feeling isn't mutual." Ally told him. Austin leaned in, and then, before they knew it they were kissing.

Austin had debated over and over, if he should do it or not, he had some feeling that he should, but who would ever want him to kiss them? He was... Austin.

Ally was totally in shock, but it was nice. It felt right, and at that moment she realized her true feelings for him. She hadn't stood up for him just because she cared for him as a friend, but she was completly in love with this boy.

They pulled apart and kind of just stared at eachother.

"I'm so sorry." Austin said it so nonchalauntly you would've thought he'd accidentally stepped on her foot.

"Don't be." Ally smiled, leaning in once more.

When they pulled apart for the second time, all Austin said was, "Oh, by the way... the feeling is totally mutual." He admitted.

"Awesome. So... about school, are we still not hanging out together in public?" Ally asked him.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Austin responded.

"So what do we do, are we not ever hanging out?" Ally questioned.

"I can't risk you," Austin wrapped an arm around her waist, "We should probably get going."

"Yeah, my parents must be freaking out." Ally agreed. Austin stood and helped her up.

"Ew, Austin, I had a nightmare last night." Emma approached him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Austin asked, sighing.

"Because, I dreamt I was you." Emma giggled and walked away. Austin shook his head, that one was more stupid that hurtful.

Austin sat at his empty table by the trashcans again at lunch. This time, a few minutes after, Ally sat down and joined him.

"You're trying to kill your social life, aren't you?" Austin asked.

"I don't like how you sit here all alone, you look so sad. I thought I'd join you." Ally smiled sweetly.

"You know they'll make fun of you if they see you sitting here, right?" Austin whispered, looking around.

"So what if I... did this?" Ally whistled, grabbing everyone's attention, once she had all their eyes, she looked at Austin and kissed him.

"Ewww... she's kissing it." Emma's whiny voice came from around the room.

"Ew, I'd never even hug him, let alone kiss him." Raquel scoffed.

"I bet you someone dared that poor girl." Damien said.

Ally stood on the table and looked at all of them.

"You, can learn how to shut the hell up." Ally looked at Damien, "Yupp, I'm Ally Dawson and I just kissed Austin Moon, wanna know why?" She called over the quiet and surprised chatter.

"Why? Did his mommy pay you to be his girlfriend?" Someone asked.

"No, I kissed him because I'm in love with him." Ally admitted, surprising even Austin.

"Ally?" Austin pulled her down.

"What?" Ally asked him like she didn't do anything.

"In love with me?" he could hardly breath now.

Ally gulped, and nodded.

Austin couldn't contain his smile and all he could do was hug her. A short girl with curly black hair walked over to them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm really happy for you guys." she was tearing up.

"Aw, Trish." Ally hugged her.

"This is my bestie." Trish nodded, laughing.

"Yo, yo, yo, guess who now has B lunch?" A tall redhead danced into the room.

"HEY HEY HEY! WHATS WITH THE PDA?!" He ran over to Austin and Ally and Trish, the PDA Dez was talking about was Austin had his arm around Ally.

"Oh... I get it, you finally got the courage to tell her, huh?" Dez asked.

"Tell her what?" Ally eyed Austin.

"That's he's had an enormous crush on you since he met you-" at this point, Austin had jumped on his back trying to shut him up.

"Awww, love at first sight." Trish squealed.

"Dez." Ausitn let go and glared at the red head.

"Was I not supposed to tell her that? Whoops." Dez shrugged and started eating Austin's macaroni and cheese.

**So I thought it was kind of cute and we now know why Ally got so mad when she found out Austin was cutting himself, we'll just see how Ally can help with his depression.**


	61. The Glue Part 4

**Part 4! YIPPEE! :D**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Although I love this song!**

Austin woke up and checked his phone, he actually had 2 texts... from 2 different people! Ally and Dez.

_"HEY DUDE! I'M MAKING A NEW MOVIE FOR FILM CLASS SO DON'T GET SCARED WHEN I START FILMING YOU FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS!"_

As you can probably guess, that was from Dez.

_Hey, I just wanted to check up on you, I'll see you at school though._

Austin replied back to both of them and got up.

Since he'd gotten ready so fast, he decided he could take the long way to school, through the park.

"Hey, it's nerd boy!" A familiar voice shouted behind him. Austin didn't even stop, he just kept going and tried to ignore their taunting.

"God made rivers, and of course He made lakes, sadly, he also made Austin, but we all make mistakes." Damien shouted behind him.

"You know kid, I coulda been your dad, but the dude in front of me had exact change." Some kid shouted, that one actually upset Austin, his mom was dead, and they had no right to talk about her like that.

"Don't talk about my mom." Austin turned around, he didn't yell it rudley, he asked politely.

"What, you mean like how she fell from the slut tree and banged every guy on the way down?" Damien laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Austin shouted.

"Are you gonna come make me." Damien took a threatening step forward.

"Just, stop." Austin turned and ran, he didn't care how weak he looked, he wasn't about to get his head bashed in, he knew that much, so he kept running.

The last thing he could remember was a hard thump in the back of his head, someone kicking him in his ribs, and everything went black.

He woke up when a squirrel tried to eat his shoe. He sat up, crunching the leaves and scaring the animal away. He had a massive headache and he could already tell his ribs were either severly bruised or broken, because he could hardly move. He pulled himself up using a tree branch and stumbled through the woods to the tree house where he had shared his first kiss with Ally.

Gripping his side, he managed to make his way up the ladder and onto the cold, wooden floor. With trembling hands, he managed to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, he wrote, with silent tears sliding down his cheeks.

_I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. I want Ally Dawson to know I loved her, and Dez Worthy to know that he was the best friend I ever had, and Trish De la Rosa shoule know she was amazing and funny too. Together, these three people were the only family I had. _

_~Austin_

_10/9/12_

He set the paper on the floor and grabbed a bottle in a drawer, he fumbled around with the lid until it popped open. He dumped 5 pills into his hand and stared down at them, finally giving a second thought. He had to do it, his entire life was killing him and he just couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't take it. He brought his hand to his mouth...

The pills his the floor with 5 steady thumps, Austin crawled to the window and glanced down at the ground. Ally was halfway up the ladder and Ausitn tried to make up over to pick up the pills in time, but he just couldn't manage it in the condition he was in.

"Austin!?" Ally screamed as Austin tripped and hit the floor, she pushed the door open and pulled herself onto the steady floor. She grabbed his hands and helped him sit up, that's when she saw the note and the spilled pills.

"What were you... Austin? No." She was crying now, and so was he.

"Please don't cry, Ally, please." Austin sobbed, grabbing her, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain in his ribs.

"Why? What happened and why do you have a huge bruise on your head?" Ally asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"That doesn't even matter, Ally, I can't do this anymore! I can't take it!" Austin broke, screaming and crying and pounding his fists on the floor.

"Austin... listen to me, you are not alone in this." Ally whispered.

"No body gets it!" He shouted.

"We don't have to understand it for us to be here for you," she stood and helped him up.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it get's cold _

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_Oh, no I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cuz you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to and end_

_With you by my side _

_I will fight and defend_

_Oh, I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cuz you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_Here me when I say _

_When I say_

_I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change_

_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da _

_da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
>Cuz you know we'll make it through<em>

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cuz you know I'm here for you _

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

_Ahhhh Ah_

_Keep holding on_

_Ahhhh Ah_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_Keep holding on_

_Cuz you know we'll make it through _

_We'll make it through_

"I thought we might find you guys up here." Dez said as he joined them.

"No, I thought we might find you here, I AM the brains of the operation." Trish argued. Dez glared at her.

"I will slap that sour look off your face." Trish warned. Dez turned away, but still looked angry.

"Now, what's up with you guys?" Trish asked like she didn't just make a threat to Dez.

"Nothin' much." Austin shrugged, looking at Ally as though sending her a silent, "Please don't tell them."

"Yeah, nothing." Ally replied glumly.

The 4 of them walked through the woods and made it to the school.

Austin went to see the nurse.

Trish went to Math.

Dez went to ELA.

Ally went to talk to the Guidance Counseler.

"She told me it was just a bruise." Austin sighed, walking into the Guidance Office.

"Perfect timing, Mrs. Braford wants to talk to you." Ally told him. He nodded and followed her into her office, he sat on a beanbag chair and didn't speak one word.

"Hello, Austin." Mrs. B smiling faintly.

"Hi." Austin mumbled.

"I hear you've been dealing with some bullying." Mrs. B said. Austin nodded.

"Can you give me some names?" She asked him.

"Uh..." Austin looked down, not wanting to be known as a snitch.

"It's alright, I'll tell them that a bystander finally spoke up about it, they'll never know it was you." Mrs. B said reassuringly.

"Raquel Brimminghem, Damien Hosland, and Katrina Davis." He mumbled, ashamed.

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" Mrs. B's face got serious.

"Nah." Austin shrugged, the 2nd period bell wrang and he started to stand.

"Stay here, I'll give you a pass." Mrs. B told him, he sat down.

"Ok." He murmered.

"Allyssa tells me you've been harming yourself." Mrs. B looked into his brown eyes. He didn't say a word, he just stood up.

"I think I should get to Math, Mr. Hampton will be looking for me." Austin said, starting towards the door.

"I want you to know, if you EVER need anything, or anyone to talk to, I'll be here." Mrs. B patted his shoulder and opened the door.

"Thanks, Mrs. B." He nodded, taking that to thought, "I will sometime. In fact, I'll be back tomorrow."

**If there's one thing that I CANNOT stand, it's bullying. I hate bullying like cats hate water, like my** **brother hates Alberto Del Rio, like my mom and dad and brothers hate The Rock. Bullying is my worst enemy and I HATE IT! I CANNOT EXPRESS THAT ENOUGH! I mean, I've been working hard to put an end to bullying at my school, I mean like, doing whatever I can, and I'm here now, asking you guys, PLEASE help me. When you see someone getting bullied, say something, come on! What if that was you? You'd want someone to stand up, right? Alright, I just thought I'd mention that. Anyways, I've got so many chapters that I need to finish and then I'll be at 97, but there's just so many and I get off track and lose inspiration. I'm sorry guys, but I really do try...**


	62. The Glue Part 5: The Final Chapter

**And we're back with part 5, I hope this is getting good, according to your reviews it's great. :D I wanted to thank you all for your support and love. Enjoy! Oh and to that person (you know who I'm talking to), I'm sorry I made you cry. Love you guys!**

As Austin headed to 5th hour (which was Gym), he noticed people staring and laughing at him, he couldn't figure out why, then one guy kicked him behind his knee. Austin stumbled and fell, but got back to his feet and hurried off in the direction of the locker room. He ran into Dez at the door and Dez just sighed.

"Dude." He snatched something off of Austin's back, it was a lined piece of notebook paper and it said, "Kick Me! I'm lame!" on it.

"Great, now everytime I walked past somebody today, they saw, "KICK ME CAUSE I'M LAME!" Austin laughed, sounding tired.

"Hey, cutie." Ally approached them and smiled at Austin.

"Hey," he hugged her and Mr. H walked out the locker room, "MOON! WORTHY! IN THE LOCKER ROOM NOW! Hi, Dawson." He said, Austin and Dez laughed and rushed into the room.

"Alright, today we will be partnered up, Ally, you and Dez, Austin you're working with Damien," Coach rambled off more names and Ally and Dez walked over to get a red dodgeball, they were practicing catching and throwing because Coach said he liked their determination, but they needed to work on their skills.

"So, how many times did you get kicked?" Damien chuckled, throwing the ball at Ausitn's chest.

"A few." Austin replied quietly.

"That was probably the highlight of my day." Damien threw the ball hard, hitting Austin in the face.

"OH MY GOD!" Ally screamed, she and Dez rushed to his side as he held his bloody lip.

"What happened?! Hosland, if this was your fault I swear...!" Coach shouted across the gym.

"It wasn't me, Coach!" Damien protested. Coach helped up Austin and told Dez to take him to the office.

"Come on, Dawson, could you sort the papers in the folder on my desk?" Coach asked Ally.

"ORGANIZING?! OF COURSE!" She shouted excitedly and ran towards his office.

"Hosland, you sit out on the bleachers." Coach pointed towards the tall, cold, steel bleachers.

"But I didn't-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Coach told him, Damien rushed over to the bleachers and sat down.

"Mrs. B! I need to talk to you!" Austin shouted, pushing her office door open, blood still dripping down his face.

"Of course, dear." She handed him a tissue.

2 1/2 Years Later

"Yo, Dez." Austin jogged down the stairs, he had been legally Dez's adopted brother for 2 years now. He and Ally had been dating for 26 months. His lonely, bitter father moved to Canada. Damien got expelled, Raquel transferred to a Private School, and without them, Katrina was actually a really cool person. Austin was happy now, and never touched another razor blade, his ribs healed. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all started the Anti-Bully club at their school and never missed a meeting. Ally became a Peer Mediator, which was someone that kids could talk to if they didn't feel comfortable talking to an adult. Austin, Dez, and Trish hung out a Sonic Boom on a daily basis. Austin never went back to the tree house.

Everything was just so... normal, and Austin loved it.

"Hey, Als." Austin ran across the street to greet Ally, who was walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey," she smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I just wanted to thank you," Ausitn said, smiling at her.

"For what?" She was confused.

"Being my glue, you fixed my life when it was broken." Austin told her. She said nothing, but smiled again, and Dez caught up with them, as did Trish. And they walked towards the school as the sun rose in the distance.

**Alright, a cheesy ending, I know, but did you see how much I updated? I think this short chapter can be forgiven! :)**

**Oh yeah, I appreciate how many people PM'd me with their stories on bullying, they touched my heart and I just can't thank you enough for helping me on my journey to get rid of the bullies. I really do appreciate it my friends! I really, and honestly do. :')**


	63. The Story Of Us

**The Story of Love (Okay, Not Really)**

My POV

"I was sitting in my 6th hour, right beside Jesse, otherwise known as dog-girl. She had frizzy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she was definitaly not the most popular girl at Miami High School (MHS for short). But she was genuinley nice, unlike those girls, I had nothing against them, but girls like Terrie, Ashlee, Gracie (though we are somewhat friends), and Emma, the biggest gossip in school (not to mention the loud, obnoxious, holier-then-thou, boys). Those girls cannot be trusted with any secret of any kind. Not crushes, not bad days you just want to talk about, they cannot be trusted with ANYTHING. I glanced up at the digital clock above Mrs. Yamahall's large desk. It was 2:00, 55 minutes until we're out.

This was the Tuesday right after Spring Break was over, and we had a substitute. The class was behaving horribly. Loud screams, paper being thrown, work NOT being done. Our sub, Ms. Jackson, was a very common substitue at our school, if you've been here all year, you've had her as a sub. There was a knock at the door, which I was sitting right beside, thank you very much.

"Can you get that, Emma?" Ms. Jackson asked me. I sighed, I was used to being called Natalya, Natasha, Abigail, Allison, Amanda, Isabelle, Emily, Cynthia, Felicity, Marissa, being called Emma by Ms. Jackson was no biggie. I got up and pulled the cold, heavy, orange door open. Standing there was Ms. Dole and a boy I'd never seen before. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Instantly, my heart sped up. He looked very nervous too.

"Hello, is Mrs. Yamahall here?" Ms. Dole asked me. I shook my head "no." The blonde boy glanced around in the classroom behind me.

"Ms. Jackson?" I called, the teacher shouted at the class to be quiet and joined me near the door.

"Hello?" Ms. Jackson asked impatienly.

"This is a new student, his name is Austin." Ms. Dole told Ms. Jackson.

Austin, his name was.

"Well hello, Austin." Ms. Jackson tried to smile, but she was very frustrated at the moment. The class squealed behind her. She sighed and looked at me, "You and Austin go sit at the counter with Mee'Ya, explain the assignment and help him if needed. BE QUIET!" She turned and shouted the last bit at the students, who continually refused to listen. I slowly walked over to the counter, followed by Austin.

"Okay, Austin, I'm Ally. The assignment we're working is called 'Ocean Life', you write about an ocean creature of your choice and use the books over there, " I pointed to the bookshelf, "As a resource," I finished.

"Okay." He nodded like he understood and sat beside me on his stool. As the class got louder, he looked up and sighed like, "This'll be an interesting semester."

"Sorry, they're not usually like this with Mrs. Yamahall." I apologized for my classmate's behavior.

"Is she nice?" he blurted out suddenly.

"Who? Mrs. Yamahall?" I asked. He nodded.

I shrugged, "As long as you don't make her mad."

"So, any tips? Who and who not to make friends with...?" He wrote his name at the corner of his paper as he spoke.

_Austin Moon_

_6th Hr. Diving In The Ocean_

_4/17/12_

"Um... okay, well, Ashlee Stewart is the loudest girl in the 10th grade, she's also the most popular. She has a huge group of friends/followers consisting of Emma Blackwell, her best friend; Jessica Yomazh, her 2nd in command; Terrie Jaccson, her bodyuard; Gracie Warren, the one who comes up with rumors to spread; Talya Andrews, and just about every other girl in the school. There are a couple that ignore her, but not many, As for the boys, Bryan Richardson is pretty nice, so is Peter Hinthrow, you guys might be pretty good friends, but I'll warn you now, do not get on Kyle Franklin, Jakoby Knight, Tyrell Johnson, or Michael Taylor's bad side. Also, the following girls have a boyfriend: Ashlee Stewart, Jessica Yomazh, Terrie Jaccson, and Gracie Warren, so don't go crushing on them or asking them out, their boyfriends might beat you up." I sighed at the way my school worked. It was like, eat or be eaten in the 10th grade hallways. And I still had 2 years of High School to go.

"What about you?" He asked, flipping through pages of "Below The Surface", a book on the ocean life.

"What about me?" I almost laughed.

"Who's your boyfriend?" He asked casually, like people ask the question all the time, well, maybe they do, but no one ever asks me that question.

"Oh... I don't have one." I shrugged. Peter came strolling over to us, he was shorter than almost everyone else, had black hair, and freckles across the bridge of his nose.

After the 6th hour bell wrang, I walked to my locker, and learned that Austin's locker was right beside my best friend Trish's locker. Another reason to wait for her between classes. Not that I had a crush on Austin... because that would be totally insane. Right? Right. I tossed my things into my black messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. I jogged past Mr. Richard's room, he waved good-bye from inside. was standing by the door handing out fliers, I smiled as she handed one to me, then when I walked out the door, I stuffed it into my bookbag. There was my bus. #7. The bus that's almost always late. Then, next thing I know, I'm facing the ground the pebbles are digging into my palms. I glance up and see Kyle and his group of idiots goofing off, odds are, one of them knocked me over. Then I heard, "Are you alright?" From behind me. I look up only to get caught up in the eyes of the one and only Austin Moon. Nice going there, Ally. You tripped in front of your NOT crush...

"Ally? From 6th hour?" He asks, looking confused. I nod and realize I'm still on the pavement. Austin reaches down and helps me up.

"You okay?" He asks as he heads towards his bus, which happens to be right in front of mine. Bus #1.

"Yeah, nothing a little band-aid can't fix." I attempt to joke.

"Can I see?" He asks, stopping. So I stop too. I lift up my hands and he exaimines them, then dusts the pebbles off.

"Not too bad, at least there's no blood." He points out the positves, I thought I'd be totally nervous with him, but I actually find myself kind of sad when we reach his bus.

"Bye, see you tomorrow in sixth hour!" He waves as he walks up the stairs. I sigh, what have my emotions gotten me into? I slowly walk to my bus, which doesn't take long, even with me walking so slow. I get on a see it's nearly empty except for Jason, and the twins Diamond and Ruby, and the bus driver Ms. Ellie. I walk over, and since Ruby is sitting with Diamond, I take a spot beside Trish.

"Who was that guy flirting with you?" Trish asks.

"What are you talking about?" I looked in her direction.

"Blonde, blue shirt, black bookbag." Trish continues to describe, I know she's talking about Austin, but I keep on acting confused.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I shrug.

"He was flirting with you, is he new?" Diamond asks, moving her head towards the bus ahead. Austin is seated in the very last seat. He glances back, and unfortunatly, catches my eye. He smiles and wave, my first instinct is to do the same, so I do.

"Someone likes you." Ruby giggles.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

The next few days, I find myself looking forward to sixth hour, not that it has anything to do with Austin... I'm sure. Alright... so it could. But him with those dreamy brown eyes and his hair the falls perfectly just below his ears and his- Okay... calm down Ally, it's just a boy. I'd fallen hard for this kid, but hey, what do you expect?"

Everyone clapped as Ally finished her story of how they met.

"Can everyone please join the bride and groom one the dance floor?" The DJ asked. Everyone grabbed a partner and Austin led Ally to the floor and they danced.

"I love you." Ally smiled.

"I love you more." Austin laughed.

"This could go on all night." Ally rolled her eyes, giggling.

"It really could." Austin agreed, leaning in to kiss her.

**Alright, incase you didn't get this, it was all Ally telling the story of how she and Austin met and she was telling it at the Wedding Reception, it was something that started out as the story of me and how I met my crush and then I couldn't think of an ending because I still like him! I will not give up, he and his gf can't stay together forever! Once they break up... hahaha, it's on like Donkey Kong. **

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	64. Overboard

**Alright, I don't own Overboard by Justin Beiber, (EVEN THOUGH I LOVE THAT SONG) I'm seriously about to get his CD My World because every time I search up one of his songs that I just now heard, it says the album is My World, so... I should just get the CD.**

Before August 3rd, the closest thing Austin and Ally had come to love was Austin's love for pancakes and Ally's love for pickles, yet they had never loved an actual person, outside of their family, of course.

That is, until Austin needed a new song to impress some girl he thought was cute. Of course, Ally being the loyal friend she is, she decided to help Austin by helping him write another song, which hopefully would go better than his first attempt with Cassidy. Fortunatly, this would not end in an argument between the musician and songwriter.

The problem really started when Ausitn and Dez were walking through the foodcourt, on their way to Sonic Boom to accidentally terrorize the customers, and Ally for that matter.

They'd stopped to get a smoothie for the hard working girl, who rarley got a day off and was paid in chicken fingers, Austin spotted the girl making the smoothies, she had long, light brown hair, and sea green eyes, she looked about 16, which was Austin's age. Austin's plan was to get Ally to help him with a song and he would come back whenever her next shift was, he would serenade her and she would instantly fall for him, which is pretty much how it was supposed to happen, at least it Austin's mind. But things never worked out like Austin wanted them to.

So, after buying Ally a blueberry banaza smoothie, the two boys headed off in the direction of the music store.

"Hey, Ally." Austin approached her and plopped the now half empty smoothie on the counter.

"Was that supposed to be for me?" Ally laughed.

"Kinda, but I got a little thirsty on the way back from the smoothie cart... speaking of the smoothie cart-"

"You saw the new employee, Miranda, didn't you?" Ally rollled her eyes, picking up the cup and drinking some of the smoothie that remained.

"Miranda, even her name is hot." Austin stared off into space dreamily, Ally snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, I wanted to know if you would help me write her a song." Austin suggested, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I guess, Trish and Dez, watch the store! Trish, don't injure Dez, and Dez, try not to break anything!" Ally called. Trish stepped out of the bathroom and Dez looked up from his scarf, which apparently he decided to knit.

"What do you need a scarf for, we live in Miami, bimbo." Trish slapped the back of his head and headed behind the counter.

"Don't kill eachother." Ally begged as Austin dragged her up the stairs.

"Him? Kill me? HA!" Trish chuckled.

"Trish! I'm being serious." Ally yelled as she closed the door behind herself.

"Alright, now, song time." Austin picked up Ally's book and flipped through some pages.

"Don't touch it!" Ally jumped up and down, throwing a small hissy fit.

"If you can reach it." Ausitn held it above his head, when Ally looked like she was about to cry from frustation, he gave it back and gave her a quick hug, "Sorry." he mumbled, smiling sweetly. They sat down at the piano and they placed their fingers on the keys.

Ally started flipping through her book, looking for a fresh page.

"Hey, wait, what was that?" Austin took the book and flipped a few pages back.

"Nothing, just one of the older songs, I was going to give it to you, but then we finished Heart Beat and it wasn't exactly needed." Ally shrugged.

"Overboard?" Austin read the title.

"Yeah, it's a love song, it's kind of slow though." Ally told him, knowing that slow songs weren't his usual style.

"Come on," Austin place the book where they could both see it and put his fingers on the keys, Ally followed his example, still kind of unsure.

Ally started playing, since she knew the song, but Austin caught on quickly.

_Ally: _

_It feels like we've been out at sea, oh_

_So back and forth that's how it seems, woah_

_And when I want to talk you say to me_

_That if it's meant to be it will be, woah, woah_

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_And now that we've got it we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got me out here in the water and I_

_Austin:_

_I'm overboard, and I need your love, pull me up_

_I can't swim on my own, it's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me, my life saver_

_Ally: _

_Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver_

_My lifesaver_

_Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver_

_Woah, wow_

_Austin:_

_Never understood you when you said, woah_

_Wanted me to meet you halfway, woah_

_I felt like I was doing my part_

_You kept thinking you were coming up short_

_It's funny how things change cause now I see_

_Oh, woah, woah_

_Both:_

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_And now that we've got it we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for ya_

_Got me out in the water and I_

_Austin: _

_I'm overboard (overboard) and I need your love pull me up (Pull me up)_

_I can't swim on my own, it's too much (it's too much)_

_Feels like I'm drowning (ohh) without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver, oh_

_Ally: _

_It's supposed to be some give and take, I know_

_But you're only taking and not giving anymore_

_Austin:_

_So what do I do? (So what do I do?) Cause I still love you (I still love you)_

_Ally:_

_You're the only one who can save me, woah_

_Woah, woah_

_Austin: _

_Oh, I'm overboard (Ohhhhh), and I need your love, pull me up (Yeah, yeah, pull me up)_

_Ally:_

_I can't swim on my own, it's too much (It's just too much)_

_Austin: _

_Feels like I'm drowning (I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning) without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me (Can't swim!), my lifesaver_

_Ally:_

_Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver_

_My lifesaver (My lifesaver)_

_Austin:_

_Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver (Lifesaver, yeah)_

_Lifesaver, oh, my lifesaver (Lifesaver)_

_My lifesaver (Oh my lifesaver)_

_Lifesaver, oh, lifesaver (Lifesaver, yeah)_

_Both:_

_Oh, woah, Yeah_

They were both confused, and now nervous, and now Austin couldn't stop focusing on how beautiful Ally was. And now all Ally could think of was Austin.

"I should get back to the store." Ally stood quickly and hurried out the door, leaving her book open and unguarded. Austin shut the book and sat on the piano bench, thinking.

"So, what happened up there? That song was amazing B-T-W." Trish told Ally as she jogged down the stairs.

"Nothing, nothing happened, nothing at all." Ally laughed nervously.

"Why are you so-"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ally screamed, "WHY ARE YOU PRESSURING ME?!"

"I'm not." Trish laughed.

"Hey, Dez." Austin fidgeted nervously with his hoodie as he approached Dez.

"I still don't know." Dez said into his phone.

"What are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Texting Trish, but I'm using my voice app." Dez replied.

"Oh, well anyways... I think I like somebody. And I mean REALLY like..." Austin mumbled.

"Ok, Austin, you like Ally don't you?" Dez said, quite loudly.

"Yeah... how did you know?" Austin wondered out loud.

"I know all your secrets," sighed Dez, hitting send, texting Trish, "How many times do we have to go over this?"

"Supp Ally?" Trish asked, walking into Sonic Boom.

"And I won't look down, down, down, down!" Trish's ringtone was loud and it caught the attention of everyone in the store.

"It's Dez." Trish said, checking her text messages.

"OMG! READ THIS!" Trish screamed, shoving her phone in Ally's face.

"What the-" Ally began.

"Do you realize what that means?!" Trish jumped up and down, "FINALLY! AUSLLY!" Trish screamed.

"Aus- what?" Ally asked.

"Nothing... it's sure not a secret couple that everyone's always talking about... that's for sure." Trish rolled her eyes.

"All the text said was-"

"IT SAID..." Trish cut her off, reading from the screen, "Okay, Austin, you like Ally don't you? Yeah how did you know? I know all your secrets."

"So?" Ally rolled her eyes, even though she knew deep down what Trish was talking about.

"It means AUSTIN IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Trish shouted, jumping on the counter.

"Trish! I just cleaned that." Ally complained.

"Don't try and change the subject." Trish crossed her arms.

"I'm not..." Ally said in her guilty voice.

Meanwhile, Dez and Austin were discussing some plans.

"Hey, Ally," Austin approached her, with some flowers.

"Are those roses?" Ally asked, backing away.

"Yeah, why?" Austin asked.

"I'm really allergic!" Ally started sneezing.

"Of course..." Austin groaned.

Austin walked up the steps to Ally's porch, he was planning on impressing her with the Macho plan, so he kicked the door, trying to make it burst open, but the door was locked, so he stumbled backwards and flipped over the railing, landing in the bushes, he heard the door open so he stayed down.

"Anyone out here?" Ally's voice called, he heard the door close so he stood and ran.

Austin rode up to Ally on a horse.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Ally screamed.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm on a horse... and I wanted to know if... you would... go out with me... some... time." Austin choked out.

"Um, uh, is this a joke?" Ally asked.

"NO! Not at all." Austin assured her.

"Then, sure." Ally smiled.

"Then, hop on." Austin held out his hand and helped her onto the horse. They rode to school on the horse too.

"What the-?" Trish began.

"That's WHAT I SAID!" Ally screamed as Trish and Dez helped her down. Austin hopped down next.

"Guess who's got a girlfriend now?!" Austin shouted.

"AWESOME!" Dez tackled him into the grass.

"What am I going to do with you?" Austin groaned.

**WOOHOO! It's done! 6/10 of this story! :D**


	65. Doesn't Exist

**This is very very similar to what is going on with me in my life right now, but... Ally gets a happy ending. The guy I like doesn't even know I exist. :'(**

"Don't look now, but you know who has totally been staring at you for the past 5 minutes." Trish mumbled quickly.

"What?" Ally started to turn around. Trish grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I said DON'T look now." Trish shrieked as quietly as she could.

"Oh my gosh is that..." Ally gasped and looked down.

"Austin? The guy you have a MAJOR crush on." Trish giggled.

"Not major." Ally mumbled.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Trish asked Ally.

"I can't, he doesn't even know I exist." Ally sighed.

"Maybe he does, you'll never know if you don't ask." Trish glanced back at the blonde sitting at the table across the room.

"Oh my gosh, he's looking at us." Ally whispered.

"Go talk to him." Trish commanded.

"Dude, she's cute, why don't you go talk to her?" Dez questioned.

"She's probably got a boyfriend or something, besides, she probably doesn't even know I exist." Austin shrugged.

"She keeps looking at you, go talk to her."

"I can't." Austin sighed.

"GO!" Dez growled.

"I don't- Trish!" Ally was shoved by her best friend while Austin was shoved by his. Ally turned around and smacked right into Austin, they both fell.

"Well this is awkward." Austin mumbled.

"Very." Ally sighed. Austin got up and pulled her off the floor.

"So..."

"So..."

"I gotta go." Ally walked off quickly.

"But-!" Austin called, taking a few steps after her.

"Epic fail. What did you say?" Dez asked, coming up behind Austin. Austin's reply was a simple sigh, then he left the library.

Ally walked into her 2nd day of Math, today they would get assigned seats. She sat beside Trish until class began, then Ms. Hodsen stepped to the front of the room with her seating chart in hand. She started and rambled off about 10 names until she got to Ally. Ally sat down and the teacher put a perfectly manicured finger on the desk beside Ally.

"Austin." Ms. Hodsen said. Ally's stomache dropped and Ally could barley contain her smile. She looked at Trish who had a hand over her mouth. Austin brought his things and sat beside Ally. The teacher gave the rest of the student their seats and went to the front of the room.

"Now, we are going to be working on a partner project." she said as she passed out some papers to each student. Ally got nervous, she'd have to work with Austin. How would she do that if she couldn't even talk to him?

"I'm going to number your groups and you'll work on that paragraph and teach the class." Ms. H gave the 4 people in front of Ally number 1. Ally was relieved, they'd be working in groups of 4, not 2. Ms. H got to Austin and Ally and said, "The 2 of you will work on number 2, Homework Policies." Ms. H said. Ally knew she was blushing, she'd be working 1-on-1 with Austin after all.

"What's up?" Austin asked, turning to look at Ally.

"Hi." Ally said, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"So..." Austin didn't seem nervous at all.

Well Ally totally embaressed herself when she fell out of her chair, but Ausitn helped her up.

"Thanks." Ally laughed, her face was hot.

They were in Multi Media when Trish asked the question that had been bothering her all day.

"Why haven't you been talking to Ally lately?" Trish asked, rolling her chair over to Austin's computer station.

"I don't know, she never says anything to me." Austin shrugged, sadly.

"The only reason she never said anything to you is because she thought that you thought she didn't even exist!" Trish shouted at Austin.

"I thought she thought I didn't exist!" Austin yelled.

"Ask her out." Trish poked his arm.

"I don't think I can- and I guess I will." Austin said as Trish shoved his rolling chair towards Ally.

"Hi, Austin." Ally laughed, blushing.

"Hey, um, Ally." Austin sputtered.

"So, what's up?" Ally asked.

"I was just wondering... nevermind." He turned around and rolled back to his seat, turning back to face his computer.

"Did ya do it?" Trish questioned.

"Nah." Austin mumbled. Trish smiled and put a piece of paper and a pencil in front of him.

_Will You Go Out With Me? [] Yes or [] No (Check one)_

Trish took the note and rolled her chair towards Ally, she tossed it on her keyboard and mouthed, "From Austin." Then she left.

A few minutes later Ally walked back over and dropped the note on the desk.

"Ready?" Trish asked, ready to unfold the paper.

"Alright." Austin closed his eyes.

"Oh... too bad..." Trish shrugged and Austin's eyes shot open.

"WHY?!" He shouted, catching the attention of the whole class.

"Well, too bad for all the girls that had crushes on you, because you have a girlfriend!" Trish squealed excitedly.

"YES!" Austin hugged Trish.

**Another chapter... DONE! :D Lol, you know what you should probably do? Type in that little box down there (or if you're using fanfiction mobile, click on the little review button) **


	66. Mine

**HI! Has anyone else read the Hunger Games? I'm on Mockingjay, and Team Peeta! I hope that's who Katniss ends up with! :D I've always had a soft spot for blondes (2 out of the 3 guys I liked were blonde). So, the story... yeah, once again inspired by something going on in my life. **

**Now I present to you... Mine.**

_Ally's POV_

A perfectly normal day, until 3rd hour arrived. I was peacfully sitting at my desk when our teacher flounces over to the door. She talked for a few moments and then she and a girl with long blonde hair streaked with light brown stepped to the front of the classroom.

"Excuse me, sorry to inturrupt, but I'd like to welcome our new student, Angel. Ally? Would you make her feel welcome?" Mrs. Jackson asks, turning her attention to me.

This is the part where my life takes a turn for the worst.

"Sure." I replied, being polite. How could I turn that down in front of her? Angel walked over and sat right down beside me without a simple word.

We slowly bonded, but it was obvious to everyone we'd never be very close. I did simple things like showing her to her classes, letting her sit with my friends and I at lunch. Small things. Angel was really close to Trish though. Sleepovers, studying together, sitting together at lunch. With Dez's help, I realized what had happened.

"Ally..." he began in the lunch line one day.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from my tray.

"You realize Angel stole your best friend, right?" he said. I actually thought about it. He was right, Angel has stolen Trish from me.

"Oh my gosh, she did." I mumbled, finally noticing.

"Uh... Ally?" Dez asked, pointing toward the corner of the cafeteria. Angel was flirting with Austin. Austin looked slightly creeped out. He smiled and explained something to her, she pouted and turned around, then she rolled her eyes and smiled deivously.

"Looks like she's going afta yo man." Dez said, rolling his head in a circle motion.

"Dez, please don't ever do that again." I requested.

"What?" he asked, confused. Ally walked away without a reply.

"Ohmygosh Austin I wrote you a song!" Angle skipped into the cafeteria and held out a notepad. Austin looked it over.

"This is amazing." He said, nodding his head along like he could already hear it.

"You know what that means?" Trish said. She and Ausitn jumped up and shouted, "RECORDING STUDIO!" They grabbed their things and rushed out the door, Angel smiled at Ally and followed them.

"Dang, gurl, she all up in yo life." Dez rolled his eyes as he did his ghetto voice again.

"Dez... are you gay?" Ally asked.

"What?" Dez looked shocked.

"So that's a no?" Ally looked at him.

"YES ITS A NO!" Dez shouted.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" Ally screamed.

"We need a plan to get your life back." Dez told her in his normal voice.

"I never thought I'd say this but, come on Dez, let's go make a plan." Ally grabbed her tray and motioned for Dez to follow.

Dez walked into the empty gym and sat on the bleachers beside Angel, who was texting on her phone.

"What, ginger?" Angel looked up.

"I wanted to ask you why you aren't trying to make friends with me." Dez replied. Ally snuck around the side of the bleachers with her video camera, she pointed it at Angel but postioned the little screen to she could still see.

"Excuse me?" Angel looked slightly creeped out.

"Well you kinda stole Austin and Trish from Ally, why not me?" Dez looked sad.

"Oh, that, well... you promise not to tell Ally?" Angel lowered her voice a little.

"Of course." Dez leaned in closer.

"Well, my idea is, if I can steal all her friends, I can become the new Ally Dawson and Trish can be my BFF and Austin my boyfriend and I'll be famous with Austin. That's my dream." Angel told Dez. Dez nodded, he was a surprisingly good actor.

"That's kinda cruel, don't ya think?" Dez asked.

"LOOK! Who's side are you on?" Angel was suddenly furious.

"ALLY'S SIDE YA STUPID BIZNITCH!" Dez laughed as he ran off around the corner, Ally shut the camera off and followed.

The first thing Ally did was find Austin and Trish. She whipped out her video camera and she and Dez proved to them who Angel really was.

"Wow, that girl is weird." Austin said, then he turned to Ally.

"I'm sorry, Ally, I kinda got... sidetracked." Austin pulled his girl into his arms, "I love you." he said, Ally didn't have time to be angry, she was just happy to have her life back.

"I love you too, Austin." Ally hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too," Trish shrugged as she wrapped her arms around her two best friends.

"I'm sorry too!" Dez cried as he joined the hug, though he had nothing at all to be sorry for.

**What did you think, anyways, if you wanna know the true story of where I got this, I'd be happy to tell you, I need to talk to someone before I seriously slap the crap outta this chick. So... PM if you wanna know the details.**

**XOXOXO**

**Reviews? Pweety pwease?**


	67. Prom

**Well hello my fellow writers, readers, shippers, and friends (I hope). Long time no type. Lol, that almost made sense. Anyways, this is PROM NIGHT! Inspired by "A Night To Remember" from HSM3. HAHAHA!**

**PS. They're seniors in this story.**

**No, no, and NO I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! Cheese & rice, do you ALWAYS have to know?**

_Ally's POV_

It was around 4:30, my best friend, Trish and I were sitting in the school library. Yes, it was after school, but it was quiet. No one ever stays back on a Friday. At least, I thought no one stays behind on a Friday. That's when the library doors opened and two boys approached us. Two very familiar boys. Suddenly two tickets were slowly set onto the page in my book I was reading. The tickets were dark blue, with tiny stars all ovet the place, and the words were in white, it said:

A SUMMER TO REMEMBER

Saturday, June 2nd, 2012

8pm-10pm

I slowly looked up, and directly into the eyes of Austin Moon.

"You're kidding me." The first words spoken since Trish and I entered the library.

"What?" Austin looked cofused.

"Did you get me a ticket?" Trish glared up at Dez. He nodded and dropped 2 on the table, Trish smiled and went back to her book.

"You're not excited about prom?" Austin asked, sitting beside me on the bench.

"Obviously." I mumbled.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" He shouted excitedly.

"Shh! We are in a library!" I whispered.

"Come on, I already got the tickets." He grabbed my hand and gave me in the irresistable puppy dog eyes.

I cannot say no.

"I hate when you do that." I grumbled. He quickly pecked my lips.

"But you know you love when I do that." He smiled cockily. He and Dez walked out of the library.

"I swear that boy will be the death of me." I mumbled, not expecting Trish to hear.

"At least you'll die with the man you love." Trish smiled creepliy.

"Love is a really strong word Trish." I told her, picking up the two tickets and quietly shutting my book.

"And you guys have a really strong relationship." Trish closed her's too.

"That's like saying you actually care about Dez's well being. You not denying it, but you don't love him." Ally told Trish.

"Huh?" Trish made a confused face.

"I'm saying, I'm not denying we don't have a strong relationship, I'm just saying, I don't know if I love him. I'm only 15 for gods sake." Ally stood and put her book away.

"Ally! Austin's here." My dad called from downstairs. I ran to see what this was all about.

"Hello." Austin waved. I sighed and rolled my eyes, he had a tuxedo on and roses in his hand.

"Ally, will you be my date to the senior prom?"

"I don't have a dress." Ally shrugged.

"Well luckily, I happen to have a spare one on hand." Austin handed her a black bag.

"Okay." Ally sighed, finally agreeing.

She put on the sparkly, baby blue ball gown and they were on their way to the school.

Austin and Ally had just arrived, along with Trish and Dez, because it took a few minutes to convince Ally to actually come in the building, not to mention they were already running late, the 4 teens were arriving just as people began to vote for The Snow Queen & King

"Go get me something to drink." Trish said to Dez, who was holding his camera, pointing it at the stage.

"But they're gonna crown the Queen and King and I wanna get this on camera." Dez complained, not taking his eyes off the camera.

"Go!" Trish shoved him towards the table, Dez tried to keep filming as Trish kept pushing him.

"I'm going, I'm going, jeez." Dez groaned.

"So, this should be fun," Ally shrugged.

"Oh come on, you know you're gonna have fun." Austin rolled his eyes as the band took the stage.

The band played a song and then there was a loud crash and a few gasps from by the front of the stage.

"Danny's knocked out!" Trish shouted, pointing to where the lead singer had fallen off the stage and was now on the floor.

"Ohhh, this is good!" Dez said happily, filming the drama.

"Dez!" Austin shouted.

"The whole dance is ruined." Trish mumbled.

"We can still have fun." Dez said.

"With no music?" Trish asked angrily.

"It could work." Dez shrugged.

"I have an idea," Austin said.

"Please welcome, Austin and Ally!" The principle said.

"I don't know if I can do this." Ally sighed.

"Yes, you can, you did it at the Halloween Party and you can do it now." Austin told her.

"I guess." Ally sighed, they stepped onto the stage.

_Austin: _

_Once in a lifetime_

_Means there's no second chance_

_So I believe that you and me_

_Should grab it while we can_

_Ally:_

_Make it last forever_

_And never give it back_

_Austin:_

_It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at_

_Both:_

_Because this moment's really all we have_

_Austin: _

_Everyday of our lives_

_Ally: _

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

_Austin:_

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_Ally:_

_And keep the faith_

_Austin:_

_Everyday_

_Both:_

_From right now_

_Ally: _

_Gonna use our voices and scream our loud_

_Take my hand_

_Austin:_

_Together we will celebrate_

_Ally:_

_Celebrate_

_Both:_

_Oh, Everyday_

_Ally:_

_They say that you should follow_

_Austin:_

_And chase down what you dream_

_Ally:_

_But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_Austin:_

_What does it really mean?_

_Ally:_

_No matter where we're going_

_Austin:_

_It starts from where we are_

_Ally:_

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

_Both:_

_And because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Everyday_

_Of our lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run_

_While we're young_

_Ally:_

_And keep the faith_

_Both:_

_Oh everyday_

_From right now_

_Ally:_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Austin:_

_Take my hand_

_Both:_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_Oh Everyday_

_Austin:_

_We're taking it back, we're doin' it here_

_Both:_

_Together_

_Ally: _

_It's better like that, and stronger now_

_Then ever_

_Ally:_

_We're not gonna lose_

_Cuz we get to chose_

_That's how it's gonna be_

_Both:_

_Everyday of our lives_

_Ally:_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Both:_

_Gonna run, while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

_Everyday, from right now_

_Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we_

_Will celebrate_

_Live everyday_

_Love everyday_

_Live everyday_

_Love everyday_

_Everyday_

_Everyday_

"I can't believe she actually did it!" Trish said.

"I can't believe I forgot to push record," Dez sighed, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO TAKE IT FROM THE TOP ONE MORE TIME!" Dez shouted. Austin and Ally ignored him as they announced the Snow Queen & King.

"And the Snow Queen is... Trish De la Rosa!" Mr. Jackson said, Trish shoved a girl out the way and ran up on the stage.

"BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN!" She shouted as they put the tiara on her head.

"The Snow King is... Dez Worthy!" Mr. Jackson added.

"What?" Trish's smile faded suddenly.

"Oh yeah, I'm King! UH HUH! OH YEAH!" Dez started dancing on the stage, Trish groaned loudly, "Why me?"

**So I hope you guys liked it, it was fun to think up and it was fun to write. I'm so happy I updated! REVIEW FOR ME!**

**Everyday- HSM 2**


	68. Summer Road Trip

**I was watching HSM2, and I was missing Summer, I'm not a fan of the heat, but glad that school's out. This is basically just the road trip, it's not the actual vacation. So, enjoy!**

"Summer." Austin whispered, turning to Dez, who was directly behind him. They both turned back to Mrs. Jenson, the art teacher and their 6th hour teacher.

"Summer." Ally smiled at Trish, who was two seats in front of her.

"Summer." The whole class was whispering now.

"5." Dez stared up at the clock.

"4." Trish was giddy with excitment.

"3." Austin was ready to jump out of his chair.

"2." Ally was begining to get anxious.

"1!" The bell wrang and everyone screamed. Jumping, running, hugging.

"YEAH!" Austin shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Ally ran to him and they threw their arms around each-other.

"SUMMER!" Trish high-fived Dez. Ashlee pranced over and hugged a very unsuspecting Austin.

"What the-" Austin tensed up and shrugged her off. All the kids ran out the room, the 4 friends split up to head towards their lockers, Ally and Trish went one way, and Austin and Dez went another.

"So any plans?" Trish smiled, pulling her locker open.

"Am I supposed to have some?" Ally raised and eyebrow as she packed her bookbag.

"YES! This is the first summer you've had a serious boyfriend, SUMMER ROMANCE!" Trish screamed.

"We haven't made anything official." Ally slowly backed away and closed her locker. Austin and Dez came strolling around the corner, Trish glanced over to them and gave Dez a look.

"We'll wait for you guys out by the front of the schol." Dez said as he and Trish quickly walked away.

"So... any plans?" Austin asked, smiling deviously.

"I've answered that once with a 'no'." Ally replied. Austin reached his hand out, Ally accepted.

"Well how 'bout you and me?" Austin suggested.

"What about us?" Ally challenged as they continued down the hall. Ally stopped and walked over to the window and look down at the ground below. Austin walked over and stood beside her.

"Us. The two of us. You and me."

"I get that." Ally rolled her eyes, staring out the window. Austin nervously fiddled around with something in his pocket. While Ally's back was to him he pulled it out. He undid the clasp and looked at the charms two A's with a music note in between. He gently put it around her neck and closed the clasp. Ally turned to him.

She smiled, "Does this make us official?"

"What do you think?" He winked and pulled her off down the hall towards the front doors to the school, where Trish and Dez were arguing. Nothing new.

"Get in the car, you guys." Lester complained.

"Wait, Mr. Dawson, I didn't finish breakfast." Dez sighed.

"Eat it in the car, then!" Trish shoved Dez towards the van.

"Trish, what is all this?" Austin asked, dragging 4 bags out of the Dawson's house.

"My luggage." She replied, as if it were obvious.

"This is all YOUR luggage?" Austin groaned, dropping them on the ground.

"HEY! Those are my good shoes!" Trish shouted, picking up the second largest bag.

"Trish, there's no way that's all going to fit in the van." Ally said, leaning on her single suitcase.

"Exactly. All I brought was a bookbag for my camera stuff, and a suitcase for my peanut butter." Dez said, pointing at two bags.

"Where did you put your clothes?" Ally asked, confused.

"I'm wearing all the clothes I'm going to need." Dez said, lifting his shirt up to reveal 3 other shirts under it.

"You only packed 3 outfits for a whole 2 weeks?" Ally asked. Dez nodded, "Of course."

"You are very weird." Trish mumbled, cramming her 4 duffle bags into the trunk, at least trying to leave some room for the other luggage.

"We are already 2 minutes behind schedule! GET IN THE CAR!" Mr. Dawson raged. Trish plopped herself in th back seat, and Dez smiled and sat down right along side her, "I wanted to sit with my best friend," he teased.

Which meant Austin and Ally had to sit in the middle seat, because the front passenger seat was full of Mr. Dawsons 'In case we need something while we're on the road' crap.

"You should turn on the radio, Mr. Dawson." Trish called, two seats behind him.

"WAIT! I have some CD's!" Dez threw 4 CD cases at Mr. Dawson's head.

"You guys, we're not even out the driveway yet!" Mr. Dawson complained.

"Uh guys, maybe we should just all calm down and stop demanding music." Ally suggested, laughing.

"Yeah, don't yell at Mr. D, ask nicely." Austin said.

"Thank you, Austin." Lester smiled as he finally pulled out the driveway and drove off down the street, "I knew I always liked that one."

"Now, Mr. D, can you please stop at McDonalds so we can get some real breakfast because the breakfast Ally cooked was... uh... not so good." Austin said, giving Ally a sympathetic look.

"Hey! At least _I _tried, all you did was sit around at eat the chocolate chips that I was trying to use for the french toast." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Ally. Now, Mr. D, we don't have to stop at McDonalds,"Austin began, "I am perfectly fine with Burger King." Austin told him.

"I'm tired, Mr. D. Are we almost there?" Dez asked, he was starting to get scared because Trish had fallen asleep and somehow her head ended up on his shoulder.

"Nope, sorry, Dez." Mr. D sighed. He wanted to get there just as much as they did.

"Wanna play a game?" Austin asked his travel buddy, aka Ally.

"Not really." Ally replied.

"Okay! How about I Spy?! I spy with my little eye, something yellow." Austin told her.

"I don't want to play a dumb game." Ally told him again.

"Oh... I thought you were kidding." Austin proceeded to sit there and pout like a 4 year old.

"No, I'm tired and bored and all I want to do is sleep." Ally mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ally, I'll let you take your nap." Austin told her. Ally smiled and leaned back in her seat.

After Dez had fallen asleep (and Austin would go on to tell everybody they looked like a couple because Trish's head was on Dez's shoulder and Dez had decided it was okay to do the same with Trish), Trish had fallen asleep a long time ago, and Ally was off in her little dreamland too, Austin and Mr. Dawson got into an interesting convorsation.

"So, Austin, what's the relationship between you and Ally like?"Mr. Dawson asked. So apparently Ally hadn't told him about _them _yet.

"Uh... we're best friends, music partners." Austin replied.

"So... you don't think of her in any other way?" asked Lester.

"Um... who have you been talking to? WAS IT DEZ?! Or my mom?" Austin grumbled.

"All I want to know is if it's true." Mr. D shrugged innocently.

"Okay, I might be true, it might not." Austin mumbled.

"I was just wondering, because she kind of has a crush on you." Lester blurted out.

Later on, when they finally stopped at iHop (Which made Austin VERY happy), they were all seated at the table, when Austin looked up and leaned over towards Mr. D.

"Alright, Mr. Dawson, it's really true." Austin told him. Ally and Dez were clueless as to what was going on, but Mr. D understood totally.

Of course, Trish being her devious self, had pretened to be asleep and was listening in on their entire convorsation in the car.

"Ally and I have to use the bathroom?" Trish grabbed Ally's wrist and dragged her towards the restroom.

"What's up?" Ally asked, she knew when Trish was lieing.

"Austin likes you back!" Trish squealed.

"How do you know?"Ally questioned.

"I may have overheard somethings." Trish admitted.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ally asked.

Back in the car...

"Austin? Wanna know a secret?" Trish leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Austin nodded.

"Someone in this car has a crush on you." Trish told him.

"Ally? I know." Austin whispered back.

"Ally? Austin want's to be your boyfriend!" Trish shouted. Both Austin and Ally blushed.

"Is that true?" Ally looked to Austin for conformation. Austin was still blushing, but nodded.

"Then... uh... yeah." Ally smlied down at her feet.

"Perfect, and cupid strikes again." Trish pulled back on her imaginary bow and arrow and let it go.

**Alright, the ending was rushed, I know. But I didn't have any other ideas and I had to get you guys something. But anyways, review please? Don't you wanna make an innocent little girl's day? YES! YOU DO! SO REVIEW!**

**Thannks :)**


	69. Modern Day Romeo & Juliet

**So, I've been thinking and watching romance movies, looking for ANY sort of inspiration! I had Romance Movie marathons ALL WEEKENED (I kept myself locked up inside all weekened and didn't even see my besties!) when my friend messaged me on facebook and told me about this dream she had, and I was like, "Lauren, I'm borrowing your dream. Thanks!" and I like turned it into this Auslly story, so read on my little lovie boos! **

**Disclaimer: Does it LOOK like I own Ausitn & Ally?**

_The perfect way to end the perfect day. Not. _Ally thought sarcastically to herself as she crawled into bed. The store was croweded all day, she had to have a new song ready for Austin by Tuesday so they could have the already late video up by Wednesday afternoon, Trish was harassing her all day about no one in the mall hiring, Dez broke 2 guitars, a violin, and 6 pairs of drumsticks over a span of 3 hours and last, she hadn't seen Austin since 5:30 when he rushed out of the store excitedly after receiving a notification from his cell phone.

Bascially her day had sucked. And all the poor girl wanted to do was put her pretty little head on the fluffy little pillow and close her eyes and sleep. But of course, knowing her boyfriend, that wasn't happening.

The madness started seconds after Ally had shut the light off and closed her eyes. Little thunks and pops could be heard at the window.

_Just close your eyes and ignore it, Ally, you've been working hard all day and you deserve some shut eye. _Ally thought to herself. And you can't deny that she deserved a little time to herself. But the bumps and knicks got louder and soon Ally couldn't take it.

The petite brunette threw the covers to the floor and marched over to the window. A blonde figure was staring up at the window, his brown eyes darting around the yard nervously.

She groaned and almost decided to go back to bed and act like she didn't see (or hear) anything. But she couldn't do that to Austin. Dez or even Trish, maybe. But never her blondie. She sighed and pushed the window open.

Because he wasn't expecting the window to open, the rockstar tossed up another rock, hitting Ally in the eye.

"You douche!" she hissed under her breath. She placed a hand over her watery eye and glared down at him, though she knew he couldn't see it in the dark.

"Sorry, did I hit you?" Austin called up in a slightly hushed tone.

Ally sighed and ignored him, "What in god's name could you possibly want at 2 in the morning?!" She wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Just help me get up there, it's starting to rain." Austin complained.

"It's just a little water, you take showers. There's not really much of a difference... well, except the water's colder." Ally told him, shrugging as her eye continued to produce salty tears.

"Yeah, coming from the girl UNDER the roof!" Austin replied, "Just get me up there!" _Oh, Austin, you really are one of a kind, _Ally thought, smiling, but then she made a good point, _I guess that's a good thing becauas I don't think the world could handle two Austin Moons._

"Oh, Romeo..." Ally began dramatically, breaking free of her thoughts, "Didn't you see the nice tree... RIGHT THERE?!" she pointed to the tree beside her bedroom window, rubbing her eye once more.

"I saw it, but Austin Moon, overnight interent sensation, does not, I repeat, DOES NOT, climb trees. Thank you, that's done for." Austin shook his head.

"Then apparently Austin Moon, overnight sensation, obviously wants to go home and NOT see his girlfriend. Goodnight." Ally started to shut the window.

The only way Austin could think to stop her was throw yet another rock.

"Would you stop with the pebbles?!" Ally shoved the window back up and glared down at her boyfriend. Austin groaned "Alright, I got this," and as the rain came down harder, he grabbed onto the lowest tree branch and proceeded to climb the soggy (because of the rain) tree. After a lot of complaining and whining (and I mean ALOT), Austin finally reached the top branch. Ally held her hand out to help him through her window.

"Alright, now keep it down." Ally whispered, she was sure the last thing that a father wants to find is his teenage daughter's boyfriend in her bedroom in the wee hours of the morning.

"Did I hurt you?" Austin asked, serious. He moved Ally's hand from her eye and observed it.

"You need to work on your rock throwing skills." Ally told him.

"Does it hurt?" Austin asked. Ally nodded.

"I'm sorry, babe." He kissed lips and made himself at home on her messy bed. Okay, so maybe it didn't hurt and Ally just wanted a kiss. Whatever, same thing.

"So what brings you here?" Ally asked, suddenly happier than she was before.

"Uh... nothing. Me and Dez didn't have a scary move marathon and I am not totally terrified." Austin said nervously.

"I thought nothing scared you." Ally chuckled, sitting beside him.

"BUT WHAT IF THERE'S A WEREWOLF IN MY CLOSET?! OR MICHAEL MYERES IN THE HALLWAY?! OR CHUCKI UNDER MY BED?! OR JASON AT THE WINDOW?! OR-" Austin could go on forever, given how many horror movies he and his best friend had watched.

"I think I get the point." Ally inturrupted.

"Anyways, I wanted to... uh... protect you from all those terrible things. You know, like a good boyfriend should." Austin stuttered, picking up Ally's cell phone.

"Austin, it's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared sometimes." Ally told him, taking her phone and putting it on the nightstand.

"But I'm Austin Moon, and..." he stopped, he couldn't seem to be able to find the right words.

"The point is, it doesn't matter who you are, fear is a natural human emotion and... lets face it, no one is fearless. Ally told him.

"Trish seems pretty fearless." Austin mumbled.

"She's not, and trust me, I'm her best friend, I would know." Ally sighed.

"Besides having stage fright, what are you afarid of, Ally?" Austin asked, looking up at her.

"Well," Ally thought for a minute, "Honestly, being alone." Ally admitted.

"Me too, because in the horror movies, the teenagers always get killed when they're alone." Ausitn agreed.

"I didn't mean it that way, I meant, being alone, as in, being the outsider looking in, being the only one to believe something, not having someone to rely on." Ally explained.

"Oh, well, you shouldn't be afarid of being alone. I'll always be right there beside you." Austin told her.

"Thanks, that means alot." Ally smiled. Austin returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her.

"Who are you- what's going on in here?" Mr. Dawson asked, opening the door.

"I got scared and decided to call Austin." Ally lied smoothly, impressing even Austin.

"Oh, well, why didn't you just come get me? I was right down the hall?" Mr. D asked her.

"Great idea, I'll surely do that next time!" Ally laughed.

"Uh huh, well say your goodnights, Austin, I think you should be going." Lester suggested.

"Of course, Mr. D, night, Als." Austin leaned forward to kiss his girlfriend on the cheek and followed her father out the door.

Once they were in the hall, "Thanks for protecting my little girl?" Mr. Dawson winked, telling Austin that Ally's lie didn't fool him for a second.

"In my defense, me and Dez had a Horror Movie Marathon." Austin said as he followed Lester down the stairs and to the front door.

"Okay, goodnight Austin." Mr. Dawson shut the door and went back up to bed.

About 15 minutes after Austin left, Ally was settled into bed once again when she got a text. She picked up her phone, having a feeling she knew who it was.

_Hey, Als, I'm still scared. Could you come over to my house? ~Austin_

Ally giggled and got up to start getting dressed.

**So anyways, I hope you guys liked it! Plz Review and tell me HOW much you liked it... :D **

**OMG! WE ARE ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS AWAY FROM 100!**

**I think I'm gonna cry... :'(**


	70. Anchor

**This is sort of a sad, depressed Cinderella story. I was feeling sad, emotional, bla bla bla. **

I always suspected Charleyne disliked my mother. Not enough to do this. My mother was gone. I'd had years to deal with it. My mother, Abigail, was dead, she died when I was 6 years old. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she drove off the road and into a ditch, the car was quickly engulfed in flames, she didn't make it out. She had to have a closed casket, that's how badly the burns were. I should've cried, but I'm not good at showing emotion. I sat there, going through the everyday motions that were necessary to my survival. My father and I got through it together, we kept her meomry alive. My dad was my rock, then Charleyne (or Charr as my dad called her) weasled her way into my family, like venom in my life, she had a lasting effect. Around my father, she was the happiest and sweetest person you'd ever meet. But on Fridays, when my dad worked and she babysat, I saw the real Charleyne. She always made me clean and then she'd take the credit. Complaining about how hard it was, and how I refused to contribute in any way. She took my dad, she took my rock, my anchor to the real world, the one thing keeping me from drowning in my own sadness. I became distant, hardly speaking to my few friends. Which consisted of 2 girls, Trish De La Rosa and Jamie Verharda. For a while they'd at least attempt to keep me up and happy and social. After they realized I just wanted to sulk and be upset, they stopped speaking to me. Not giving me the cold shoulder, nothing like that of course, but they gave me the space that I so desired. At times, I was glad to be alone, then again, once it hit me that my mother was gone, I just wanted to break down and cry, I wanted them to be persistant and not give up on me as easily as they did. I couldn't call someone I hadn't spoken to in months, just to give me a shoulder to cry on. I'm 99.9% positive they would've hurried to my side like good best friends, but I didn't want to call them after how much we'd drifted apart. I didn't want it to seem like I'd gotten so weak and fragile (though I had). I thought it was all over for me, I was alone in this world, I'd drift off into my own little world and be placed in a mental hospital.

Then I met Austin.

Let's get you up to speed with the short version. 10 years ago my mother died. 8 years ago Trish and I grew back together. 1 and a half of a year ago I met Austin & his insane best friend, Dez. 5 months ago, Austin & I began dating. 4 Months ago my father fell very ill and died in the hospital, I was now legally Charr's daughter, well step-daughter. 1 week ago, school was released for Summer Vacations and I had 3 months to sulk over the death of both my parents. 2 hours ago I was supposed to clean the kitchen. 2 hours ago I did NOT clean the kitchen. 5 minutes ago, Charr left for her weekend long buisness trip. So as you can see, over the past 10 years my life has been forever changed. Now I'm sitting on the couch staring at the hideous floral pattern Charr picked out shortly after my father's death. She tried to convince him to buy it months ago, but he and I both hated it, she waited 2 1/2 days after his death to buy the ugliest couch in North America. I still hadn't cried over my father's death. I kept trying to tell myself he would come walking through that door with the little bag of candy he always gave on Friday night when he finally did come home. I sighed, I should cry, show some sort of emotion. But I can't.

I'm not saying Charleyne had anything to do with my mom's death, but I had my suspicions. I had to know. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to look around in her desk. She wasn't here to guard it, she'd never even know. I got up and snuck through the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I realized I hadn't been in there since the night before my dad died. I was asking if he had seen my necklace, the one Austin had given me for Valentines Day. He hadn't so I said goodnight and went to sleep. The room should have made me shed some tears, but it didn't. I shook off the depressing thoughts and tip toed over to Charleyne's dresser as though someone would actually hear me, I don't go snooping though people's things, so this made me nervous and jumpy. I pulled over the first drawer, it was full of crap, nothing that would prove she was related to my mother's death. I moved on to the second. Something seemed off about it. The slightly faded velvet on the sides of the drawer didn't quite match the slightly darker velvet on the bottom of the drawer, as though it was newer, like it had been replaced. Then, there was a crack between the bottom and the sides, like the bottom came out.

Which it did. Underneath, there was a small hollow rectangle, the perfect place to store a leather blue diary. I stared at it. I recognized it, when my mother got home from work each night she pulled it from under her pillow and wrote about her day. For the first time in a long time, I cried. I didn't sob, but I shed silent tears that fell onto the cover. I slowly picked it up, like if I mishandled it, it would break into a million little pieces. Then I replaced the velvet cover and turned around, I screamed and clutched the book against my chest.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You looked so in thought, I didn't wanna inturrupt." Austin sighed.

"No, it's fine." I assured, blinking back the remanining tears.

"Hey," he said as he noticed my watery eyes, "hey, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding very concerned. Since I hardly allowed myself to cry in front of people, this was a big deal.

"I found my mother's diary." I replied quietly, holding the book out. He reached for it, but I snatched it back and held onto it for dear life. I saw a trace of a smile on his lips, he knew how protective I was of journals/diaries. I had a book of my own that no one was allowed to touch. Instead of the book, he took my free hand and we went down the stairs and out the back door onto the porch.

Charr hardly ever comes out here, she's not an outdoorsy person, but I love the backyard. My mother had a green thumb and could grow any were roses, lilies, daisies, poppys, flowers I couldn't name. The place reminded me of her. He led me over to a cushioned swing among the floors and we sat down underneath the fabric umbrella spread across the top. For a while, I just stared down at the book while he sat silently, possibly expecting me to break down and sob. Finally, I lifted the cover, very slowly. My mom wrote in this book for as long as I can remember, so who knows how old it is? The first entry was my birthday, November 29th, 1995. I wiped some tears that escaped my eyes. Austin pulled me close.

_Today was absolutley the best day of my life, my little girl was finally born. I want to remember her childhood, I want to keep it documented. So here goes nothing. _

_Her name is Allyssa, and she's beautiful._

The whole book was about me? But why? I was nothing special.

"Ally, are you alright?" Austin asked me. I nodded.

"I can't do this." I stood and ran back upstairs, Austin chased after me, trying to keep up.

I put the book back where I found it and pretened like I saw nothing. Austin and I watched a movie and acted like nothing happened. But at least I know that if I ever wanted to know what went on in my life and in my mother's head, I can check the journal out. But for now, I don't think I'm ready for that, at least, not yet anyways.

**So this was isnpired by a book I read, I know it was called "Girls Who Gossip" but I can't remember the author. :(**

**So anyways review my pretty little angels, review for mommy? Lol, Just kidding. Am I creepy or what?**


	71. Glued To You

"Ally! We need help." Austin sighed, walking into the store, closely followed by Dez.

"What's up?" Ally questioned.

"We're glued together." Austin mumbled, holding up his left arm, sure enough, Dez's hand was glued to his forearm and there was a bottle of glue in Dez's other hand.

"It was not my fault this time." Dez quickly added.

"How did it happen?" Ally giggled.

"We were trying to make a new video and Dez had this good idea, and he had glue on his hands, and when he grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving, we got stuck together." Austin explained.

"You guys are so clueless. Just get some glue remover from a hardware store." Ally told them.

"They're out of stock, which is convinient since Trish is their newest employee." Dez grumbled about his frenemy.

"I think I have some upstairs." Ally sighed.

Minutes Later...

"Okay well- woah, what happened now?" Ally laughed. Dez's foot was glued to the counter (he was also still glued to Austin), Austin's shoe was glue to the floor.

"Give me the glue." Ally grumbled, "You morons, how did THIS happen?" Ally asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if it would work, and I guess it did." Dez replied. Trish walked in and laughed at the boys.

"You two are still glued together?" she asked.

"Yes!" Austin shouted.

"So, you're defensless?" she smiled evily. Dez and Austin thought for a moment, then nodded. Trish walked over and kicked Dez's leg (the one glued to the counter), his leg hit the floor, and so did Dez, and then because Austin was glued to him, Ausitn hit the floor too. Trish brushed her hands together.

"And... my work here is done!" she smiled and went upstairs.

"Ah, I think she broke my ankle." Dez groaned, holding his ankle (now unglued from the counter).

"Let's get you to the doctor." Ally helped him up.

"Austin, take your shoe off." Ally ordered. Austin untied his neon yellow hightop and followed Ally out the door with Dez trailing behind him limping. Austin was now walking around with his best friend glued to his left arm, one shoe, one grey sock.

"My ankle is killing me." Dez groaned. Ally grabbed his wrist to help him through the parking lot, they reached the door and Austin pushed it open with his foot.

"We need to see some sort of doctor." Ally told the woman.

"Really?" The lady asked, looking at Austin and Dez, who's ankle was starting to swell.

"I know it looks weird, but can't you help us?" Ally shrugged.

"Fill out these papers." The woman handed over a small stack of forms and a pen. Ally helped Austin and Dez over to the seat and they all sat down, Ally tried to let go of Dez to start writing, but couldn't pry her hand off of his wrist.

"Are you serious?" Ally asked, once again trying to yank her wrist free.

"How did that happen?" Austin questioned, almost laughing.

"Yes, how DID that happen?" Ally grumbled, glaring at Dez.

"Well, that's a funny story, see, I heard that peeling dry glue off of yourself takes off the dry skin."

"Why couldn't you have chosen some other time to test your weird theory?" Ally groaned. She dialed Trish's numbed with her one free hand and waited for the latina to pick up.

"Hey, Trish? Do you still work at the hardware store?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, why?" Trish questioned.

"I was wondering if you could get some glue remover, I'm glued to Dez now and he's still stuck to Austin." Ally told her friend.

"Yeah, sure, where are you guys?" Trish asked. Ally gave her the location, they both said a quick goodbye and hung up.

"Well Trish'll be here soon with the glue remover." Ally told the boys.

"Great." Dez smiled.

"Well I got it." Trish walked in the doctor's office with the little blue bottle in hand.

"Awesome!" Ally jumped up out the chair.

"Come on, we should do this at the store." Austin suggested, seeing as they were starting to get some weird looks.

"You're right." Ally agreed.

"Alright, now let's go over the new rule." Ally announced to the rest of Team Austin.

"Okay." Trish said.

"What can't Dez touch anymore?" Ally asked.

"Glue." The three teens replied.

"Good, now follw it." Ally ordered.

"Sorry." Dez mumbled. Ally went back downstairs while Trish went to find another job and Austin and Dez set to work on another gingerbread family.

**It was short, I know, but the begining of this chapter has been sitting in my documents for like forever and I had to finish it. And I finally did! :D**


	72. Here For You

**Lolz, okay, I have a crush (it may or may not be major) but I really like him! **

**I don't own this stufferoo.**

I was driving through Miami, it was late at night, and I was tired. I was heading home from my girlfriend's house, we'd just had yet ANOTHER fight, which was like the 11th one this month. I was pretty sure it was at least midnight, if not 1 am. I heard a gunshot & scream. As I drove around the corner, I slammed on the breaks. I nearly hit an already injured woman. She was laying on the ground in a small pool of blood. I jumped out the car without a second thought, not even thinking the shooter might still be lurking near. I kneeled beside her. She was wearing a white tank stop, a pink & light blue ruffled skirt, a black vest with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. I saw the blood was coming from her right arm. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. I gave them the information and tried to get her to start talking.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Ally," she crinkled her face for a moments, as if trying to remember something, "Dawson. Ally Dawson." she smiled triumphantly.

"I'm Austin, sorry we had to meet under the circustances. Where are you from?" I HAD to keep her talking.

"Miami." she replied.

"What are you doing out so late alone?" I questioned.

"My boyfriend kicked me out, I don't have anywhere to go, no money. I was looking for somewhere to stay... I think I got mugged." she groaned, holding her arm.

"What happened between you and your boyfriend?" I asked her. Her eyes teard up and she wouldn't answer me, desprate to keep her awake, I changed the subject.

"Tell me about your family."

"There's nothing to tell, I'm an only child, my mom died when I was 11, my dad when I was 17." she answered. It seemed odd that she would tell me this, after all, I'm a complete stranger. Then sirens blared and she tried to cover her ears with her one good hand. The ambulance was here. Two paramedices came out with a stretcher, I moved out the way so they could do their thing.

Next Morning...

They took her off to the hospital, I went home. I should try and forget about her, right? I should go on with my life.

But I can't.

I don't know why, I hardly know her, yet I feel like I need to see her. Alright, obviously this isn't going to go away during the day, I don't have anything better to do. So what did my dumb self do? I walked out of my house, got in my car, and drove to the nearest hospital. I walked up to a lady behind a desk. She had platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello, sir? What can I do for you?" she asked perkily.

"I'm looking for Ally Dawson." I told her. She smiled and typed in her computer. After a moment, she looked up at me.

"Are you a relative?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Friend?"

"No."

"How long have you known her?"

"Since yesterday. I called the ambulance. PLEASE let me see her." I begged (which is rare because Austin Moon NEVER begs).

"502." she sighed. I wanted to jump like a little kid, but I composed myself and headed for the stairs. Elevators always make me feel dizzy. I reached the door and realized I had nothing to say. I peeked through the small window, she was sitting there, looking sad and lonley, unlike the other rooms I passed, hers was not decorated with flowers, get well cards, and balloons. I sighed, the common sense side of me is constantly fighting with the way too nice side of me. Before I could even stop myself I was standing beside her bed, smiling.

"Austin?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Hi, Ally. How are you?" I asked.

"Better, they said I can go home soon." she mumbled, her voice was soft and sad.

"Where will you go?" I was very worried, but why? I didn't even know her.

"Where fate takes me, hopefully it'll be safe." she whispered to herself.

Looking back on it, I don't know if my brain was being disfunctional that day or what, but I blurted out, "You could come stay with me."

"I couldn't intrude on you, and your family, your life, it'd be wrong, plus, no offense, but I hardly know you." she said.

"You- but- I wanna help. What if I give you some money for a hotel room?" I suggested.

"I can't accept that." she sighed.

"Do you want me to go on with my life, feeling like I never helped you." I groaned.

"But you did, you called the ambulance that saved my life. If anything, it's me who should be repaying you." she pointed out.

"Fine, repay me, come stay with me, or let me help you in some sort of way. That's how you can repay me." I kept urging her on. I needed to make sure she was safe.

"Austin..." she rolled her eyes.

"Please let me help you." I pleaded, grabbing her good hand.

"I'm not a charity case." she said.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just want to make sure you'll be okay once you leave."

"2 weeks, then I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me." she negotiated.

"Thank you." I smiled.

When Ally can leave the hospital...

"This is where you live?" Ally asked, staring up at the huge house.

"Yepp." I replied. Ally went silent.

"What did happen between you and your boyfriend?" I questioned.

"He..." she wiped a tear from her face. I handed her a tissue.

"Nevermind." I mumbled.

Ally rested her head in her hands and began to nod off.

"You can go sleep upstairs in my room." Austin told her, she shook her head.

"I insist, after all you've been through, I'll take the couch." Austin told his guest.

"No, it's your house, I've already been enough of a problem." Ally explained.

"No, you're my guest, I want you to be comfortable." Austin said.

"I will not." Ally yawned, she curled up in a small ball on the couch and went to sleep. Austin waited ten minutes and then he picked her up, her eyes drifted open. He could tell she was genuinley sad and just lonely. Her brown eyes were dull and stressed. She panicked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm not going to drop you." Austin whispered as he layed her in the bed. She seemed to trust him (or she was half asleep) but she released him and got comfortable on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and went downstairs.

She began to cry, "Okay. It's true." she sobbed desperatly, she pulled her loose shirt off her shoulders, there were bruises on her shoulder blades and all down her right arm. She cried quietly, and turned away, ashamed. He counted seven all together on both shoulders, and when she moved her bangs, there was one on her forehead.

"Why did you let him do this?" Austin asked her.

"He said... he said he loved me. I didn't know what being loved felt like, so I assumed he did, I didn't wanna be alone." Ally cried. Austin gently took her in his arms and tried to offer some sort of comfort for her. He lifted her chin to look at him.

"He obviously had no love for you, don't ever let a man hit you." Austin told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her onto his lap and placed his arms comfortably around her waist. After a moment of just holding each-other, he slightly pushed her away and took another look at her shoulders, one by one he kissed all seven on her shoulders and then the one on her forehead.

"He's never going to hurt you again." Austin promised, and it was not something empty, just to make her feel better, he meant it. He would never touch this woman again.

"Okay." She nodded sadly.

For the next 2 weeks and 4 days, Ally had nightmares every night. The first few nights, Austin would wake up and go upstairs to make sure she was okay. The next few nights, he waited to hear her crying and then went up. Eventually, she would not sleep upstairs at all. She and Austin both began to sleep in the living room on the couches. For the last 2 days, she wouldn't sleep in fear of her nightmares, she never told him what they were about, but she woke up every night crying. For the last 2 nights he would hold her while she cried and they wouldn't speak a word.

One of these nights, Austin's best friend walked in.

"Dude, who's the girl?" Dez asked him, gesturing to Ally, who was asleep beside him.

"Shhhh, she's asleep." Austin slowly stood up and made his was over to him.

"She's kind of cute, where'd ya meet her?"

"It's a long story, but what do you want?" Austin asked.

"Why were you holding her?" Dez questioned.

"She was crying, that's good enough reason for me. Where's Trish?" Austin changed the subject.

"In the car." Dez replied.

"Tell her not to honk the-"

"HONK!"

"And... Trish honked the horn." Austin sighed, Ally sat up.

"Shhh, go to sleep." Austin told her.

"No, I remember something." Ally said frantically.

"What?" Austin asked, running over to her.

"He's been tracking me." Ally cried, grabbing her cell phone.

"What?" Austin questioned.

"He put a tracking device on my phone so he'd know if I left while he was at work." Ally said, her hands began to tremble, Austin took the phone and handed it to Dez.

"Figure out how to disarm it." Austin told him, considering Dez worked with computers for a living.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Ally cried, pushing past Austin and out the front door.

"No, Ally!" Austin ran outside after her, she was already down the front steps.

"Trish, help!" Austin shouted. Trish got out the door and approached Ally.

"No! Go away." Ally tried to run, but saw there was no where to go, she gave in and crumpled to the ground, crying.

"Stop Dave! Go away!" She screamed. This confused Austin, who was Dave? He ran over to her and sat on the ground beside her. Trish joined him, but kept her distance.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" Ally cried, covering her face. It seemed like she was stuck in an awful memory. Austin yanked her up by her arms and she began to tremble. He rubbed her back and led her inside.

3:54 am

Ally and Trish were the remaining two awake, and they were sitting together in the living room. Austin had been exhausted from trying calm Ally down and he had fallen asleep on the couch, Ally was sitting at his feet, snuggled up in a blanket with a mug of hot chocolate.

Dez was asleep on the air matress in the middle of the room. Trish was on the other couch, facing Ally.

"Trish... can I ask you something?" Ally looked up.

"Of course." Trish nodded, setting her coffee on the table.

"It's about Austin." Ally mumbled.

"I think I know where this is going." Trish smiled.

"How was he to his past girlfriends?" Ally asked, her face turning red.

"You mean that one girlfriend since he graduated? It got kind of serious until one day out of the blue she broke up with him, left him devastated." Trish sighed sadly.

"No, I meant-"

"Ohhh, I got it. You mean physically? Let's put it this way, he would never treat you the way Dave did. He will not hit a woman, even when she spills coffee all over his brand new pure 100% cotton t-shirt." Trish looked away, as if she were guilty of something. Ally smiled.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Ever been shopping?" Trish asked Ally. Ally shook her head.

"Guess where we're going tomorrow?" Trish smiled deviously.

"Trish, I don't have any money." Ally tried to reason with her in Austin's kitchen the next morning. Austin looked up from his pancakes and seemed to think. Then he got up and looked through the cabinet under the sink. He found a box of bleach and opened it, it was NOT bleach. It was filled with money and change. He grabbed a wad of dollar bills and handed it to Ally.

"I can't take this, I mean, you saved my life, and saved me from Dave, and you took me into your home, and you comforted me when I had those awful nightmares, and you've done so much for me, I can't... I should be repaying-"

Austin got tired of Ally's rambling and pulled her close by her waist and kissed her.

Ally seemed shocked at first, then she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Well, then..." Trish slowly backed away.

So, Austin and Ally got married (Trish was Ally's maid of honor, Dez was Austin's best man). They had 2 kids, a boy named Jonathan and a little girl named Lauren. They all lived happily ever after.

The End

**Yeah, I know the ending was lame and cheesy, but guess who doesn't care? ME! That's who! Anyways, no flames please! :)**


	73. Businesses & Bonding

**So, actually this idea is something I've had for a while now and haven't gotten the time to write down. Anways, hope you guys like it! :)**

"Hey, Ally, guess what?" Austin ran up to her in the food court.

"What?" she said.

"The new Zombie Bashers 7 is coming out Thursday! That's only two days!" Austin shouted, jumping up and down.

"Cool...?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could get me a job at Sonic Boom? My parents won't buy the game for me so I've got to find the money somehow." Austin shrugged.

"No, Sonic Boom is closed for renovations, even I'm out of a job for a week or two." Ally sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Austin mumbled, "Well I've got to get the money somehow."

"Yeah, maybe we can babysit or something." Ally suggested.

"Nah, I'm not too good with kids." Austin said.

"How about newspaper delivery?" Ally asked.

"No, I can't get up at like 5 to deliver some stupid newspaper." Austin laughed.

"Apparently you don't need the money too bad." Aly shrugged.

"How about dog grooming?" Ausin asked.

"Are you good with dogs?" the shorter brunette sighed.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try." Austin told her.

"I guess, but we need dogs." Ally pointed out.

"True. Hey, my grandma has two dogs." Austin told her.

"Perfect," Ally agreed.

"Hey, gramma, I was wondering if we could take Brutus and Bowser and fix 'em up?" Austin questioned.

"Well, you can if you introduce me to this little beauty." Gramma T. said.

"Okay, this is Ally." Austin told Theresa (Gramma T).

"Is she your girlfriend?" Grandma T. asked.

"No, she's not..." Austin blushed.

"I'm, uh... what he said." Ally stuttered.

"Anyways, here are Bowser and Brutues." Grandma Theresa told them.

"Thanks Gramms," Austin kissed her cheek and he and Ally disappeared with the dogs.

Ally was sitting in the scool cafateria, lost in her own thoughts.

She was awakened from her trance by a loud crash and she turned around to see what had happened. Dez was curled into a ball on the floor, and Trish was standing over him, smiling evilly.

"I'll get the ice." Austin sighed, shutting his locker.

"I'll get the bandages." Ally mumbled. And the duo rushed off towards the nurse's office.

"Alright, Brutus, ready for your bath?" Ally asked the large Great Dane.

The dog looks up at her with his big, brown eyes.

"BOWSER! No!" Austin chased the dripping wet dog (who was also covered in suds) out into the backyard.

Ally sighed, following the internet sensation and his grandmother's black lab.

"What happened?" she laughed, seeing to dog laying ontop of her freind.

"He's too strong!" Austin protested. Ally whistled, grabbing the attention of the large dog, who now proceeded to roll around in the dirt.

Meanwhile, since their freinds were so busy trying to earn extra money, Trish and Dez decided they would try to bond.

"My mother is going to kill me." Austin mumbled, seeing as the kitchen and living room floors were soaked and sudsy.

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be happy we washed the carpet." Ally pulled Austin into the backyard where Bowser and Brutus were waiting in the kiddie pool they'd borrowed from Nelson.

"Let's get back to work." Ally nodded.

"Stay in the- WOAH!" Ally was dragged into the pool by Brutus. Austin stiffled a laugh, "Are you okay?" he reached down to help her up.

"Who's laughing now?!" Ally chuckled, dragging Austin in beside her and the dogs.

"Oh! You- you- you- you... YOU ALLY!" he shouted.

"That didn't make sense." Ally smiled.

"I know..." he mumbled.

They finished bathing the dogs and hooked them to their leashes. Ally had Brutus and Austin had Bowser.

"You idiot!" Trish screamed, Dez had ordered her a salad, just as she'd asked, so he couldn't see what he'd done wrong.

"This is taco salad! I don't eat TACO SALAD!" she scolded.

"So do you think Austin and Ally would ever start... dating?" Dez asked, trying to distract Trish from her rage. Trish looked around, as if someone might hear her, "You ship Auslly too?" she asked quietly.

"What's Auslly?" Dez asked, quite loudly compared to Trish's tone.

"SHUT UP!" Trish slapped him.

"Ow." Dez mumbled.

"Auslly is Austin & Ally's couple name. Aus from Austin and lly from Ally. Auslly." Trish explained.

"Ohhhh, so how many people 'ship' Auslly?" Dez asked.

"Almost the entire mall." Trish replied.

"Wow, and is it like a club or something?" Dez whispered.

"Well, we kind of keep track of Auslly moments, and we like to try and force them to spend as much time together as possible." Trish told him.

He nodded, "I get you, well I want to join the club."

"Okay, our next meeting is in two weeks, I'll let you know." Trish said.

"Cool." Dez smiled.

"You know, this could be the start of a wonderful friendship." Trish laughed.

"Well, here are your dogs back." Austin dropped the dogs off at his grandmother's house.

"Thanks, dear." she handed them the money and they were gone.

"Now I have the money for my game!" Austin said once they were on the porch.

"Cool." Ally smiled.

"Maybe you should come over and play sometime." Austin suggested.

"Yeah." Ally nodded.

**So, I liked the chapter, but I got frustrated writing it because... well I think it was writers block.**


	74. Crushes & Kisses

**So, I don't remeber where I got this idea. But I thought it was a cute way they could possibly start Auslly on the show.**

Trish walked into Sonic Boom, a little more excited than usual, "Hey, Ally, guess who got a job at Advanced Magic?!"

"Hm, I'm gonna have to go with you." Ally sighed, shutting her book.

"Correct! Hey, check this out." Trish pulled a little device from her pocket. She put the headphones in her ears and pointed the cone shaped thing towards Austin and Dez.

"But, dude, a meatball sub would hardly fit in the tuba." Austin said to the red head.

"It could, and besides, it all depends on the size of the sandwhich." Dez corrected.

"And anyways, Ally would kill us for getting her tuba all saucey." Austin shrugged. At this point, Ally had decided to go and stop them and their meatball tuba experiment.

"Okay, there will be no sandwiches in the instruments, how many times do I have to tell you guys?" Ally picked up the trashcan and held it in front of Dez, who tossed his sandwich in and went off somewhere to pout.

"Why not?" Austin asked innocently as Ally put the trashcan exactly where it was before.

"Because, Nelson is coming by for his tuba lesson and I can't have the tuba filled with meatballs." Ally replied. Austin rolled his eyes and went upstairs to the practice room.

"I thought Nelson was taking piano lessons." Trish said, approaching Ally.

"I thought so too, but last week he said he didn't like the piano." Ally told her friend.

"Oh," Trish said, "I have to get back to work. I'm actually trying to keep this job." Trish left the store.

"Nelson, the tuba's bigger than you." Austin said as he came down the stairs. Nelson and Ally were sitting on the bench, in the middle of the lesson.

"Yeah, he's actually doing pretty well." Ally nodded, proud of her work. Nelson blushed and kept playing. Trish walked in, still wearing her "Advanced Magic" uniform.

"Wow, you've had this job for 3 hours." Ally told her, standing from the bench.

"I know." Trish smiled excitedly. Austin sat beside Nelson and they started talking.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Ally mumbled. Trish smiled deviously and took her weird hearing device from earlier out of her pocket.

"Let's find out." Trish put the headphones in and pointed the cone at them.

"Woah, you have a crush on Ally?" Austin whispered.

The little boy went pale, "Don't say it so loud."

"All I did was-"

"SHHHH!" Nelson shrieked. Trish's eyes went wide and she took the headphones out.

"What? What is it?" Ally asked frantically.

"Nelson has a crush on you." Trish told her.

"What? No way." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yes way, they were just talking about it, I swear." Trish said.

"Hi, Ally." Nelson approached her while she was working in the store.

"Hello, Nelson." Ally smiled.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend?" Nelson asked her. Ally didn't want to say no, she couldn't crush the little boy's feelings. But she couldn't exactly say yes either.

"Um..." Ally started. Austin had overheard their convorsation and jumped in to save his friend.

"She has a boyfriend." Austin told Nelson.

"Oh," the boy's face darkened, "Who?" he asked.

"Um, me." Austin told him.

"Oh." Nelson walked away sadly.

"Thanks, Austin." Ally smiled.

"No problem, I just feel so bad for the kid." Austin sighed.

"Well I couldn't tell him yes! He's nine!" Ally shouted.

"I know, calm down." Austin laughed, he walked out the store.

Later that same day...

Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez were hanging out in Sonic Boom. Austin and Dez causing havoc, Trish reading her magazines, and Ally trying to keep the customers happy, the usual.

Suddenly, Nelson angrily marched into the store.

"You say you two are dating?!" He shouted, pointing to Austin and Ally. They both nodded, and Trish's jaw dropped. Dez stared at Austin like, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"PROVE IT!" Nelson challenged. Austin and Ally gulped, "How?" Ally asked.

"Kiss." Nelson glared at them.

**(A/N: If this were on the show, they would totally go to commercial after this)**

Austin and Ally gulped and stood their like two deer in the headlights.

"Um, okay." Ausitn walked over to Ally and they both slowly leaned in (And I mean SLOWLY). After what seemed like forever, their lips touched.

Now, this was enough proof for Nelson, he now believed they were together.

"Okay, guys, you can stop now." Nelson said, upset. But they didn't, they kissed, and they kissed with passion. When they finally pulled apart, they were both blushing.

"7 Seconds." Trish mouthed to Dez, surprised. Nelson had stormed out of the the store by now.

"Ally, will you be my girlfriend. For real?" Austin whispered, so only she could hear.

She bit her lip nervously, "Yeah."

Austin smiled and went in for another kiss.

**Wow, so I had planned out a different ending to this chapter, but I got lazy so... I hope you guys liked it anyways. :) Please review!**

**30 Chapters to go! o.O**


	75. Secrets & Santas

**So, I don't really have anything to say... except MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS (if you celebrate).**

Penny Dawson had observed that recently, no one could get along. Austin and his parents were fighting, Ally was pretty upset with her dad, Trish and Dez's bickering had been worse than usual, Nelson wasn't as cheerful as he always was, Austin and Ally couldn't stop screaming at each other. Nobody was in the holiday spirit. Penny was the kind of woman who couldn't let this go on. It was 3 days until Christmas!

So one day, she came up with a brilliant idea.

She had called Austin, Ally, Lester, Mike, Mimi, Trish, Dez, Nelson, Dallas, and Mindy to Sonic Boom for a meeting.

"Alright you guys, lately, you can't get along at all. You can't keep acting like this." Penny told them. Ally started blaming her father for being so strict, Austin started yelling at his parents because they weren't exactly supportive as of late, Trish and Dez started screaming at eachother, Mindy started yelling at Dallas for being so annoying, and because of all the chaos, Nelson sat on the floor and started crying.

"ATTENTION!" Penny shouted. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her. She glared at them and they sat.

"Now, to get you guys into the holiday spirit, I have arranged a Secret Santa project. Pull a name from the hat coming around and you tell NO ONE who you get." Penny explained.

The crowd groaned. "I don't wanna buy for anyone here." Trish said. Ally rolled her eyes, they were fighting about something. Again.

"That's kinda funny, because I don't remember her asking your opinion." Ally said. Trish sighed angrily and crossed her arms.

"Here comes the hat." Penny handed it to Lester first. He grabbed a name from the hat. Then it went to Austin, then Ally, then Dez, then Mike Moon, then Mimi Moon, then Trish, then Dallas, then Mindy, and finally, Nelson.

Everyone had a name. Everyone was a secret santa. No one was happy about this idea except for Penny Dawson.

"Hey, Dez," Ally approached her red headed friend. He looked up from his myTab.

"Yeah...?" he sounded kind of nervous, Ally never came up to him and started talking to him in that tone of voice. It usually meant she was upset and needed to talk to someone, usually only Ausitn heard that kind of tone from Ally. But why him?

Oh right, she was angry with Austin.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. Yepp, he was right, she needed to pour her feelings out.

Dez nodded, "Sure."

"Okay, great. See, there's this certain blonde boy that I need to find a present for but the thing is, I don't know what he would like, and I know that I'm one of his best friends and all but lately he's been acting like a real jerk and I don't even understand him anymore but I need to find him a good Christmas present because he's been so loyal to me, even though we're angry at each-other he's kept all the secrets I've told him and I know that even through these little arguments he'll be there for me if I need him and he just deserves so much but I don't know what to get him and Dez, you've got to help me! PLEASE!" Ally rambled on.

Dez was staring right past Ally at the wall.

"DEZ?!" Ally shouted.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I zoned out after 'blonde boy'." Dez sighed.

"The point is, will you help me find Austin a good present?" Ally questioned.

"Oh, sure. But only if you help me with Trish. She's so evil, I don't know what to get her." Dez shrugged.

"I'll take you to JC Penny, there are some boots she wanted. But seriously, help me with Austin!" Ally begged.

"Easy, Austin wants a girlfriend." Dez told her, as if it were just that simple.

"How am I supposed to get him a girlfriend?" Ally asked, astounded.

"I don't know, but that's really all he wants. He likes a certain girl, too." Dez stared off again.

"Who?" Ally asked, but she knew Dez couldn't hear her. He was lost in his own little world again. She groaned loudly and walked away, leaving the red head to his thoughts.

"Hey Mr. D." Austin laughed, walking up to Lester Dawson.

"Hello there, Austin," Lester said, not even looking up.

"So, what's up?" Austin asked him. Lester shrugged, but didn't answer. Austin sighed and walked away, Lester was too interested in his coupon book to listen to a word the teen was saying.

"Alright, you guys." Penny said, it was Chrismas eve and everyone was settled into Sonic Boom. Austin and Ally had made up and had squeezed beside each other on the stairs. Trish was sitting by Lester on one of the benches. Dez was sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Moon on the other bencch, Nelson and Dallas were sitting on the counter. Mindy was on the piano bench, too frustrated to be close to people.

Penny had the presents on the piano, each addressed to a name, and from, "Your Secret Santa :)"

"Austin, here you go." Penny said, Austin stood from by Ally's side and went up to get the present. Ally missed the warmth beside her, but he sat back down again and opened his present. It was personalized guitar picks. He smiled and hugged Ally, he knew it was her by the perfectly wrapped box.

"I love it." He told her.

"Great, I was kinda worried that you wouldn't and I tried to ask Dez but he zoned out on me and wasn't any help and then I was going to ask your mom but she said she had no clue what you might want so then I kinda took a leap of faith and went to Patty's Personalizations and I thought, well why not guitar picks so I got-"

"Ally?!" The entire room shouted. She jumped a little and blushed, seeing that she was rambling.

"Alright then, Trish." Penny held out a long, wide box covered with taco wrapping paper. Trish rolled her eyes, knowing it had to have been Dez. It was the sparkly purple boots she'd been wanting. Trish was so happy that she actually hugged Dez.

"Dez." Penny handed him a small, square box. The blue matress wrapping paper told him it was from Mr. Moon. It was a gift certificate to Camera Crew, a store in the mall that sold all the latest, high-tech, video camers gadgets. Dez squealed and hugged Mr. M.

"Okay, then... Lester, honey." Penny tossed him a large, square box covered in guitar wrapping paper, he ripped it open and laughed, it was a brand new coupon book full of new coupons.

"Nelson, dear." Penny smiled and pushed a huge box towards the boy. Penny smiled, because she'd bought the gift and knew he'd love it. Nelson tore the paper off and was staring at the box of a brand new wagon.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Nelson hugged Penny's legs and jumped up and down. Penny laughed and hugged back.

"Dallas." Penny tossed him a medium sized box, it turned out to be a football.

"This one's mine." Penny giggled, it was covered in pink matress paper, obviously from Mimi Moon. She tore it open, it was silk pajamas. Penny smiled and gave Mimi a quick hug.

"Mindy." Penny handed the present to the angry girl, who tore it open and smiled, it was two pairs of socks with "Love, Nelson" written all over it. She hugged the little boy and seemed to be feeling better.

"Mike." Penny handed Austin's father the long, rectangular box, it was a brand new box of sheets with matching pillow cases, curtains, and a comforter. Mike chuckled, it was from Dallas.

"Mimi, dear." Penny smiled at her friend as she handed over the present. It was a gift basket from Mindy. The only person left now was Ally.

"It seems that there's no more presents," Penny began searching under the piano. Trish's eyes got wide, she was supposed to buy for Ally.

"It's okay, this wasn't about the gifts anyways, it brought us closer together." Ally told them, but you could tell she felt left out.

After everyone had left, Ally stayed back to, of course, clean up, Austin had left last and went off in the opposite direction of everyone else. After Ally was almost done cleaning up, Austin returned with a hand behind his back.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a present." Austin honestly felt bad about it.

"Aw, it's okay." Ally shrugged. Austin brought the object from behind his back and walked closer to Ally, he held it above her head and smiled.

"Mistletoe? What are you doing with-" Ally was inturruppted by, none other than Austin kissing her. At first, it was weird, but then, it was kind of nice. They were disappointed when they had to come up for air, but hey, humans have to breathe.

"Merry Christmas, Ally." Austin smiled, pulling her close.

"Merry Christmas, Austin." Ally couldn't hide her smile as she burried her face in his coat.

**So, I kind of hated everything but the ending. Sorry if I disappointed! :( Also, sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, this chapter probably didn't mean much to you but... Christmas is all I know about. Love you guys! :D**


	76. She Is, He Is

**Okay, I'm terrible at writing fights between two people that are really awesome because I just can't bring myself to make one of them the bad guy (there always has to be something wrong for there to be a fight) so if the fight in the begining sucks, don't be shocked.**

**I don't own the bolded part in the middle.**

"So, who was that girl you were with?" Ally asked, unable to meet her boyfriend's eyes.

"When?" Austin questioned, hanging his jacket up on the rack.

"Earlier today, in the mall, you were with some blonde girl, who is she?" Ally still couldn't look at him.

"Who? Rydel?" Austin sounded slightly angry now.

"I guess, who WAS she?" Ally's voice got louder.

"My sister. Why? Did you think I was cheating on you?!" He shouted. Ally's face went red, she'd totally just accused him of doing something he didn't.

"I can't believe you don't trust me!" he shouted, storming off.

Ally is laying in bed with the door locked, she just wanted to be alone. The curtains are closed and the lights are off, she just wants to sulk. _The Notebook _is in the DVD player, she wanted to cry. There are empty tubs of ice cream thrown around the floor next to crumpled tissues, who cares how she looks now? She's got her music blasting loud, so no one can hear her cries. Her fingers are smudged with black, from wiping away mascara stained tears and there are black trails down her cheeks. She can't stop replaying their last convorsation and can't help but think, _I'll never get him back._

Austin is sitting on the edge of his bed, the door is locked, he wishes his mom would stop asking what's wrong. The curtains are closed and he's in the dark, hoping he could have some time to think. _Call of Duty _is in the X-Box, all he wanted to do was take his mind off of her. The controller is laying on the floor, under the spot were he almost punched the wall in his own frustration, what had he done, why had he been so stupid? His music is blasting so loud that no one can hear him cry. His blonde hair is an absolute mess from running his shaky hands through it. All he can do is replay their last convorsation, thinking, _She'd naver take me back. _

Austin couldn't live without her, he knew he couldn't. He ran as fast as he could to Sonic Boom, where she was standing behind the counter.

Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, she was wearing wrinkled sweatpants and a hoodie, she wasn't wearing any make up and her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. But she had managed to drag herself out of bed and get to work, helping customers, even while her own heart was breaking.

Austin's hair was a wreck, sticking up in random places, his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep for the past 2 nights, his sweat pants were stained with things he couldn't remember, his t shirt was more wrinkled than their science teacher, his socks didn't match and his face was red from all the tears. He'd been sulking, hadn't left his bedroom at all. His bed had become his home and all he could do was debate whether or not to call her. But he knew he couldn't do it over the phone, he had to see her. This was killing him inside. The only reason she'd gotten so jealous was because she cared about him, the fact she thought he'd possibly been cheating didn't matter.

All that mattered was them, and as long as they could be together, he was happy.

He rushed past a woman with a stroller and jumped over the counter. All he wanted to do was hold her there against his chest, and for a few minutes, they stood in the middle of the store, arms thrown around eachother, Ally's cries were slightly muffled by his chest and he had burried his face in her hair. If they could, they'd stay like that forever, but they both knew they couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Ausitn, I'm so so sorry. I never should have accused you like that, I'm so sorry." Ally sobbed. He squeezed her even tighter and said, "It's okay, everything's okay. I'm so sorry too, I overreacted and I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." he nearly squeezed the life out of her, but she liked it, she missed him and his bear hugs.

"I love you." she cried.

"I love you too." he choked on his own tears as he started crying.

Together through thick and thin, Austin & Ally.

**I really liked writing this and putting all the emotions I had built up inside me into this short little story, this was me pouring out my feelings. Thank you guys for listening. Love you all.**


	77. Whitehill

**So... yeah, told ya I wanted to write a horror story, and VOILA Whitehill Manor was born. This'll be a long one, get ready and make sure you're comfy. Hey, don't say I didn't warn you. And I tried my best to write scary, I read 3 horror novels and watched 6 horror movies these past 2 weeks, I might be prepared! Also... there are 4 special guests... mwahahaha.**

**NO! I don't own the A&A characters or the other 4... and I might not own the town Whitehill, I'm not sure if that's a real place or not... I KNOW I don't own **_**The Haunting of Winchester House**_** o.O**

"Well, we have arrived!" Ms. Lovasco shouted happily, staring at the 8 teenagers.

"Yay." Austin mumbled sarcastically.

"Dude, this is going to be awesome." Dez said merrily.

"What?! Are you crazy, just LOOK at this place." Trish scolded.

"I know, it looks just like the house from _The Haunting of Winchester House._" Ally sighed, admiring the huge brick house.

"Yeah, SCARY!" Dez laughed.

"Please tell me you're joking." A new voice said. Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez turned around.

"You look... very familiar." Ally placed a finger on her chin, her thinking face.

"Oh yeah! We're from Shake It Up Chicago!" The taller brunette smiled.

"Some of the best dancers on the show to be specefic." The shorter red head added.

"And I'm a great dancer too!" Another voice said.

"What's up, I'm Ty." The tallest boy said.

"And I'm Duece." The slightly shorter boy said.

"We get it, this is Ty, that's Duece. I'm Cece, this is Rocky." The red head introduced everyone.

"I'm Austin, these are my best friends, Ally, Dez, and Trish." Austin said, introducing his friends.

"Wonderful! You've introduced everyone. We must get off to our rooms." Ms. Lovasco.

"Now, my room is here, if you need anything come to me. You may not leave the property and if you do venture outside, let me know. Your rooms are right up the stairs and down the hall. There are 4 rooms, 2 people to a room. Be sure to chose now.

"Austin!"

"Dez!"

"Trish!"

"Ally!"

"Rocky!"

"Cece!"

6 teens shouted at once. Ty and Duece slowly looked at one another.

"I'm not sharing a room with eyebrow." Ty protested.

"Eyebrow? Rocky fixed that!" Duece shot Rocky a glare, she just shrugged apologetically.

"Go on up." Ms. Lovasco told the kids, heading into her room. The kids all grabbed their luggage and dragged it upstairs.

_Ally and Trish_

"Oh, what a view." Ally admired, staring out the window at the garden down below.

"Oh what a bed!" Trish exclaimed, jumping on the fluffy bed.

"Trish, seriously. We are here for a reason!" Ally smiled.

"And that reason is...?" Trish groaned at her best friend's protest.

"To find love, relax away from life, the world, stress." Ally laughed.

"Boring." Trish mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Fine, we have been on a plane for like 12 hours, I guess we deserve a nap." Ally finally agreed, settling down onto her bed.

_Rocky and Cece_

"OH! Cece! Just LOOK at this room! It's so elegant." Rocky squealed, looking around the room.

"OH! Rocky! Just LOOK at this bed! IT'S HUGE!" Cece screamed, flopping down onto the bed.

"Cece, have a little class." Rocky crossed her arms.

"No way, we are here on summer vacation, I will NOT go to class." Cece crossed her arms.

"Cece that's- alright." Rocky gave in.

"Aren't you the least bit jet lagged?" Cece questioned.

"I suppose we could take a... short nap." Rocky agreed, crawling into her bed.

"Oh, and Cece, I just want to- Cece?!" Rocky looked over at her sleeping best friend.

"Well... goodnight to you too." Rocky sighed.

_Austin and Dez_

"Wow. This is one girly room." Austin chuckled, walking into the room.

"Dude, it looks like a princess room!" Dez shouted, jumping up and down. Austin gave him an odd look.

"Not, that I'm excited about that..." Dez mumbled, embaressed.

"Sure, let's get unpacked and see what Ally and Trish are up to." Austin said, tossing his suitcase on his bed and unzipping it.

"Okay." Dez agreed, doing the same.

_Ty and Duece_

"So, no hard feelings about earlier right?" Ty asked his friend.

"Nope." Duece replied harshly.

"Come on, man." Ty groaned.

"So did you just get STUCK with me?" Duece asked, sounding a little bit hurt.

"Don't act like such a girl." Ty told him.

"A girl? Um, no." Duece rolled his eyes.

"Duece!" Ty protested.

_Dinner Time_

_7:00 p.m._

"So, how is everyone settling in?" Ms. Lovasco asked as everyone sat around the table.

"Nice." All 8 kids replied in unison.

"Oh." Ms. Lovasco sighed.

"Ally, Trish, can we talk to you?" Austin asked, he and Dez stood up.

"Okay." The 4 of them walked into the hallway.

"Is this place giving anyone else weird vibes?" Austin asked in a hushed tone.

"Me." Trish raised her hand.

"Me too." Ally agreed. Dez nodded.

"Does anyone else think Ms. Lovasco is too nice?" Trish questioned. Her 3 friends raised their hands.

"So we all agree this place is CRE to the EPY." Trish whispered. Everyone nodded.

"Trish and Ally, find out if Rocky and Cece feel it. Dez and I will ask Ty and Duece." Austin told his friends.

"Hands in." Dez said, holding his hand out, Austin put his on top, then Ally, then Trish.

"1-2-3..." Austin counted.

"TEAM AUSTIN!" Everyone called, throwing their hands up.

"We should get back to dinner." Dez advised.

"Yeah." Ally said as they all walked back into the dining room.

_Just around 11 p.m._

"Shh, come on." Ally whispered to Trish.

"Sorry, this floor is squeaky." Trish apologized. Ally lightly tapped on Rocky & Cece's door. After a moment or two, it opened.

"Ty, go away!" Rocky shrieked.

"Oh, it's not Ty." Rocky giggled nervously, obviously embaressed.

"Sorry if we woke you, we had to ask you something." Trish told the 2 girls.

"No, you didn't wake us, we actually couldn't sleep." Cece said.

"Oh, come in." Rocky invited the A&A girls in as she stepped to the side.

"Thanks." Trish and Ally sat cross legged on one bed and Cece and Rocky got settled on the other.

"How do you feel about this place?" Rocky and Ally blurted out at the same time.

"It's creepy." replied Trish and Cece. The 4 girls looked at each-other.

"So now the 4 of us agree this place is very weird?" Ally asked.

"Yes." The three replied.

"Psst." A voice whispered outside the door. Rocky jumped up and opened it. It was Ty, Duece, Austin, and Dez.

"Hey guys, we heard a noise." Ty told the girls.

"So what? You had to come and get us girls to check it out?" Rocky giggled.

"No, we wanted to see if it was you guys, genuis." Duece teased. Their arguing was cut short by a loud crash downstairs.

Cece began, "Oh-"

Rocky inturrupted, "My-"

Everyone else joined in, "Gosh."

"Split up or stick together?" Dez wondered out loud.

"We'll be safer if we stick together, but we'll cover more ground if we split up." Rocky sighed.

"The sooner we figure out what that was, the sooner we can all go back to bed." Trish added.

"Why can't we go back to bed now-" Cece was cut off by another crash and a shriek that didn't exactly sound human.

"1 boy and 1 girl to a group." Rocky said.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Cause the boys have to protect us." Cece replied.

"Oh great." Duece groaned.

"Alright, I'm going with Ty." Rocky announced, latching onto her brother for dear life.

"I guess I'm going with Duece." Cece sighed.

"I'll go with Ally." Austin said.

"Wonderful." Trish groaned, glaring at Dez.

"Let's go, in one hour, we will meet back right here. If you are more than 10 minutes late, we will assume something has happened and we are going to look for you." Rocky said.

"Deal." Ally said, putting her hand out. Everyone else put their hands in.

"You guys ready?" Ally asked. They nodded and threw their hands up.

"Did anyone find anything out of the ordinary?" Cece asked groggily, leaning on Duece. They all got comfortable in the huge living room, some on the sectional couch and some on the floor or chairs. Duece's legs were across the couch, Cece's head was rested on Duece's shoulder, Rocky's head was on Cece's legs and Ty had his feet across his sister's lap. Dez was sitting crossed legged on the floor, sitting with his back to the chair that Trish was sitting on. Austin was sitting on the last chair and Ally was curled up right beside him. She was terrified.

"I don't want to go back to our rooms, I'm scared." Ally mumbled into her knees.

"We can all just sleep here in the living room." Rocky said soothingly.

"Okay." Ally said.

"That's a good idea." Cece agreed.

_2:00 A.M._

"Ally?" Austin whispered, slowly opening his eyes. Ally had been asleep right beside him on the chair hours before.

"Ally?" He whispered again, looking on the floor. She was nowhere to be found. Ty, Rocky and Cece were still sprawed across the couch. Duece, Trish, and Dez were still on the floor. No Ally in sight. He carefully stepped over his friends and tiptoed down the hall towards the stairs. He pulled out his phone and started video taping.

"Als?" He whispered once more. No answer. He opened the door to her room, but it was empty, so he went back downstairs. He walked towards the kitchen, where it felt a little more chilly than the rest of the house. The backdoor was open, he looked around and stepped outside into the garden. There were roses, and lilies, and daises of all colors and a big fountain in the middle. There was also a large wooden swing among the flowers. That's where he saw her.

"Ally! What are you doing? It's freezing out here!" Austin whisper/shouted.

"I'm really scared." Ally mumbled. Austin sat beside her.

"You're wearing shorts and a t-shirt, get inside before you get hympothermia or something." Austin ordered.

"I can't sleep in there. It's scary." She admitted.

"Come here." Ausitn said, holding his arms out. She crawled towards him and he wrapped his arms around her small body.

"We'll be alright, we'll just tell Ms. Lovasco in the morning and leave, okay?" Austin asked, rubbing her back.

"But what if she doesn't believe us?" Ally cried.

"She has to, there is no way she didn't hear those loud crashes." Austin told Ally.

"But-"

"Sh, sleep, Ally." Austin said, kisssing the top of her head.

"I can't, the nightmares. They'll- they come back and they won't go away!" Ally was sobbing now.

"What nightmares? How long have you had them?" Austin asked.

"Since I was younger, I haven't had nightmares like this since I was like 10." Ally sniffled.

"So you haven't been having them recently?" Austin questioned. Ally shook her head, "no".

"Well, if you're-"

"AH!" A girl screamed inside the house. Austin jumped off the swing.

"Cece, it's just a stupid bug!" Ty shouted.

"It's gonna eat me!" Cece screamed again. Austin sighed and sat back down.

Austin stayed with Ally all night, until sunrise. Ms. Lovasco came outside and smiled at them, "Wasn't it cold out here last night?"

Austin nodded, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Well, breakfast will be ready in a few." Ms. Lovasco went back inside.  
>"She's so weird." Ally whispered.<p>

"Yeah, let's get inside. You wanna go upstairs so you can go to bed?" Austin asked her. Ally nodded.

"Are you tired?" Austin asked, Ally was cuddled up under her blanket.

"Yeah, thanks." Ally looked up and smiled. He'd stayed with her when she needed someone.

"No problem, I'll be downstairs." Austin started to leave, but Ally sat up.

"Can you save some breakfast for me?" Ally asked him.

He smiled and nodded, "Sure." Then he left.

Later, Ally came downstairs with her brown hair thrown up into a mess of curls and loose strands of hair.

"Hello?" she called out.

"HELLO?!" she shouted, after a few moments of silence.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, creeping through the house.

"In here, Ally, honey." Ms. Lovasco called. All 7 of the other teenagers were sitting silently around the dining room.

"Take a seat, we're just going over the new rules, aren't we children?" Ms. Lovasco asked, no one spoke, but they all nodded glumly in unison. Ally sat between Trish and Rocky and kept her mouth shut.

"Now, no more of these sleepovers in the living room." Ms. Lovasco told them.

"Also, you need to be in your rooms by 8:30, and lights off by 9:00. Got it?" Ms. Lovasco asked.

"Yes ma'am." The teens replied.

"Now, today we are going to have a nice little game." Ms. Lovasco announced.

"I'm going to divide you into teams of four," she added, "Now, Austin, Ally, Ty, and Rocky against Duece, Cece, Trish, and Dez."

"Ally, Cece, come with me." Ms. Lovasco smiled deviously.

Once Ms. Lovasco returned to the remaining 6 teens, she began to explain the game.

"Now, Ally and Cece have been hidden away somewhere in the house, they are each relying on their team to find them, whoever finds their teammate first goes home." Ms. Lovasco explained with a small, evil chuckle.

"What happens to the losing team?" Austin asked wearily.

"They get to stay here, with me... forever." Ms. Lovasco told them, and with that, she walked away.

"That doesn't sound promising." Trish gulped.

"I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE FOREVER!" Rocky cried, grabbing hold of her brother.

Austin and Dez looked at eachother, "Does this mean only one of us is going back to Miami?" Dez asked.

"No, no that won't happen." Austin shook his head.

"Well, what if we find them both at the exact same time?" Rocky wondered out loud.

"Yeah, then we both win, then she has to send all of us home." Trish said.

"But what if she decides to keep all of us here instead?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, or if we don't find both of them at the EXACT same time and one of us really does win?" asked Duece.

"Well we can't let that happen, we'll keep in touch by text." Austin told them before the groups split into two.

"Ally?!" Austin called.

"ALLY?!" Rocky screamed, startling her brother.

"Why would you scream like that?" asked Ty.

Well the sooner we find her, the sooner we all go home!" Rocky replied.

"Okay, she has a point." Austin agreed.

"You guys?" Trish whispered excitedly.

"Yeah?" Dez looked up from his phone.

"Listen," Trish replied.

There was a faint "HELP!" coming from inside the wall.

"Now how do we get in there?" Trish asked.

"I have an idea..." Dez picked up a lamp and smashed a hole in the wall, "Now hold on, we have to wait for them to find Ally so we can-"

CRASH! Dez made the hole bigger and Cece appeared in front of them.

"YOU DID IT!" She ran forward and hugged Trish and Duece, then Dez.

"NO!" Trish screamed, grabbing her hair.

"Congratulations!" Ms. Lovasco ran over to them.

"Looks like you four are going home." Ms. Lovasco announced.

"ALLY!" Austin shouted, running forward, almost tackling her with his giant hug.

"Hey, Austin," she giggled.

"Oh, Rocky, Ty." Ally hugged them both.

"You guys found me." she smiled.

"I am so sorry, but, you guys will not be going home tonight." Ms. Lovasco sighed.

"YOU GUYS!" Austin shouted once Trish, Dez, Cece, and Duece followed Ms. Lovasco into the room.

"Who's genius idea was it to forget about us and go and rescue the damsel in distress? We were supposed to be together on this one!" Rocky screamed.

"It was all my fault," Trish stepped forward.

"How could you?" Ausitn asked her, "We're supposed to be friends."

"Actually, it was my fault, she's trying to cover up for me." Dez admitted.

"Actually, I smashed the wall with the lamp." Duece lied.

"It was all my fault, I don't know how but it seems we're all taking the blame here." Cece shrugged.

"WAIT!" Ally inturrupted, "I have a confession... RUN!" She shouted, everyone made a mad dash out the door.

"Come back here!" Ms. Lovasco tried to chase after them in her heels.

"When does the next train for Whitechester leave?" Austin asked the woman behind the little wooden counter.

"Uh... now." she replied. The teens ran and caught their train.

They sad their final goodbyes when The A&A Gang had to leave for Miami and the SIU gang had to leave for Chicago.

"See you guys!" Ally waved to Rocky, Cece, Duece, and Ty.

**So the ending was rushed but I hope you liked anyways. Oh yeah, after finishing this story I have three A&A multi-chapters planned out but I'm not sure which one to do first. **

**I have...**

**Living With The Enemy**

_**Summary: Ally Dawson never liked Austin Moon, and he was never very fond of her either, what happens when they have to live together?**_

**and then there's...**

**Shipwrecked**

_**Summary: Team Austin has been working hard lately, and the parents of the Team Austin members thought they deserved a little break, so Austin's dad managed to get them 10 tickets on a cruise around the world for Team Austin & their parents. Austin & Dez were just trying to have a little fun, they decided they were going to "borrow" the captain's helicopter and go for a little ride, from the start, Ally and Trish knew this was a terrible idea. But, they had to go along to make sure the boys stayed out of trouble. What happens when they crash land on a deserted island? Mild Auslly, Austrezlly Friendship**_

**and finally...**

**Break Down the Walls**

_**Austin Moon was a popstar. Ally Dawson was just another one of Renita Marie's backup singers, but Ally had big talent and big dreams. What happens when these two worlds collide? Auslly and Trez Friendship**_

**So, I'd appreciate if you could like, list the titles in the order you'd like me to write them, the order with the most votes is the one I will do... although I'd really LOVE to get started on one of them ASAP... but I'm not telling which one. So... vote away please? **


	78. Movies & Mayhem

**So... I've been having a bad week, one of my friends moved away (I miss her already), there was alot of drama (Gosh I hate my neighboorhood), I've been ditched numerous times by some of my so called "friends", I got a C+ on my science quiz, my cat was mauled by a dog, and the worst of all, I sprained my ankle (stupid soccer) so I'll be able to spend alot of time at the computer. So, life sucks for me. One day (that day my friend moved away) I just went through all three hundred something reviews for this story and sat there and cried. I love you guys.**

**OH YEAH! I forgot to mention. You can personally email me at percabeth619 and I garuntee you'll get a reponse! So... email away. **

**Now there are numerous ways to contact me:**

**follow me on twitter ( percabeth619) however be aware I'm still fairly new and have NO idea how to work twitter, so don't take it personally when you don't get a response until like amonth later (I have 22 followers and I follow back!)**

**email me (percabeth619 ) **

**PM me (You should certainly know how to do that)**

**So... I need some more requests, my well is gonna run dry soon and if you want all 100 chapters you've gotta help me too. **

**REQUEST AWAY!**

**ANYWAYS... sorry for the rambling, this is like my diary, here's the new chapter!**

"And here's your change." Ally handed a guy a small bag and 39 cent. He smiled polietly and walked away.

"Hey, Austin, where's Dez been lately?" Ally asked, approaching Austin, who was goofing off at the piano, playing little bits of previous songs (written by Ally, of course)

"Not a clue, I haven't heard from him since... well... yesterday." Austin shrugged.

"That's kind of strange, usually he's broken something by now." Ally told him.

"I know, and it's been so boring without him, I haven't knocked any displays over all day." Austin groaned.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ally laughed, walking back to the counter to deal with more customers.

"Guess who got a job at Cupid's Cranium?!" Trish danced in the room wearing a toga, a pink wreath on her head, and holding a plastic bow and arrow, and no shoes.

"What the heck is Cupid's Cranium?" Ally asked her friend, startled. At this point, Austin had decided to get up and join Ally behind the counter.

"A Valentines Day store, it's theme is Cupid's brain, where you're supposed to be able to find perfect ideas for any loved one. It's incredibly stupid." Trish shrugged.

"So why don't you quit?" Ally asked.

"Because on Valentines Day -which is in only a week- might I add- all the employees get access to a super AMAZING party." Trish told her.

"So what's you're plan after that? Quit?" Austin questioned.

"I figured I'd probably get fired pretty soon anyways, I just don't have anything better to do." Trish ended the convorsation there and walked away.

"And ACTION!" Dez shouted, holding his camera. Austin and Ally stood there, with no emotion of any kind.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Ally asked him.

"Acting natural, go on with your normal lives. I told you, this is a documentary on the lives of Team Austin, so Austin's fans can feel closer to us." Dez explained.

"Okay, then. Not all of Team Austin is here." Ally told the red head.

"I'll get some Trish footage later, I just need some footage of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson..." then Dez said something nobody could hear.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part." Ally told Dez.

"I said..." then he mumbled again.

"What?" Austin cocked his head to the side, something he did when he was confused.

"I SAID ALLY DAWSON... HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Dez screamed out of frustration.

"But... she's not my girlfriend." Austin told his friend.

"Well all good movies have to have a little dash of romance." Dez pointed out to his friends.

"But Dez... I did enough lying to last a lifetime when we tried to get me in Cheetah Beat." Austin told Dez **(A/N: Magazines & Made Up Stuff)**

"Yeah, and that ended with us having to jump off a bridge." Ally told their friend.

"Fine... if my own best friends won't pretend to be dating for a few days to help boost my directing career, then I guess I'll figure something out." Dez stormed out of the store.

"Well now I feel terrible." Ally sighed.

"I know, me too." Austin agreed.

**(A/N: Commercial Break? Lol)**

"Hey, Dez?" Austin was calling him again, but still got no answer.

"You called me... 17 times." Dez walked into store.

"Yes... look Dez, if it means so much to you, then we'll do it." Austin told him.

"REALLY?!" The red head shouted, hugging his friends.

"Okay, Dez, calm down a little bit." Ally gently pushed him off of her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Dez flipped open his camera and pointed it at the duo.

"Now, Austin Moon and his girlfriend/songwriter, Ally Dawson." Dez said.

"Hello." Ally waved nervously at the camera in her face.

"Hey there." Austin waved casually as he went back to the piano. Ally walked back over to the counter and Trish walked in.

"Heyyyy," she skipped over to Ally, still wearing her ridiculous uniform from earlier.

"I can't believe, it you've had this job for, what... 3 hours now?" Ally laughed.

"Yepp, and in only 6 days I will be at the MOST AMAZING PARTY OF THE YEAR!" Trish screamed, jumping up and down, "Why does the doofus have a camera?" Trish asked, referring to Dez.

"I will be editing that out of the film." Dez flipped the camera shut and walked off angrily.

"He's making a documentary about Team Austin." Ally replied.

"I'm gonna be a star!" Trish fluffed her hair and left the store. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Now, if you two don't mind I would like a little Auslly footage." Dez told Austin & Ally.

After explaining what Auslly was, he led both the singer & songwriter out of the store.

"Now, while you guys walk towards Heather's Hamburger Hut, I want you to hold hands and make small chit chat." Dez directed, Austin and Ally nodded.

"AND... ACTION!" Dez yelled, he was slowly walking backwards as Austin and Ally came around the corner, holding hands as requested.

"This is actually pretty fun, I've never been in a movie before." Ally laughed quietly.

"Dez films you all the time, you just don't know it." Austin told her.

"What? Why?" she asked, still pretending to smile, putting on a good show for the camera.

"He films the store too, he's planning on making some sort of 5 part documentary once we're all super famous so he can say 'I knew them when...', I think it's pretty cool." Austint explained.

"Oh, that is kinda cool." Ally smiled as they finally reached Heather's Hamburger Hut, or the triple H **(A/N: I love Triple-H and Shawn Michaels, they're amazing!) **as everyone called it.

"Now," Dez began, shutting the camera off, "We're gonna begin with a little flirting, you two are dating, remember, order your food, while continuing to flirt whil you eat, then a hug and a quick kiss and you guys can head off on your seperate ways." Dez advised.

"Hold on, did you say kiss?" Austin asked.

"Yes, why?" Dez sounded nervous, "You guys aren't gonna bail are you, this is good stuff!" Dez begged.

"Of course not." Ally sighed. They flirted continuously as they ate and then it was time to leave. They both stood, and hugged and it was time for the dreaded kiss. Ally kissed his cheek and smiled, walking away.

"Cut! ALLY!" Dez shouted, she turned around and walked back to them innocently, meanwhile, Austin tried to escape.

"STAY!" Dez pointed at them and then two chairs. Both Austin and Ally sat down.

"You guys, this is really important and you have to show your love, come on, please." Dez begged.

"Fine." Austin and Ally moved back to position.

"Ready... and ACTION!" They hugged again... for like 5 minutes.

"CUT!" Dez yelled.

"What?" Austin asked innocently.

"You guys, you have to do this. For me? I'm not asking you to get married, I'm asking for a 2 second kiss, you can manage that." Dez pleaded.

"Fine." Austin sighed, he and Ally moved back to their positions and hugged. Then, finally kissed.

"See, this isn't so bad," Dez smiled, "You can stop now," Dez tossed an apple at them. They pulled apart and didn't waste a second, Ally took off towards Sonic Boom and Austin ran towards his house.

"Well, the next Team Austin meeting is sure gonna be awkward." Dez sighed, walking off towards Cupid's Cranium to show Trish the footage.

"That was a pretty long kiss." Trish told Ally, approaching her.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ally cut her off.

"What? The fact that you KISSED AUSTIN!" Trish squealed excitedly.

"Trish! Shush!" Ally blushed.

"Aww, you're blushing" Trish poked Ally's cheek.

"Dude, what was with that kiss?" Dez barged into Austin's room.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Austin asked.

"Don't change the subject." Dez glared at him.

"Dez, I don't know what to do." Austin groaned.

"This should be good for the movie." Dez turned his camera on and pointed it at the blonde.

"No, no camera, if it weren't for that evil THING then this would have never happened." Austin grabbed the camera and put it on his desk.

"But Austin-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"No, Austin, I was-"

"Just listen to me!" Austin shouted.

"But I was going to-"

"I SAID LISTEN!" Austin's face was red.

"Okay." Dez shrugged.

"I think I like Ally." Austin told his best friend.

"Austin," Dez began sympathetically, "I like Ally too, so does Trish, and all the customers love her, she's awesome." Dez told him.

"I don't mean like that." Austin shook his head.

"Then how did you mean it?" Dez asked.

"Like THAT." Austin replied.

"You just said you didn't like her like that." Dez rolled his eyes.

"I meant I LIKE like." Austin said.

"Who is like and why do you like them? I thought we were talking about Ally." Dez groaned.

"I mean I like LIKE Ally, like Mindy likes you." Austin explained.

"Oh you _LIKE _like Ally, I get you." Dez nodded.

"YES I LIKE LIKE ALLY!" Austin shouted.

"That's all you had to say." Dez told him. Austin sighed and shook his head.

"Just don't tell her." Austin said.

"Of course not." Dez shrugged.

"I MEAN DON'T! DO NOT tell her." Austin explained.

"I got that, I'm not dumb." Dez chuckled.

The Next Team Austin Meeting...

"This team Austin meeting has been called to order." Ally said, hitting her gavel on the counter.

"Any announcements?" Ally asked.

"I have one." Dez stood with a DVD in his hand. He put it in his computer and turned it so his 3 friends could see the screen.

Turns out, when Austin had put the camera on his desk, he hadn't turned it off and their entire convorsation had been caught on camera. As his friends watched the video, Ally and Austin turned bright red.

"DEZ!" Austin screamed.

"What?" the red head asked.

"You weren't supposed to tell her." Austin grumbled.

"You did not make that clear." Dez sighed.

"Austin..." Ally mumbled. He slowly turned around.

"Yes, Ally?" he asked, trying to pretend nothing had ever happened.

"LET'S CUT TO THE CHASE..." Trish began, "Austin likes Ally and Ally likes Austin and both of them are too afriad to admit it so I had to do it, the end. Now when do I get to be a star." Trish shoved Austin away from the camera and smiled charmingly at it.

"Okay, Ally, will you be Austin's girlfriend?" Dez asked her.

"I-"

"Yes, she will." Trish answered for her friend.

"Aw, that's great, Austin, isn't it?" Dez asked, "Of course it is, now..." Dez turned his camera on and turned it towards Trish.

"And Austin and Ally lived happily ever after, now, let's start on the Trish De La Rosa story." Trish dragged Dez out of the store, talking about ideas.

"So are we...?" Austin asked.

"Guess so." Ally shrugged.

"Awesome." Austin shrugged.

"Yepp." Ally nodded.

**So, Trish seemed pretty in character, and at some points Dez did too, like when he and Austin were discussing Austin's new feelings towards his partner. And if you don't know who Triple-H and Shawn Michaels are... they were only one of the greatest tag teams to ever step foot in a WWE RING! **

**GO D-GENERATION-X!**

**Well, till next time...**

**-Read Austin and Ally fanfics.**

**-Watch A&A**

**-Listen to your favorite singer**

**-Get a crush (I have one, I had to keep an eye on him at the school dance... my friends called it creepy but I thought it was totally normal)**

**-KEEP SHIPPING AUSLLY!**

**Peace out!**


	79. At My Uncle's

**Well... about a week ago I had a weird dream and uh... this is pretty much it.**

* * *

><p>Ally approached her Uncle Tommy's house. She could hear her 14, 12, 10, 8, 7, and 4 year old cousins already. Her 9 year old brother trailed behind her, looking very upset.<p>

"What's wrong Michael?" she asked, glancing back at their parents, who were unloading the car.

"I was almost to level 17!" He shouted, talking about the video game he had to leave when they left.

"Shut up." Ally said, walking up to the gate to the backyard. Her Aunt Mary was talking to some lady that she'd never seen. They were laughing along like best friends, Ally turned around her Aunt's flowers and into the backyard. Her cousin Grace (14) was sitting on her Uncle's porch texting away. Grace's little sister Chloe (12) was chasing their cousin Jason (10) around the backyard. Brent (8) and Joey (7) were sitting in a corner laughing and poking something with a stick. Brent's little sister Bailey (4) was following her mother around. Then she saw Grace's cousin from her dad's side sitting on the swing, Abigail, age 10, who was always arguing with Chloe.

"What's up french fry?" Uncle Tommy shouted, seeing Michael.

"Nothin', butt wipe!" Michel countered, running over to join Brent and Joey.

"Hey, you can take that in the house." Aunt Mary told Ally, gesturing to the watermelon in her hands. Ally nodded. She walked in through the backdoor and stopped in the dining room, almost dropping the watermelon. There, in HER uncle's dining room, was him. Austin Moon. Austin looked up from his phone and smiled.

"Ally? Ally Dawson? We go to the same school." He smiled. All she could do was nod. He looked down.

"Oh... can I help you?" He stood up and she let him take the watermelon into the dining room.

"You might know me... I'm-"

"Austin. Moon. Ausitn Moon." she finished. They both smiled and looked away.

"So... you know Tommy?" Austin asked.

"He's my uncle." Ally replied.

"Yeah... my mom's friends with his wife, we live next door." Austin told her.

"Is that so?" Ally questioned.

"Yupp."

"We should get back outside." Ally suggested.

"Yeah." Austin led the way.

"Well look who finally came out." Aunt Mary teased, Austin blushed.

"Well, do you two know each-other?" Ally's grandother asked, standing.

"Um, we go to the same school." Ally replied.

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Vanallie really said that?" Ally laughed, she and Austin had been on the bench beside her uncle's house since 2pm. It was almost 5:30pm.<p>

"She said to Dez." Austin replied, smiling.

"Oh, I hate our school." Ally smiled.

"Me too!" Austin held up his hand for a high-5.

"Yo lovebirds, food's done." Abigail smirked.

"Okay." Ally nodded.

"I meant as in, like, NOW!" Abigail shouted, putting a hand on her hip.

"What's your problem with me?" Ally asked her.

"Shut up for once." Abigail rolled her eyes.

"Take your own advice." Austin mumbled, he and Ally chuchkled. Abigail stomped away. Austin and Ally walked over to the picnic tables placed in Tommy's yard. She and Austin loaded up their plates and sat together.

"Aw, I burnt it." Austin laughed, showing Ally his burnt marshmellow.

"You REALLY burnt it." Ally smiled. It fell off the stick and into the dirt.

"Can you pass me another one?" Austin asked Baily. She smiled sweetly and passed him a marshmellow.

"See you at school!" Ally called, waving to Austin as she got in the car.

"I actually had fun." Ally smiled. Her mom turned to face her.

"I bet you did." she teased. Ally blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short. It sucked. I give you my sincere apologies. But I'm very upset. CM PUNK IS A HEEL AGAIN! Also, I am NOT a Paul Heyman guy, so... totally NOT happy about that, and also, I wish he and AJ would go out...! Like... seriously. (PS they look SO cute together, I wish they'd date).<strong>

**I'm also mad Austin was dating that girl (Brooke) on the show. HE SHOULDA BEEN WITH ALLY! We finally get rid of Ally's crush and Austin goes and gets a girlfriend! REALLY?! WTF?!**

**Anyways, I think I calmed myself down, I am happy Christian is a good guy again so people don't give me "that look" when I tell he's in my fav 5 (gotta love Booker T). **

**My Fav 5?**

**Shawn Michaels... always has been and always will be #1.**

**Edge... EDGEHEAD!**

**Christian... Captain Charisma? AMAZING! :D**

**The Miz... cuz he's... AWESOME!**

**Kane... I love the big red monster :P (I also like Team Hell No) **

**Review! REVIEW! REVIEW NOW! Lol, seriously, plz review. **


	80. What Happens In Computer Class

**So this was inspired by something funny that happened in my computer class. My group tends to argue alot, so... this is what happened. **

**I don't own the characters used. :) Enjoy, my friends! Oh yeah, remember when I did the One Direction chapter? Well, in this chapter, none of the A&A gang have ever met 1D.**

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Ally, how are you doing?" Mr. Beagle asked as Ally walked into her 5th class of the day.<p>

"Good afternoon, Mr. Beagle, I'm great." Ally smiled, sitting at her seat. Austin and Dez walked into the room, Austin sat in his seat beside Ally and then Dez sat on the other side of Austin.

"Hello, my royal subjects." Trish said happily as she took her seat beside Ally.

"Hi, Queen Patricia." Dez waved to Trish.

"Shut up." Trish rolled her eyes.

"You guys have a free day today." Mr. Beagle announced when the rest of the students arrived.

"Cool!" Austin said happily. He opened up the internet, and typed in .com in the address bar. While scrolling through music videos, he saw a picture of One Direction.

"Oh gosh, not One Direction." Austin groaned.

"I don't like them." Dez agreed.

"What?!" Ally and Trish glared at the two boys.

"How could you NOT like One Direction?" Ally asked them.

"Well, they're annoying." Austin replied.

"Are not." Trish argued.

"Yeah they are," Dez said, "That one needs a hair cut, seriously, curly afros are SO 70's." Dez laughed, pointing at the one and only Harry Styles. Trish rolled her chair over and slapped the back of Dez's head.

"That one's mouth is too big." Austin commented, pointing at Niall.

"It's cuz he has braces!" Trish screamed, punching his arm extra hard.

"That one looks emo." Dez chuckled, pointing to Zayn. Trish kicked him in the shin.

"Look, that one looks like a little kid." Austin stifled a laugh as he pointed to Liam. Trish elbowed him in his ribs.

Dez started to point to Louis, but Ally inturrupted, "Do it and I will personally throw you off a bridge," the brunette hissed.

"As you can tell, Louis is her favorite." Trish explained. Ally smiled and nodded.

"Well he is too happy." Austin mumbled, leaning away from Ally.

"You know who's like, totally lame, Trish?" Ally asked in her sterotypical girl voice.

"Oh-em-gee, who, Ally?" Trish giggled in the same voice.

"Austin Moon, oh my gosh." Ally snickered. Austin's eyes narrowed.

"You know who's even lamer?" Austin laughed.

"Who?" Dez cocked his head to the side.

"Austin Moon's songwriter." Austin stuck his tongue out at Ally, who shoved him out of his chair. But Austin stayed on the floor, laughing.

"Shut up." Ally rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because One Direction is cooler than you." Trish glared down at Austin.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, that's the story of what happened in my third hour! :) I hope you guys liked it!<strong>


	81. Rockstars In Ripped Jeans

**We are almost to 80! Oh My GOSH I honestly never imagined this moment (I somewhat have commiment issues, I don't know why). Just think in about maybe 20 chapters... it'll all be over. :( I'm gonna miss this story but at the same time I can't wait... I've got a few Austin & Ally Multi-Chapter stories planned out, which I will give you little summaries of in chapter 100.**

Austin Moon, internet sensation, was strolling through the Mall of Miami, many things on his mind. Of course, there was the one thing always on his mind: his next hit. But today, he just couldn't help but wonder how Dez's porcupine was doing at the vet (he'd been constipated latley, yikes), he couldn't control when his thoughts wandered off and he couldn't help but think about Ally. Finally, his destination came into view as he turned a corner: Sonic Boom.

"I agree, I mean what girl _doesn't _appreciate a knight in shining armor?" Ally was laughing as the blonde entered the store.

"Aw, are you ladies talking about me again?" Austin smiled, making his presence known to the two girls.

"I don't remember mentioning a no credit giving weasel." Trish narrowed her eyes.

"Jeez, what'd I do to push your hissy fit button?" Austin grumbled.

"Take a joke, jeez, anyways, gotta go, Ally." Trish waved to her best friend and walked away.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Austin asked casually, hopping on the counter.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the counter, you know, I clean that thing more than I should have to." Ally complained, but there was a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Uh... haha... one more time." Austin smiled apologeticly, jumping down. Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'll... see ya later." Austin said walking towards the door.

"Okay, fine, you can sit on the counter, gosh, if it's that serious." Ally called after him.

"Nah, I just... have, to... plan something." Austin walked away without another word.

Ally was in Sonic Boom, it was a normal day, but Austin hadn't been around in a few days, which was pretty odd.

"Gimme all the money in the cash register." A tall guy in a black hoodie and black jeans stormed into the store.

"Excuse me?" Ally asked quietly.

"You heard me!" he growled.

"O... okay." she fumbled around, looking for the key under the counter.

"Not so fast!" Austin ran into the store, tripping on the doorframe.

"Who are you?" the guy asked angrily.

"I am Austi-Mus!" Austin stood proudly and puffed out his chest.

"Hang on a second, Dez?" Ally narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah?" The guy flipped his hood off, revealing the confused redhead.

"Austin, what's this all about?" Ally laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about... uh, Dez, why'd you try to rob the store?" Austin asked nervously.

"But you said-"

"Come on, we'd better... put you in timeout, or something." Austin grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"But you gave me twenty bucks-" Dez was saying as Austin dragged him out of earshot.

Austin had invited Ally, Trish, and Dez to his Uncle's pool.

"OH GOSH, ALLY I AM SO SORRY!" shouted Dez, shoving Ally into the pool.

"Dez!" Trish punched him in the chest. Meanwhile, Austin jumped in after Ally.

"Austin... paid me... to." Dez groaned, hitting the ground and clutching his ribs.

"Austin did WHAT?!" Trish screamed.

"Oh my gosh, Dez? What was that?" Ally shouted as Austin helped her out of the water.

"Austin, can I ask WHY you paid this IDIOT to nearly kill my friend?!" Trish yelled in his face.

"We, should probably go now..." Austin's voice trailed off as he helped Dez up.

"You did WHAT?!" Ally turned to the blonde.

"You know, we should REALLY go." Austin started sweating nervously.

It was a few days after Austin had paid Dez to possibly traumatize Ally, and he was walking through the front doors of Sonic Boom.

"Hey, Ally... sorry about, what happened the other day..." Austin mumbled.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Ally smiled.

"Well, I kinda overheard you and Trish talking about something and... I was just, trying to impress you, I guess." He said, blushing.

"What are you talking about?" Ally laughed.

"I heard you and Trish saying something about how girls love a knight in shining armor, and I thought-"

"So, let me get this straight. You set up all that stuff, to be my knight in shining armor?" Ally slowly smiled.

"Yeah..." he nodded.

"Austin, I don't need a knight in shining armor." Ally giggled.

"You don't?" Austin blushed again.

"Nah, but, if I do, I'm sure you'll rise to the occasion." Ally nodded, taking his hand in hers.

"Really?" He smiled proudly.

"Yeah, and besides, I've always kinda perferred rockstars in ripped jeans." she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Austin leaned in too.

"I have a store to watch." she laughed, when their lips were close, she stood up and headed towards the counter.

"Someday, Ally Dawson, someday." Austin let out a breath and headed up to the practice room.

**So did you guys enjoy? I kinda liked how Ally seemed to take charge at the end and Austin got all flustered... it was a change of events for once.**


	82. Wanted

**Hey, guys! So, I've been having a pretty good few weeks since I've started going to church! I love my church because I love God of course! But, there's also this guy... and he's kind of cute. Anyways, this chapter is inspired by me watching My Babysitter's a Vampire (when episode 1 of season 2 started, I thought Sarah and Ethan were dating and I was like "YAY!" But they were just friends). Anyways, Etha (MBAV), Auslly (A&A), Percabeth (PJO), Celly (WWE), Fabina (HOA), and Nelena (Nick Jonas/Selena Gomez, screw Jelena) are just some of my favorite couples to think about. **

Austin leaned over and tossed a note onto Ally's desk. She looked over to him, he motioned for her to read it. She glanced up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking. Then she unfolded the note.

_Meet me in the library after school._

Ally looked at Austin. He wasn't paying her any attention now. She sighed and slid the note in her binder.

"I have mid-terms to study for, do you mind?" Ally asked, storming into the library. Austin rolled his eyes and dragged her off to a dusty deserted corner.

"This is serious." Austin told her.

"What?" Ally seemed confused.

"I think Mr. Kaiyza is..." Austin paused and looked around, then he whispered, "wanted by the federal government." he said.

Ally gave him this look that basically asked, 'are you mental?'. "Seriously? Did you forget to take your medication?" Ally questioned.

"I am being serious, notice how he never comes out exept to work, and when he does, he wears those hoodies, and pants, sunglasses, and hats. Is he hiding something? I think so." Austin explained.

"That doesn't mean anything." Ally told him.

"And this..." Austin turned the laptop towards Ally, it was on some article from like 10 years ago.

_**17 year old found dead in Middleton lake**_

_**Mia Sharpado was found dead at the bottom of Middleton lake, located in Montgmery, Alabama. There are no suspects so far, Police haven't relesed any other information.**_

_**Sharpado was reportedly last seen getting in a blue minivan with a man, aprox. 30 on Kayweather bridge. This is all we have on the case so far.  
><strong>_"You're point?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Kaiyza has a blue minivan." Austin said, like the answer was so obvious.

"Alot of people have minivans." Ally told him.

"Mr. Kaiyza is approximatly 30 years of age." Austin said, batting his eye lashes at his friend.

"Alot of people are 30." Ally argued.

"Mr. Kaiyza is from Alabama." Austin pointed out.

"Lots of people are from Alabama." Ally shrugged.

"Stop denying our biology teacher is a murder!" Austin shouted. Mrs. Jefferson, the librarian, looked up, startled.

"Rehearsing for the school musical." Austin smiled, he stood up and sang, "OUR TEACHER IS A KILLER!"

"Shhhh." Mrs. Jefforson hissed.

"Sorry." Austin quickly sat back down.

"This is the best you can come up with?" Ally sighed, glancing out of Austin's window.

"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it." Austin said.

"Can't wait." Ally mumbled. Austin had binoculars, snacks, Dez's video camera, and, of course his laptop.

"We're here!" Trish barged in, followed by Dez.

"Alright, I'm sending Ally and Dez to follow Kaiyza to the grocery store." Austin said.

"Who made you the boss?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're in my house." Austin replied. Trish shrugged, "good enough for me."

"This is boring." Trish groaned. She was comfortable in a bean bag chcair at his window with a pair of binoculars, following Austin's instuctions, at least, she was supposed to be.

"Just listen, I'm going to see if I can get into his house through the backyard, you'll be the lookout, take this walkie talkie, if he comes home, you HAVE to let me know right away." Austin told her, handing her a walkie talkie.

"This does not match my outfit." Trish glared at the yellow walkie talkie.

"I should've sent _you_ with Dez." Austin mumbled.

"Huh?" Trish glared pointedly at him.

"Nothing." Austin laughed nervously.

"I can barely see into his house with those curtains, what could he be hiding?" Trish wondered out loud.

"Dead bodies?" Austin suggested.

"Uh-huh." Trish nodded. Austin shrugged and headed outside.

"Make sure Kaiyza doesn't leave, if you can, stall him." Ally tossed Dez a walkie talkie before heading into the store. She pulled her walkie talkie out.

"Looks like he's planning on buying some candy." She whispered into it.

Trish's voice came through. "Probably to lure little kids into his house so he can KILL 'EM! Okay anyways, Austin's at his backdoor right now, he hopped the fence."

"Tell him to be careful!" Ally shouted into the walkie talkie. Trish smiled and pushed the button, "Okay."

"He's in line, but the line is pretty long." Ally observed, stretching her neck to see more.

"Okay, Austin somehow picked his way into Mr. K's house with a fork, don't ask how." Trish replied.

"Good, we're on the right track, Dez is waiting outside just incase something gets past me, which it won't, of course." Ally laughed.

"Yeah, hawk eye Dawson. Like the time someone stole the guitar right from under your nose?" Trish teased.

"Gosh, you let someone steal one guitar and you never hear the end of it." Ally groaned.

"I gotta check on Austin, he's been in there for a few minutes and I haven't heard anything." said Trish.

"Okay." Ally nodded on her end of the walkie talkie, she then proceeded to follow Kaiyza as he headed towards the camping aisle. As she slowly and subtly followed him, she radioed Dez, "Reporting to Red, come in Red!" Ally shouted into the walkie talkie, no response, "Red, can you hear me? I repeat, red can you hear me?"

Something that sounded like an animal eating came in on the other line, "Hey, Ally, did you see the man-scouts in the parking lot BBQing ribs?" Dez asked, chewing again.

"No, what is a man-scout?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"Like a boy scout, but grown men."

"Okay, I don't want to hear about your freaky new friends, I just wanted to say I need some backup, Kaiyza is heading into a pretty isolated part of the store." Ally observed.

"I'll be there, what aisle are you in?" Dez questioned.

"Um, 11. Hurry or I'll lose him!" Ally said frantically.

In a few moments, Dez arrived, with BBQ sauce all over his face.

"Check that out, he's buying a shovel, what could he need that for?" Ally wondered out loud.

"To bury the people he brutally murdered, duh." Dez laughed casually, Ally shook her head and sighed.

"Kaiyza's in the parking lot!" Ally shouted, Trish nodded on the other end and confirmed, also warning Austin.

After having Dez drive her back to Austin's, they ran in his house and joined Trish upstairs, where they expected to find Austin.

"Where's Austin?" Ally asked. As soon as Trish looked back at her, and her face was pale, she knew something was wrong.

"Not here." Trish replied. Ally shook her head, "No way." Then she ran down the stairs and onto the back porch, Dez followed frantically, and Trish groaned and followed him.

"AUSTIN?!" She screamed, climbing over the fence between the two yards and running towards Kaiyza's backdoor.

"AUSTIN?!" She banged on the door. Austin ran out of the kitchen and yanked the door open. Once he made it outside (gasping for air) Ally attacked him with a bear hug. Kaiyza's car drove up the driveway.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she screamed. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Come on, we'd better get back before we get caught," Then they made their way back to Austin's house.

"So, did you see anything interesting?" Trish asked, handing Austin a cup of ice water.

"Nah, I found the door to his attic, but I couldn't reach it without a step ladder, and there was no time to find one." Austin sighed, gulping down the water.

"Man, that sucks." Ally grumbled.

"I'm going back tomorrow night, and I have a proposition." Austin lowered his voice, though his parents were at work for two more hours.

"What?" Trish asked wearily.

"Okay, I think you guys should all stay the night tomorrow, since tomorrow's Friday, and then I need one of you, the lightest, smallest, quietest person to come with me into his house." Austin suggested. Everyone turned their heads to Ally.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" she asked, seeming nervous already.

"Come on, Ally. We can't do this without you." Austin reminded her.

"Fine, but only because I wanna make sure you stay outta trouble." Ally sighed.

"Alright, great. Now, what I'm thinking is, we can get the door open together, venture upstairs and I need to make sure that you can keep focused, which rules out Dez," Austin looked at the redhead questioningly, "And I need a quiet person," and Austin glanced at Trish.

"Hey! I'm quiet!" Trish shouted.

"Exhibit A." Austin mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"So we're really gonna do this tomorrow? What if he's home tomorrow night?" Ally asked her friends.

"Then we're gonna have to be extra quiet. Mr. Kaiyza already thinks I'm dumb, I can just say I somehow ended up in the wrong house." Austin said.

"I am not risking getting caught in my biology teacher's house at night because we think he's a murderer, that's just weird." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Come on, if he really is a murderer, and another person gets hurt, do you really want to say that you knew he was a killer, and didn't do anything about it?" Austin asked.

"Well... no..." Ally said guiltily.

"Okay, then, so we'll meet here tomorrow, you guys, bring your stuff to stay the night, me and Ally will head out after my parents go to bed, if for any reason they ask where we are, come up with something, hopefully me and Ally will come back alive." Austin gulped dramatically.

"Shut up." Ally pushed him playfully.

"Make me." He laughed, pushing her back.

"I will." Ally poked his arm.

"Okay, you guys, stop flirting." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Flirting? Us?" Ally asked, as though she honestly was confused.

"Uh... yah." Trish said.

"Anyways, so we ARE doing this tomorrow?" Dez asked, looking for clarification.

"Yes." Austin nodded.

"I think they're asleep." Austin closed his bedroom door quietly behind him. Trish had her glittery pink sleeping bag thrown across Austin's bedroom floor, and she was comfortable. Dez had brought a white pillow and a blue blanket, and Ally brought a dolphin pillow and her blue and white striped blanket.

"Alright, Trish & Dez, you guys are in charge of making sure that you know where Kaiyza is at ALL times, now, walkie talkies are too loud, we'll keep in touch by text, Ally, is your phone on vibrate?" Austin questioned. Ally nodded wearily.

"So, me and Dez have to sit up here in the dark all night with binoculars and stare at our biology teacher?" Trish complained. Austin nodded

"Ready, Ally?" Austin asked.

"I don't know... I mean, we just saw him in his living room, he's home and... I'm not sure we can pull this off." Ally sighed.

"Ally! Come on!" Austin grumbled.

"I'm scared, Austin." Ally admitted.

"Fine, I don't care, I'll go alone." Austin stormed out of the bedroom.

"I can't let him go alone." Ally jumped up and followed him.

"Shh, I found his spare key the other day." Austin pulled a key out the bushes and unlocked his backdoor. He tiptoed into the kitchen, and Ally followed closely.

"Come on, we're gonna wait him out. A few minutes after he heads up to bed, we'll sneak upstairs and I'll show you where the attic is." Austin whispered, opening up the door to his basement. He and Ally stood and waited in the dark on the third step from the door.

"Austin, I'm really scared." Ally whispered, her voice so quiet, Austin barely heard her.

"I know, Ally, I am too." Austin agreed, smiling at her, though he knew she couldn't see it.

"Do you think we can do this?" Ally sounded like she was going to throw up.

"I know we can do this, I could do anything with you by my side." Austin wrapped her up in a hug. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket. Ally giggled as he let her go and pulled it out.

"Trish and Dez say that Kaiyza just headed up to bed, but his bedroom light is still on, they'll keep us posted." Austin read off the screen.

"Great, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Ally mumbled.

"C'mon, we could be here a while." Austin sat down on the step, and invited Ally to join him. She did.

"Remember last year when we read The Outsiders?" Ally asked. The question took Austin by surprise.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"I cried when Johnny died." Ally laughed quietly.

"It was pretty sad." Austin agreed.

"Do you think this is such a good idea?" Ally sighed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we can do this, as long as we stay together." Austin somewhat answered her question. His phone vibrated again.

"Apparently the light's off and he's in bed, in a few minutes we're in the clear." Austin yawned.

"Awesome, so what do you think we'll find up there?" Ally questioned.

"I'm not sure, he could be totally innocent, or a serial killer." Austin replied.

"That's comforting. And to think, we're in his house alone right now, if he wanted to, he could kill us." Ally said, as if she just realized it.

"Oh gosh, you're right." Austin nodded.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say." Ally mumbled.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Austin playfully elbowed her.

A few minutes later, they opened the basement door and tiptoed out into the dark kitchen.

"Follow my lead, and don't say a word." Austin warned as he lead her upstairs. She nodded. He lead her down the hallway and slowly past Kaiyza's bedroom, finally they made it to the office. Austin snuck his way through the room in the dark, and led Ally by the hand, because she'd never been in the room. Finally he opened the closet door and looked up at the door to the attic, which even he couldn't reach. He got down on his hands and knees and told Ally to stand on his back and try and reach the door.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Ally said, kneeling down to his level.

"I'll be fine, come on, Dez steps on me all the time." Ausitn insisted.

"Alright, but if I do hurt you, please say something." Ally sighed, climbing onto his back and standing on her toes, she managed to reach the string and slowly pull down the door. She climbed off of Austin's back and helped him up.

"You are so light." Ausitn chuckled.

"Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. They climbed the ladder to the attic and Ally took her flashlight out and shined it around the room.

"It's empty." She grumbled.

"All that for nothing." Austin sighed.

"Maybe he puts the bodies under the house." Ally suggested.

"Who's up there?!" A voice from at the base of the ladder yelled.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no." Ally turned pale.

"Guys- where are Austin & Ally?" Austin's dreary mom stumbled into Austin's room and noticed they her son and his friend **(future daugher in law... heehee) **were missing.

"Uh..." Dez began, Trish spoke up.

"Okay, we can't lie to you anymore," Trish stood dramatically, "Austin and Ally have been secretly dating for the past 3 months, they went on a date." Trish said.

"What? That's so sweet. Why didn't Ausitn tell us?" asked Mrs. Moon.

"He didn't know how you'd react to his first serious girlfriend..." Trish replied.

"Awww, they're serious?" Mrs. Moon smiled and placed her hands over her heart, then she stared off dreamily and started babbling about grandchildren.

"Okay, now, go back to bed." Trish led her off towards her bedroom and shut the door.

"And so, we kinda thought we were a killer because you never come outsider." Austin mumbled, ashamed, Mr. Kaiyza had been nice enough to take them downstairs and make them both a cup of tea.

"No, I'm allergic to the sun, that's why I have these curtains, they keep most of it out." said the teacher.

"Ohhhhhhh," Ally blushed.

"DON'T WORRY WE GOT YOUR BACK!" Trish and Dez barged in, armed with one of Austin's mom's 'good plates' and a guitar.

"Give me that." Austin grumbled, taking his guitar from Dez.

"Sorry, what's going on here?" Trish asked, putting the plate down.

"Yeah... Mr. K's not a killer." Ally said awkwardly, standing up.

"What?" Trish asked. Austin & Ally told them the story.

"Goodmorning, kids!" Austin's mom said happily. Then she smiled weirdly at Austin & Ally, who were confused.

"Hi... Mrs. Moon." Ally gave her an odd look.

"It's okay, Trish told us." Mrs. Moon smiled.

"Told you what?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"That you two were dating." Mrs. Moon replied. Austin and Ally looked at each-other, wide eyed.

"Uh... so, Trish told you that huh?" Ally asked nervously. Mrs. Moon nodded.

"It was either that or... the other thing." Trish whispered in Ally's ear.

"How did you know that, Trish?!" Ausitn screamed, turning to Trish.

"Wait... what?" Trish backed up, startled.

Ally tried to step in before something that was better left unsaid was said, "Austin... she-"

"No, seriously! How did you know we were dating and WHY did you tell me mom?" Austin laughed.

"No, Austin-"

"This is great! We don't have to keep the secret anymore!" Austin chuckled.

"AUSTIN!" Ally screamed, Austin turned to her.

"Yeah?" asked Austin.

"She made it up." Ally gave the blonde a look that told him to go a long with it.

"Oh... haha, nice job Trish." Austin blushed.

"We gotta go..." Ally said, she and Austin rushed out the front door.

"There is soooo something going on between them." Trish observed.

"Yeah, that should be our next mystery." Dez suggested as he and Trish calmly followed their friends.

**Okay, if you didn't understand the ending, Trish told Mrs. Moon that Austin & Ally were dating, THINKING she was making it up. But the truth was, Austin & Ally were dating and Trish didn't know that, and Austin didn't know that Trish made it up. So Austin was happy that he and Ally didn't have to hide it anymore. Now, Trish, Dez, and Mrs. Moon all know that Austin & Ally are dating. Get it now? :D**


	83. Lies & Lexi

**So, I kind of got this idea from Backups & Breakups (I loved the part where Austin and Ally were like, "It would be weird if we were dating" I was like, "No it wouldn't!")**

**Anyways, I tried as best I could to keep them in character.**

**I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, or Lexi (A.N.T. Farm)**

**Summary: Well, Austin's got a new girlfriend and it seems like he never has time for Team Austin anymore. Despite the fact that Ally may be a little jealous, she also has a really bad feeling about Lexi. What will she find when she follows and confrots Lexi? And will she have the courage to tell Austin?**

"Hey, Ally, you look kind of stressed." Austin said, approaching the girl at the counter. She had her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

"My dad is off at another convention and tomorrow's our big 3 year anniversary sale. Everything's half off and it's ALWAYS packed, I don't know if I can handle it." Ally sighed.

"How about you take your lunch break and we head off to the food court." Austin suggested, flipping the open sign to closed.

"Good idea, thanks Austin." Ally smiled, leaving her post at the counter.

"Uh, Trish, I don't think you should be behind the counter. That's employees only." Austin said, Trish was standing behind the counter at Heather's Hamburger Hut.

"I work here, genius." Trish rolled her eyes.

"What? This morning you were working at the Coffee Cart." Ally said, "I remember because you spilled coffee all over that old lady."

"Actually, that's why they fired me." Trish shrugged, "Anyways, what are you two up to? On a date?" Trish teased.

"No, us? On a date? That would be weird..." Austin said an odd tone.

"You are weird." Trish said. Austin glared at her.

"Anyways, tomorrow is the 3 year anniversary sale." Ally said, sounding tired.

"Oh, remember last year's? They say that dude was stuck in that tuba for a week." Trish told the two friends.

"Hey... who's that?" Austin asked. A girl with wavy blonde hair was sitting at a table eating some fries.

"Lexi Reid. She comes in here every day for lunch, she's a real-" Trish began, but Austin was already walking towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" Austin asked.

"Hi." Lexi hardly looked up.

"I'll be your waiter, can I get you anything?" he asked her.

Back at the counter, Ally looked at Trish, "Does he know that Heather's Hamburger Hut doesn't have waiters?" The brunette asked. Trish shrugged.

"I'll take a cheeseburger, no pickles; an iced tea, lemon on the side; a medium sized fry, you'd better bring me my ketchup and none of that stuff from the packets; and a hot fudge sundae, extra fudge." Lexi replied, shooing Austin away.

"So what did her 'royal highness' order?" Trish teased.

Austin was smiling dreamily, "I have no idea." he responded, propping his head up with his hand and staring off into space.

"He has totally lost it." Trish told Ally.

"Why don't you just ask the stupid little witch out already?" Trish groaned, four hours later, Austin was back again and staring at Lexi, and Ally was back at the store attempting to handle the insane sale.

"I CAN NOT DO THAT!" Austin shouted at the short latina.

"Okay, then I'll do it." Trish walked from behind the counter and approached the blonde, who had come back for a little post-lunch, pre-dinner snack.

"PATRICIA MARIA-" Austin stopped himself and rolled behind the counter.

"Hey there Lexi-"

"Alexis." The blonde corrected.

Trish sighed and mentally counted to 5, "Alexis, my friend Austin would like to take you on a date sometime." Trish told her.

"The blonde?" she asked Trish. Trish nodded.

"He's kinda weird but... okay." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Guess who just got you a date?" Trish leaned over the counter and looked at her blonde friend.

"YOU ARE THE BEST!" Austin tackled her with a bear hug. She smiled, "I know."

One Week Later...

"Hey, Austin, I was thinking we could get together later and work on the song." Ally said, Austin finally had time to come by the store and say hi.

"Yeah... sorry, Ally, I can't. Me and Lex have plans." Austin shrugged.

"Yeah, just like yesterday, oh, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that. Austin, Lexi can wait one night, but we NEED to finish that song." Ally pleaded.

"Look, why are you so jealous that I finally have a girlfriend. It's not MY fault that you can't get a boyfriend!" Austin shouted. Ally's face dropped, she knew that not alot of guys liked her, but nobody had ever pointed it out before.

"Well I bet the only reason Lexi even likes you is because you're famous!" Ally screamed.

"You're just mad because you're not as cool as her." Austin yelled.

"I- you know what, write your own song." Ally rolled her eyes and stormed up into the practice room, then she stomped back out, "And get out of my store!"

"Gladly!" Austin grumbled, turning on his heel and storming off.

"I just can't believe I was ever friends with that JERK." Ally grumbled.

"Uh-huh, that really stinks." Trish nodded, pretending to listen.

"I mean, how could he ditch me like this? He's turning back into the same song stealing, no credit giving weasel he was a year and a half ago." Ally marched around the room angrily.

"Okay, calm down, he really likes Lexi." Trish pointed out.

"I'm not asking him to break up with her, I 'm just saying, he shouldn't ditch me for her. We agreed last weekend that we were going to work on the song tonight and he just dumped me for Lexi!" Ally screamed.

"Dumped you? Ally you're acting like he was your boyfriend and he broke up with you for another girl. He has the right to have a girlfriend." Trish sat up, suddenly not interested in her magazine.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying... I don't know what I'm saying but I'm not happy!" Ally stormed out of the room.

Ally had needed time to cool off, and Trish knew that, so she left her alone. Meanwhile, Ally headed to the smoothie bar, where she saw Lexi and Austin making out behind a plant.

"Oh great." Ally mumbled. When Lexi stopped trying to eat his face, they stood up and headed towards the smoothie bar. That's when Ally realized, Lexi was with a blonde, but it _wasn't _Austin. Ally stumbled behind the counter, the guy making smoothies gave her an odd look.

"Shhh, I am NOT here, but if you can, could you take a picture of that couple coming up here?" Ally asked, handing the guy her phone.

"Uh... for a little, extra tip." The guy rubbed his finger tips together. Ally sighed and handed him $10.

"Ehh..." the guy kept rubbing his fingers together. Ally tossed him another $10.

"Now you're talking." the dude took her phone and snapped a picture of Lexi and her mystery guy kissing, then handed Ally back her phone, the brunette smiled up at him from behind the counter, "Thanks, buddy."

"So, Lexi, how's Austin doing?"Ally asked, bouncing up from behind the counter.

"Uh, Abby, what are you doing here?" Lexi was startled. Austin walked around the corner and stopped when he saw the confrontation.

"I'm looking out for my friend," Ally said, smiling at Austin, who stepped forward.

"For your information, her name's Ally." Austin said, walking over to put an arm around his friend.

"I don't care what her name is, why would you listen to her?! She's lieing." Lexi stood up.

"Lexi, we're done." Austin said.

"This is not over, Austin Moon." Lexi grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him away.

"Thanks, Ally." Austin smiled at her.

"No problem, you would've done the same for me." Ally grinned up at him.

"And I'm really sorry about what I said, I was way out of line." Austin told her as they walked off, his arm still around her shoulders.

"It's okay, we're cool, I'm sorry too." Ally nodded.

"And by the way, if I ever get out of line like that again, you totally have permissiont to slap me." Austin laughed. Ally looked up and slapped his face playfully.

"What was that for?" Austin asked.

"Kidding." She smiled, putting her arm around his waist.

"Oh, and Ally," Austin pulled her closer.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You're way cooler than Lexi." he chuckled.

**So, I really liked this chapter, it had a different ending than I planned, but this ending was better than the original. The original was so... ehhhh, but this one is all WOOOO! Well, I hope it's all WOOOOO! Cuz if it's not all WOOOO! then I'm gonna be all BOOOO! Haha, happy holidays!**

**Quick question, if -when- Auslly happens, how do you think it will? And how do you think Trish, Dez, & Austin & Ally's parents are gonna react?**


	84. Awkward Makes Auslly

**So this is something that my friend told me about. She and my other friend had this really awkward moment and then our other friend walked up and thankfully saved them from kissing. I just hope you guys enjoy! B-)**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Austin Monica Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish de la Rosa, or Dez.**

It was a warm, spring day. Ally had been relaxing up at the park, sitting under a tree on her green and white blanket. Her friend Austin had joined her and they talked, and talked, until someone brought up crushes.

"Yeah," Ally nodded awkwardly, "I'm still looking for my Dallas." she said wistfully.

"Someone who will steal your heart?" Austin asked, sounding as though he knew the feeling, "I'm still looking for my Cassidy."

"Someone who can make your heart beat faster than you thought possible, and who can take your breath away?" Ally looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's not as easy at it seems." Austin sighed.

"You'll find her, I know you will, you're a great guy." Ally crossed her legs on the blanket.

"You will too, I know it." Austin agreed, "I mean, you're Dallas, not your Cassdiy, because that'd be kinda weird." Austin mumbled.

Ally nodded and laughed, "Yeah, there is this one guy, but I don't feel like I did with Dallas, it's kinda different." Ally giggled.

"I know the feeling, there's this girl who I think is pretty cute, but she doesn't notice me like that." Austin shrugged, leaning back on the blanket.

"You know you're amazing, right?" Ally smiled, poking his ribs.

"You know, you are too." Austin returned the smile, and sat up, "I mean, haha, you're an amazing girl."

"Thanks." Ally blushed, and they both leaned in, so close that Ally could feel his breath on her face, their eyes closed and...

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trish and Dez skipped up the sidewalk and approached the duo.

"Oh, look it's Trish!" Austin turned bright red and they both quickly leaned away from each-other.

"And Dez! Lucky us..." Ally took a deep breath and groaned quietly.

"Oh, sorry, were you guys having, like, a moment or something?" Trish laugehd as she and Dez approached them.

"No." Ally rolled her eyes, but she and Austin both blushed.

Trish and Dez got comfortable on the blanket.

"So, what's the next video gonna be about?" Trish asked.

"Uh, not sure yet, the song still doesn't have a title." Ally replied, still bright red.

"Oh, okay." Trish yawned and rubbed her eyes, "I'm sleepy."

"Me too." Dez agreed.

**So this was like REALLY REALLY short, and I REALLY REALLY am sorry, but I'm REALLY REALLY trying to get Laura Marano to notice me on Twitter! I swear I tweet her like everyday in hopes that she'll reply! :'( Twitter is so fucking depressing. Excuse my french.**

**I really need some cheering up? Any thing you guys could help with? I'd REALLY REALLY appreciate it...**


	85. Ghosts & Guilt

**So, I don't really have anything to say...**

It was 6th period, Language Arts, Austin was sitting at his desk, staring off into space. His pencial dropped out of his hand and hit the floor, the sudden movement jarring him back to reality.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come back down to earth." Ally whispered beside him.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about Dez's party tonight. He says it's got a super special theme." Austin told his ELA partner, again.

"I know, you told me... 7 times." Ally sighed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Austin shrugged.

"Anyways, did you finish that worksheet?" Ally asked, leaning over to look at his desk.

"Nope, I've been busy daydreaming." Austin shrugged, picking up his pencil off the floor.

"I told you, you ignorant MORON! We are NOT friends." Trish grumbled as she and Dez walked into Sonic Boom.

"Trish, that's a little... harsh." Ally said, restocking the little bowl of guitar picks on the counter.

"I don't care, he wouldn't stop throwing junk at me in gym." Trish rolled her eyes.

"You were my partner and I was throwing you the ball! That's what I was supposed to do!" Dez said, running upstairs.

"Trsih, he's human, he has feelings too. Stop being so mean to him." Ally stopped working and looked at Trish.

"He should be used to it by now." Trish mumbled, sitting down on a bench by the door, she picked up a magazine and started flipping through the pages.

"Hey, check it out!" Austin walked into the store, obviously excited.

"What is in that freakishly large box?" Ally asked, even though she didn't really want to know.

"A ghost detector, I bought it to investigate the ghost at my house, the light turns green if there's a ghost in the room, then you look through the thingy and you can see the ghost, it's SO cool." Austin smiled happily, taking a big toaster looking thing out of the box.

"Oh no." Ally groaned, she started counting the money in the cash register.

"Yeah," Austin nodded, plugging it in behind the counter. The light turned bright green as soon as it turned on.

"Yo, Ally, check this out." Austin walked over to stand beside her, to admire his 'treasure'.

"That thing must be broken, there is no ghost in here." Ally said, putting the money back, she quickly jotted down $113.94 on a log that her father made her keep.

"This thing says otherwise," Austin chuckled, looking through the little eye holes that were attatched to it.

"Let me see that." Ally leaned down and looked through it, "What the... is that...?" she backed away and rolled her eyes, "I'm imagining things."

"What is it? Do you know her?!" Austin asked excitedly. There was an old lady in a long white dress with a black apron around her waist walking around the store.

"Yeah, I met her once when I was a little girl, but I'm probably just seeing things." Ally shook her head and returned to the counter.

"You're not seeing things, I saw her too, remember?" Austin hopped on the counter, Ally was too freaked out to yell at him.

"Okay, well, there was this old lady that used to own the store, well, before it was Sonic Boom-"

"Are you talking about Grammie?" asked Trish, who apparently had decided to join the convorsation.

"Yeah," Ally nodded, then continued with her story, "Anyways, after my dad bought the store, she started bungee jumping, and, well..." Ally stopped, not sure of how to finish the story.

"There wasn't much bungee in her jump." Trish sighed, leaning against the counter.

"So she... splat?" Austin raised an eyebrow. Ally and Trish nodded. "That's pretty scary," Austin added.

Austin and Trish walked up to Sonic Boom, where Ally and Dez were standing outside the door, Ally was staring into the store, which was dark.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked her.

"I'm not going in there with that ghost." Ally said.

"C'mon, there's nothing to fear." Austin pushed the door open and flipped the light on.

"Okay, Austinator." Ally snickered, following him.

"Hey, we were supposed to keep that between us." Austin playfully glared at her. Ally rolled her eyes. Dez went straight upstairs without a single word.

"What's up with him?" Trish asked.

"I dunno, he hasn't talked since yesterday, when you called him an ignorant moron and told him you guys weren't friends." Ally looked at Trish questioningly.

"Don't look at me, I insult him all the time and he never gets bothered." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you took it too far this time, Trish," said Austin.

"You think so? I never meant to hurt the big red goof." Trish mumbled.

"I think you did." Ally said.

"Awww," Trish looked down guiltily, "DEZ! COME DOWN HERE!" she screamed. After a few minutes, Dez walked downstairs and looked at her sadly.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're one of my best friends, no matter how mean I am to you." Trish said kindly. Dez nodded and walked back upstairs.

"I think you hurt his feelings for real." Ally sighed.

"I'll fix this." Trish marched out the store.

"Ohhh Dez!" Trish called, Dez ran down the stairs and looked at her.

"I planned a big, fun day of bonding for us!" Trish hooked her arm around his and dragged him out of the store towards the food court.

"I was thinking first we could get some lunch, then head to the beach, then that museum that you wanted Austin to go with you to." Trish suggested. Dez just nodded.

"Dez, you know you really are one of my best friends." Trish said honestly. Dez nodded and smiled. Trish groaned.

"Four hours with that big red idiot and he didn't say a word to me!" Trish screamed, she had gone over to Ally's house to spend the night.

"Well I spent the day ghost hunting with Austin." Ally sighed.

"At least you didn't have to deal with beard museum!" Trish shouted.

"Beard? As in facial hair?" Ally giggled.

"Yeah." Trish grumbled, sitting on Ally's bed.

"Ohh, that sounds fun." Ally stifled a laugh.

"So when are you planning on telling her that he lost his voice?" Austin asked Ally as they watched Trish be unusually nice to Dez.

"When she learns how to be nice to him?" replied Ally.

"Works for me." Austin shrugged, "Now, we have a ghost to find." Austin whipped out a video camera and started recording the store.

"Put that away, I have customers to deal with." Ally rolled her eyes and turned back to the cash register.

"He still hasn't said a word to me, I'm starting to feel really bad." Trish sighed sadly, walking up to Ally.

"Alright, Trish, I think you've learned your lesson," Ally smiled.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked, on the verge of anger.

"Dez lost his voice two days ago." Austin laughed.

"What?! So this whole time I thought he was upset with me and he lost his voice?!" Trish screamed angrily. Austin & Ally both nodded. Trish stormed out of the store.

"Do you think she's really mad?" Ally asked her blonde friend.

"I don't know, she'll be fine." Austin still continued videotaping the store.

"I think I can live with a ghost, just put the camera down." Ally took the camera from Austin.

"Butt head." Austin walked over and sat at the piano. Ally laughed and rolled her eyes again.

**So the ending was rushed, and I know it was. But I hoped ya'll liked it anyways. You dig? Sorry, I read The Outsiders recently, (By S.E. Hinton) One of my new favorite books by the way! I sooo cried when Johnny and Dally died (my two favorite characters OF COURSE!). But nevertheless, it was an AMAZING and inspiring book. I loved it.**


	86. Graveyard Fun?

"Ready to go?" Trish asked. We were going on a ghost hunt. Fun right?

"First stop: Greenlake, Wisconsin. Dartford Cemetary." Dez said as we were leaving the hotel.

"Fun. A cemetary!" I smiled.

"Yay." Dallas mumbled.

"You still bummed 'cause Taylor couldn't make it?" I asked, Taylor was his new girlfriend.

"Maybe." he grumbled. Austin took a sip of his coke from Wendy's. We all walked down to the elevator.

"My jacket!" Ash yelled, she ran out the door and back down towards her room.

"Ash!" Riker ran after her. He'd been odly protective of her latley. I'm not sure why. The elevator door closed and we started moving. Then in a minute the door reopened and we walked into the lobby. Ash came running down the stairs, followed by Riker.

"Is there something going on between you two?" I asked.

"No. What are you talking about, Ally? Weird." Riker rolled his eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah, like, so nothing going on between us. Where... where would you even get that idea?" Ash asked. Austin raised an eyebrow, but we walked out the front door.

"Well here we are. It's about 11. So, this is when it's supposed to happen. Right?" Austin stared at a piece of paper.

"Yes." I told him.

"Okay, guys. I don't think I can do this. I'm scared." Trish admitted.

"Trish? Really?" Dez asked.

"I'm sorry. I've just never seen a ghost before and I'm too afraid to start now." Trish started to leave. Ash looked at us and said, "I'm sorry too. But, this is just too scary." she followed Trish. Riker and Dez looked at eachother and followed their girlfriends. So, Austin, Dallas and I continued to look for the mausoleum. The little building where they keep the dead before they are buried. **(I think.)** Dallas ended up going back to the van because it was getting chilly (yeah right).

The legend is, if you sit ontop of this mausoleum, a ghost will push you off. So Austin locked his hands together and boosted me up, then got prepared to catch me if I _was _pushed. I didn't feel like I was getting pushed. I saw a woman in a long white dress walking among the tombstones. Then, I did feel pushed, my heart sped up and suddenly the ground was a LONG way down. Had I really thought this through? Obviously not. I tried to grab onto the roof, then I slipped, but Austin kept his word. He caught me.

"That was scary." he mumbled, setting me down.

"I didn't think it would actually work." I whispered.

"Well apparently- where are you going?" He asked as I pulled the mausoleum door open.

"To see what's inside." I replied and walked in the door. It was dark.

"Ally!" he shrieked from outside.

"Stop being a wuss and come on." I urged. I heard him sigh loudly and he followed me.

"This isn't such a good idea." he said as the door closed.

"We can't even see anything." he continued with the excuses.

"So, we'll find something." I sighed, remembering the small flashlight on my key chain. I took it out a turned it on. Alot of help it was.

"Not much of a diffrence." Austin said.

"Austin, you can stop trying to convince me to go. I need to know what's in here." I shined the small light around. There wasn't much to see. My phone went off and scared the crap out of me. I took it out my pocket and looked at it. Trish was calling. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you guys. It's cold." Trish complained.

"Turn the heat on, cuddle, do something because we are going to be a while." I told her. I heard her laugh.

"Why?" she asked.

"We found something interesting in the mausoleum and it's scaring Austin."

"Is not!" Austin protested from behind me.

"Uh huh." I said back. I could just tell by knowing him so well that he rolled his eyes. I said goodbye to Trish and took another step forward, right into an endless abyss. I grabbed the wall and pulled myself back.

"I think it's time to get out of here." I whispered.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

"Abyss. Now, let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the mausoleum.

"What a night." Austin said.

"Yeah, I was pushed off a roof by a ghost, and I almost fell into a chasm. I need sleep. Let's go." I said to him.

"Okay." He took my hand in his and we walked through the graveyard looking for the van, which sadly was black which would blend in with the night. I text Trish and told her to turnt he headlights on. I finally saw it in the distance.

"Look." I pointed it out to Austin.

"Nighty night." Trish turned her lamp off and I fell back onto my pillow. Ash, on the couch, was already sound asleep, which surprised me since she CHICKENED OUT before the adventure really got started. Today Greenlake, tomorrow home. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Okay, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing it. Okay, so this story was based off of a real legend. Buh-bye! :)**

**Percabeth619 **


	87. Meet B

**So I was sitting in my 5th hour when I got this idea, so I hope you guys like it.**

**:)**

"And that's why I want you guys to make a movie." Dez said, finishing up his presentation and turning on the lights.

"That was... nice." Ally said, waking Austin up.

"And long." Trish stood up and stretched.

"Well, I wanted to be detailed..." Dez mumbled.

"Well you were... very detailed." Ally nodded.

"Oh yeah! Bravo! Woo! Encore!" Austin yawned and clapped.

"Austin, you were asleep by the 3rd slide." Dez said.

"I'm sorry man, I just can't sleep at my house, I swear it's haunted." Austin groaned.

"No such thing as ghosts." Trish sang, propping her feet up on one of the benches on the southwest side of the store.

"Yuh-huh!" Austin rolled his eyes.

"Nice argument." Ally smiled, returning to her post behind the counter.

"Anyways, will you guys please just make the movie with me? I wanna make a horror movie." Dez said, they could tell by the look on his face that he had an idea.

"A horror movie?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, alright, Austin, you and Ally should brainstorm some ideas and thoughts tonight, Trish and I will do the same." said Dez.

He barely finished his sentence before Trish groaned, "Oh god." Dez looked over and glared at her.

"Anyways, so, I was hoping you guys could brainstorm some horror movie ideas and then we'll meet here tomorrow and plan. Sound good?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, what time?" Austin asked.

"I'll text you later." Dez replied.

"Cool, so me and Ally are gonna head to my house." Austin nodded, opening the door for Dez, Trish, and Ally, then following them. They split up.

"I can't think of anything else." Ally yawned, leaning back in the chair at Austin's desk.

"Me neither." Austin nodded, rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

"What do we have?" Ally sat back up.

"We've got, horror movie." Austin sighed.

"Dez is gonna be disappointed."

"Hey, guys! I hired an internet director to help us with this movie!" Dez shouted excitedly as a dude with dark brown hair followed him into the store.

"Who is that?" Ally giggled.

"I am B." The director dude said.

"B? Does that stand for something?" Ally asked curiously.

"Do not speak directly to B." The director put his sunglasses on and ignored them.

"How are we supposed to talk to you then?" Austin asked.

"Do not speak directly to B." B repeated.

"Okay, Dez, can you ask your director friend what we're gonna do about this movie?" Austin sighed.

"Excuse me, B, what are we going to do with this movie?" Dez questioned polietly.

"Write me a script and get me a cast, then I'll speak with you, meanwhile. I will be upstairs, do not disturb me until you've got what I've requested." B walked up the stairs into the practice room.

"So, Austin and I will take care of the script, since we usually write the songs, it shouldn't be too hard." Ally said.

"Trish and I can take care of casting, but we need a cast list." Dez nodded.

"Alright, Austin and I will get right on that, c'mon." Ally grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him over to the bench by the door. She picked up a notepad and they started brainstorming.

About five and a half hours later, Austin and Ally had a decent script, that could use some editing to be honest, but they had a cast list ready for the director.

"Perfection! Trish and I can get started right away on casting." Dez grabbed the cast list from Ally and pulled Trish out the store.

"Alice Marson!" Dez called, a girl with short, curly, blonde hair skipped over to the table Dez and Trish were sitting at.

"I will be auditioning for the part of Hallie Jamison." said Alice, she glanced down at her script.

"Oh. No. Mr. Kalamihne. Please. Don't. Kill. Me." she said, pausing between eachword and reading like a robot.

"Uh, ha, we'll be in touch." Dez said before Trish could say something mean. Alice smiled and skipped away.

"NEXT!" Trish shouted.

"I'm Brooke." A girl with long brown hair calmly approached the table and handed them a picture, she then looked at her script.

"Please, Mr. Kalamihne," Brooke paused, "Don't kill me." she said, backing away from the table as if in fear.

"She's really good." Dez whispered to Trish.

"Yeah, I think we found our Hallie." Trish agreed.

"Perfection! Now, we got our lead, now we just gotta get the rest of our cast." Dez said happily.

"Congrats, Brooke, you're our Hallie!" Trish stood, clapping.

"You do it." Trish said quietly.

"You." Ally argued.

"No way." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Fine, me and Ally will go." Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her up the stairs to the closed practice room door.

"Excuse me, Mr. B?" Austin asked, tapping on the door.

"You may enter." B said from inside the room.

"Come on." Austin pushed the door and he and Ally stepped inside.

"Hey, B-"

"MISTER B." B inturrupted.

"Okay, Mr. B, we've got a script and a cast." Austin said.

"Great, now bring up my servant and I will be down in a moment." said B.

"Servant? Who Dez?" Ally asked.

"Whatever his name is." B shrugged.

"Dez is not your servant, Dez is being so nice to you out of the kindness of his heart but he is NOT your servant." Austin said angrily as Ally dragged him out of the room and shurt the door.

"Dez! Mr. B would like to see you!" Ally called. Dez ran up the stairs, past Austin & Ally and into the practice room where B awaited.

"Alright, you stand here, you'll stand over here, and you stand right there. ACTION!" B shouted. Dez held the camera, they were about to shoot the 17th scene, because that's where B wanted to start.

"Now, hang on a second!" B inturrupted, once he realized what kind of movie it was, "Is this a horror movie?"

Dez looked over to him, "Yeah."

"Oh, no, I don't do horror movies. Write me a romance, and WHO is this person that I have not met?" B asked, pointing to Brooke.

"This is who is playing Hallie." Trish replied.

"Well get her and all the other ones off of my set!" B shouted. Brooke, and all the other actors hired by Dez and Trish ran out the door.

"B, now we don't have any actors-" Austin said.

"DO NOT SPEAK DIRECTLY TO B!" B screamed. Austin sighed, trying to keep his cool, "Dez, will you ask B what we're going to do now? Since he just scared all of our actors away."

"Um, Mr. B, what are we going to do without the actors?" Dez asked B.

"I want a romance, and I want your two little script writing friends as my leads!" B said, turning and pointing at Ausitn and Ally.

"What? I do not act." Ally shook her head.

"Yeah, and I don't do romance movies." Austin agreed.

"You sure do like to watch them." Trish laughed. Austin glared at her.

"Well, then, I'll just take my things and go." B started to leave. Dez looked crushed, his hopes and dreams of making a successful movie were about to walk out the door, and Austin and Ally noticed.

"Wait! Mr. B, we'll do your movie." Austin took a few steps toward B.

"Yeah, it means a lot to our friend, and, we can't do this by ourselves." Ally agreed.

"Perfect, now, I don't need a script, I want you to improvise!" B said happily, returning to his directors chair.

"Improvise?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, let me set the scene," B stepped forward dramatically, "You and your one true love are trapped in a zombie infested world. You're stuck, all alone in a hospital room, the zombies are right outside the door, trying to get it. It's your last few moments together, cherish them. Now, ACTION!" B shouted. Austin and Ally scrambled onto the set and Dez started filming.

"This, is..." B paused, staring at the screen, "Beautiful. It's a work of art. Andrew, you and Amy did wonderful," B said. Austin and Ally rolled their eyes, they knew that B was talking to them. "And Derp," B said, looking at Dez, "You're effects were amazing." Dez sighed and shook his head. "And Tiffany," B pretended to wipe tears from his cheeks as he looked at Trish. But Trish wasn't about to be called the wrong name, "My name is not Tiffany. IT'S TRISH!" she screamed, standing up. B flinched and laughed, "Tiffany, you're a great actor too, I should've found a role for you in the movie." B chuckled.

"Well, I should be going, I've got a long plane ride back to LA." B stood and headed out the door.

**So I had planned this differently, but somewhere along the line, the plot turned into something totally different, so, I don't know where that came from. But basically, the original plot was like the one on Victorious. Where they make a movie with that director dude, and then he took all the credit. Somehow that turned into a horror turned romance movie with a moody director whose name is only one letter long.**

**Review pwetty pwease?**


	88. Caught Red Handed

**While writing, I'd accidentally skipped chapter 85, so I had to find a fast replacement. Now, I changed the name but the original charcaters were skaters, so just pretend Austin & Ally can skateboard. Mmkay bumpkins?**

**Also, they go to a boarding school in this chapter...that might clear up any confusion.**

"Ally." Austin whispered, they were in math watching Mr. Hitchton's slideshow on how to find the value of x. Austin was two seats behind Ally, stuck beside Tyler Jacobs, who was snoring away.

"ALLLYYYYY." Austin whispered louder this time, he leaned forward in his chair.

"AL-"

"What do you want?" Ally finally turned around. Austin threw a paper ball at her face.

_Meet me in the foyer at 11:00_

"Why?" Ally mouthed.

"You'll see." Austin mouthed back. Ally turned around and continued on Mr. Hitchton's boring presentation.

Ally was nervous, she wasn't the kind of girl to break rules, and tonight she'd be breaking a major rule. She got up out of bed and got down on her hands and knees and looked under her bed, careful not to wake up Tinka and Jasmine. There was her pink and black skateboard, she'd missed using it. She pulled it out from under her bed, slipped her skateboarding shoes on, grabbed her black hoodie, and walked out her bedroom door.

The hallways were always kind of creepy, even during the day, but at night, they were ten times worse. There were no windows, and there was no light except for the 2 candles at her end of the long hallway, and the 2 candles at the other end. She snuck past Mrs. Lissa's room and over to the beautiful spiral staircase. From the top of the stairs, she could see Austin, with his skateboard, waiting by the front door.

As quietly as she could, she tiptoed down the stairs and through the lounge, which was completley dark, and the cafeteria (where she smacked her hip against a table, which did not feel good), and finally the Foyer.

"What are we doing?" Ally whispered.

"I found this amazing place outside, I want to show you." Austin replied quietly. He pulled the door open, without making a sound and they made it onto the porch.

"We have school tomorrow." Ally reminded him.

"You deserve some time to relax, just come on."

"It _is_ amazing out here." Ally smiled.

"I know, we've been inside for the past 3 days straight, it's kinda weird to be outside." Austin added as he led her down the steps and around the side of the house. They walked past the garden and all the way down to the other end of the yard. Now they were standing beside the woods.

"Austin... are you sure about this?" Ally asked wearily.

"You trust me... right?" Austin looked back at her. Ally nodded and followed him around a bunch of trees and through a clearing, then through some more trees. And finally, they stopped.

"Look at this." Austin pointed to a huge cement rectangle, with an old fountain in the middle, some stairs at the end, leading down onto a little patio with two cement benches, and a wall around the entire thing, that was only about 1 foot tall.

"What exactly am I looking at?" Ally asked.

"The closest thing we have to a skate park right now." Austin replied, setting his board down on the pavement.

"Ohhh, I get it. Awesome!" Ally joined him.

"What is going on out here?" Principal Nigel asked as Austin and Ally were emerging from the woods.

"Uh... we heard a noise?" Ally half asked, half stated.

"Uh huh... and is there a reason you couldn't tell a teacher?" asked Nigel.

"We didn't want to wake them." Ally smiled innocently.

"Okay, well why does this noise require two skateboards?"

"Psh... what skateboards?" Austin laughed as he and Ally slid their boards behind their backs.

"Get inside." Principal Nigel pointed to the backdoor.

"We're going." Austin and Ally hurried to the backdoor and Principal Nigel unlocked it. The trio went inside.

"Now, I should send you home," Principal Nigel said sternly, "You obviously violated the rules."

"No!" Austin and Ally protested.

"But I'm not going to do that, however you are on kitchen duty for the rest of this week, including Saturday." Principal Nigel walked over to her office door and opened it, pointing to the dark hallway.

"Three strikes, and your out." Principal Nigel said, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ally nodded, following Austin out the door.

"That was-" Austin began quietly.

"A complete disaster? Yeah, I agree." Ally whispered.

"I was gonna say pretty close... but that works too." Austin shrugged.

"Look, Ally, sorry about getting you in trouble." Austin said.

"No, I'm the dumb one who followed you." Ally sighed.

"Get to bed!" Principal Nigel pushed the door open.

"Sorry." Ally hurried up the stairs, but Austin remained.

"It really wasn't her idea." Austin told the principal.

"Uh-huh, it's nice that you're at least trying to take the fall for her, but look, I caught both of you, I punish both of you. It's as simple as that." Principal Nigel shrugged.

"I understand." Austin sighed, walking upstairs.

**If you've got questions, just ask, but no flames please?**


	89. The Austinator

**So, I'm not sure where this came from, but it's here, so lets be thankful for that. Anyways, I don't own Ausitn, Ally, Trish, Dez or Sonic Boom.**

**However, my buddy, his penname is Austin's alter ego, you can look him up he wrote one wrestling story called DX And Their New Partner (Co-Written by ME) **

**PS Important Authors note at the bottom (ITS VERY IMPORTANT)**

Ally Dawson was bored one Sunday evening, the sun was going down and her father was at a Tuba convention. Of course Sonic Boom is closed on Sundays, so she went to check on the store. She approached the door and cracked it open silently. Austin was on the counter in his truck boxers, white socks, and a blue t-shirt.

"HAVE NO FEAR! THE AUSTINATOR IS HERE!" He struck a superhero pose and slid across the counter. Then he grabbed a clarinette off the counter and held it up to his mouth.

"I'M JUST AN ILLUSION!" He sang as he danced.

"The Austinator? Seriously?" Ally asked, stepping into Sonic Boom. Austin froze, with his back to her, then he looked over his shoulder and dropped onto the counter.

"Sorry, Austin isn't hear right now, please leave a message after the beep." he called as he rolled behind the counter. Ally walked over and leaned over the counter to look at him.

"You need help." She joked. He stood up with a glare on his face.

"I have some questions for you." Ally raised and eyebrow as she motioned for him to follow her upstairs. He sighed and grabbed his pants before he followed.

They sat on the couch and Ally began with her mini quiz, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Being The Austinator and fooling around." Austin replied as he pulled his ripped jeans on.

"How did you get in?"

"The key in the plant outside the door."

"What's my rule about playing with the insturments?"

"To not do it." Austin mumbled.

"Are you supposed to be here on Sundays?"

"Not without you." he hung his head in shame.

"That's what I thought."

"Why are you here?" Austin questioned.

"I had to check up on the store." Ally replied.

"Is that so?" Ausitn jumped to his feet.

"Since you here, let's par-TAY!" Austin danced around and hit a button on the remote. Illusion started playing. Ally smiled, this song brought back good memories. Austin held his hand out.

"May I have this dance?" Austin asked.

"Do you want me to break your ankle again?" Ally deadpanned.

Austin shot her a glare and grabbed her hand. She let him dance her around the room and he spun her around.

"Uh oh." Ally shouted as she tripped over her own feet and tumbled to the floor.

"That went well." Austin mumbled, helping her up.

"Thanks." Ally rubbed her sore arm.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Austin asked as Ally's phone wrang.

"Trish." Ally said looking at the caller ID. She answered.

"Hang on, Trish, I'm putting you on speaker." Ally told her BFF as she set her phone on the table, Austin turned the music off.

"That redhead from hell showed up at my house!" Trish screamed as a voice in the background yelled something about hershy chocolate syrup.

"I'm guessing she's not talking about Chuckie." Austin said.

"Austin? Where are you two?" Trish asked.

"The practice room." Ally replied.

"Ohh, what's going on up there?" Trish laughed.

"Just writing a new song." Austin quickly responded, slicing his throat with his finger, telling Ally not to bring up the Austinator. Ally nodded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a good one." Ally added.

"Can you give me a sample?" Trish asked.

"Um, sure..." Austin thought for a moment.

"People keep on talking about us, they can't have any real trust. Gottagobye." Austin said quickly before hanging up.

"You are seriously terrible at writing songs." Ally sighed.

"Well that's what I have you for." Austin gave her what Trish likes to call "The DUH face".

"Whatever." Ally laughed, "So, Austinator? What exactly are your powers?"

"Well, I am an amazing entertainer." Austin smiled cockily.

Ally rolled her eyes.

Austin put on his thinking face, "You know, every good superhero needs a sidekick." Austin said with a devious grin.

"Oh no." Ally sighed.

Two Hours Later, and Ally was now the Ally-Gator.

"I am the Austinator!" Austin said, striking a superhero pose, with a red towel tied around his neck for a cape.

"And I am the Ally-Gator!" shouted Ally, putting her hands on her hips, she had red tights and a short blue dress, there was a white blanket tied around her neck. Both she and Austin were in their socks.

"And we are here to save the day." Austin said, running in circles around the counter. They chased eachother around the store and pretended to defeat supervillans for an hour or two. Then they heard Trish and Dez's voices outside the door. Ally ducked behind the counter and Austin flipped the lights off and joined her.

"Ally said they were upstairs, come on." Trish groaned, turning the lights on. Ally and Austin crawled under the stairs so Trish and Dez couldn't see them.

While crawilng, Austin knocked over a guitar display. Trish and Dez both turned around and saw the two crawling around on the floor.

"What are you two doing?" Trish asked them.

"We're here, to save the day...?" Ally giggled nervously as she and Austin stood up.

"I'm the Austinator, I don't believe we've met." Austin laughed, shaking hands with Trish and Dez.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Dez smiled.

"I'm the Austinator!" Austin said, jumping up from behind the counter.

"I'm the Ally-Gator!" Ally laughed, jumping up beside him.

"I'm the Trish-kabob!" Trish stood beside Ally.

"And I'm Dezzy-cake!" Dez stood beside Trish.

"And we are..." Ally began.

"Team Austin!" They shouted.

"Let's go defeat the evil T-Fame." Austin said quietly, leading Team Austin around the store as if they were sneaking up on someone.

**Alright, I liked this chapter, the begining was kinda fun to write. And I know it was really short compared to some of the other chapters, but this is all I could come up with!**

**Review for me?**


	90. Walk Me

**So, I was walking home and I was like, well if I kinda remixed my walk home it'd be a sweet one shot and then this chapter was born! Also, I don't own any song snippets.**

**Dont own it STILL.**

Ally Dawson walked down her friend's walkway and to the sidewalk. She'd just left and it'd been dark for almost 4 hours and her house was 4 blocks away. She was scared. She was supposed to stay the night but her friend got in trouble and her dad sent Ally home, that's how Ally ended up on the sidewalk at midnight. As she got about a quarter down the street, she passed Kenny's bonfire where a few of the cool kids were hanging out. She walked by and heard laughing and chatting, then a girl's voice called her over.

"Ally? If that's you can you come here?" she shouted. Everyone over there got quiet. Ally gulped and crossed the street then cut through someone's front yard, she approached the fire and began to feel the heat. The girl who called her over there was Delilah Davis. The popular kids were having a bonfire.

"Aren't you cold?" Delilah asked her. Ally looked down, she was wearing shorts, a white tank top, and a brown vest. She wasn't surprised Delilah asked her that. Ally shrugged, "A little," then she glanced down at her phone, it read 12:47, "I gotta go." Ally waved good bye, as she left she heard whispers behind her.

"She's walking home alone?" someone said. "Guess so." another voice replied.

"Someone should walk her." somebody else suggested.

"But who?' another person asked.

"I will." Ally would recognize that voice anywhere. It was her partner for a project at the begining of the year. She vaguley recalled his name being Austin, but she wasn't was tall with blonde hair and coacoa brown eyes. Tonight he was wearing a gray hoodie, ripped jeans as usual, and orange converse high tops. Ally turned around and kind of stood there as the boy stood from his place beside a red head and walked over to her.

"I remember you from Math." Austin told her as he started back towards the road, away from Kenny's backyard. Ally shrugged and followed.

"So, why did you volunteer to walk me to my house?" Ally asked him.

"Jeez, I don't even get a hello." Austin teased, poking her ribs. She gave him and odd look and elbowed him, causing him to get to the point and answer the question.

"Well no one else was going to do it and I couldn't let a defenseless girl like you walk home without a macho protector like me." he said, flexing his "muscles". She wouldn't admit it, but she did feel safer with him next to her. They walked down the street with Austin slightly ahead of Ally. For a few minutes Ally kept getting the feeling he didn't want to talk to her, then Austin leaned down towards Mrs. Jackson's front yard and ran towards Ally.

"For you." He said dramatically, handing her a little yellow flower, "Remember me..." he said as he pretended to faint.

"You're dumb." Ally giggled as she held her hands out to help him off the sidewalk. She pulled him up.

"I take that offensivly." Austin huffed and stomped on the ground. He and Ally turned the corner and Ally tripped in the grass.

"Eww, it's all wet too." Ally groaned, now it was Austin's turn to help Ally up. Ally skipped up ahead of Austin and he ran to catch up.

"Hey, wait up!" He laughed, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, so now Mr. Macho man can't keep up?" Ally asked him.

"Haha, real funny." Austin rolled his eyes.

"I know, I've heard I am very funny." Ally shrugged.

"Well you are pretty funny, but can you sing?" Austin chuckled.

"Yeah, for your information. Can you?" Ally asked, elbowing him playfully.

"You tell me," He smiled, then he sang a short verse.

_"Let's not talk about it_

_Drama we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it." _Austin sang, then he smiled at Ally.

"Eh, not bad," Ally shrugged, laughing.

"I'd like to see you do better." Austin crossed his arms.

"I will," she stuck her tongue out at him, then when it looked like she was going to start singing, she stopped, "I have stage fright, so don't look at me." Ally said.

"Okay, just know I won't judge you or anything, so there's nothing to be scared of." Austin said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, ready?" Ally asked.

"Yeah," Austin nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure your sure?"

"Positive."

"Are you sure you're positive?"

"Absolutley."

"Are you-"

"Ally, will you just sing already?"

"Okay, here goes," Ally took a deep breath.

_"Smooth talking_

_So rocking_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie_

_He plays it groovy_

_And I can't help myself from doin' somethin stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says me name"_

Ally finished. Austin smiled at her.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about, you were great." Austin said.

"Thanks, you're pretty amazing too." Ally blushed.

"We could enter in the school talent show, we'd be unstoppable." Austin laughed.

"Wow there, rockstar boy, one person at a time." Ally giggled.

"Well you're great." Austin said again.

Finally they turned down Ally's street, they were on the topic of families.

"And we all sing." Austin finished up about his family and their band.

"Your turn." he told Ally.

"Oh, my family is a long story." Ally sighed.

Austin knew she was lieing, but wasn't going to push the topic any further, "Oh."

"Well this is my stop." Ally told him, walking up on the porch, Austin followed.

"Thanks." Ally smiled.

"No problem. Hey... do you think you'd like to... mabye, uh, go see a movie sometime, or... I don't know?" Austin fidgeted nervously with his hoodie.

"Like a date?" Ally asked. Austin shrugged, "I guess."

"Yeah, how's Tuesday sound?" Ally suggested.

"Awesome." Austin nodded.

"Ally! Sweetie, is that you?" He mother called from the front door.

"Coming mom!" Ally shouted, "Bye Austin." she kissed his cheek and ran up to the door to meet her mom.

"Bye, Ally." Ausitn laughed as he started back down the street.

**I hope you guys liked it. Even though I walked home alone, with no cute boy to protect me because there was no bonfire in any of my friend's yard, I thought this was cute!**

**He Could Be The One- Miley Cyrus**

**Not A Love Song- Austin Moon/Ross Lynch**


	91. Don't Let Go

**So this is a story based off of an episode of Wizards of Waverly Place. The one where Alex quits the Wizard Competition and That Tutti Frutti guy tells she and Mason that they have to break up. This one is still only slightly different. Of course Ally isn't a wizard and Austin isn't a werewolf. Enjoy!**

**I don't own characters or the plot (Except for anything that's never been mentioned in A&A or WWP)**

Austin and Ally walked into the studio hand in hand for the 11th day in a row.

"Gag me." Trish groaned, sick of seeing so much Auslly in so little time.

"Awww." Dez smiled, proceeding to stare at the happy couple.

"Bad News." Jimmy stepped from the bathroom.

"You clogged up the toilet again didn't you? See this is why you need your own bathroom." Trish complained.

"No, I was taking an important call and you guys argue to much," Jimmy glared at Trish and Dez, "Oh, when did my little star arrive." Jimmy walked over and put an arm around Austin, he led the upcoming pop star away from his girlfriend to talk to him. Ally sat beside Trish.

"So what's up?" Ally asked.

"Nothin much." Trish shrugged.

"How's Dez?" Ally questioned, considering Dez was sobbing in a corner and cuddling with a taco.

"He's trying to persue this dream of being an actor." Trish shrugged. **(A/N: Oh the irony... get it?) **

"Uh huh, does he know he's awful?" Ally leaned in close, so she could speak quiet enough for only Trish to hear.

"His acting classes, auditions, and his own personal practice time take up about 5 days out of the week. Which is 5 days I don't have to see him, I'm happy to support his acting career." Trish explained.

"And... SCENE!" Dez stood and bowed, taking a bite of the taco.

"Nice logic." Ally nodded, ignoring Dez.

"WHAT?!" Austin stormed out of the recording booth, followed by Jimmy.

"Austin! Listen to me...!" Jimmy pleaded.

"What was the bad news?" Ally jumped up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Check this out." Austin handed Ally a magazine. The cover was Austin and Ally holding hands on the beach, unaware they were being photographed. The headline read:

Are Fans Bored With Auslly?

Get The Full Story on Page 5

"What does that mean?" Trish asked, exchanging looks with all her friends.

"Well obviously people are bored with Austin & Ally, can't you read?" Dez rolled his eyes. Trish kicked him in the shin, "Shut up." She hissed, Dez sat down. Austin sighed heavily.

"Are Austin Moon fans bored with Auslly?" Ally began to read the article, "Recent twits on tweeter have led our editor, Marcy Carlyle, to believe the Shining Moons (Austin Moon fans) are begining to become bored with Austin and Ally's romantic relationship.

Daphne Blue twitted early in the week, _Oh my gosh, Austin & Ally? So boring! It's the same story, Singer falls for songwriter? SO not original!_

Delilah Davis says, _It'd be more exciting if Austin would date a fan, like me!_

Are this rising star's loyal fans bored or jealous of Austin & Ally?" Ally finished.

"They sound jealous." Trish stood up beside Ally.

"Those fans affect your career, jealous or not." Jimmy said, pushing his shoulder length gray hair back.

"What are you saying?" Ally asked him, fingering her hair, a sign that she was about to start knawing on her long brown locks. Austin wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm saying, you guys have to break up." Jimmy shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Jimmy!" Austin shouted.

"Look, Austin, if fans are bored with you, they forget about you, if they forget about you, they don't buy Austin Moon merchandise, if they don't buy Austin Moon merchandise, you fade away into the background and end up managing teenagers with big dreams." Jimmy sighed like he knew from expirience.

"But Jimmy, they're in love." Trish told him.

"It's either love or fame," Jimmy said dreamily, "You can't have both." he deadpanned.

"How can he expect me to choose between Ally and my career?" Austin mumbled.

"I'm sorry Austin, but your career is really important." Ally told him.

"So what are you saying?" Austin asked her.

"Can I talk to you over here?" Ally asked, leading Austin away from Dez and Trish.

"Austin, you know I love you so much." Ally said.

"Ally, don't..." Austin took her hand.

"I'm not letting you throw your career away for me, someday you'll thank me for this." Ally gave him one last kiss and left the store in tears.

"Hey, Austin, guess who got a call from Jeffrey Griffin?!" Jimmy ran in the room excitedly.

"Is that a good thing?" Dez asked, crossing his arms.

"Last time, you made our best friends break up..." Trish glared at Jimmy.

"MOVING ON! Where's Austin?" Jimmy asked, looking for his blonde star.

"He's too heartbroken to get out of bed." Dez sighed, showing a picture of Austin cuddled up in bed with his PJ's and hugged up with Dougie the Dolphin, "It's very tragic..." Dez whispered.

"Ally's the same way, when I left this morning, cause I stayed the night, she was sitting on the couch snuggled up in a blanket and staring at the floor." Trish shrugged.

"You really broke them." Dez mumbled, glancing at Jimmy disapprovingly.

Woah, that was deep, man." Trish wiped away a fake tear. Dez just nodded.

So how do we fix the whole broken hearted thing? Jimmy asked.

Let them be together, they love eachother. Trish told him.

It s not good for Austin s career. Jimmy said.

Being without her isn t good for Austin, he needs her. Dez told Jimmy. Jimmy shrugged off their depressing comments, "Dez, I want you to get Austin out of bed somehow." Jimmy said, And Trish, get Ally off that couch and get them both here by 2 pm. Jimmy told the duo.

Alright, I m going. Trish said, she walked out the door and turned around, Dez, you ve got to go get Austin. she told the red head.

Oh yeah! Dez ran out the door and Trish followed.

Hey, Ally. Trish opened the front door and sat beside Ally on the couch.

Hi. Ally mumbled.

What s wrong? Trish asked. Ally gave her an Are You Stupid?! look.

"Oh yeah... sorry." Trish mumbled.

"Trish... why would he do this to me?" Ally sighed.

"It wasn't Austin's choice." Trish said.

"I meant Jimmy." Ally yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, well, come with me to the studio." Trish suggested.

"Why?" Ally grumbled.

"Show Jimmy who's boss." Trish poked Ally's shoulder.

"Fine." Ally sighed.

"Hey, kids." Jimmy said. Trish, ally, Dez, and Austin were gathered in the studio.

"I understand that, when I made you guys break up, I hurt you deeply I just want to say I am sorry but this is what's best for Austin's career." Jimmy sighed. The teenagers sat there silently.

"I'm leaving." Trish stood.

"Me too." Ally agreed, putting an arm around Trish.

"Me three." Austin stood and grabbed Ally's hand.

"Me seven." Dez nodded and wrapped an arm around Austin.

"Dude, 7 doesn't come after 3." Austin whispered.

"Oh, I thought we were saying numbers." Dez laughed.

"Come on, we're outta here." Trish pulled them out the door. Jimmy sighed.

"AUSLLY! AUSLLY!" Trish, Dez, and their angry mob chanted. Austin & Ally walked up, confused.

"What is going on out here?" Ally laughed.

"We're gonna let you two love again." Trish sniffled dramatically as the crowd kept chanting.

Austin laughed, "How is this gonna help?"

"We are an angry mob, outside Jimmy Star's office, trying to make him let you be together and I'll give Jimmy 10 minutes max and he's gonna be out here." Trish smiled deviously.

"HANG OUT OUT HERE!" Jimmy shouted from his office window. Trish smiled at Austin & Ally, like "I Told You."

"Alright, you want Auslly, fine, Austin, Ally, go for it!" Jimmy grumbled, "Now, would you four get in here and let's record this song?"

"Yeah!" The four friends hugged each-other victoriously, then they ran into the studio.

**This is super random, but I'm watching an old episode of Austin and Ally, and Ally's wearing a necklace with headphones on it, and Austin wears the same necklace in newer episodes. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had started it off and I was really excited about it, then I got towards the end and I was like... what am I gonna do now? So, I hope you liked it!**


	92. Dawson Bonding

**I saw this thingy on facebook and got inspired! YAY! Oh yeah, like possibly minor language... haha, :D**

Ally was sitting on her couch in her living room, eating her pizza, being all sad, watching The Outsiders.

Suddenly, the front door bust open.

"I'm home!" Austin chuckled, walking into her house.

"Hey, Austin." Ally threw her hand up, as if that was some sort of wave.

"Aw, Ally, why are you crying? Do I need to go get my baseball bat?" Austin asked, sitting beside her on her couch.

"No, I'm watching The Outsiders. Johnny just died." Ally sighed.

"De-pres-sing!" Austin sang, changing the channel with the remote.

"I was watching that." Ally glared at him.

"Oh pizza!" Austin said happily, grabbing the last slice.

"Maybe I wanted that." Ally sighed.

"Maybe I want it now." Austin took a big bite out of it.

"What do you want?" Ally questioned.

"I just wanted to come hang out with my best-est friend in the whole wide world." Austin chuckled, putting an arm around her and pulling her extra close.

"Seriously, what do you want?" Ally's eyes narrowed.

"Have ya finished that song?" Austin batted his eyelashes at her.

"No." Ally deadpanned.

Austin sighed, "So what'cha upto?"

"I was watching The Outsiders." Ally replied.

Mrs. Dawson walked through the door, grocery bags in her hand.

"Hi mom." Austin said, waving to his best friend's mother.

"Hey there, sweetie. Hi Ally, what are you two doing?" Penny asked. The teens stood and helped her take the bags in the kitchen.

"I was watching The Outsiders, until Austin rudley barged in and ate the rest of my pizza." Ally smiled.

"You're the one who said, 'Hi, sir, my name is Ally wanna be best friends? You look soooo awesome!'" Austin laughed.

"I did not say that." Ally rolled her eyes.

"In my head you sure did." Austin scoffed.

"Would you two be sweet and wash these dishes?" Mrs. D asked the kids.

"Sure thing mommy." Austin smiled adorably.

"You are so cute." Penny giggled, pinching his cheeks. Then she headed upstairs.

"I'm washing these dishes, it is so boring. I hate it, I hate it, it's so, it's so lame. And yeah yeah, yeah yeah. La la, la la la la la. Dee dee doo doo da da. I'm washing, and scrubbing with this soap. Ally is drying them, go teamwork. Go teamwork." Austin sang into his yellow sponge.

"Would you stop goofing off and help me finish washing these?" Ally elbowed him.

"I'm just tryna have fun. Gosh MOM." Austin teased.

"Whatever." Ally rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of moms... where's Trish?" Austin asked.

"What does Trish have to do with moms?" Ally asked.

"She's psycho like a mom," Austin whispered looking over his shoulder.

"So are you entering the talent show?" Ally asked.

"Are you?" Austin challenged.

"No, I couldn't beat Ashlee." Ally shrugged.

"What? No way." Austin rolled his eyes, "You would smush Ashlee like a bug," Austin stomped the floor.

"She's Ashlee... no one would vote for me." Ally shrugged, "She's kinda better than me..."

"Well does Ashlee have an amazing best friend like me?" Austin smiled.

"You sure have a way to turn everything into a compliment for you." Ally laughed.

"See, I cheered you up. Didn't I?" Austin poked her ribs.

She jumped away from him, "Yeah, you're right. Ashlee doesn't have an awesome best friend." Ally agreed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That's what I thought." He smiled, hugging her back.

"Her best friend is a complete weirdo." Ally laughed.

"OMG, her best friend is a girl? Girl besties are like... so overrated." Austin said in his girl voice.

"Hey, most girls don't talk like that." Ally giggled, pulling out of their hug.

"In Austin world, they sure do. They also walk around in coconut bras and grass skirts and serve drinks and dance the hula." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm with her dish towel.

"Come on, we have dishes to do and I still have a Language Arts test to study for." Ally said.

"Mmmkay, girl." Austin did his girl voice again.

"When do you find time to practice that?" Ally asked, laughing.

"In Math." Austin responded.

"You kids done with those dishes?!" Penny called, upstairs.

"Uh... not exactly." Ally called back.

"Get scrubbing!" Penny laughed

**Me & My little bro are watching Soups & Stars. We bond by watching Austin & Ally. He is the only one that is allowed to watch with me. I don't like when my friends watch, they don't understand Auslly and all the little moments they share. My brother & I just have a special A&A connection. :D**


	93. 116 Justice Lane

**So I was walking home after school and I walked by this house, everyone's always talking about how it's haunted. Well I used to know the girl that lived there and she had a sleepover and I was invited, I went and in the middle of the night, the only people still awake were me and my best friend and we started seeing weird stuff walk by the doorway and hearing noises at the bottom of the stairs, I just thought I'd let you know where this chapter came from. PM me if you want the true story.**

**Also, Austin and Ally aren't dating in this story, it's basically Auslly friendship with a bunch of flirting, so it's kind of like the show.**

It all started at Trish's party, Dez, Trish, Austin, Ally, Dallas, Tilly, Cassidy and Mindy were seated in a circle on Trish's living room floor, they were playing Truth or Dare Pairs **(A/N: My friends play this game, it's just like Truth or Dare but there are teams and 2 people on each team, if they choose Truth, they both must answer seperatly, if they choose dare, they both have to do the dare, it's pretty self explanatory if you ask me) **They couldn't decide on teams so Trish's mom ordered their names alphabetically

Ally

Austin

Cassidy

Dallas

Dez

Mindy

Tilly

Trish

So the teams were Austin & Ally (AA), Cassidy & Dallas (CD), Dez & Mindy (DM), and Tilly & Trish (TT).

All the teams had already gone once, Austin and Ally choose truth and apparently Austin is afraid of Umbrellas and Ally is afraid of being on stage, Cassidy and Dallas both agree that Austin needs to learn how to express his feelings, Dez and Mindy had to lick Trish's front door, and now it was up to Tilly and Trish, the two girls whispered with eachother for a few moments before Trish annoucned their choice, "Austin and Ally, truth or dare?" she asked, smiling deviously. Austin and Ally agreed, that since Ally picked truth the first time, it was now Austin's turn to choose.

"Um... dare." he replied. Trish and Tilly smiled at eachother, everyone knew Austin would choose dare, Trish already had a dare set in her mind.

"I dare you both to go to Bailey's old house and go upstairs, and write both your names on the floor of the master bedroom with this chalk." Trish handed over a white stick of chalk.

"What?" Ally turned ghost white.

"What's the big deal about Bailey's old house?" Cassidy asked, since she didn't live in the neighborhood for very long, she must not have heard the stories yet.

"Kids say that it's haunted with the ghost of Bailey's great grandmother and that's why they moved." Dallas explained.

"It's true!" Mindy spoke up, everyone turned their attention to her, "I was walking by one night and I saw two white dots in Bailey's closet." Mindy told everyone.

"Trish... I don't think that's a good idea." Ally stammered.

"What if we don't?" Austin asked cautiously.

"You guys have to graffittii my dad's face while he's asleep and take full blame." Trish reminded them. All 8 of the teenagers knew, Trish's dad was strict and he would flip out if they drew all over his face, they'd never be able to show their faces at Trish's house and miss out on every Saturday night slumber party.

"I hate you." Austin grumbled as he stood off the floor. He reached down and helped Ally up. Austin was in his blue pajama pants and a gray t shirt and Ally was wearing pink pajama pants with red hearts on them and a powder pink tank top with lace arond the edges, they were going to be cold outside.

"You guys, be careful not to wake up my parents." Trish whispered, pointing up the stairs where both parents lay, asleep in their bed. Austin and Ally nodded.

"Come on." Austin said, grabbing his hoodie off the coat rack, he tried to make Ally wear it, but she refused, and they were on their way into the cold, dark, November night.

"I knew I shoudl've stayed home, I could be snuggled up in my warm bed, drinking hot coacoa, and watching TV." Ally complained, "but nooooooo, I had to go to Trish's party." she continued.

"Ally, calm down, we're here." Austin said, walking up the stairs and onto the porch. Ally reluculantly followed.

"You can wait out here, I'll write both our names upstairs." Austin told her.

"No, it wouldn't be fair, we both took the dare, we both have to do it." Ally said.

"Okay." Austin shrugged, "I tried." He turned the knob, it was open, the door squeaked and creaked as it opened. Ally took a deep breath and followed him.

"Hole!" Austin shrieked, pushing Ally to the right as he barley avoided the large, gaping hole in the floor.

"Thanks." Ally gulped.

"No problem, come on." Austin said, leading the way up the old, creaky stairs. When he got to the top, he stopped to make sure Ally was still following, he grabbed her arm and helped her over the last broken step.

"You're skin is freezing, you're going to get hypothermia." Austin scolded.

"I'll be fine." Ally tried to convince him.  
>"Put it on." Austin forced Ally into his warm hoodie.<p>

"Okay mom." Ally teased. Austin rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Ready?" Austin looked over his shoulder and whispered to Ally, she nodded, he pushed the door open.

"Did you hear that?" Ally asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, the whispering?" Austin turned to face her. Ally nodded.

"Come on, let's just get this over with." Austin stepped forward slowly and kneeled on the floor with the chalk in his hand.

_Austin Moon_

Then he handed the chalk over to Ally and she crouched onto the ground.

_Ally Dawson_

_9/18/12_

"There, can we just go now?" Ally asked, walking into the hall, she walked to the stairs and slowly began to climb down, with Ausitn following closely behind. Suddenly, Austin lurched forward and bumped into Ally, causing them to both fall down the stairs. When they landed on the cold, wooden floor, Austin turned to make sure she was alright.

"I'm so so sorry." Austin quickly apologized, pulling Ally closer to him.

"It's fine." she mumbled, rubbing her cold hand along her bloody lip.

"I was pushed, I swear I would never ever do that on purpose." Austin quickly rambled on.

"I know. I believe you, because whatever pushed you is standing right there!" she screamed, pointing at the top of the stairs where a dark shadowy figure was standing. Austin screamed like a little girl and grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her to the front door, he tugged on the knob.

"IT WON'T OPEN!" he screamed, banging on the door, the figure was now slowly moving down the stairs.

"It has to." Ally cried.

"It's locked from the outside!" Austin yanked the bobby pin from Ally's hair and started to pick the lock.

"Hurry!" Ally glanced back at the figure, already near the bottom of the stairs. Austin pushed the door open and both teenagers stumbled into the night, they made a mad dash off the porch and as far down the street they could get until they were out of breath.

"My asthma is acting up." Ally sighed as she began to breath in and out slowly. Austin knew not to rush her, his little sister had asthma and he'd seen what happened when she tried to rush herself, she had a serious asthma attack. But they didn't have time to waste.

"Hop on." Austin crouched down.

"What?" Ally asked between gasps.

"Get on my back, Ally." Austin said to her.

"But I can-" she gasped again.

"Come on!" he urged. She gave in and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked as fast as he could back to Trish's house and they were all waiting on the porch.

"You guys should've been back almost 30 minutes ago, you were gone for an hour." Trish scolded as quietly as she could, careful not to wake her parents. All 8 teens walked back into the house and crashed in the living room.

"So, who's next?" Austin asked the group, eyeing Trish and Tilly.

"Tilly and Trish? Truth or dare?" Ally asked, grabbing her inhaler from her bookbag.

**So what did you think? I know it was kind of short, but I liked it and I enjoyed writing it, the next chapter's a cute one. Love you guys and I'd really like to be able to read some of your reviews! If you love this story you'll review! :)**


	94. You Are My Cure

**Alright, I really really need some advice, I'll tell ya why at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Ally walked into Sonic Boom, Trish had her head in her hands and she was crying. Ally approached her, "Trish? What's wrong?" Ally questioned. Trish kept on crying like she couldn't hear her best friend. Ally looked confused, but walked upstairs to find Dez on the couch with puffy eyes.

"What's going on?" Ally asked him.

"What the heck?" she looked around, she was starting to get worried and frustrated.

"Ally, why? WHY?!" Dez cried, "Why did you have to leave us at such a young age? She was only 16!" Dez pounded on the table.

"No, I'm... I'm right here." Ally told him, she turned to face the mirror, there was no reflection.

"This cannot be happening." Ally ran down the stairs and tapped Trish on her back. Trish didn't even flinch.

"What can't they see me? Or hear me or feel me?" Ally was breathing heavily. She started talking to customers, they didn't respond. She approached an old lady.

"Can you see me?" Ally asked, as she furiously wiped tears from her face.

"Oh dear, you're... one of those." the old lady wrapped her arm around Ally and led her to the bench.

"What? One of what?"Ally questioned.

"Sweetheart, you're cursed." The lady cut to the chase.

"Cursed? What?" Ally's voice was higher than usual.

"You've been cursed." The lady sighed.

"What kind of curse?" Ally gulped.

"A love curse." she responded. Ally nodded, urging the woman to go on.

"Well, before I explain, I am Zelda. A love curse is very rare, it is only used by cupid." Zelda said.

"Okay, you're insane." Ally stood up and tried to walk away.

"Really? I am one of the only 2 people who can see you, you are invisible to the rest of the world, am I really insane?" Zelda questioned, Ally stopped and thought, she turned and sat back down.

"How do I break it?" Ally mumbled, not meeting Zelda's eyes.

"You cannot do it alone, you will learn who loves you. I'm not talking about the kind of love that your father has for you, not the kind of love that your friends have for you, you will learn who loves you the way Romeo loved Juliet. You will learn, tonight Ally. You must find your one true love before midnight, or you will be invisible to the rest of the world for your entire life." Zelda told the 16 year old girl.

"When I find him, how will I know he's the one?" Ally asked, finally looking up.

"I said I was one of the only two people in the world who can see you, your one true love will be the other. When you find him, kiss him and the curse will be broken." Zelda said, brushing her wrinkled hand against Ally's cheek and left the store.

"It's 7:00, I've got quite a bit of work to do." Ally stood and walked out the store.

"Dallas?" Ally asked, walking past the cellphone accessory cart. He continued on with the customer.

"It's not Dallas or Dez." Ally said to herself, she walked past many guys and none of them acknowlodged her, she'd been walking around for 4 hours, it was 11 o'clock.

"Austin." Ally whispered.

She left the mall, and headed down the street. Once she reached his house, she knocked on the door. Mrs. Moon opened it and looked around, Ally took this time to sneak past her and up the stairs.

"Austin?" Ally knocked on his bedroom door, he opened it, his eyes puffy, his face damp with tears.

"Ally?!" Austin cried, rushing over to hug her.

"You can see me?" Ally asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, I see you!" Austin picked her up and spun her around.

"Do you..." Ally glanced at the clock, it was 11:52. Ally leaned forward and kissed him.

"What the-?" Austin blushed when she pulled away.

"MIMI?!" Ally screamed. Mrs. Moon ran up the stairs.

"Ally is that- Ally what are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, I missed you so much." Ally hugged Mimi.

"Where did you go?" Mimi asked.

"Uh... nowhere." Ally lied, then she turned to Austin.

"Mimi, can we have a second?" Ally asked the woman.

"I... I suppose." Mimi went back downstairs.

"Austin... there's this lady, her name is Zelda, she told me..." Ally stopped, not sure of what to say.

"She told you what?" Austin asked.

"She told me that I was cursed by cupid and that I was invisible to everyone but the person that loved me and... it's so confusing." Ally sighed.

"So... what you're saying is you think I'm in love with you?" Austin whispered.

"I never said that, but..." Ally trailed off.

"Ally, sweetie? Your father just called, he says dinner is ready." Mimi called from downstairs.

"Alright, Mimi," Ally called back, "I'll see you tomorrow, Austin?"

"Yeah." Austin nodded, Ally turned around and walked out the door.

"Ally?" Austin asked. Ally stopped and poked her head back in the door, "Yeah?"

"Zelda was right." Austin shrugged.

Ally smiled, "For the record, I really like you too."

"Goodnight." Austin sighed.

**Yay! I finished another chapter... 6 more to go... I'm so nervous right now.**


	95. No Password

**Quote for inspiration: A "boyfreind" locks his phone, a faithful boyfriend says, "Babe, can you check that text for me?" or "Will you answer that real quick?" **

**So, I think this one is pretty self explanatory. It's basically, Ally with a terrible boyfriend named Paso, as in El Paso, I'm kinda carrying on with the Texas theme with the Austin, Dallas, Houston as in Houston, Texas (OC), Antonio as in San Antonio, Texas. (OC) Now it's El Paso, Texas, I've actally got a friend who lives down in El Paso. **

_Paso & Ally_

_Ally's POV_

I was sitting in Paso's living room, he went to the bathroom, and his phone wrang, causing, "No Lie" to blare around the room. I leaned over to answer it, it asked for a password.

"Why are you looking through my phone?" Paso asked, closing the bathroom door.

"Oh, you had a call and I was going to answer it for you." I replied.

"Let me see it." Paso took his phone and typed in the password, then he called back whoever was calling.

"Oh, hey Dave." Paso said, begining to chat with his best friend. After they both hung up, Ally asked the question that kept crossing her mind.

"What is your password?" Ally asked innocently.

"It's none of your buisness." Paso told Ally.

"Oh, I was just wondering in case you got another call and weren't around to answer it." Ally shrugged.

"Well, it's none of your buisness." Paso repeated.

"Sorry for asking." Ally mumbled.

"Whatever, wanna play some video games?" Paso questioned. Ally shook her head, "no".

"Yea you do." Paso laughed, tossing her a controller. Ally didn't want to play for 2 reasons: one, she didn't know how to play Zombie Slayers 4, and two, she saw how competitive Paso got when he played video games with Dave.

"I don't know how to shoot!" Ally shouted, Paso was really into the game.

"Figure it out!" Paso screamed, accidentally shooting Ally.

"You shot me..." Ally murmered.

"You distracted me!" Paso screamed and ran upstairs.

"Big baby." Ally rolled her eyes and left.

_Austin & Ally_

_Still Ally's POV_

"You're gonna make, make, make em do a double take." Austin's phone went off when he got up to get some chips.

"Austin! Your phone." I expected him to come running and answer it.

"It's just a text, can you check that for me?" he called. I was surprised, Paso never ever let me read his texts. But I picked his phone up.

"It's asking for a password." I told him.

"Oh yeah, my mom likes to do that thing were she hacks into my facebook, last time she wrote, "Love you boobear! Hacked by your mommy!" so I have to lock my phone now. The password is Ally_Music." Austin told me.

"You just told me your password." I laughed.

"Well yeah, of course." Austin came in the room with a bowl of Doritos, he tripped over the carpet and spilled chips all over the floor, "Crap." he kneeled down the pick them up.

"It's from Dez, he wants to to meet up earlier than what you agreed on tommorrow." I read from the screen.

"Oh, tell him I can't meet too early because it's my turn to make breakfast tommorrow, so the earliest I can do is 8:30." Austin told me, I quickly tapped the keyboard on the screen and hit send.

Dez replied back 20 seconds later, "Ally? Is that you?" he asked me.

"He just guessed it was me texting him." I giggled.

"Did you use perfect grammar?" Austin looked up at me. I nodded.

"Well duh, I use terrible grammar when I'm texting." Austin said.

"Oh." I smilied, texting Dez back, saying yes, it was me.

"So, wanna play some Zombie Slayers 4?" Austin asked excitedly.

"I still don't know how to play." I told him.

"It's easy, come on." Austin handed her a controller and hit play.

"Okay, how do you shoot?" Ally asked, Ausitn leaned close to her and pointed at the X button, "X is shoot, A is run, Y is duck, and B is reload." Austin told her.

"Oh, thanks." Ally laughed as she shot Austin.

"Did you just shoot me?" Austin playfully glared at her.

"Maybe." Ally shrugged innocently.

"Oh you are done." Austin lunged forward and started tickling her.

"Okay! I shot you!" Ally laughed.

"Say mercy!" Austin teased.

"Mercy! Mercy!" Ally wiped her watery eyes and took a deep breath, Austin laughed and turned to face the TV again.

"I win." Austin simply nodded.

"We make an awesome team!" Austin high fived Ally as they shot the last 3 zombies.

"We really do." Ally agreed.

"I love you." Austin smiled, kissing Ally.

"I love you too." Ally elbowed Austin playfully.

"Wanna play again?" Austin asked, unpausing the game.

**Alright, this is complete! WOODAGOO-HOODAGOO!1**


	96. The Woods

**Alright, first update since school started. Is school going totally awesome for everyone? Cuz I know it's totally NOT going so hot for me! I have this advanced class that's REALLY important but the thing is I sit next to my crush and I can't concenrate! I asked my teacher to move my seat, she asked me why, I can't tell I have a crush on the kid next to me, so I just awkwardly walked away, I could tell her that I can't see, but the thing is I sit in the 2nd row. You guys have got to help me, because at this rate, I'm going to fail that class, and if I do, I'll get grounded and you guys may never get another update! **

**Here we go, I hope you guys enjoy, this is based off of my friend's and I! PS Ass Monkey is my nickname for my BFF's boyfriend (we have a Trish/Dez friendship). Lol. **

**I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Riker, or Ash (she belongs to R5inmysoul I believe)**

"So I said-" Trish was cut off by a loud knock at the door. She, Ally, and Ash stood up and Trish answered the door.

"It's Dez, Austin, and Riker." Trish told the girls.

"Cool! I haven't seen Riker in a month!" Ash ran around her sister and best friend and greeted Riker at the door.

"I missed you!" she smiled, for one month every summer, Riker goes to his mom's.

"I missed you too!" he hugged her. Ally gave Austin a small hello, and Trish just playfully glared at Dez, "Hey, Ass Monkey." Trish nodded.

"Sup Maple Girl." Dez smiled evilly.

"Stop calling me that!" Trish shouted. Everyone there knew the story, (mostly because they ALWAYS hang out together), Trish was climbing a tree and got the sticky maple stuff all over her and got stuck to the swing. Dez now calls her Maple Girl, Trish calls Dez Ass Monkey. It's a complicated relationship. Ally called to her mom that she was going out with the group and all 6 of them were standing on the porch. Austin smiled at Riker and Dez. He motioned for the girls to follow them and they walked down to the swings down the street. There were only 3 rusted up swings. Ally occupied the first, Trish the second, and Riker was on the last with Ash on his lap. Austin was sitting with his back to the pole at Ally's feet and Dez was laying in the grass.

Dez sat up, "You guys know what we should do?" he smiled.

"What?" Austin asked, looking up from the three woodchips he was playing with.

"We should go to..." Dez paused, "The Woods." he finished. The Woods was this area of trees and bushes that was often explored by teenagers when they want some privacy from the prying eyes of parents. There was one big open space in the middle that was just leaves and treetops, and logs to sit on.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ally mumbled. Everyone just looked at her.

"Gosh, you ruin everything." Ash, being her sister, got frustrated with her easily.

"Ash, come on, you don't have to be so harsh." Austin told her, he turned to Ally, "Please, you'll be okay." Austin told her. She sighed and finally went along with it.

"And so here we are." Dez stepped into the clearing with his arms spread wide, as if showing off this filthy area.

"This is a really bad idea, I can feel it now." Ally mumbled.

"It'll be fine." Riker told her. She sighed and sort of just nodded.

"Which way are we going first?" Dez asked.

"I wanna go this way." Austin glance over one way.

"Alright, we'll start there." Dez followed as Austin led the way, Riker and the girls followed, Ally brought up the rear.

"Holy shit!" Ash shouted.

"Ash!" Ally smacked her arm for the use of her language.

"Sorry, did you see that?!" Ash pointed off towards a bunch of bushes.

"Do you think it was the hobo Kyle was talking about?" Dez asked, walking over there. He, Ash, and Riker walked off to see what it was. Ally was about to follow when she noticed Austin venturing off in the opposite direction. Trish walked off back in the direction of the clearing. Ally sighed and decided to follow Austin while she could still see him. She glanced down at her legs & feet and was glad she wore pants. It was starting to get slightly chilly.

"Austin." Ally whispered. Austin turned around, surprised to see Ally following him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Austin asked.

"Following your dumb self because I can't let you go alone." Ally told him.

"Trish just went off alone." Austin pointed out.

"I know Trish was going back to the clearing." Ally replied.

"Why did you follow ME? Go on back with the others." Austin suggested.

"I can't I don't know where they went now." Ally shrugged innocently.

"I'm going somewhere to get something dangerous, you should stay here and wait for me then." Austin told her, walking off through the plants. Ally's heart started racing. She didn't want to be alone, but Austin seemed pissed enough about her following him the first time. So she sat on a rock and tried not to focus that she was in the woods, alone and lost when it wasn't even HER idea to come in the first place. She nearly considered trying to find her way back to Trish, but decided that was too dangerous since she didn't know the trails in the woods, it would be so easy to get lost. She heard sticks and leaves crunching, she nearly called for her big sister, but decided she was too far off, so she shouted the closest person's name.

"Austin! Please hurry! I'm scared!" she admitted. Nothing. Silence. She sat there, about to crying, in fact her eyes were watering up. That's when Austin burst out of the bushes, panting.

"Run- go now!" He said, halfheartedly pushing Ally down the dirt road.

"GO!" he said. Ally listened and ran. He caught up with her and pulled her down a trail that had plants grown over it, but it was still slightly visable.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ally asked.

"I know these trees like the back of my hand." Austin assured her.

"What happened? Did you see something?" Ally questioned.

"Just keep going!" Austin said, the eventually reached this area that was especially dark and cold from all the trees. Ally shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Want my hoodie?" Ausitn asked.

"No, I'm good." Ally replied.

"You're so complicated." Austin slung the hoodie off and made Ally put it on.

"Thanks." Ally sighed.

"No problem." Austin replied.

"Do you know where we are?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, we're towards the back of the woods now-" CRACK! The sounds of twigs snapping and leaves crunching came from nearby.

"What was that?" Ally whispered.

"Probably just Dez and the others." Austin responded, but he sounded more like he was trying to convine himself.

"Come on, let's keep going." Austin told Ally. They weren't really all that close, they always hung out in groups. Ally couldn't deny she may have had a slight crush on Austin, and Austin would tell you Ally was actually really cute. Trish and Ash didn't get what Ally saw in Austin, they thought he was a selfcentered jerk most of the time. But Ally saw a side of him that Austin thought no one knew about, she'd seen his vulnerable and sweet side when his dog got hit by a car. She'd been at the park and Austin was across the street in his yard with his head in his hands. His mom and dad picked up the dog and set it in the hole in the ground. Austin rubbed his eyes, picked up his little sister Mya, and went inside. Mike and Mimi Moon followed.

"Ally? Can I ask you something?" Austin asked as he cleared leaves and branches from their path, he didn't turn to face her.

"What?" Ally looked down to make sure she wouldn't trip while trying to keep up with him.

"Do you think I'm a conceaded jerk?" Austin questioned. For a moment, Ally thought he was joking, but she saw that he actually and truley wanted her opinon.

"No, I think you just have alot of walls and your a very closed up person. I think your misunderestood." Ally replied honestly.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." Austin mumbled quietly.

CRACK! "CHILDREN!" A female voice shouted.

"Run!" Austin pushed Ally through some trees. They came to a fence.

"Crap, I took the wrong way."Austin groaned.

"What now?" Ally asked.

"We're gonna have to hop the fence." Austin replied. He started climbing until he was almost at the top.

"AHH!" Ally screamed, stumbling backwards as if somethig had pushed or even pulled her.

"Ally!" Austin jumped down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back towards the fence, ripping a hole in her pants, but she didn't care. Ally scrambled over the fence, followed by Austin.

"Where are we now?" Ally asked him.

Austin sighed, and looked at her, "I have no clue."

"Perfect." Ally groaned.

"Where have you guys been?!" Trish screamed.

"We got a little lost." Ally replied.

"So, Ally, why did you follow Austin?" Ash asked her sister.

"I didn't trust him to go alone." Ally responded.

"You know, that Ally girl is really cool." Austin said once he, Dez, and Riker had left Ally's house.

"Someone's got a crush." Riker teased.

"What? Me? Austin Moon? The Austinator? I don't know what you're talking about." Austin groaned.

"Loverboy." Riker teased. Austin punched him in the chest.

"Shut up, Ally- I mean Riker." Austin mentally slapped himself.

"See you can't stop thinking about her." Riker chuckled.

"I'm comin' for you tonight buddy." Austin nodded viciously.

"Lover boy." Riker ran down the street, Austin chasing him and Dez filming it all.

**Yay! Another chapter! I hope you liked it, I know that Austin was a little OOC in the beginning, but never the less, it's done and we're closer to 100! **

**XOXO**


	97. Neighbors

"So, Dez, what are we gonna do today?" asked Austin, who joined Dez at his kitchen table.

"I don't know." Dez sighed, drinking his coffee.

"Dad! Can we go to the park?" Dez's daughter Maria ran up to him, followed by Austin's twins Rachel and Ross.

"No, I don't feel like it." Dez replied.

"You're a booty head." Maria stomped away.

"Hey, daddy, can we go to the park?" Rachel asked Austin.

"Didn't uncle Dez just tell Maria no?" Austin sighed.

"You're a booty head too, you were right, Ross." Rachel walked away, and Ross followed her.

"I got it! I know what we're gonna do today!" Dez said.

"Build a playset?" Austin suggested.

"I was going to say steal the park stuff, but your idea works too." Dez nodded.

"Perfect, we got all the material." Austin said, setting down the last peice of wood.

"What are you two doing now?" Trish groaned from her kitchen window, where she could see them in her backyard.

"Saving the children." Dez replied.

"How?" Ally asked, walking into the backyard they shared (they tore down the fence between the two yards).

"Buliding a hangout spot for every child in the world." Dez said dreamily.

"Okay, not every child in the world, just ours, buddy," Austin told his friend, he then turned to Ally, "Hey, Als, how was work?"

"Terrible," she replied, walking in the house.

"Be right back," Austin told Dez, then he followed Ally into the house.

"What was so bad about it?" Austin asked.

"Hm, let's see, I got fired." she answered.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." he sighed.

"Yeah, so where's Rachel and Ross?" she asked him.

"I knew we were forgetting something." Austin mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked wearily.

"We have to go back to the hardware store, we forgot... nails." Austin ran out the backdoor.

"Austin! You left our children at a hardware store?!" She followed him.

"No, I told you we forgot the glue gun." Austin lied.

"You said nails!" she screamed.

"Come on, Dez, we have to go get a hammer." Austin pulled Dez out of the backyard.

"Trish! Those idiots left MY children at a hardware store." Ally pulled Trish's backdoor open and walked inside.

"Okay, I might be mistaken, but I think those are like, half Austin's kids too." Trish said.

"Not right now, he can't even remember to take them with him." Ally sat down at her kitchen table.

"Okay." Trish could tell her best friend was irritated.

"Have you seen three children? Two of them look very alike?" Austin asked a cashier.

"Nope, let me guess, you two lost your kids and your wives are mad at you?" the cashier sighed.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dez smiled.

"Poor guys like you come through here every day." the cashier responded. Austin and Dez looked at eachother.

"Like us?" Dez asked.

"Your kids are in the daycare." The cashier said.

"C'mon, Dez, we don't have to stand here and be insulted." Austin dragged his best friend off.

"Dad, why did you leave us here?" Rachel asked as Austin and Dez signed them out of the daycare.

"Psh, we didn't forget you, we just thought you wold enjoy a little fun." Austin said, leading the twins out the door.

"Daddy, you're gonna be in trouble when we get home." Maria told Dez as he picked her up.

"Oh," Dez chuckled, "I'm already in trouble."

"Yeah, you're in trouble too aren't you?" Ross looked at Austin.

"Yes." Austin nodded sadly.

**Well, I liked it and I liked writing it. I mean, I've never been left anywhere by my dad (at least not that I know of) but my uncle did it to my 16 year old cousin. She wasn't happy when he came back. :P**


	98. Body Language With Trish

**I bet a few of you know Laura Marano was on an episode from Ghost Whisperer, well, anyone know what the name of that episode is and when I can catch it on TV? I would appreciate your help on this!**

**Still, for the 98th time, I DO NOT OWN IT!**

Trish was sitting with Dez in the food court, with a perfect view of Sonic Boom.

"I still don't see it, Trish, They're obviously just friends." Dez sighed again.

"Just look, let me explain, watch them throughout the day." Trish said.

"Okay, but it's not gonna change anything." Dez shook his head. They were studying the delicate topic of Auslly. A combination of two amazing creatures, as Trish described.

"Just look, look at how he looks at her. The look in his eyes isn't friendship, Dez." Trish told the redhead.

"They're just friends." Dez argued.

"And watch, when their hugs linger just a second or two too long to be just a 'best friend' hug." Trish said again.

"Close friends?" Dez asked.

"You see that, how she smiles at him. That wasn't an 'I just want to be friends' smile, Dez, there's something more." Trish smiled.

"Okay, since when do you have a degree in body language?" Dez rolled his eyes.

"Who's the smarter one here?" Trish asked. Dez remained silent, "Exactly," Trish laughed.

"Anyways, you see that, he hardly ever leaves her side, they're practically glued at the hip." Trish pointed out where Austin was helping Ally with a display that Dez had knocked over earlier.

"So, they ARE best friends, remember?" Dez questioned.

"There is something else going on, I'm telling you. They just may not notice it yet." Trish sighed.

"Well I don't think they see each-other like that. I mean, they're just close friends." Dez argued again.

"Listen to me you giant carrot," Trish began, "I'm just telling you, watch them for a few minutes and tell me that they want to be just friends."

"I am watching and I'm not agreeing." Dez shrugged.

"It's because you don't WANT to believe it, you're afraid you'll lose Austin if he gets a girlfriend. Aren't you?" Trish asked her friend.

"What? Me? Dez? Moi? No way." Dez shook his head.

"Yes you, Dez, just watch. Look, they're going to play the piano, this is where things get especially Auslly." Trish giggled.

"Oh no." Dez sighed.

"Oh yes." Trish nodded.

"All they're doing is rehearsing the new song." Dez groaned.

"But look, they just touched hands, did you see how the blushed? Best friends don't do that." Trish said.

"Trish, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill, they don't like eachother as anything more than friends." Dez grumbled.

"You see how he put his hand on top of hers to play the next verse?" Trish looked directly at Dez, instead of the store, which is where they had been focusing.

"Yeah, so? They're playing the piano, it's not like they're never gonna touch hands." Dez rolled his eyes.

"But she didn't pull away, and did you see how happy they both looked?" Trish asked quietly, she looked back at Sonic Boom.

"I'm happy when I hang out with my friends too." Dez shrugged.

"Would you stop with the denial? They are going to get together eventually, if they don't..." Trish shook her head, not sure what to say.

"Trish, I know you want them to be together, but just because they touch hands every once in a while, and they look out for eachother like best friends should, it doesn't mean they like eachother." Dez sighed.

"I get where you're coming from, Dez. But look in their eyes, even a person who knew NOTHING about body language, would be able to see that they really like eachother in more than a friendship way. They want to be something more." Trish smiled again.

"I still don't see it." Dez leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes again.

"Dez, just look, look in their eyes and tell me what you really see, not what you want to see." Trish pleaded.

"Fine," Dez sighed, "I see, happiness, and I can tell they really care for eachother. They always make eye-contact when they talk, and, well, something about the way they smile at eachother..."

"Oh gosh, he's starting to believe." Trish mumbled happily.

"Trish, I see it. I'm a believer!" Dez jumped around in his seat.

"I'm so proud." Trish hugged him.

"Oh no, uh, Trish, I think we've been spotted." Dez mumbled. Austin & Ally were looking at Trish & Dez.

"Hit the floor." Trish dropped out of her chair and crouched down.

"Follow me." She led Dez behind the fountain.

"I think we're safe." Dez whispered. They looked up and saw the dynamic duo glaring down at them.

"What are you two doing?" Ally asked.

"Uh... playing hide and seek." Dez replied.

"Yeah," Trish nodded, "You win?"

"No, will you stop spying on us?" Austin chuckled, he and Ally headed back to the store.

"Aw, that means he values his time with her." Trish said, placing her hand on her heart.

"Trish," Dez said quietly.

"Yeah, buddy?" Trish looked at him.

"We have another thing in common now." Dez responded.

"NO!" Trish shouted at the sky.

**I hoped you liked it, I wrote it in like 10 minutes, but it was just a silly little one-shot, as most of these are. So Trish and Dez were spying on Austin & Ally... sounds like fun to me. :) **

**Review please?**


	99. Christmas Part 2

**WE MADE IT SO FREAKING FAR! Couldn't of done it without your love and support! 3 Thats supposed to be a heart. But I know it'll just be a three, YA'LL GET THE PICTURE! (OMG I'm going country... lol)**

**So I decided to change the whole "Thanksgiving" thing to Christmas instead, I've got ideas for that holiday. So anyways, I feel like I'm in the Christmas spirit right now! **

**PS... anyone seen 1408? It's a weird movie. :o**

**Nope, still don't own a thing except the children and Trish and Dez's parents. Lol, that sounds kinda weird... I own the children.**

Ally was trying to help Austin prepare the meal over the phone, she was sitting in the airport parking lot waiting for his, Trish's, and Dez's parents' plane to land. Her father was already at the house attempting to help him make Christmas dinner. She was sort of keeping him on track. "Austin, make sure you get the bread out of the oven before-"

"Do you smell something burning?" Austin asked Mr. Dawson, Ally must've overheard this question. She was on speaker and the phone was sitting on the kitchen counter while Austin and Lester raced around the kitchen following Ally's orders.

"Burning?! Austin, the bread!" Ally shouted into the phone.

"Bread? Got it!" Mr. Dawson threw the oven open and threw the pan on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "HOT PAN! HOT PAN!" He danced over to the think and ran his hands under some cold water.

"Are you okay, Mr. Dawson?" Austin asked, hardly able to contain the laughter that threatened to escape his lips.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Ally asked frantically.

"I burned-" Mr. Dawson began.

"Me. He burned me good, I said who's the biggest idiot in the house, Mr. Dawson goes, "You are, Austin" then I say, "Ohhhhh burn!" See? Haha." Austin laughed nervously, running into the hall closet to grab ace bandages.

"Do not burn the house down, please!" Ally begged.

"Gosh, have some faith." Mr. Dawson sighed.

"AHHH!" Katy (age 8) ran into the room followed by her older brother, Sam.

"I will murder you." Sam (age 11) growled. Mr. Dawson picked Sam up as he was running. Katy ran out onto the back patio and stood beside the pool. Her brother Jacob (age 7) ran from behind the chairs and pushed her in the pool.

"Jacob!" Austin shouted.

"Sam!" Mr. Dawson yelled as Sam ran over and pushed his brother in the pool, Jacob grabbed his wrist and pulled him in too.

"This is so much fun." sighed Austin.

Finally the big blue van pulled into the driveway and Ally ran up the steps to the front porch. Austin and Mr. Dawson stood proudly in the dining room, a ham at one end of the table and a turkey at the other, mashed potatoes, peas, green beans, sweet potatoe casserole **(A/N: I hate that crap.)**, rolls, butter, deviled eggs, salad, egg salad, macaroni, and shepards pie surronded them. Places were set for all the kids and parents and grandparents. Austin's mom and dad walked through the door.

"You guys actually did it." Ally smiled as she hugged Austin. Her father laughed at his daughter. Trish and Dez came through the door with their kids Bailee (age 5) and Dominick (age 9). Trish's parents follwed, then Dez's. Sam, Katy, and Jacob walked downstairs with Katy wearing her pretty pink dress and Sam and Jacob had their long sleeved polo shirts tucked in and they were wearing dress pants and Katy's hair was curled. Ally's mom followed the kids and everyone sat around the table. Everybody joined hands.

Mrs. Dawson began.

"Dear lord, bless this food that we are about to eat and bless all these beautiful children here and their wonderful parents and grandparents. Bless the love this group of people share for each-other and keep them all safe to the course of the year and especially in January when Meg, Kelly, Mimi, Lawrence, Jason, and Mike have to fly on a plane to go home. In Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated. Food was passed around and convorsations began.

Then it was time to open presents. Boxes were tossed around the room, wrapping paper was flying, kids were running to show eachother what they'd gotten. Adults recieved and exchanged hugs and laughs. Everyone had a good time. Then, sadly everyone had to leave to go to their hotels, or in Lester and Penny's case, to go home. Trish and Dez were staying the night with Bailee and Dominick. Bailee went upstairs with Katy. Sam, Dominick, and Jacob went downstairs to the basement/playroom. Trish, Dez, Austin, and Ally stayed up late and talked, like when they were teenagers.

**Woo! *Wipes some imaginary sweat from forehead* I thought I'd never finish that one! So this was basically what goes on at my Grandma's house during Christmas or Thanksgiving or even any ordinary Sunday. **


	100. Everyone Hates Goodbyes

**Wow, 100 Chapters Centered around Auslly. It seems like just yesterday I was typing up chapter 1: 365 Days. I actually can't believe we did it. I'm so proud of us! Thanks to those who reviewed! I think I got this idea from "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Bieber, but I'm not really sure, I can't remember. Anyways, I loved this chapter, hope you guys do too!**

**I still don't own, haven't we gone over this like... 100 times? Lol. :P**

**(This takes place 7 Years After Albums & Auditions, and they're all 22)**

At first, Ally didn't know how to tell them she was actually leaving this time, that she'd gotten the plane ticket and she was leaving for New York in 24 hours. Well, maybe she'd tell them one at a time, would it be easier that way? Or should she jut tell them all at once?

She decided to tell them one by one, that way they could have a little convorsation and it would probably be easier on all of them.

She started with Dez.

"Hey, Dez, can I talk to you?" Ally asked, approached her red headed friend.

"Yeah, sure. I just have to finish up this video, I'm almost done." Dez replied.

5 minutes later, Dez's video was done and Ally was getting ready to do one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Come to think of it, she'd never been too good at goodbyes.

"Remember that school in New York from a few years ago?" Ally asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am so glad you didn't go. Austin's career would've been destroyed." Dez sighed, 7 years later and he was still, well, not the brightest.

"Yeah, well, um, I reapplied, and..." Ally's voice trailed off.

"It's okay, Ally." Dez said soothingly.

"It is?" Ally perked up a little bit, who knew Dez could be so supportive?

"Yes, even though they rejected you-" Dez began.

"No, you're on the wrong track..." Ally mumbled, "They didn't reject me."

"Oh, so you're trying to figure out how to reject THEM. I get it." Dez nodded.

"DEZ! I'M MOVING TO NEW YORK!" Ally shouted, frustrated.

"What?" Dez asked.

"They accepted me, and I couldn't turn them down again, this could change my entire life." Ally told him.

"But you already went to that college up the street." Dez told her.

"Dez, that was a community college and it was only a 6 week course." Ally said, acting more like her usual self.

"But I don't see why you have to go so far away? I mean, why can't you just go to Florida State or I guess Georgia would be okay too, but not New York!" Dez pleaded.

"Dez, it's sweet that you're going to miss me, but... I have to go." Ally told him.

"I get it..." Dez murmered, "Austin's gonna be crushed, Ally. He really loves you." Dez said.

Ally blushed, I mean, they'd been dating for a few years but, he loved her?

"How are you gonna tell him?" Dez asked her.

"I have no idea." Ally sighed.

"Hey, Trish, what's up?" Ally asked, trying to act normal.

"Nothin much, hey, are we still going shopping next week?" Trish asked her friend.

"About that..." Ally sighed.

"You're canceling?" Trish groaned, sounding frustrated.

"Not exactly... I won't be here next week." Ally told her.

"Why not?" Trish questioned.

"Remember MUNY?" Ally asked her friend.

"Yeah..." Trish's voice trailed off and Ally knew that Trish saw where this was going.

"I'm going to New York." Ally finished.

"What?! You can't leave me here with those two morons!" Trish screamed, latching onto Ally as if her life depended on it.

"Hey! One of those two 'morons' is my boyfriend!" Ally protested.

"Why do you have to go? Didn't you go to that college down the-"

"It was only a 6 week course!" Ally screamed, cutting Trish off, "I swear you and Dez have more in common then you think." she mumbled.

"Ally." Trish let a tear escape her eyes as she hugged her friend, "Does Austin know yet?" Trish asked. Ally shook her head, no.

"Wassup?" Austin walked into Sonic Boom, where Ally still worked part time.

"Hey, Austin." Ally said quietly, and that's when Austin knew something was up. Trish wiped her eyes and went upstairs to the practice room.

"Alright, who died?" Austin asked. "_Our relationship" _Ally thought to herself.

"Austin, I have to just come right out and say this-"

"ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!" Austin shouted.

"No... not exactly, I'm leaving." Ally mumbled, unable to meet his eyes.

"Leaving where?" Austin asked, sitting on the counter.

"Here." Ally responded.

"Where are you going?" Austin murmered.

"New York." Ally replied.

"New York?" Austin gasped.

"New York." Ally nodded.

"New York?" He repeated.

"Okay yeah... that Music Academy accepted me and I-"

"Save it. I gotta go." Austin mumbled, he stood and walked out the door.

"Great, now he's upset." Ally sighed.

"I'd be upset too, I mean to love of my life leaving me and going somewhere so far away, then there's the fact that she'd be with tons of possibly attractive guys who are interested in the same things as her, I mean, I'd be crushed." Dez rambled. Trish slapped the back of his head.

"You are not helping." Trish hissed. Dez glared at her and turned away. They began to argue back and forth, while Ally stood silently.

"You got everything?" Mr. Dawson asked, they were standing in the Miami Airport saying their final goodbyes to Ally (And everyone was crying by the way)

"I want you to remember me." Trish placed the heart necklace that she always wore in Ally's hand. Trish hugged her best friend tightly and for a few seconds they just let their tears fall. Then they pulled apart and Dez stepped forward.

"I want you to have this." Dez handed the short brunette a DVD. Ally could only wonder what was on it. Dez and Ally hugged Dez rubbed her back, trying to be the supportive friend he should've been from the begining. The only one left was Austin. And Ally started to debate whether or not she should do it, she wanted to, but did he?

"Bye, Als." Austin stepped closer to her and pulled her tight against his chest.

"What? No goodbye present?" Trish asked angrily. Ally glared at her, she was just happy Austin wasn't so upset anymore.

"This is all I brought." He took his hoodie off and handed it to her. She smiled, it smelled just like him.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"Well, only 2 years and you'll be back." Austin reminded her, trying to make the best of things, as usual.

"I'm coming back for Winter Break." she smiled sadly.

"See you at Christmas then." Austin said, leaning down to kiss her. Some people stopped and Awww'd quietly, but kept going. Austin and Ally pulled apart and then she started off towards her plane, regretting every minute she could've done it, but didn' really should've done it, but it was too late now. She looked down at the object in her hand, then she slipped it into her jacket pocket and wiped the tears from her face.

Every hour on the plane felt like years to Ally. As soon as the plane lifted off the ground, she wanted so bad to turn back and do it! Just like Trish told her to. But she didn't, it was too late now. She'd made her decision and it was too late to change her mind. She sat in her seat, next to some sweet old woman who decided to show everyone pictures of her grandchildren.

Even after Ally got off the plane, she was regretting her choice to come here and not go through with her and Trish's plan. It seemed like everywhere she looked, there were blonde boys. It just made her feel even worse and she'd decided in her mind that after Chrismas break she was staying in Miami. There was no coming back to New York, Miami was her home.

"Excuse me?" Someone tapped Ally on the shoulder. Ally turned around, her face still damp with tears.

"Austin?!" she screamed. Sure enough, her boyfriend was standing right behind her, flanked by Trish and Dez on his right and left side.

"Did you know that Flight F41 would've gotten here 15 minutes earlier?" Austin asked, smiling. Ally threw her arms around him and cried happy tears.

"What are you doing here?!" Ally shouted, laughing.

"I had to say goodbye again, your dad paid for 3 tickets up here." Austin told her.

"We now owe your father $289.41." Dez added. Austin and Ally pulled apart and Trish mouthed "Do It". Suddenly, Ally's stomach was doing flips and turns. She pulled the box out of her pocket and got down on one knee.

"Um..." Ally started crying, after a few minutes of a very emotional Ally, a very proud Trish, a shocked Dez, and a confused Austin, Ally spoke up again, "See this is why girls don't do these kinds of things." She said, still crying.

Austin chuckled and joined her on one knee, he took the box from her hands and smiled, "Ally, I am so tired of losing you, will you marry me?"

"Yes, she will marry you!" Trish shouted, Ally smiled at her.

"Yes, of course!" Ally replied, Austin threw his arms around her waist and spun her around.

**Okay, this was kind of a little bit of a tear jerker, but I think we all knew Austin was not about to let Ally leave. **

**Now I remember what inspired this, it was The Parent Trap & And an episode of "Friends".**

**Okay, now I have 3 multi-chaps planned out...**

_**Living With The Enemy**_

**Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have never liked eachother, what happens when Lester invites Austin to stay with the Dawsons for 8 months?**

_**Shipwrecked**_

**The A&A Gang is stressed, and can you blame them? Dealing with Trent and the pressures of making it into stardom. A cruise is just what they need, and just when Mr. Moon gets them on. Dez and Austin decide they're going to play with the captain's helicopter, and of course Ally & Trish go along to make sure the boys don't get in trouble, but Austin & Dez mess up big time, and as usual, the girls get dragged into it.**

_**Break Down These Walls**_

**Austin Moon and Ally Dawson lead very different lives, he's a worldwide, sensational popstar, and she's just Renita Killman's songwriter. What happens when they cross paths?**

**So Vote on a story in your review please! :) I'm so excited. This moment is bitter sweet.**

**There's no way I could've done it without you guys.**

**Thanks, you're support means ALOT.**


End file.
